El libro del tiempo
by Prototipo29
Summary: La broma de mal gusto de un dios provoca que Jaune se pierda entre las líneas temporales y de realidad, el mismo descuido provoca que algunos individuos terminen varados en un lugar inhóspito donde un dios los intentara entretener hasta que otro regrese con el Jaune de su dimensión. Ver distintas líneas de tiempo y realidad es lo único entretenido en una dimensión de sombras
1. Capitulo 1 El original

**Inspiración: Jeanne d'Arc Y Gilles de Rais (FGO)**

Capitulo1 El Original

Jaune se encontraba caminando por la biblioteca de la gran escuela Beacon, ahora mismo se encontraba buscando un libro que lo ayudara para estudiar para el examen del Profesor Port

-Desearía encontrar algo, incluso algo sencillo podría ayudarme- En ese momento un libro morado con un reloj de arena grabado en la portada. Al momento de abrir el libro un portal se abrió y trago a Jaune dejando el libro tirado en el suelo para poco tiempo después desaparecer

En las afueras de la habitación del equipo RWBY se encontraban los integrantes del mismo equipo y tres miembros del equipo JNPR

-Listos para la maratón de películas- Nora dijo con mucha emoción

-La verdad si, ¿Trajeron las palomitas?- Nora asintió y todas entraron a la habitación, solo para ver que era un espacio gigantesco de color negro y con un único individuo en un sillón clasificando papeles

-¿Qué esta pasando?- El individuo pareció mirarlo, este ente era solo energía con forma de hombre, sus contornos eran azules y su cuerpo completamente blanco

-¿Qué están haciendo los humanos y un fauno en este lugar?- Él dijo con una voz muy tenue y hermosa

-¿Qué eres?-

-Soy… soy… ¿Qué soy?, esa es una buena pregunta, meditare por doscientos años o hasta encontrar una respuesta- El ente camino hasta su sillón

-Esto es extraño-

-Sí, cuando se comporta de esa forma realmente es deprimente- Otro ente, pero negro con contornos rojos apareció detrás de los quipos

-Hola, soy… soy… ¿Qué soy?- El nuevo ente camino hasta el sillón y comenzó a meditar

Nuevamente apareció una puerta y en esta ocasión entraron los maestros y el profesor Ozpin

-Esto es extraño, no recuerdo este lugar-

-¿Qué tenemos en este lugar? Creo que este maldito- Cuando el ente negro estaba por tocar al director Ozpin el ente blanco tele transportó al director con un chasquido de dedos

-No quiero meterme en problemas con otro dios, no quites ni pongas maldiciones como un idiota-

-Vamos, eso es divertido, aún recuerdo cuando deje el libro de las realidades en esta escuela, creo que alguien ya lo tiene- En ese momento el ente blanco aumente del tamaño para asemejarse a una montaña

-¡¿Dejaste el libro en manos de humanos?!- El ente negro se escondió detrás de Ruby y asintió

-Muy bien, todavía no hay problemas con las líneas temporales ni reales, buscaremos a su amigo y les daremos información del futuro a cambio de no decir nada sobre nuestra existencia- El ente negro hablo

-Ok, pero si dicen algo los barremos de la línea temporal-

-Eso es exagerado, ¿Por qué no simplemente los maldecimos?-

-No, solamente bórrales la memoria o tortúralos una década- Los dos entes hablaban y otras puertas se abrían para dejar entrar a más personas

En ese momento entraron Winter, el General Ironwood, Qrow, Taiyang y los miembros del equipo de Cinder

-Esto es malo- El ente blanco hablo y otra puerta se abrió y en esta ocasión cruzaron Siena kan y Adam Taurus

Otro portal se abrió y en esta ocasión entraron Román y Neopolitan

Antes de que todos pudieran atacarse mutuamente se escuchó un chasquido y todos se paralizaron

-Genial, simplemente genial ¿A quién le diste el libro?, si todas estas personas están aquí eso significa que un mago tiene el libro-

-Veamos deja busco a la persona que tiene el libro- El ente buscaba atreves de una esfera negra

-Lo tiene Jaune Arc-

-Jaune, ¿El mismo Jaune que tiene los circuitos mágicos en perfecto estado?- El ente asintió

-¿El mismo Jaune que aún puede descubrir algunos secretos de la magia?- Nuevamente asintió

-¡Eres un completo imbécil, le entregaste uno de los secretos más importantes de la existencia a un mago novato con prana prácticamente ilimitado!-

-No tenía idea de que el tomaría el libro-

-Mira pequeño imbécil, si existe una mínima posibilidad de algo significa que pasara en alguna realidad, no me importa que la probabilidad sea de 0.00000001%, eso significa que paso en una realidad como mínimo y ahora tenemos que buscar entre todas la realidades para encontrar a ese niño- El ente nuevamente se transformó pero en esta ocasión ocupo todo el espacio visible, se transformó en un gigantesco dragón blanco con ojos azules

-Perdón- El dragón respiro hondo y se relajo

-Ok, busquémoslo, pero no podemos dejar a los humanos en ese estado- Cuando el ente blanco miro a los humanos todos estaban maquillados o con algún disfraz tonto

-Hermano-

-Perdón, no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad- Él estaba terminando de dibujarle unos bigotes a Siena y a Cinder

-Da la introducción tú, yo voy a buscar a él joven mago, cuando regrese discutiremos tu castigo y hablaremos sobre los humanos-

-Si señor capitán diosito- El ente blanco desapareció y el negro miraba fijamente a todos los integrantes, pero una última puerta se abrió y entro una mujer de piel blanca y vestido negro

-Genial- Un chasquido de dedos fue suficiente para detener a Salem que estaba a pocos centímetros de destruir a Ozpin. En ese momento el ente movió a Salem y Ozpin para que ambos estuvieran a pocos centímetros de besarse

-Esta imagen siempre me traerá felicidad- Los ojos de Salem y Ozpin se miraban fijamente, ambos con odio y el ente invoco una cámara con la cual tomo fotos de todos utilizando disfraces tontos o maquillaje ridículo

-Bueno basta de diversión- En ese momento chasqueo nuevamente los dedos y todos se derrumbaron en el suelo

-Mucho gusto, soy su dios o bueno un dios, ¿Cuál es un buen nombre para un dios?- Adam intento atacarlo, pero su espada se transformó en una flor

-Lo lamento joven torito, pero ahora mismo se encuentran atrapados en este lugar y creo que es por mi culpa-

-¿Qué eres?- Salem pregunto

-¿No puedes escucharme?, soy un dios y uno novato para ser precisos, solo tengo 10 millones de años, pero mi hermano mayor es el que manda por estos rumbos, él tiene 100 millones de años-

-Si eres un dios ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?- Pregunto Cinder

-Bueno es una historia graciosa, quería fastidiar un poco su mundo mandando un libro de hechizos muy poderoso, pero al tener tan pocos magos pensé que tardarían en encontrarlo y más aun utilizarlo, pero parece que su amigo Jaune tiene circuitos mágicos en perfecto estado y según mi hermano hermosos y con prana muy abundante y de alta categoría, Creo que mi hermano se enamoró de un humano- Todos estaban con la boca abierta

-¿Qué?, los dioses amamos a todos los seres, pero su amigo capto el amor especial de mi hermano, espero que no hagan nada estúpido, pero él es mayor él se controlara-

-¿Qué le pasara a Jaune?- Pregunto con miedo la pequeña Ruby

-Bueno, mi hermano podría complacerlo en todo sentido y enseñarle la magia oculta o podría utilizarlo como sirviente personal y dotarlo de inmortalidad, un dios en una ocasión transformo a un hombre en constelación para admirarlo todas las noches-

-Los dioses son extraños, ¿Por qué no hacen cosas increíbles?- Nora pregunto

-Algo como esto- Con un chasquido todos comenzaron a caer de manera prácticamente infinita

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?-

-Cree un bucle de caída, ahora mismo caeremos por la eternidad hasta que decida hacer algo- Todos estaban asustados, el ente se reía de las caras de miedo

Otro chasquido mando a todos al lugar de origen, todos cayeron de cara contra el suelo

-Eso fue divertido, por eso amo a los humanos- Salem y Glynda estaban furiosas por la actitud del ente

-Perdón, pero no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de fastidiar humanos de manera tan directa, quería aprovechar-

-¿Qué pasara con nosotros?-

-La verdad no tenía idea de que ustedes llegarían, solo quería divertirme, por ahora veamos líneas temporales o de realidad, eso me entretiene cuando no estoy destruyendo o creando mundos-

-Y apuesto a que muchos ahora mismo están pensando en eliminarse mutuamente, pero en este lugar las peleas están prohibidas, si quieren pueden intentar pelear- En ese momento Adam intento atacar al General, solo para que ambos terminaran abrazándose

-En este lugar los instintos de agresión se transformaran en cariño y aprecio-

-Oh Joven Adam tus hombres son fuertes y tu liderazgo es digno de respetarse- Ironwood acaricio la cabeza de Adam

-Usted es un humano ejemplar y un rival muy superior a la mayoría, el combatir con los Atlacíanos es divertido por tener un rival con tanta capacidad de comando- Adam abrazo a Ironwood

Todos estaban impactados y se alejaron de la escena

-Creo que el director Ozpin y Salem deberían encontrarse en posiciones alejadas de la habitación, no quiero limpiar la habitación si ambos comienzan una escena +18- Todos miraron hacia el director y Salem, pero ya se estaban comenzando a besar de manera muy apasionada, ambos comenzaron a desvestirse

-¡Sepárenlos!- Con un chasquido de dedos se separaron y se encontraban en las dos esquinas contrarias de la habitación

-Esa imagen no pude fotografiarla, ¿Podrían hacerlo nuevamente?-

-¡No!-

-Bueno mientras esperamos a su amigo veamos su realidad de origen-

-¿Realidad de origen?-

-Sí, todos los presentes son una versión de otra realidad que se conectó en algún momento, unos nacieron juntos y estaban predestinados a conocerse, pero entre realidades llegamos hasta el punto donde todos estamos presentes y tienen la vida que ahora poseen-

-¿Eso significa?-

-Significa que todos nacieron de otras realidades y cuando su vida termino entonces fueron transportados a otras y ese siclo se repite por mucho tiempo, hasta que el alma se destruya o finalmente pueda llegar al paraíso o un demonio la vea apetitosa-

-¿Demonios?-

-Si, en su mundo también los tienen, pero gracias a los Grimm y terroristas ellos no tienen que hacer nada, su mundo es el lugar de vacaciones predilecto para unos demonios-

-¿Qué hacen esos demonios?- Esta pregunta fue de Cinder la cual ahora tenía una mirada intrigada

-Castigan a los malvados por mucho tiempo, incluso cuando terminan de castigarlos y son transportados a otra dimensión ellos aún tienen miedo a los demonios-

-Parecen seres que les encanta el sufrimiento- Salem sonrió de manera malvada

-Sí, especialmente el de los criminales, entre peor sea la persona más se divierten y por más tiempo, creo que incluso tienen records entre ellos, creo que a una ladrona la despellejaron por tres décadas y la obligaron a buscar su piel y coserla con sus propias manos- En ese momento Roman y Emerald perdieron el color en su piel

-También los asesinos, a uno le colocaron una rata en el interior del pecho y esperaron hasta que esta salió después de comer el estómago, ese video fue hermoso- Mercury ahora tenía ganas de vomitar, al igual que la mayoría

-Dejen arreglar la habitación- Solo fue un parpadeo y toda la habitación ahora parecía una sala de cine

-¿Quieren algo de comer?- Nora asintió

-Solamente piénsenlo y lo concederé- Desde el cielo comenzaron a llover panqueques

-Es un milagro- Nora se arrodillo mientras lloraba

-Podríamos llamarlo de esa forma, pero creo que es mejor que comencemos, mi hermano se tardara un poco-

**La pantalla del cine comenzó a tomar un tono negro y un texto apareció justo en el medio de la pantalla**

**Jaune de Arco**

**Se podía ver un pueblito rustico, lleno de faunos y humanos por igual, todos se ayudaban entre ellos, pero un pequeño niño rubio con ojos azules y ropas muy humildes caminaba por el bosque para conseguir leña, el joven tenía una apariencia muy infantil y sus rasgos eran los de un niño pequeño**

-¿Ese es Jaune?-

-Es adorable de pequeño- Pyrrha hablo y miraba a su líder con ojos de acosadora

-El Joven Arc tiene una apariencia muy adorable he de admitir-

-Nunca pensé que dirías algo como eso Oz, pero besaste a Salem, creo que cualquier cosa puede pasar ahora-

-Cállate tío de Ruby, el intrépido líder ahora está en la pantalla grande-

**-Jaune de Arco- Una voz de un hombre se escuchó, el joven Jaune miraba hacia todos lados, pero nadie estaba en ese lugar**

**-**¿Se está volviendo loco?-

-¿Jaune tendrá psicosis?, eso explicaría su falta de atención y su comportamiento tan errático

**-Hola ¿Quién es?- Jaune no tenía miedo y comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar a la persona que lo llamaba**

-Ese es uno de los motivos principales por la que los Grimm atacan los pueblos, los niños los atraen al estar solos-

-¿un Grimm estará haciendo esto?-

-No, en este lugar no existen los Grimm-

-Ese lugar debe ser agradable-

-Puede serlo por etapas, pero existe un problema, los humanos y faunos tarde o temprano llegan al lugar donde estas- El ente hablo

**-Jaune de Arco, soy tu dios, ahora mismo te encomiendo una misión repleta de sangre y sufrimiento, pero he visto tu alma y capacidades, tu eres el único que podrá llevar a Francia a la victoria-**

**-¿Qué puedo hacer?, soy solo un niño y no solo eso soy el más débil de todos-**

-¿Un dios está pidiéndole a un niño ganar una Guerra?, Los dioses enserio deben estar aburridos- Qrow dijo, pero al intentar beber alcohol este se transformó en agua

-¿Por qué un niño?, es más rentable y factible utilizar mercenarios o asesinos- Salem hablo

-Es muy cruel mandar a un niño a combatir a la guerra, el aún está en una edad muy delicada- El general hablo y mostraba mucha pena por el joven de la pantalla

-Nunca pensé escuchar a un Atlaciano decir que la guerra era mala- Adam dijo en tono burlón

-Este niño Jaune parece saber mejor su lugar que el propio Jaune- Weiss dijo esto de manera muy amenazante

-Deja de tratarlo de esa forma, ya pasaron semanas desde que se te declaro por última ves-

-¿Estas enojada?- Blake pregunto y esto enojo a Weiss, pero no dijo nada para seguir mirando la pantalla

**-No te he escogido a ti por tu fuerza, te he escogido por tu corazón y tener una habilidad que pocos humanos tienen y ninguno domina a la perfección, solo tú podrás lograr la victoria y salvar tu país- **

**-Señor, no quiero sonar imprudente, pero no cuento con ningún título de nobleza, no soy hijo de caballeros, soy un granjero y mi padre dijo que mi destino es morir granjero-**

**-Joven, usted tiene la grandeza en su interior, pero no puede verla hasta que finalmente llegue a ella. Primero ve a la Iglesia que está en las afueras del pueblo y cierra los ojos, detente cuando tus piernas sientan frio, en ese momento extiende la mano y obtendrás la espada que marcara el inicio de tu viaje-**

**El pequeño Jaune obedeció las órdenes de su dios y llego a la iglesia, después de unos minutos finalmente encontró el lugar frio y al abrir los ojos observaba una espada enterrada en el suelo, la espada estaba finamente construida, era hermosa con sus intrincados detalles y el rubí en el medio le daba clase**

-El dios parece que está poniéndole a ese chico todo en bandeja de plata- Roman hablo con un poco de molestia

-**¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Un hombre de mediana edad, cabello negro y ojos rojos camino hasta Jaune**

**-Perdone señor, Pero dios me pidió que viniera aquí-**

**-Eso es curioso, a mí me pidió exactamente lo mismo, él dijo que cuando llegara comenzara a entrenar a un niño de cabellera rubia-**

**-Soy yo y me llamo Jaune de Arco-**

**-Muy bien, yo soy Qrow, solo Qrow, exmilitar y duque de esta colina, pero desde que deje el ejército con honores no he podido vivir en paz conmigo mismo y quiero que alguien pueda seguir mis pasos-**

**-yo soy Jaune de Arco, soy hijo de dos granjeros, soy el hermano menor de ocho hermanas, quiero ser un héroe y poder cumplir con el destino que dios quiere para mí-**

**-**¿Ocho hermanas?- Todos dijeron al unísono, menos los de carácter más fuerte

-Sí, y son muy amables, ellas le envían cajas con dulces y galletas todos los días- Nora dijo mientras devoraba unas galletas

**-Muy bien mocoso, prepárate, estas por entrar al infierno en la tierra-**

**-Y saldré como el hombre digno de salvar a Francia-**

**-Lo que digas, pero esta es tu primera misión, llévame de regreso a casa, estoy muy ebrio para caminar-Qrow se dejó caer en el suelo y comenzó a dormir**

**-Muy bien Arco, este día comienza tu entrenamiento-**

**5 Años más tarde**

-Una transición, veamos cómo está el joven Arc después de entrenar con Qrow-

**Una espada chocaba con otra con gran velocidad, ambos combatientes se encontraban en una riña muy pareja. En una esquina el viejo Qrow con canas en la cabeza y armadura negra, el sostenía la espada con mucha dificultad mientras su contrincante sonreía de manera amable**

**Jaune de Arco, el pequeño y débil ahora era un adolescente de 17 años, los rasgos físicos del muchacho aun eran frágiles, pero comenzaban a tornearse en los de un hombre. Él tenía su armadura completa, pero con la incorporación de protecciones para las piernas y una diadema femenina, el color de la tela interior en la armadura era morrada**

**Jaune bloqueaba con la espada e intentaba golpear utilizando el escudo**

**-Jaune aun tienes el mal hábito de no utilizar tu espada para dar el golpe de gracia- Qrow dijo mientras pateaba a Jaune y este se mantenía de pie**

-Es un desperdicio que los hombres fuertes no se atrevan a acabar con el enemigo- Cinder dijo de manera despectiva

-Jaune tiene una línea que no piensa cruzar jamás, por eso es diferente a los demás- Pyrrha defendió a Jaune

-El joven Arc mejoro mucho con la tutela de Qrow, creo que su tipo de tutoría es más efectiva para algunos alumnos-

-Bueno, los pájaros de un mismo plumaje volamos juntos- Qrow dijo, ese muchacho en la pantalla parecía muy agradable, pero sus ojos mostraban una ignorancia o inocencia muy altas

**-Muchas gracias- Jaune enfundo su espada y se inclinó un poco**

**-No es necesario, yo te enseñe el arte del combate, pero no es nada para celebrar, desde ahora tu vida se convertirá en un baño de sangre perpetuo, aun desconozco el motivo por el que dios me mando un discípulo tan noble, pero no quiero que caigas en un baño de sangre- Qrow coloco su mano en el hombro del muchacho**

**-Por favor, no continúes con esto, eres una persona fuerte, pero no tienes lo necesario para la guerra. Estudia, conviértete en maestro, en político, en cualquier cosa, pero por favor no te bañes en sangre de guerreros, después de la primera muerte no hay marcha atrás-**

**Jaune miraba a Qrow con mucha lastima en sus Ojos, pero aún tenía una sonrisa en sus labios**

**-No voy a dejar de cumplir mi misio, aun si camino por un mar de sangre no temeré, aun si la luz es poca y la oscuridad me rodea no voy a temblar y si el enemigo me supera en todo y mi única opción es morir entonces moriré, pero no sin pelear por lo que creo, yo soy un idiota y no dudo de ello, siempre lo pensé incluso cuando era pequeño, pero soy un idiota con una convicción plena-**

-Parece que la unión de discípulo y maestro es muy fuerte entre ustedes dos-

-Eso parece- Qrow ahora tomo un trago de su recipiente, pero ahora tenía más dudas del tipo de persona que era Jaune

-Es un idiota, ahora comenzara una vida llena de odio y rencor- Dijo Qrow

-Parece que ese dios ahora tiene un fiel seguidor, me gustaría conocerlo- Salem dijo de manera monótona, pero si un ente puede hacer que un muchacho sea tan leal entonces podrían aprender mucho mutuamente

-Créeme, no te gustara conocerlo, especialmente si está enojado-

**La pantalla se volvió blanca y cuando los colores volvieron Jaune se encontraba arrodillado frente a dos individuos**

**-Por favor, les ruego que este humilde grajero pueda unirse a las tropas de su ejército- Jaune se inclinó mas**

**-¿Por qué debería aceptar a un simple granjero?- El hombre dijo, este hombre tenía una voz fuerte, pero ahora no podía verse su rostro**

**-Querido, déjame ver a ese hombre- Una mujer camino hasta Jaune y levanto el rostro del muchacho, en ese preciso instante unos cristales se fragmentaron y ahora los rayos del sol golpeaban la cara de Jaune dando una imagen angelical**

-Wow, parece que el dios si quiere que Jaune se una al ejercito-

-El muchacho entreno por cinco años, merece una oportunidad de unirse- El general hablo de manera dominante

-Tienes razón James, el mocoso entreno sin descansar y ahora debe demostrar su propio valor-

-Su masculinidad también será puesta a prueba en el campo de Batalla-

-si es que puede durar, ese niño no tiene sangre de asesino, eso es muy importante para esa línea de trabajo- Salem hablo

-No necesariamente, puedes comandar al resto y no mancharte las manos- Roman dio una opción

**-Puedes ir a la guerra en nombre de Francia y tu dios, pero con una condición-**

**-¿Cuál es esa condición mi reina?-**

**-Estará bajo el mando de la capitana Pyrrha Nikos, el mariscal de Francia-**

**-Sería un honor poder conocerla- **

**La escena cambio, Jaune ese encontraba rezando en una Iglesia y una figura muy conocida camino hasta el**

**Pyrrha Nikos, mariscar de Francia y una guerrera digna de temer. Sus ropas eran una armadura de bronce de cuerpo completo, sus rasgos femeninos eran opacados por la magnitud de su aura y más importante su belleza madura era muy evidente. Pyrrha no era una adolescente como Jaune, ella ya era una mujer completa y sus logros militares la lograron poner en la cima de la escala militar**

-Felicidades Pyrrha, eres bellísima y tienes el cargo militar más importante-

-Era de esperarse de la señorita Nikos, ella tiene una habilidad de combate muy amplia-

-Creo que esto se está poniendo más interesante-

-Jaune Y yo nos conocemos desde antes de nacer-

-Sí, usted y el joven Arc se conocieron por mucho tiempo, se podría decir que ambos nacieron en esta dimensión-

-Creo que es el destino-

**Ella miraba al joven rezar y escuchaba atentamente sus plegarias**

**-Por favor dios, no pido por mi o por mis hombres, pido por los niños que este día podrían perder a sus padres. Si esta en tu infinita bondad por favor salva a todos los que tengan un pequeño en casa o dales la bienvenida al reino eterno- Jaune se levantó y le extendió la mano a Pyrrha.**

-Ese muchacho es un idiota, pide por personas que no conoce y que no deberían importarle-

-Él es diferente a usted señor Roman, él tiene un alma heroica-

-Eso no compra bienes-

-Pero asegura un lugar seguro y no sufrir por la eternidad- Dijo el ente

-Miren a Jaune, su forma de hablar es igual, pero ahora también reza-

-Creo que es obvio que Jaune tenga una costumbre de rezar, después de todo un dios lo está cuidando-

**-Jaune- Esas fueron las únicas palabras de Pyrrha, pero en sus ojos se encendió la llama del amor y devoción, desde ese momento Jaune comenzó a ser su fuente de esperanza y el solo verlo era una señal que dios existía y le entrego a su más hermoso ángel para que lo cuidara**

**Jaune y ella tenían cientos de aventuras salvando a Francia, ambos reconquistaron mucho terreno, pero Jaune no era un guerrero, sus habilidades eran buenas, pero le faltaba esa sed de sangre que todos los guerreros poseen en cierta medida**

**-**Les dije que el muchacho no podría hacerlo-

**Pero él tenía un arma más poderosa que su propia espada, él tenía la devoción y el interés de ayudar a otros aunque no tuviera recompensa, con eso sus hombres comenzaron a verlo como una figura santa y sagrada, todos desviaban las miradas solo con su presencia, pero él jamás cambio, él siempre se mantenía humilde y hablaba con todos de manera ordinaria, el no poseía poder de ataque, pero levantaba la moral y era un faro de esperanza para el desamparado**

-Creo que esa es una habilidad muy útil para cualquier líder-

-En el momento que tus hombres comienzan a idolatrarte de esa forma puede terminar de manera terrible, pero veo que el muchacho se mantiene a su nivel y por eso todos están conformes con su mandato-

-Pero podría aprovecharse de la situación para sacar algún beneficio- Dijo Cinder

-Y esa es una de las razones por la cual tus dioses no te hablan- El ente dijo de manera burlona

-¿Qué significa eso?- Salmen ahora estaba intrigada

-Nada, lo descubrirás tarde o temprano-

**Pyrrha era diferente, ella escondía un gusto insano por lastimar a los demás, el molerlos, el romper sus huesos y ver la vida salir por sus ojos, ese era su principal motivo para pelear, PERO Jaune cambio eso, ella no necesitaba la sangre ni el dolor para ser feliz, ella ya era feliz solo con tener a su apreciado Doncel cerca de ella, ambos reconquistaron la capital de Francia, pero todo termino un día**

**-**¿Tengo esos gustos insanos?- Pyrrha el pregunto al ente

-Sí, y muy marcados, pero no se despertaran hasta que Jaune muera de manera Horrenda y quieras vengarte-

-Pero no siento placer al derrotar a mis contrincantes-

-Recuerda esto, en el momento que Jaune muera y tú no puedas evitarlo entonces recordaras todas las vidas que viviste a su lado y en ese momento la muerte de Jaune pasara por tus ojos de manera casi infinita, pero al terminar solo tendrás dos opciones. Dejar que tu odio te comience a guiar por la venganza o podrás utilizar eso para honrar la memoria de tu líder y amigo-

-¿Cómo podre saber qué hacer?-

-El tiempo lo dirá y el corazón guiara-

**-**Parece que el muchacho va a pasarla fatal-

-Creo que es el final del héroe Arco-

-Jaune no morirá ¿Verdad?- Ella miro al ente

-No puedo decir nada, solo observa- El ente chasqueo los dedos y le entrego unas galletas a Ruby

**El santo hombre que salvó a Francia; después de lograr un avance militar que bien podría describirse como un milagro, fue despreciado y tuvo un final trágico**

**El hombre santo más famoso del mundo. Entre partir de su ciudad natal a los 17 años y ser sentenciado a la estaca a los 19 años, grabó su nombre en la historia en solo dos años.**

**Incluso después de ser capturado, Jaune seguía haciendo milagros.**

**Se ha dicho que un muchacho de granja, que no debería saber nada más que la Biblia y unas pocas palabras de oración, mantuvo acertadamente una discusión con un teólogo de primera clase en igualdad de condiciones, lo que hace difícil castigarlo como hereje.**

-Parece que mi hermano encontró lo que buscaba en este mundo, ahora tu amigo va a ser castigado, muy posiblemente le imputaron cargos en su contra y ahora va a ser castigado aun siendo inocente-

-¿No hay quien lo defienda?- Weiss se mostraba molesta por esto

-No, es un muchacho pobre de granja, tiene 8 hermanas y sus padres vivieron toda su vida en una granja, ¿Quién los defendería?- Todos los amigos de Jaune ahora sentía lastima por él, no podía defenderse y lo mas importante, nadie lo defendería aunque el salvara a tantos

-Es muy injusto-

-La vida es injusta-

**-Jaune de Arco, se te acusa del crimen de brujería y alta traición en contra de Francia ¿Cómo te declaras?- Jaune tenía únicamente unos pantalones blancos y su cuerpo tenía signos de tortura**

**-Inocente- Jaune dijo sin ningún temor, ahora mismo no tenía importancia y mantendría su palabra hasta el final**

**-Por tus crímenes te sentenciamos a morir en el fuego- El obispo declaro**

**-Si ese es el designio de dios entonces moriré de esa forma-**

-El ya gano la guerra ¿Su dios lo abandonara?- Roman ahora tenía una mirada deprimente

-Ese dios es un bastardo, lo obligo a abandonar a su familia y ahora tiene que morir por defenderlo-

-Un dios tiene que evitar hacer cosas y a veces tiene que tomar decisiones muy duras para el futuro-

-¡El obedecía todas sus órdenes como un esclavo fiel! Y ahora lo recompensara quemándolo, ese dios es un bastardo- Ironwood se mostraba más molesto que nadie

-¿No es lo mismo que los militares hacen?-

-No compares el servicio militar con quemar vivos a hombres leales- James se tenía que relajar, no podía hacerle nada a Salem o esta habitación cambiaria sus sentimientos

**Jaune ahora caminaba por las calles que en algún momento protegió, las personas que alguna vez salvo ahora le lanzaban piedras, pero él no miraba con odio a ninguna, no importaba que fueran humanos o faunos, el no guardaría rencor en su corazón**

**-Una cruz, por favor- En ese momento un niño corrió hasta Jaune y dejo una cruz de madera en sus manos**

**-Muchas gracias pequeño-**

-Parece que se resignó a morir- Siena miraba al joven Arc, el cual no tenía miedo ni odio en sus ojos, solo tenía lastima

-Es muy curioso, yo estaría gritando para escapar-

-El ya decidió que si vive seguirá peleando por su dios y si muere por defenderlo entonces su vida valdrá la pena-

**Una mujer coloco mucha madera en el lugar donde Jaune se encontraba ahora atado **

**-Jaune de Arco, ¿Unas últimas palabras?-**

**-Todos mis actos fueron en nombre de dios y si este día tengo que morir para probar mi devoción entonces estaré feliz de hacerlo-**

**-Solo puedo sentir pena por una hereje de tú clase, ¿dices que los derramamientos de sangre que provocase en la guerra eran por voluntad de tu dios?-**

**-No, fueron los humanos y faunos que iniciaron la guerra, en nosotros se oculta una maldad y crueldad pútrida y depreciable, pero los humanos y faunos debemos salir adelante no con la sangre y las armas, yo me manche las manos al dejar que mis hombres pelearan esas batallas y estará en mi conciencia todas esas muertes, pero volvería a hacerlo si eso nuevamente salvara a los inocentes-**

-Va a mantenerse leal a su dios hasta el final, ahora lo quiero como mi acolito, no muchos humanos están dispuestos a quemarse en la hoguera-El ente dijo esto mientras miraba la escena

-No es fuerte ¿Para qué lo quieres?- Pregunto salme

-Puedo hacerlo fuerte con un chasquido de dedos, pero la lealtad más profunda y leal no es fácil de crear y mucho menos mantener, y ese muchacho tiene el paquete completo. Lealtad, valor, determinación, un grado de estupidez saludable y unos circuitos mágicos muy apetitosos-

-¿Si te somos leales nos darás fuerza?-

-No, ustedes no se unirán a mí, ustedes se unen por conveniencia, pero ese muchacho se unió a un dios por voluntad propia y sin pedir nada a cambio, creo que ese es un buen seguidor-

**Una mujer encendió el fuego en la madera y esta comenzó a quemarse lentamente**

**Jaune no mostraba dolor y solamente comenzó a orar en voz alta**

**-****SEÑOR reconozco que sin Ti nada puedo, pero también sé que si Tú estás conmigo todo lo puedo; por eso me humillo ante Tú presencia y te pido que aumentes mi Fe.-**

**-****Vela sobre mí, PADRE amado mientras me entrego confiado al sueño, como un niño que duerme, feliz entre tus brazos, descansaré tranquilo.-**

**-SEÑOR, hoy te digo de todo corazón, GRACIAS por todas tus bendiciones, sé que estas en todo lo que realizamos. Te amo.-**

**-**** SEÑOR, te pido que en esta noche, Tú amor llene mi corazón, Tu Espíritu llene mi mente y Tu presencia llene mi vida. Buenas noches. Amén.-**

-El joven Arc no pierde la esperanza en su dios, pero parece que este lo ha abandonado en todo sentido- Ozpin miraba con tristeza

Todos los amigos de Jaune se mostraban desconsolados, su amigo ahora mismo se encontraba quemándose vivo y ellos no podían hacer nada

-¿Por qué nadie lo ayuda? Idiotas sálvenlo, el los salvo en muchas ocasiones y le pagan de esta forma, el ahora mismo debe estar sufriendo y nadie intenta hacer nada- Pyrrha ahora se mostraba desconcertada y furiosa, sus emociones no eran para un miembro de la habitación y gracias a esto ella un podía manifestar su enojo

-No podemos hacer nada, esta es la vida pasada del Joven Arc y ahora es su final, es muy curioso ver que un joven que dio todo por todos no recibió nada a cambio-

-Eso es porque los humanos, faunos y demás seres pensantes son solo estúpidos privilegiados, me gustaría que su alumno se convirtiera en mi primer monje- El ente hablo

**Las llamas comenzaron a destrozar las cuerdas de Jaune, pero este se mantenía en su lugar**

**-Hijo mío, este día llegaras a estar en mi presencia y al verte con esa determinación y virtud no he podido evitar pensar en los problemas que he puesto en tus hombros, quiero disculparme por tratarte de esa forma y quiero cumplir tu último deseo antes de morir y gozar de la gloria celestial-**

**-Señor no soy digno de ningún premio, mis actos desencadenaron muerte y dolor, lo único que deseo pedirte es que mi familia pueda vivir tranquila y sin ningún problema, quiero que todos los habitantes de mi pueblito vivan felices- En ese momento se mostró una escena retrospectiva, era la madre de Jaune y sus hermanas rogándole que no fuera a la guerra, su madre lloraba de manera incontrolable y sus hermanas le gritaban al mismo tiempo que lloraban**

**-Por favor, dígale a mi madre que la amo y que perdone a su hijo por no ser lo que ella deseaba, y Quiero que la señorita Pyrrha encuentre el verdadero amor, ella siempre decía que estaba enamorada y el hombre que robo su corazón jamás la miraba como una mujer, deseo que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar y ella me presente a ese hombre-**

-Jaune, idiota ¿Por qué pides por los demás aun en momento de crisis?- Ruby estaba ahora llorando

-Esos corazones son imposibles de copear, pero si en algún momento lo tengo en mis manos lo recompensare con la mayor de las fortunas- El ente dijo mientras colocaba una esfera blanca en su pecho

-Nunca pensé que existiera alguien tan humilde entre los humanos-

-Perdió la oportunidad de pedir cualquier cosa y lo único que dijo era salvar a las personas, jamás entenderé a los héroes-

-Es algo digno de admirar, el joven Arc no es el estudiante más fuerte ni inteligente, pero tiene el corazón en el lugar correcto- Mirar al niño Arc actuando de esa manera era algo desconcertante pero agradable

-Ese humano es muy interesante, me gustaría conocerlo en persona- Salem dijo, ella podía ver que ese muchacho era muy tonto o muy bondadoso y quería ver si podía romperlo

**Jaune no podía sentir dolor, no tenía miedo y su piel lentamente comenzó a volverse gris, su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a volverse ceniza y el cielo se despejo en el momento exacto para que las cenizas volaran por completo y el sol ahora iluminaba el antiguo lugar de la muerte de Jaune**

**-¡Jaune!- Pyrrha logro pasar por los guardias, solo para ver como su único amor y ser santo ahora moría y dolorosamente, veía su sonrisa volverse polvo. Una pequeña cruz de madera lentamente comenzó a caer en las manos de Pyrrha, los ojos de Pyrrha lentamente comenzaron a perder el color**

**-**Debe de estar destrozada, ella no pudo salvar nada-

-Ese sentimiento debe ser horrible, perder a la persona que amas y solo poder verlo debe de ser increíblemente desagradable-

-Jaune, perdón por no llegar a tiempo-

-No fue tu culpa y esa no eres tú, apuesto que Pyrrha va a hacer justicia-

**La mirada de Pyrrha cambio, ahora se mostraba el odio, la locura y el desdén**

**-¿Te estas burlando de mí?, ¡Maldito ser celestial, solamente le provocaste dolor y sufrimiento a un ser inocente, el odiaba el derramamiento de sangre y ahora lo culparon por tu culpa, lo destruyeron por tus mandatos!-**

**-¡Voy a vengarme, voy a destruir todo el mundo que creaste, voy a hacer la masacre más increíblemente enferma para que puedas sentir el dolor que ahora en mi pecho esta!- Pyrrha lloraba al mismo tiempo que gritaba estas blasfemias, después de un rato de gritar de manera brutal y completamente desquiciada ella decidió ir a su hogar**

-Eso es nuevo en Pyrrha, nunca pensé que gritaría de esa forma y con tanto odio-

-Esa pobre mujer ahora está sola, perdió a la persona que amaba y culpa a dios por todo, ella deberá necesitar mucha terapia psicológica-

-En esos tiempos no existía nada similar, ahora Pyrrha está sola con su odio y rencor en contra de dios, la iglesia y el mundo-

-Interesante, podríamos aprovechar eso- Salem le susurro a Cinder

**Pyrrha se aisló del mundo en un castillo que el mismo rey le confirió, el plan de ella era terminar la guerra y vivir en ese lugar, pero ahora eso solo era un sueño imposible. Un día simplemente le llego a su puerta un libro de color morado, en ese libro se encontraban los secretos más oscuros de la magia y alquimia, pero la parte que más le llamo la atención fue "Resurrección"**

**-"Para devolverle la vida a un humano son necesarios los siguientes ingredientes"-**

-Todos deberíamos tomar nota, ahora mismo vamos a descubrir el secreto de la resurrección-

-Eso atenta con las leyes naturales, eso es algo muy poco ético-

-Pero si sirviera para tu ejército entonces no dudarías en utilizarlo-

**-"200 corazones de niños menores de 10 años, los niños deben ser torturados y brutalizados por 3 meses. Los ojos de 50 niñas menores de 8 años, las niñas deben ser violadas contantemente por una semana completa y sin descanso. 70 lenguas de mujeres vírgenes de 16 años de edad. Los riñones de un infante menor de 4 meses, el corazón de una madre, y finamente un niño recién nacido que fue privado de su vida justo al momento de nacer-Pyrrha ahora tenía una sonrisa malvada, sus ojos mostraban la locura más profunda y sus ropas cambiaron, antes era su armadura, ahora era una túnica negra con cientos de pentagramas rojos marcados en todos lados, pero lo más impactante eran sus manos, llenas de anillos de diamantes**

**-Mi dulce doncel, espérame un poco- La risa de una desquiciada Pyrrha se escuchó por todo el castillo**

Todos tenían miedo, esa receta era horrible en muchos aspectos y desagradable en otros muchos

-¿Qué clase de hechizo es ese?-

-Magia negra, de un nivel superior al de su mundo, parece que alguien en ese mundo desea que Pyrrha se convierta en una villana abominable**-**

**-**Incluso yo pienso que esos ingredientes son desagradables y horribles en muchos aspectos, matar cazadores y héroes es una cosa, pero violar niños y torturarlos es un nivel que no podría alcanzar de forma normal-

-Todos tenemos un poco de oscuridad y luz en nuestras almas, todos podemos diferenciar el bien y el mal hasta cierto punto, pero cuando es frágil línea se rompe dejas de ser humano y te conviertes en un monstruo- El ente hablo mientras miraba a la nueva Pyrrha

-Los humanos realmente se pueden volver monstruos- Adam hablo mientras miraba a los humanos con cierto desdén

-Y los faunos pueden ser peores que bestias- Respondió el ente

-Créeme, he visto cosas peores y en muchos casos son miles de veces más desagradables de lo que pueden pensar-

**La imagen mostraba a Pyrrha ahora con una túnica completamente negra y un collar con franjas moradas**

**-Acércate pequeño, vamos a Jugar- Pyrrha arrastro a un pequeño niño hasta un callejón sin salida y cuando el niño no miraba**

**Una cuchilla cortó el cuello del niño, Pyrrha desenfundo la espada de Jaune y atravesó el estómago del niño, ella estaba descuartizando al pequeño, le arranco los ojos con sus manos desnudas, su lengua fue separada y sus genitales fueron cortados mientras la antigua heroína comenzaba a reír al igual que un monstruo**

Ruby y Nora no pudieron aguar las ganas de vomitar, los villanos tenían una expresión de disgusto en sus caras y el resto tenía una mirada entre angustia y odio

-Yo no puedo… simplemente es imposible…- Pyrrha tenía la mirada de miedo más profusa y mercada de todas

-Nada es imposible, el universo es un baile descontrolado lleno de odio y rencor-

-Todo estará bien, solo esperen a que termine-El ente abrazo a Ruby y Nora, ellas ahora estaban temblando de miedo. Ren ahora mismo no tenía una expresión fija en el rostro era tan cambiante que daba miedo

**-Fue glorioso, ¡Escúchame dios, este sentimiento es el mismo que yo sentía mientras Jaune moría ahora regocíjate al ver que tus hijos mueren en mis manos!-**

**Pyrrha tomo los restos del niño y dejo lo que quedaba en el suelo, solo para que un grupo de perros lo devoraran**

**Después de unos meses las masacren en contra de niños huérfanos fueron demasiadas, la antigua heroína solo podía saciar su sed de sangre y blasfemia al matar las cosas más amadas por dios y Jaune, Los niños, aún tenía planeado resucitar a Jaune, pero primero castigaría a dios por hacerla sufrir por tanto tiempo**

**Pero su ola de masacre y blasfemia fue finalmente erradicada, pero no fue fácil para los habitantes de Francia, la antigua heroína no era maga por derecho propio, ese libro conocido como Grimorio era la fuente de poder, prana y energía que necesitaba para hacer sus hechizos, ese libro daba gran poder a un gran costo, su cordura, su amor por la vida, su amor por los niños, todo eso se pudrió y solo quedaba una mujer con sed de venganza y el deseo de resucitar a la única persona que valía algo en el mundo para ella**

-Ese libro es muy peligroso- Ozpin dijo mientras intentaba procesar todo lo que ese libro podría hacer en su mundo

-Lo bueno es que Jaune no tiene ese libro, Jaune si es un mago por derecho, pero el problema es su falta de conocimiento de la magia-

-¿El intrépido líder podría volverse igual a esa Pyrrha si leyera ese libro?-Nora tenía miedo de la respuesta, pero la necesitaba escuchar

-No, tu amigo tiene una fuerza de voluntad formidable y su magia lo protegería-

**Fue detenida por un grupo de caballeros y enjuiciada, el castigo seria morir de la misma forma que Jaune, ella seria quemada en una plaza pública enfrente de todos**

**Pyrrha antes de la ejecución y al caminar hacia su muerte recordó todos los momentos hermosos con Jaune y sus hombres**

**Recordó cuando Jaune se quedó con ella hasta altas horas en la noche para que durmiera tranquila, recordaba cuando Jaune curaba sus heridas y la hacía prometer no hacer nada estúpido, recordó cuando el beso su frente y dijo que ella era la mujer más hermosa que conocía, recordó cuando Jaune hablaba de tener muchos hijos y cuidarlos para que sean fuertes y puedan ser héroes**

**Pyrrha ahora lloraba con más fuerza, pero este llanto era el más profuso, más desgarrados y deprimente de todos. El llanto de un monstruo y una mujer al mismo tiempo, el llanto de alguien desesperado por encontrar algún culpable, el llanto de alguien que perdió todo lo que le importaba, el llanto de una asesina de inocentes, el llanto de una enamorada que jamás demostró su amor y jamás recibiría el perdón de esa persona y de nadie**

**-**Ella recobro el sentido muy tarde, ahora es un monstruo y no uno cualquiera, un monstruo completo, a diferencia de algunos presentes que pueden ser salvados, ella no puede, ella es un monstruo en todo sentido- El ente dijo mientras miraba la escena

-Ahora voy a pagar por todo, merezco morir de una forma peor- El ente la golpeo en la mejilla

-Esa es otra tú, no eres tú y si quieres compensar eso comienza desde ahora-

-Esto es horrible, pero justo, merecería morir-

-Chicos, nosotros no vamos a hacer nada como eso ¿Verdad?- Emerald fue la que pregunto esto a su grupo, todos ellos tenían miradas dispares, Mercury era el más afectado al ver esto, Cinder pensaba que era muy posible, pero si pudiera le gustaría evitar la masacra de niños de manera directa y Salem pensaba que era una opción muy poco practica y la descartaría

-Espero que jamás tengamos que hacerle eso a los niños- Mercury estaba intentando procesar lo que él hubiera hecho y ahora se encontraba en una crisis, él era un asesino y uno muy bueno, pero matar niños pequeños de una forma tan brutal no era algo que le agradara, incluso para los asesinos Mercury era piadoso, una bala era suficiente, pero Pyrrha se recreaba con sus víctimas de manera insana

-Creo que deberemos investigar a Nikos más a fondo- Cinder no estaba completamente segura de intentar reclutar a Pyrrha ahora

**Ella pudo ver que en medio de la multitud Jaune la miraba de forma deprimente, ese rostro destrozo el corazón de Pyrrha en mil pedazos. El joven doncel camino hasta ella y acaricio su mejilla**

**-Jaune, lo siento, lo siento mucho, no merezco perdón- Jaune beso la mejilla de Pyrrha y desapareció en una nube de humo**

**-¡Por favor regresa, te lo suplico!-**

**-Lo lamento, perdónenme, por favor se los suplico, quiero recibir perdón- Pyrrha agacho la cabeza y comenzó a llorar más fuerte**

-Parece que ahora su dios la está castigando- El ente dijo eso mientras miraba a la mujer Pyrrha llorar con todas sus fuerzas

-Ahora es momento de su castigo, creo que ese dios está siendo muy compasivo con Pyrrha- Siena miraba la escena con desprecio

-Esa humana es más peligrosa de lo que pensaba, Adam mantente alerta- Adam asintió y ahora podía ver que Pyrrha era alguien digna de temer

**Cuando las flamas tocaron la piel de Pyrrha estos no duro 3 segundos antes de explotar en un pilar de fuego, su piel se quemaba lentamente y el fuego se volvía más caliente a cada segundo**

**-Dios, merezco esto, castígueme, pero por favor déjeme ver a Jaune una última…- Ella no pudo acabar de hablar, un relámpago golpeo a Pyrrha en las piernas y las quemaduras comenzaban a aumentar en su cuerpo**

**-Merezco esto, pero le suplico ver a Jaune una…- Nuevamente un rayo golpeo a Pyrrha, pero en esta ocasión atravesó un costado y provoco que los órganos de Pyrrha se expusieran al fuego directamente. Los gritos agónicos de Pyrrha ahora se escuchaban por todo el pueblo, el dolor del infierno en carne propia era todo lo que podía sentir**

**-Por favor, Jaune, perdóname, dios perdóname, madres y padres que perdieron a sus hijos perdónenme, Niños no merezco su perdón, por favor dios dales la gloria del descanso eterno que les arrebate de manera brutal, dales todo lo que yo les quiete-**

**Jaune apareció nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión estaba cubierto por un aura blanca**

**-No pueden perdonarte ni quieren hacerlo, Pyrrha morirás siendo una asesina, morirás como una hereje. Yo quería que vivieras por los dos, yo deseaba que finalmente pudieras vivir una vida sin sangre, deseaba con todo mi corazón que finalmente pudieras enamorarte. Pero desperdiciaste toda tu fortuna, tus logros y tu vida. Aun cuando no puedo reconocerte rezare por tu alma el tiempo que deba hacerlo, hasta que tus pecados finalmente puedan expirase, yo me mantendré fiel a ti al igual que me mantuve fiel a mi dios-**

**-Jaune, espérame, te suplico que me esperes no importa si es en el cielo o el infierno, prometo que algún día en algún momento nos encontraremos y cuando ese día llegue prometo no contenerme, soltare toda mi alegría y felicidad en ti, pero es momento de dejar este mundo. Sufriré el castigo por eones o milenios, pero no serán nada para encontrarnos en otro lugar, en otro tiempo y otra circunstancia, por favor solo espérame. Mi dulce doncel- Después de múltiples horas el fuego finalmente consumió el cuerpo de Pyrrha y sus restos fueron esparcidos por las alcantarillas de parís, para que nadie jamás pudiera encontrarla**


	2. Capitulo 2 El El usurpador

**Inspiración: Sylas (LoL)**

Capítulo 2 El usurpador

-Eso fue horrible, no puedo creer que yo hiciera todo eso- Pyrrha se mostraba muy decaída, ella no podía creer lo que ella misma realizo en su vida pasada

-Nadie puede creer nada, solo puedes creer en lo que tú quieras creer, no puedes hacer otra cosa que actuar con forme tú quieras- El ente la abrazo

-Eso es confuso- Nora se mostraba muy confundida

-Ese chico Arc, enserio tiene una gran devoción a su dios, ¿Creen que aun la mantenga?-

-La devoción puede cambiar hacia alguien o algo, pero él siempre le será fiel a sus ideales, es la diferencia entre mundos-

-Aun quiero que sea mi primer monje, el sería una perfecta primera edición para mis seguidores en Remnant-

-¿Por qué no simplemente lo dominas todo?-

-Porque eso molestaría a los demás dioses, yo no puedo contra mi hermano, menos podre contra todos en mi contra, para que un dios pueda intervenir necesita adeptos y milagros relacionados con ellos, de esa forma podemos intervenir de manera mas directa con el mundo-

-Ahora entiendo, entonces los dioses no son omnipotentes- El ente pareció enojarse cuando Emerald dijo esto y con un chasquido de dedos esta comenzó a crecer, primero comenzó a tener una apariencia madura y ella se mostraba muy satisfecha por sus medidas que crecían, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a pasar por la vejes, lentamente se volvía vieja y ella no podía hacer nada, cuando ella ya tenía la piel arrugada, su figura era ahora inexistente y su antiguamente verdusco cabello comenzó a caer esta quería gritar, pero otro chasquido la devolvió a la normalidad-

-No les agradare enojado, por favor intente no hacerme enojar- Todos asintieron, especialmente Emerald

-Los dioses solo interferimos cuando es completamente necesario o cuando alguien conoce nuestra existencia, eso nos entretiene más, pero en algunas ocasiones nosotros mismos hacemos cosas que molestan a los habitantes de los mundos-

-¿Podremos ver otra realidad?, me gustaría una donde el joven Arc muestre un poco de sus habilidades mágicas que según usted son muy elevadas-

-Muy buena elección Oz, por eso tus dioses creen que eres divertido- Ozpin se mostraba un poco disgustado

**La pantalla ahora negra comenzó a volver a tener color, solo para mostrar un poblado con edificios completamente blancos, el campo verde extenso contrastaba con las edificaciones de mineral blanco y dorado. La cámara paso por los grandes edificios las construcciones más intrincadas y un grupo militar altamente entrenado**

-Es muy similar a Atlas, es agradable ver una sociedad pacifica-

**Demacia, el reino de la justicia, antítesis de Noxus y enemigos de todo mal, ellos son la más calificada y poderosa fuerza militar que existe y que solo compárate poder militar con sus enemigos Noxianos, pero esa es otra historia. En Demacia existen leyes muy estrictas y son perfectamente ejecutadas por todos los ciudadanos, y el encargado de hacer cumplir la justicia es James Ironwood: el poder de Demacia**

**La pantalla mostraba al General con una armadura dorada, capa azul, hombreras adoradas y pantalones blancos militares, todo en ese hombre mostraba poder y virtud**

-Incluso en otras dimensiones eres el soldadito James- Qrow dijo esto mientras volvía a intentar beber alcohol, solo para fallar rotundamente

-Los militares son una de las fuerzas más importantes en ese mundo, especialmente desde que las guerras casi lo destruyen-El ente dijo esto mientras mostraba al mundo y el cómo parecía diferente en todos los aspectos a Remnant

-La gente comenzó a utilizar la magia de forma inconsciente para ganar las guerras, pero al final la misma magia consumió a los idiotas y casi destruye todo el mundo-

-Eso es triste-

-Donde existen humanos o Faunos la guerra siempre estará presente, es una de las horrendas bellezas de su raza- Al escuchar esto todos se quedaron callados, la mayoría no creía esto, pero otros estarían dándole la razón al ente

**En Demacia las leyes son inquebrantables, nadie desobedece ninguna, pero la más importante es: La existencia de magos debe ser reportada y el mago debe ser sometido y encerado en la prisión mágica**

**Todos los magos de Demacia son maltratados, humillados y sodomizados por todas las personas, los únicos que parecen gozar de la magia y el derecho a usarla son los poderosos e influyentes. La casa Rose, la casa Xiao long y la casa Schnee. Ellos son los principales guardianes de la corona y al parecer los únicos que pueden utilizar la magia con descaro**

**En las afueras un niño pobre, de ojos azules, cabello rubio y ropa harapienta intentaba encontrar comida para su familia. Sus padres al ser firmes creyentes de la ley del país entregaron a Jaune a los cazadores de magos después de ver que su cuerpo desprendería una magia interna**

-Incluso sus padres lo abandonaron, no importaba si fuera su único hijo varón, ellos jamás se tentarían el corazón en salvar a un mago- Salem pensaba que podría aprovecharse de la situación de traición recurrente en las dos historias para intentar tentar al joven Arc a unirse a su bando

-La magia por poco destruye el mundo, perece que todos guardan resentimiento a los magos- Ozpin pensaba en una forma de usar la magia o enseñarle a alguien la manera de utilizarla

**Desde ese día Jaune fue utilizado para cazar otros magos, el por primera vez en su vida sentía que su vida tenía un significado, el servía con devoción a su país y su rey, pero con el paso del tiempo pudo notar más magos de los que el país decía que existían, todos los pobres y faltos de protección militar eran llevados directamente a la prisión de magos sin un juicio. Mientras que los otros como las casas Rose y Schnee tenían un poder mágico y a ellos nadie podía tocarlos por el poder que estos tenían, ese fue el momento en el que la semilla de la duda se plantó en la mente de Jaune**

-Es lo mismo en todos los lugares, los débiles no pueden hacer nada y solo observan como son pisoteados mientas todos los demás los ignoran- El ente hablo

-Es lo mismo que con los faunos-

-no, esto es peor, los faunos pueden ser discriminados, pero los magos no son considerados humanos, todos son herramientas o personas para experimentar, ser un mago en Demacia es lo mismo que estar maldito-

-¿Por qué solo a los pobres?- Weiss pregunto con una duda en su corazón

-¿Por qué tu padre puede hacer negocios ilegales y nadie lo detiene?- Adam respondió con mucha furia en su voz, él se relajó poco después

**Un día cuando Jaune cumplió los 15 años de edad su misión fue ir por una hechicera que vivía en las afueras de Demacia, pero al ver a la maga las dudas aumentaron en su corazón, se trataba de una niña y al momento de que Jaune intento hablar con ella para defenderla del ataque de los caballeros que lo escoltaban paso algo increíblemente horrendo**

-¿Querías ver magia verdad?- El ente le hablo al director

-Sí, quiero ver el alcance de las capacidades del joven Arc-

-Desearas nunca haber dicho eso-

**Cuando la piel de la niña toco a Jaune él pudo ver todos los hechizos y poder mágico recorrer su cuerpo y el de la niña, pero cuando uno de los caballeros intento arrebatarle a la niña. Jaune intento hacer un hechizo para defender a ambos, pero una explicación colosal de fuego y relámpagos destruyo todo a su alrededor, el bosque fue destruido por completo y Jaune miro horrorizado el cuerpo carbonizado de todos y la pequeña niña desapareció en una nube de polvo**

-Cuanto poder- Salem ahora quería que ese muchacho se uniera a su grupo, con un poder de esa magnitud y el entrenamiento adecuado podría ser uno de sus activos más importantes

-Necesitare enseñarle muchas cosas al joven Arc- El director ahora se convertiría en profesor particular, el necesitaba enseñarle al joven Arc todo lo que pudiera y enseñarle a controlar sus habilidades, si el hiciera esto podría tener un activo increíblemente poderoso para eliminar a los Grimm

-Ambos piensan lo mismo- El ente hablo mientras introducía unas palomitas en el lugar donde su boca debería de estar

El resto del grupo no podía creer el alcance del poder que escondía Jaune. Cinder ahora estaba segura de querer tentar al joven Arc y tener un aliado para la batalla, Siena quería que ese joven le mostrara las capacidades de la magia y el cómo utilizarla para aumentar la fuerza de Fang. Los amigos de Jaune estaban tristes al ver la expresión del joven en la pantalla, él estaba temblando y no de furia, estaba temblando de dolor y tristeza

-El solo quería ayudarla- Fueron las pocas palabras que Ruby dijo al ver a su amigo desplomarse y llorar

**Jaune escapo, él fue juzgado como el mago más peligroso de toda Demacia. Cuando los cazadores lo encontraron no tuvieron piedad, aun por su edad los Demacianos y especialmente el consejo no le mostro piedad alguna. Lo condenaron a cadena perpetua en la prisión de magos, donde su vida lentamente se volvía gris, las torturas, el dolor, la magia reconstruyendo su interior todo por semanas, meses y años. Fue obligado a estar encadenado con pesados grilletes de petricita que atenuaban la magia. Privado de su magia y libertad su corazón se endureció al igual que los grilletes que lo encadenaban**

-Eso es cruel, él no quería hacerlo, el solo quería ayudar-

-Dio sus servicios por toda su infancia y ahora lo dejaran morir en una celda-

-No eres nadie para hablar General, ustedes harían lo mismo- Salem nuevamente ataco verbalmente a James

-No me dignare a responder-

-Solo porque no puedes negar nada-

**El comenzó un entrenamiento secreto, no podía expulsar magia, pero comenzaba a potenciarla en su interior, el deseaba vengarse de todos los hipócritas que lo enceraron. Después de 15 largos años en esa prisión una joven aprendiz de la casa Rose llego**

**-Hola soy Ruby- Una Ruby con una armadura blanca con detalles dorados se mostró en la puerta de la celda de Jaune, él estaba inmóvil, pero su cuerpo antiguamente juvenil cambio. El entrenamiento interior y la magia que constantemente lo volvía fuerte, para poco después desvanecerse y solo dejar un cuerpo fornido y poderoso. Había trasformado al antiguamente delgado joven en un hombre musculoso**

**-Hola soy Jaune- Jaune comenzó a caminar hasta Ruby, pero sus grilletes lo dejaron a medio camino**

**-Perdón por no poder acercarme mas, pero estos grilletes me mantienen encadenado-**

**-No es necesario que camines hasta mí, yo caminares hasta ti- Ruby entro a la celda de Jaune, este no estaba enojado con ella, el miraba a esa niña y se podía ver a si mismo antes de todo**

**-¿Puedes enseñarme magia?- Ruby hablo mientras sus ojos brillaban con mucha alegría. Jaune no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar una pequeña lagrima**

**-¿Puedes decirme que paso con el mundo mientras yo estoy aquí?- Ruby asintió y ambos comenzaron a hablar por horas, ambos parecían conocerse desde mucho tiempo atrás, ambos podían decir que una extraña sensación de tranquilidad los inundaba mientras hablaban**

-Parece que ustedes dos tienen una química especial desde antes-

-Es común, ambos son personas que quieren ser héroes, es norma que ambos piensen igual-

-Pero esto es extraño ¿Por qué Jaune no la ataca?-

-Él no es un criminal por ser malvado, él no quería lastimar a la niña y creo que no quiere lastimar a Ruby por eso-

-Siento un poco de lastima por él, pero ahora tiene a alguien que lo cuide- Roman dijo esto antes de poner su mano en el hombro de Neo

-Esa niña podría arruinar mis planes en más de un sentido- Salem le susurro a Cinder al oído

-Me encargare de ella Lady Salem-

**Desde ese día ambos formaron una relación inusual, ambos eran amigos, ambos maestros y ambos confidentes. Ruby le dejaba a Jaune libros para que no se volviera loco por la soledad y Jaune pedía libros al azar, pero un día el pidió uno en específico: Los escritos del gran escultor durant. En ese libro se encontraban los detalles de la petricita**

-Parece que utilizo a la roja para obtener sus llaves a la liberta, el niño podría ser un buen secuas- Neo golpeo a Román

-Solo dije secuas, no mano derecha- Neo sonrió nuevamente

-¿Está utilizándome?-

-Posiblemente tenía pensado en eso desde un principio, el joven Arc es más ingenioso de lo que pensaba-

-Confirmado, lo quiero en nuestro lado- Salem le susurró al oído a Cinder nuevamente

-Voy a tener que hablar con el joven Arc, quiero descubrir que tan inteligente es-

-¿Sus calificaciones no representan su intelecto?- Weiss pregunto

-No, eso solo representa la memoria, el intelecto es la forma de afrontar un problema de manera imaginativa y eficaz, y tu amigo es muy inteligente-

**Después de estudiar el libro descubrió algo sorprendente, la petricita no cancelaba la magia, la guardaba, Jaune sonrió al tener el conocimiento de este tipo de reacción, el inconscientemente preparo su cuerpo y conocimientos mágicos para liberarse de esa prisión. Solo necesitaba un mago, pero Ruby jamás volvió, su familia al enterarse de la amistad con el prisionero decidió cambiar la sentencia del hombre. Ahora moriría en la plaza de Demacia y Ruby solo podría observar la vida de su amigo y mentor escapar por sus ojos. En la celda de Jaune este sonreía mientras acariciaba sus grilletes con una fascinación enfermiza**

-Todos sus esfuerzos por escapar fueron completamente inútiles, ahora morirá de todas formas-

-No lo creo, el entreno mucho su magia y debe tener una estrategia preparada- Ozpin hablo mientras tomaba un poco de su café

-Pienso lo mismo que Ozpin, es muy extraño que no nos presentaran a Arc desesperado por morir, solo nos mostraron su sonrisa- Salem agrego

**Jaune estaba cubierto por cadenas, sus músculos y tamaño ahora se mostraban, Ruby no dudo ni un segundo en ponerse enfrente de Jaune**

**-No lo toquen, él es inocente, podría pagar su deuda con Demacia si lo dejan trabajar como cazador-**

**-no te preocupes, no tengo miedo- Jaune le sonrió a Ruby y esta no pudo evitar lagrimear**

**-¿Por qué dejas que te hagan eso?, Eras pobre cuando te encontraron, te utilizaron, te molieron a golpes y torturaron por mucho tiempo, te privaron de la vida y tu ¿No guardas rencor?- Jaune beso la frente de Ruby, esta se sonrojo y los habitantes de Demacia se quedaron sin habla**

-Parece que a ese Jaune le gustan menores-

-Jaune en ese lugar tiene treinta años y Ruby solo 15, eso es enfermo- Taiyang hablo

-Pero parece que a la niña le gusta- Adam hablo señalando las mejillas de Ruby

-Esto es extraño… O ahora lo entiendo-

-¿Entender qué?- Yang estaba un poco sorprendida por las acciones de su amigo, pero ahora quería saber de que hablaba el ente

**El beso conecto los circuitos mágicos de Ruby y Jaune, los últimos 15 años de energía guardada, el poder nato de Ruby y el poder aún más brutal de Jaune se juntaron por solo un instante y en ese momento cientos de pétalos blancos inundaron la ciudad, solo para poco después explotar. La explosión de la casa de la primer maga que toco fue una flama y esta explosión fue un volcán en erupción, todo alrededor de un rango de 3 kilómetros se carbonizo, todo fue destruido, menos dos personas**

**-Ruby, aléjate y no vuelvas a mirar atrás-**

**-Jaune, ¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque tengo que ayudar a los que no pueden, yo antes era un animal y ahora quiero hacer lo correcto, matare a muchos y posiblemente muera, por favor si en algún momento nos volvemos a ver, quiero que tú seas mi asesina- Ruby comenzó a llorar**

**-Por favor no digas eso- Jaune beso nuevamente la frente de Ruby y poco después comenzó a caminar, pero su escape fue interrumpido por tres personas**

**La primera era Weiss Schnee, una hipócrita militar que estaba más ocupada intentando arreglar el nombre de su familia que salvando a las personas, ella era un símbolo de todo lo que Jaune odiaba, odiaba a los ricos, odiaba a los que podía salir de cualquier apuro solo con mover un dedo, odiaba a los presumidos y más quenada odiaba a los ingratos**

**Yang Xiao long, la mujer encargada de cazar magos estaba enfrente de él, ella era la más reciente adquisición para asesinar o someter magos, ella es una de las personas más leales a la corona, pero también puede ver ese deseo insano y enfermo por combate y demostrarse a sí misma que vale algo, ella era solo un perro buscando la aprobación de su dueño, ante los ojos de Jaune ella era patética**

**Finalmente el general Ironwood, el maldito que arruino su vida, la persona que lo encerró, la persona que lo privo de un juicio justo, el monstruo que lo nombro bestia, la personificación del poder al cual odiaba y el némesis de todos los magos. Jaune pensaba que el general era un buen hombre hasta cierto punto, pero si en su poder estuviera la opción de salvarlo entonces lo dejaría morir**

-Parece que en ese mundo Jaune detesta a los Schnee- Ruby dijo un poco molesta

-Solo debe estar celoso- Weiss intento defender a su familia

-No estoy de acuerdo, él debe estar fastidiado de ser de clase baja y por eso fue maltratado, mientras que los ricos podrían salir de la cárcel o ni siquiera estar en ella, él debe odiarlos porque representan todo lo que los pobres y débiles jamás pudieron tener- Mercury hablo, en sus ojos podían verse un grado de comprensión hacia Jaune

-Mercury, creo que podrías funcionar para una misión para el equipo- Cinder dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

-Claro jefa solo hable- Mercury entendió todo y estaba dispuesto a ayudar

-No puedo creer que el muchacho tenga tanto rencor- Ironwood se mostraba muy consternado

-Obviamente te odiara, perdió toda su vida por culpa de los militares, y tú eres la persona que lo encerró y por la cual sufrió, creo que el joven tiene todo el derecho de estar enojado contigo- Glynda hablo, ella se mostraba más enojada de lo normal al hablar con James

**-Hola guardia de la corona ¿Me recuerdas?- Jaune aún tenía sus grilletes y comenzó a mover las cadenas de forma amenazante**

**-Nunca podría olvidar a un mago tan cruel y malvado-**

**-Tú no eres nadie para decirme eso. La villanía nunca se reconoce a si misma ¿Verdad general? -El general se preparó para atacar a Jaune con su espada, pero Jaune corrió hasta el general, lanzo sus cadenas y comenzó a golpear al general con las mismas, la magia guardada durante tantos años provocaba que los grilletes tuvieran una fuerza abismal y ahora los utilizaba para acabar con sus enemigos, el general salió volando después de recibir un golpe brutal en el pecho**

**-¿Cuánto valdrá el nombre Schnee después de que tú apellido sea reducido a cenizas?-**

**-Intenta descubrirlo criminal- Weiss se mostraba muy confiada a pesar de que uno de sus colegas fuera derrotado**

**-Voy a eliminar tu existencia de este mundo- **

**-Inténtalo princesita-**

**Ella intento atravesar el pecho de Jaune, pero el logro atrapar el estoque de Weiss y la goleo en el estómago, ella se tambaleo mientras intentaba no vomitar**

**-Vaya, vaya, Weiss… ¿No eres tú el vivo retrato del privilegio? ¿Qué se siente saber que un sucio campesino está golpeando tu cabeza?- Jaune comenzó a azotar el cuerpo completo de Weiss contra el suelo, sus músculos ahora eran más potentes gracias a la magia, Weiss logró zafarse e intento invocar a su familiar, solo para que las cadenas de Jaune se enredaran en su pecho y poco después Jaune brillo en un color azul **

**-En guardia princesita- Weiss invoco a su familiar, era un caballero gigantesco, ella está orgullosa de su poder, pero Jaune con el mover de sus cadenas invoco a otro, pero de un color negro con la magia fluyendo por su cuerpo**

**-Este es uno de mis poderes mágicos, después de pasar tanto tiempo en prisión lo diseñe, esta es la forma de robarle a los poderoso, les robo su poder y lo utilizo en su contra y tu caballero ahora es mío- Weiss y su familiar intentaron pelear, solo para que el resultado fuera un desastre, el familiar invocado por Jaune rompió la espada del de Weiss y esta recibió una paliza brutal de parte de Jaune. Jaune golpeo a Weiss en el rostro en múltiples ocasiones, ella quedo inconsciente después de perder cuatro dientes. Jaune la pateo e intento caminar, solo para ser interrumpido por Yang**

Ozpin escupió su café y Salem se estaba atragantando con su saliva, esa habilidad era muy poderosa y si podía hacerlo sin ningún límite entonces eso lo convertiría en el mago más poderoso, él ya tenía el poder y la habilidad le faltaba, pero si puede robar habilidades entonces la habilidad es lo de menos

-¿Mi semblanza fue aplastada tan fácilmente?- Weiss se mostraba muy deprimida

-La habilidad de Jaune tiene una bonificación, no te preocupes-

-¿Por qué no la asesino?-

-A Jaune le desagradan los Schnee, pero no quiere matarlos, solo humillarlos-

-Eso no es muy alentador-

-Descuida, no ha matado a nadie inocente, todos los que estaban en ese lugar eran hipócritas que lo mandaron matar antes de la ejecución-

-Solo quiere hacer lo correcto por su gente-

-Al igual que fang-

-Nosotros no somos asesinos-

-Adam creo que te mordiste la lengua- Winter dijo ahora burlándose de Fang

Blake se deprimió un poco al escuchar eso, pero ahora quería ver la habilidad tan poderosa de Jaune y su magia

**-Tú hermana esta de ese lado, camina y la encontraras- Yang asintió y se fue. Pero no sin antes decirle algo a Jaune al oído**

**-En las afueras tienes un grupo de seguidores, guíalos lejos de este país podrido-**

**-Gracias y dile a Ruby que me perdone-**

**-Gracias por confiarme la información de tu escape-**

**-Gracias por no delatarme- Jaune beso la frente de Yang y se fue saltando de edificio en edificio utilizando sus cadenas**


	3. Capitulo 3 Granjero

**Inspiración: N/A**

-Ese humano parece bastante más aceptable que cualquier otro, creo que podríamos reclutarlo si le mostramos los motivos de nuestra lucha, ese carácter tan devoto y heroico podría ser bien aprovechado con personas que si lo necesiten- Siena dijo esto mientras pensaba en reclutar a un humano para usarlo

-No pienses en usar a nuestro amigo para iniciar una guerra- Pyrrha dijo mientras miraba las negras intenciones de Siena

-No es para iniciar una guerra-

-Tienes razón, se convertirá en una masacre si logra desbloquear todo su poder, pero ahora mismo desearía ver el futuro. ¿Alguna objeción?- Nadie dijo nada, El futuro era un misterio, pero gracias al poder de un dios podrían verlo ante sus propios ojos

-Muy bien todos prepárense- El ente toco su rostro y la pantalla nuevamente se volvió negra

**Un granjero simple**

**Un hombre rubio, fornido y con múltiples cicatrices en el cuerpo se levantaba de su cama. El hombre tenía una espesa barba rubia, ojos azules y aún tenía ese semblante descuidado desde sus días en Beacon. El hombre se cambió y ahora utilizaba unos pantalones negros, camisa a cuadros y un sombrero de paja. El día comenzaba para el cazador retirado y ahora granjero de oficio Jaune Arc**

-Creo que el retiro le sentó bien, está en forma y aún tiene vitalidad- El ente dijo esto mientras parecía succionar una lata de refresco completa

-Enserio parece un granjero, pero con eso brazos diría que parece más un guarda espaldas- Yang dijo mientras miraba a la imagen del antiguamente delgado Arc ahora era musculoso y alto

-Esas cicatrices deben de ser antes de retirarse, parece que el joven finalmente logro ser un héroe y se retiró antes de morir- Ozpin tomo un trago de su café

-Jaune parece que finalmente logro su objetivo y ahora solo quiere una vida tranquila, puedo estar contento al verlo, pero es extraño pensé que en ese momento de la vida él ya tendría pareja- Dijo Ren, él estaba casi seguro de que en eso instantes su amigo ya estaría casado con Pyrrha

-Niño, algunos hombres no les gustan las cadenas de una relación- Román dijo esto, en cierta forma podía entender la razón del niño Arc, tener una pareja para el sería un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero, por eso eran mejores los socios, ellos eran desechables y para no ser eliminados eran puntuales y trabajadores

**Jaune bajo por las escaleras de su casa y encontró una multitud de faunos comiendo en un gigantesco comedor, eran faunos de toda clase y especie, algunos comían ensaladas y otros devoraban filetes, los niños saludaron al hombre y los adolescentes se movieron para dejar pasar a Jaune**

**-Patroncito, ya terminamos de recoger la siembra y terminamos de arreglar el granero- Un fauno de toro dijo esto y Jaune se sentó al lado suyo**

**-Muchas gracias, pensé que tendría que repararlo solo-**

**-Patrón, usted solo debe tener los papeles en regla y las finanzas, usted ya no está jovencito para andar arreglando cosas-**

**-Mi edad solo muestra mi experiencia muchacho, espero que lo logres entender- Jaune le entrego una manzana y comenzó a desayunar con todos sus empleados y amigos. Todos eran jóvenes, los más pequeños eran niños de 7 años y los más grandes apenas cumplían los 17. Eran huérfanos después de la guerra con los Grimm, algunos eran miembros de fang que se fueron y Jaune decidió adoptarlos**

**-Patrón Jaune, enséñeme a utilizar una espada- Un pequeño fauno gatito le dijo a Jaune, este lo levanto y lo coloco en su regazo**

**-Muchacho si quieres aprender a utilizar una espada debes aprender muchas otras cosas, primero debes saber por qué quieres la espada, los tontos son los que buscan los objetos como un fin y no como un medio-**

**-Sí señor, quiero aprender a usar una espada para ser un héroe, al igual que usted y ser de más ayuda para usted- Jaune acaricio las orejas de pequeño fauno y le regalo un filete que todavía no comía**

**-Aliméntate bien pequeño, en la noche comenzaremos- El niño salto de alegría, pero al escuchar esto el resto de los niños se abalanzo sobre Jaune, él era feliz mientras los niños intentaban convencer a Jaune de entrenarlos**

-Ese es el tipo de trato que la compañía Schnee debería darle a sus trabajadores-

-No creo que sea posible, ellos son muy fríos para hacer eso, además Jaune parece feliz con todos ellos, parecen una familia-

-Esos faunos no parecen maltratados, se alimentan bien y tienen a sus niños felices, creo que ese muchacho podría ser de ayuda para nuestras relaciones públicas-

-¿Por qué necesitaríamos ayuda con eso?-

-¿Estas bromeando? Todos consideran a fang un peligro para la humanidad-

-Eso es por culpa de algunos atentados menores-

-Pero con ayuda de una buena imagen posiblemente podríamos tener más miembros e incluso tener algunos humanos de nuestro lado- Siena dijo, ahora podía pensar en un plan para aumentar sus números en otros reinos

-Podría ser de utilidad- Adam ahora podía ver que este muchacho podría servir más como herramienta moral y no como soldado de frente

-Humanos y faunos siempre piensan igual- Salem dijo esto, ella podía ver las intenciones de Siena a kilómetros, pero ahora se estaba preguntando si este muchacho tenia magia y podía utilizarla después de ver la realidad pasada

**Jaune y los faunos trabajaron todo el día hasta la noche donde todos se fueron hacia unas cabañas en los alrededores de la residencia de Jaune, era una mansión de piedra y madera, fue uno de los premios que consiguió después de dejar a Salem al borde de la muerte, pero gracias a un hechizo finalmente logro derrotar a la amenaza principal de Remnant, esto se mantuvo en secreto y Jaune aun tenia las marcas que confirmaban su fuerza**

**-Parece que Salem tenia garras bastante afiladas- Jaune miraba una cicatriz en su pecho, tres cortes que casi acabaron con su vida, pero gracias a ese movimiento prácticamente suicida logro golpear a Salem y sellar sus movimientos con un hechizo. Jaune comenzó a pensar**

**-Me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán los demás?-**

La sonrisa de Ozpin fue dibujada casi al instante, después de tantos años finalmente alguien logro derrotar a Salem y sin matarla, detener su movilidad ¿Cómo no pensó en eso antes?

Salem y Cinder prácticamente hervían de odio, solo para poco después tener que relajarse y no mostrar intenciones asesinas o algo malo pasaría

-Mátalo o intenta ponerlo de nuestro lado, eso es todo lo que necesitamos para tener la ventaja-

-Si lady Salem- Dijo Cinder, ella aun no podía creer que el idiota de su realidad pudiera derrotar a su maestra, pero ahora debía tener más cuidado con ese muchacho

El general y todos los maestro casi revientan de alegría. En un futuro ya no tenían que preocuparse del mal más antiguo del mundo, pero primero tenían que entrenar a él joven Arc

-Creo que deberé ayudar a ese joven hombre para que su Masculinidad aflore más rápido- El profesor Port dijo esto y flexiono sus músculos

-Puedo ver que el joven oculta un gran potencial, ¿Por eso lo dejaste entrar en la escuela?- Glynda le pregunto a Ozpin y este solo volvió a tomar un trago de su café, en esos momento era la bebida mas deliciosa del mundo

-Creo que atlas podría ayudarlo en algunos ámbitos tecnológicos, no me molestaría tenderle la mano- El general quería tener a ese hombre en sus filas ahora, solo necesitaba descubrir el funcionamiento de la magia y los científicos de Atlas podrían descubrir cómo utilizarla

**La escena cambio a una Ruby tumbada en un escritorio, Ruby ahora tenía un cuerpo bien desarrollado, pero no muy grande. Ella tenía una falda de negocios, una camisa abotonada y un chaleco negro. Su fiel Crescent Rose estaba en su cintura, pero ella estaba en la pelea más complicada desde Salem. tener que calcular los impuestos, el salario y las variables para la escuela Beacon**

**-Veamos, si muevo unos ceros y sumo esto- Ruby estaba por llorar**

**-Necesito a mi secretario, Jaune ¿Dónde te encuentras?- Ruby se derrumbó y se podía escuchar su lamento. Desde que Jaune se fue ella tenía las cosas muy complicadas, ella era la líder, pero Jaune era el administrador y tesorero, sin el ella ahora estaba perdida. Yang era uno de sus mayores problemas, tener que sacarla de prisión, cubrir daños a la propiedad e indemnizaciones por daños al personal eran su pan de cada día. Si ella se pudiera verse así misma de 16 años, ella se golpearía por dar tantos problemas a una persona y le daría una paliza a Yang por ser tan mala influencia y dar aún más problemas**

Ruby estaba muy molesta con su otra yo, ella debía entender sus motivos, pero luego recordó que muchos de los problemas podrían haberse resuelto de manera menos destructiva y lo de Yang, posiblemente su yo futura tenía razón

-Yang, creo que debemos hablar de padre a hija, creo que le estas provocando una severa depresión a tu hermana-

-No es cierto, mírala ella está bien- Yang señalo a Ruby y esta la saludo

-No esa Ruby, esto hablando de ESA Ruby- Taiyang señalo la pantalla y la Ruby mayor estaba llorando al ver que ahora debían dos millones de lien por daño a la propiedad

**La escena cambio a una Weiss adulta, ella desarrolló su cuerpo de buena forma, pero sus pechos aun eran pequeños, pero el resto estaba bien construido y con mucha elegancia era presentado. Ella era hermosa, pero su rostro mostraba una tristeza abismal. Ella vestía un traje de negocios blanco y ahora admiraba toda su fortuna, ella era la mujer más rica de todo Atlas, ella podía tener todo con el chasquear de una mano. Ella ya era considerada una heroína por la última batalla pero ahora ella se sentía miserable en su propia fortuna**

**-El extraño- Ella destapo una botella de vino con los dientes y comenzó a beber todo el líquido sin importarle que este manchara su traje**

**-¿Por qué no decidieron quedare?- Ella miraba una foto de ella de joven con todos sus amigos, su mirada se clavó en Jaune y Ruby. Ella estaba casi completamente segura que Jaune tenía una relación con Ruby. Ambos eran muy importantes para ella, pero ambos la abandonaron o mejor dicho, tenían miedo de no ser suficiente para ella. Ella se odiaba porque ahora todos se alejaban al sentirse menos o los que se acercaban solo querían del dinero y poder de ella**

**-¿Por qué el único idiota que logro llamar mi atención se quedó con mi mejor amiga?- Ella tomo otro trago antes de mirar la foto con una furia abismal y lanzar la foto contra la pared**

**Ella recobro la razón y fue por la fotografía, estaba aún en buen estado, pero el cristal se rompió en mil pedazos**

**-Todo es tú culpa- Ella arrojo la botella contra el suelo y ella se dedicó a mirar el vino derramarse en el suelo mientras sus ojos derramaban lagrimas**

**-Los extraño idiotas ¿Por qué no pueden darse cuenta?- Ella volvió a destapar otra botella y volvió a tomar un gran trago para poco después quedarse dormida al ver la imagen de Ruby y Jaune abrazándose**

**-Esos dos me traicionaron- Ella durmió mientras una última lagrima bajaba por su mejilla**

-Nunca pensé caer tan bajo, lo tengo todo y no tengo nada- Weiss no tenía idea de que sentir, ella estaba feliz de ver la compañía en buenas manos, ser una heroína y tener fama deberían hacerme sentir bien, ahora recobro el apellido Schnee, pero ¿Por qué se siente tan vacío?-

-es porque dejaste que tu orgullo y necedad hablaran más que tus propios deseos y felicidad-

-No te deprimas Weiss, aun somos amigas y puedo visitarte después de acabar con el papeleo- Ruby hablo intentando alegrar a su amiga

-No creo que eso sea la mejor idea, Weiss piensa que la abandonaste-

-Ustedes dos parecen muy tristes- Nora dijo esto mientras le daba unos panqueques a Weiss

-Alégrate, eso todavía no pasa-

**Otro cambio de escena mostraba a Blake y a Yang. Blake tenía una apariencia de empresaria, utilizaba traje gris con una máscara en el cuello. Ser la nueva líder de White fang tenía muchos contratiempo, especialmente desde que su mano derecha Jaune Arc se fue para ayudar a Ruby, su antigua amiga y ahora enemiga más peligrosa. Ella estaba en un conflicto, Antes consideraba a Jaune alguien débil y falto de todo aspecto positivo, pero después de mucho tiempo logro verlo como un hombre y su más leal camarada pero el decidió seguir a Ruby y ella pensaba que tenía amenazado a Jaune con su sobrino Adrián.**

**Yang estaba vistiendo ropa muy reveladora, un sostén amarillo y un pantalón negro entallado, a ella le faltaba un brazo y una pierna, pero lo que era más remarcable eran todos los tatuajes y cicatrices en su cuerpo. Ella estaba encadenada en una celda y su brazo y pierna prostético se encontraban afuera de la celda**

**Blake se mostraba furiosa mientras le gritaba a Yang y esta parecía no escuchar nada hasta que Blake le lanzo una cubeta de agua fría**

**-¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo lo que haces es molestar, emborracharte, pelear y crear problemas para todos los demás!-**

**-¡Deja de gritarme! ¡Al menos mi esposo no me engaña con todas las mujeres que cruzan mi camino!-**

**-¡No me importan las infidelidades de Sun! ¡Me importa más que mi mano derecha ahora es solo un muñón!- **

Blake ahora estaba un poco consternada y triste. Ruby una de sus amigas ahora era su enemiga y ella misma pensaba que estaba extorsionando a otro amigo, Yang ahora parecía mas irresponsable y con mucha menos decencia. Sun fue una completa decepción, ella quería pensar que esperaba un poco más del fauno simio

Jaune se transformó en su mano derecha y ella era la líder de fang. Adam la miraba con una sonrisa irónica al igual que Siena

Salem podía ver la discordia en el equipo mientras todos se miraban mutuamente. La niña Schnee estaba devastada por verse de forma tan deprimente, La niña de ojos plateados parecía estar al borde de una crisis nerviosa y las dos últimas parecían tener un conflicto jurado entre ellas

**-Los chistes son lo mío-**

**-No eres graciosa, desde Beacon te lo estoy diciendo todos los días. Ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer? El fang perdió miembros al irse Jaune y Ruby aún tiene al sobrino de este. ¿Por qué no lo rescata o hace cualquier cosa peligrosa o estúpida?-**

**-Ya no somos niños, Jaune no pondrá en peligro la seguridad de su sobrino para intentar sacarlo de ese lugar, pero logre escuchar que él está viviendo en Vale, resguardado en una granja-**

**-Podríamos ir a visitarlo, vamos a Vale-**

**-¿No te olvidas de algo?- Ella pateo el brazo y la pierna metaliza a la celda de Yang**

**-Intenta no decepcionarme nuevamente, cuando recupera a mi mano derecha tú te convertirás en mi guarda espaldas únicamente-**

**-Entendido jefa- Yang recupero su brazo y pierna, con la fuerza del brazo robótico partió las cadenas y destrozo la puerta de su prisión**

**-Vamos por el hombre vomito. Pensé que se escucharía mejor-**

**-Deja de hablar, aún estoy furiosa, ahora entiendo porque Ruby te dejo pudriéndote en una celda- Yang coloco su brazo alrededor del cuello de Blake y esta coloco el cañón de su pistola en la frente de Yang**

**-No vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma y no te atrevas a decir eso sobre mi hermana-**

**-Entendido- Ambas guardaron la compostura y salieron**

Eso fue inesperado, ambas muchachas no pensaban que eso pudiera pasar, pero el futuro siempre era incierto. Blake la nueva líder y ahora tenía que recuperar a su mano derecha, Jaune parecía sobresalir en la gestión de recursos y como rostro político y moral

-Parece que todos están en una mala racha, ¿Quién podría adivinar que el único que está contento con su vida fuera el perdedor del ahora?- Nadie le podía responder al ente, pero querían ver que paso con el resto de sus amigos

**La mañana en la casa de Jaune Arc siempre era alegre. Los faunos y el trabajaban o entrenaban, los niños eran educados por Jaune o por alguna de sus hermanas que lo visitaban en algunos días. Todo estaba bien para Jaune Arc, hasta que la puerta de su hogar fue derivada por una mujer con ropas rosadas y blancas, la mujer tenía ya una figura envidiable y sus ropas ahora consistían de una camisa de manga larga blanca con un corazón rosado y una falda larga de color rosa con un corazón blanco en un costado, ella tenía a su fiel martillo en su espalda **

**-¡Nora es la quinta ocasión en la semana que destruyes mi puerta y aun me debes el granero y todos los vegetales que perdimos!- Jaune estaba furioso, ella era su único problema y desde la muerte de Ren el intenta cuidar a Nora lo mejor que puede, pero ella no lo deja descansar**

**-Perdón intrépido líder, ahora tengo el pago de mi deuda- Ella empujo un maletín lleno de lien en la mesa **

**-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-**

**-Descuida es completamente legal-**

**-Eso dijiste la última vez y por poco terminas en la cárcel o en un manicomio- Jaune podía tolerar a Nora, pero ahora mismo deseaba que su mejor amigo y casi hermano estuviera en el mundo de los vivos para ayudarlo.**

**-Vamos líder solo fue un pequeño tropiezo-**

**-¿Pequeño? Por poco eres enjuiciada por trata de esclavos- Jaune se levantó y comenzó a sacudir a Nora**

Ren estaba muy asustado, pero al ver que Jaune cuidaba de Nora un poco del peso en sus hombros desapareció al ver que su amiga aún tenía a Jaune como ayuda

Nora estaba por llorar, ella no podía imaginar una vida sin Ren, pero al ver lo feliz que ella era mientras Jaune intentaba ocupar el lugar de Ren

Pyrrha se preguntaba dónde estaba y por el rumbo que tomaba el futuro ella posiblemente se encontraba en un mal estado o con algún problema después de combatir con esa persona Salem, ella miro a la mujer de piel blanca y grabo su rostro para enfrentarla en el futuro

**-¿Dónde está Pyrrha?- Nora señalo la puerta solo para mostrar a una Pyrrha en estado de ebriedad con las ropas destrozadas, Pyrrha era hermosa su figura se acentuó con el paso del tiempo y ahora era la mujer más hermosa que Jaune pudo ver en algún momento, pero eso también trajo problemas. **

**Pyrrha siempre escogía al hombre equivocado lo que provocaba muchos escándalos, ella tenía fama y dinero, pero todas sus parejas hombres y mujeres terminaban en un escándalo y ahora ella estaba en la granja desde que su última pareja la abandono. Ya eran 5 años desde que ella vivía como parasito en la granja, ella solo se dedicaba a tomar y gastar el dinero que tenía, en algunos días salía para hacer sesiones de fotografía o ir a torneos**

**-Ayúdame, ella se pone incorregible en ese estado- Jaune y Nora levantaron a Pyrrha y la dejaron en su habitación, la habitación de Pyrrha era la más grande y lujosa de la mansión para que Pyrrha se sintiera bien y cómoda con todos los lujos que podía darle el humilde granjero y la explosiva mujer**

**-¿Por qué todos los hombres son idiotas?- Jaune intentaba mantener a Pyrrha en pie**

**-Solo no encuentras al indicado, ¿Por qué no regresas a tu relación con el actor de Vacuo?- Jaune intentaba ayudar a su amiga en estado de ebriedad**

**-Ese idiota era igual que Cardín, Ahora mismo solo deseo a un buen hombre- Ella comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de Jaune, pero Nora le agarro la mano y le empujo a la cama**

**-Lo siento, peor Jaune está muy ocupado con la granja, además la señorita famosa de prepararse para ir a la ciudad- Jaune y Nora salieron de la habitación y pudieron escuchar a Pyrrha llorar y después vomitar**

**-¿Tenías que ser tan dura?-**

**-Era necesario, ella no piensa mientras esta ebria y no me agrada que aproveche su estado para manosear a las personas-**

**-Eso es muy extraño viniendo de ti-**

**-Puedo ser responsable, después de todo prácticamente estamos casados- Nora abrazo a Jaune y este la alejo con mucha delicadeza**

**-Nora, ya hablamos de esto no estoy dispuesto a tener ninguna relación, tengo 27 años y aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer, prometo que pensare tu sugerencia cuando cumpla los 28 y termine mis proyectos-**

**-¿Promesa?- Nora levanto el dedo índice y Jaune lo junto con el suyo propio**

**-Promesa- Jaune pensaba que todo esto estaba mal, ahora mismo desearía que todo el equipo estuviera junto, no podía pensar en alguna manera de salirse de esto**

**Él fue secretario de Ruby, ella era torpe para la mayoría de casos del presupuesto y él tenía que hacer el trabajo de números y ayudar con las campañas para las inscripciones, pero cuando escucho que ella quería contratar a alguien él se fue para evitar entorpecer el proceso legal**

**Antes de eso fue ayudante de Blake y Yang en White fang, los faunos podían ser fáciles de tratar y él era muy amable con todos, eso gano la aceptación del grupo y comenzaron a verlo más como un líder que a la misma Blake. Un día escucho que querían eliminar a una molestia humana y dijeron que lo envenenarían cuando estuviera dormido. Ese mismo día le pidió a Ruby que lo rescatara y Nora aprovecho esto para inscribir a Adrián a Beacon. Ruby le dio una beca para estudiar y gracias a la recompensa de algunas misiones podía ayudar a su sobrino**

**Después de dejar a Ruby él fue con Weiss, él quería ver si aún estaba contratando personas, pero ella no quería escuchar razones y prácticamente lo exilio de la compañía Schnee. Ella se mostraba muy furiosa cuando dijo que vivía con Ruby en Vale, no entendía el porqué de sus agresiones, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando encontró a un moribundo Ren y una muy preocupada Nora en las puertas de su casa. Unos días después Pyrrha llego con un vestido blanco lleno de lodo**

**El desearía volver a esos días en Beacon donde él era el saco de boxeo de todos, al menos solo le dolería el cuerpo en lugar de la cabeza**

Ren estaba un poco molesto, pero se relajó después de ver que Jaune no se aprovecharía de Nora, Jaune era un buen amigo y Nora se mostraba muy unida a Jaune

Pyrrha no podía creer su propio futuro, ella era igual que Weiss, ambas tenían todo, pero Weiss lo intentaba mantener celosamente a pesar de perder amigos y ella lo intentaba destrozar para evitar cualquier relación. Ella entendía el razonamiento de su yo futuro y tomaría nota para no caer en los mismos problemas

Los villanos se mostraban impacientes, ellos no tenían rastro en ese futuro y eso dejaba dos posibles finales, los derrotaron o estaban escapando de la ley

**Él se fue a su oficina privada, era pequeña pero llena de papeles importantes para la granja y el terreno, aún tenía todos los registros desde que se independizo y mantenía todo con copia y guardado en una memoria aparte. Jaune es muy cuidadoso con sus papeles, pero ahora se encontraba en una situación muy complicada. **

**-¡Hola Blake!- Él tenía su pergamino en la mano mientras terminaba de hacer el papeleo, muchos profesores podrían decir que era lento para las materias de Beacon, pero la administración y el conteo era algo natural para Jaune, prácticamente termino todo el trabajo del mes en unos cuantos minutos mientras hablaba con Blake**

**-¿Te encuentras bien? Escuche que peleaste con Ruby de nuevo, me gustaría que ustedes dos se reconciliaran-**

**-Jaune, entiendes que ella provoco muchos problemas y muchos faunos murieron por culpa de ella-**

**-Sí, aun recuerdo todo, pero debes entender que fue un accidente. No puedo evitar preocuparme, ¿Aun tienes problemas con el presupuesto o es con la propaganda?-**

**-Es un poco de ambos- Blake dijo sin mentirle**

**-Muy bien, tengo mucho tiempo libre, puedo ayudarte cuando tengas tiempo-**

**-Muy bien, puedo ir ahora mismo, llegare en unas horas-**

**-Ok a Nora le encantara volver a verte y creo que necesitare tu ayuda para algo-**

**-¿Otros miembros renegados aun intentan matarte?-**

**-No, es Pyrrha ella volvió a recaer, necesito que me ayudes con ella. Por favor intenta hablar con ella-**

**-Lo intentare, te voy a ver más tarde- Jaune era feliz y todavía tenía tiempo por lo que llamo al resto del equipo para intentar solucionar los problemas**

**-Hola Ruby-**

**-¡Hola, ¿Dónde te metiste en estos últimos meses?!-**

**-Perdón, he estado en mi granja, pensé que no me necesitarías después de contratar a un secretario-**

**-Tú eras mi secretario, ahora voy a visitarte y ver que podemos lograr, espérame en ese lugar y no muevas ni un musculo, llego en unas horas- Eso fue rápido, ni siquiera pudo decirle sobre Blake**

**En ese momento dudaba de llamarle a Weiss, él pensaba que posiblemente estuviera en una conferencia o haciendo cosas de ricos. Pero no podía estar más molesta de lo que ya estaba antes**

**-Hola ¿Puedes oírme?-**

**-Si ¿Qué quieres? Si es dinero olvídalo, no tengo tiempo para gastarlo en cosas inútiles-**

**-no Weiss, solo quería hablar contigo, ha pasado un tiempo y quería ver si estabas bien, te veías hermosa en la gala de premiación-**

**-Gracias Arc, pero aún estoy furiosa por dejarme sola con todos los problemas-**

**-Lo puedo entender y quiero pedir disculpas de la forma adecuada, no puedo dejar este lugar pero puedo mandarte mi ubicación-**

**-Si tengo tiempo voy a visitarte, pero no esperes nada de mi-**

**-Gracias, voy a esperarte con ansias y espero que te encuentre bien. Aun eres una muy buena amiga y compañera. Digo esto por si no puedes venir y cambias tu número de pergamino, aun extraño tus pláticas y un poco tu actitud explosiva. Bueno eso era todo si puedes venir te estaré esperando- Jaune colgó y al terminar el papeleo solamente se dedicaba a dormir en la oficina, era aburrido no tener nada que hacer en todo el día**

-Esto se va a poner feo- Dijo el ente mientras observaba la escena

-Terminara en una pelea, le apuesto 15 a la Ruby futura- Nora dijo mientras levantaba el dinero

-20 a Yang- Dijo Yang mientras secundaba a su amiga

En ese momento las apuestas terminaron con una clara preferencia por Yang y Blake

-Ruby si ganas tendrás 500 lien en la bolsa- Nora dijo mientras masajeaba la espalda de Ruby

-Nora, me preocupa el resultado de esto, Jaune parece bastante feliz con su vida tranquila, pero me gustaría que el equipo no se desintegrara-

-Puedes cambiar eso ahora ¿Verdad?- El ente la miraba

-Pudiste ver tu futuro ahora es tu deber hacer que ocurra o negarlo, es simple-

**Blake y Yang fueron las primeras en llegar. Todos los antiguos miembros de fang se escondieron, ellos aún eran jóvenes y pensaban que Blake solo los utilizo como fuerza militar, los mayores escondieron a los más pequeños**

**-Eres muy popular con los niños jefa- Yang dijo en tono burlón, pero Blake la ignoro y llego a la residencia de Jaune**

**-Parece que Jaune mejoro esa pequeña cabaña.- Yang entro primero y encontró a Jaune en el comedor mientras ayudaba a dos pequeños faunos de toro rubios**

**-Discúlpenme muchachos, tengo cosas que resolver- Los dos niños miraron a Blake con odio y se fueron corriendo del lugar**

**-Discúlpenlos, son solo niños-**

**-Muy bien Arc, ¿Podrías volver a nuestra causa?- Jaune lo pensó un momento pero luego se negó**

**-Lo siento, pero necesito un trabajo para mantener a estas personas y el cuidado de la granja, si quieren puedo ayudar desde este lugar y verificar todos los estados de cuenta y mantención de recursos, pero no puedo irme de esta granja-**

**-¿Por qué?- Jaune levanto la pierna y tenía un rastreador encadenado **

**-Desde que fang volvió a hacer sus maniobras radicales me pusieron esto para ver si soy una amenaza para Vale-**

**-Perdón, fue mi culpa por esa misión- Jaune acaricio la mejilla de Blake. Ella estaba muy triste, por poco mata a todos sus amigos y el White fang por poco desaparece, pero gracias a el comportamiento estúpido y heroico de Jaune lograron salvarse, pero Yang perdió la pierna**

**-No tienes por qué estar triste, yo me lleve la peor parte- Yang coloco su pierna prostética en la mesa**

**-¡Jaune!- En ese momento Pyrrha comenzó a rodar por las escaleras**

**-Pyrrha tiene muchos problemas con el alcohol- Yang levanto a Pyrrha y esta intentaba golpearla pero fallaba de manera abismal**

**-No voy a dejar que alguien me quite a Jaune nuevamente- Ella se desmayó y quedo roncando en el suelo**

**Nora bajo y al ver a las dos mujeres ella no dudo ni un segundo. Ella abrazo a Blake con tanta fuerza que por poco le rompe la espalda y cuando Yang esperaba un abrazo**

**-Lárgate de mi hogar- Nora la golpeo tan fuerte que la logro derivar**

**-¿Qué te pasa?-**

**-¡Por tu culpa por poco nos matan a todos!- Nora y Yang comenzaron a pelear, pero cuando estaban por llegar al punto de utilizar sus Armas. Jaune brillo en un aura Blanca y golpeo a ambas. Las dos terminaron en el suelo**

**-Dejen de pelear, ya tengo suficiente con tratar de mantener este lugar en orden- Nora asintió y se colocó al lado de Jaune**

**-¿Ella es tu guarda espaldas?- Yang pregunto mientras se recomponía**

**-Si- Nora respondió mientras miraba a Yang**

**-Blake, estoy feliz de tu visita, pero ¿Tenías que traer a tu perro de guerra?-**

**-¿A quién le llamas perro?-**

**-No preguntes si ya sabes la respuesta-**

Nora y Yang intercambiaron miradas, Blake estaba impactada y todos los demás estaban impacientes por ver esta escena.

-Esto es mejor que la novela- Ozpin dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café

-Cállate, esto se está poniendo interesante- Salem dijo mientras tomaba un trago de café

Ahora mismo la tención estaba en el aire, Nora no esperaba reaccionar de forma tan agresiva, pero Yang era la más sorprendida por la fuerza de Jaune. El entrenamiento que el miembro más débil debió de pasar era algo que tenía que ver con sus propios ojos

**La puerta de la casa de Jaune se abrió y entro a toda velocidad una tormenta de Flores, estas esquivaron a todos hasta chocar con Jaune y abrazarlo**

**-¡Por favor no vuelvas a irte!- Ruby estaba desesperada, todo en estos últimos meses fue un infierno y ahora podía llorar en el hombro de su mejor amigo**

**Ruby ahora lloraba a todo pulmón mientras el grupo la miraba incrédulas**

**-Por favor te subiré el suelo, dejare que hagas lo que quieres, pero no vuelvas a dejarme sola- Yang se mostraba enojada y fue a separar a su hermana de Jaune, pero Nora se interpuso**

**-Déjalos- Ambas intercambiaron miradas**

**Jaune abrazo a Ruby con todas sus fuerzas y esta comenzó a pedir piedad**

**-Perdón, no pensé que aun tuviera tanta fuerza-**

**-No te preocupes, todavía podemos negociar tu salario- Ruby sintió una mirada penetrante, activo a crescent rose y coloco el filo en el cuello de Blake y esta coloco el cañón de su arma en la frente de Ruby**

**-Hola Rose, ¿Cuánto tiempo?-**

**-Hola Belladona, solo pasaron 7 años desde que casi logras matarnos por culpa de tus pensamientos extremistas-**

**-Fue tu culpa y tú fuiste la que mato a todos esos jóvenes-**

**-Ellos murieron por seguir tus órdenes ciegamente, puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, pero no eres alguien que merezca ser líder-**

**-Ya no somos adolescentes y ahora tengo más recursos a mi disposición-**

**-Eso no es lo mismo que tus antiguos miembros dijeron en el tribunal-**

**-Cálmate hermanita- Ruby desenfundo una escopeta recortada que ocultaba en su falda**

**-No intentes nada, y tengo que recordarte que ya no te considero mí hermana, especialmente desde que casi logras acabar con Vale por tus fines egoístas- Ruby y Yang se miraban de manera diferente. Yang estaba muy deprimida y Ruby la miraba con odio y desdén**

La tención aumento más, todos estaban al filo del asiento. Yang estaba impactada por la actitud de todos y especialmente la razón por la cual Ruby la abandono en una prisión

Ruby tenía sentimientos encontrados, ella no quería dejar a su hermana ni al equipo, pero al ver todo el daño y el rencor que su yo futuro tenía entonces tenía mucho que pensar

Blake ahora podía entender el odio mutuo entre ella y Ruby, ambas perdieron gente y ambas se culpaban entre ellas

El resto de villanos esperaba que esto terminar en una balacera y muerte de algún miembro del grupo

**-¡Las armas se quedan afuera!- Jaune se levantó, les arrebato las armas a todos y las arrojo por la ventana**

**-No, mi bebe-**

**-Ruby, compórtate, no estamos aquí para matarnos, estamos aquí para hablar- En ese momento Weiss entro por la puerta, ella tenía una mirada muy inconforme**

**-¿Este es su hogar?, esperaba algo un poco más glamuroso, especialmente para los héroes de Remnant-**

**-¡Weiss!- Todos la abrazaron, en todo este tiempo Weiss era la que tenía la mejor relación entre todos, a pesar de guardarle resentimiento a todos**

**-Dejen de tocarme- Ella se separó de todos y ahora que los miembros estaba completos era hora de iniciar las negociaciones-**

**-Bueno ahora que todos estamos aquí- En ese momento Pyrrha se levantó e intento llegar al refrigerador donde tenía cervezas**

**-¿Nuevamente recayó?- Pyrrha no pudo ni llegar porque tropezó y se arrastraba en sentido contrario al refrigerador**

**-si- Jaune la ayudo a levantarse y la dejo dormir**

**-Muy bien todos estamos en este lugar por un motivo muy similar-**

**-Sí, quiero hablar con todas ustedes porque quiero pedirles un favor en conjunto- Antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo Jaune levanto la mano**

**-Tengo un plan para hacer que White fang deje de ser mal vista, ayudar a la compañía Schnee a tener más recursos y ayudar a Beacon con los problemas monetarios y de gestión- Todas tenían miradas de sorpresa**

**-solamente necesito que escuchen mi plan y después pueden decidir si seguirme o no- Todas se sentaron en la mesa y se prepararon para escuchar el plan**

**En ese momento la pantalla se volvió negra**


	4. Capitulo 4 Herrero

**Inspiración: Muramasa y masamune **

**Capítulo 4: Creadores de armas**

-¿porque en la mejor parte?- Nora estaba al borde del asiento mientras arrojaba palomitas a la pantalla

-Luego podemos volver a verlo cuando las cosas se pongan nuevamente interesantes-

-¿Qué opinan de su futuro?- El entre pregunto

-Es muy perturbador, pero ahora sabemos cosas importantes- Dijo Ruby mientras miraba a su equipo

-Tienes razón Rose, cosas muy importantes- Cinder dijo esto mientras pensaba en una forma de atraer a Jaune a su bando

-Si Jaune tiene habilidades para la administración y puede mantener a Fang controlado creo que juzgue mal sus habilidades de liderazgo-

-El muchacho tiene habilidad y un carisma que provoca que los jóvenes lo sigan-

-El humano parece más agradable que la mayoría- Adam dijo esto mientras miraba con odio a las dos Schnee

-Mucho del futuro por ahora, veamos el pasado- El ente dijo esto y chasqueo los dedos

**Creadores de armas**

**En un periodo pasado existían dos herreros ambos tan diferentes entre ellos que eran una clara expresión del opuesto. Adam Tauros y Jaune Arc.**

**La pantalla mostro a los dos utilizando ropas orientales. Jaune utilizaba un kimono azul claro, estaba manchado de suciedad y sus zapatos eran viejos y desgastados. Jaune siempre tenía ropas humildes pues él consideraba que no eran necesarias ropas costosas para vivir de manera alegre**

**Adam por otra parte utilizaba ropas negras y rojas con un estampado de White fang en la parte trasera, todo en él era lujoso y tenía un aire de superioridad esto lo hacía para demostrar su superioridad ante las demás personas y sus seguidores**

**Ambos herreros y guerreros de nacimiento pero con motivos y metas diferentes**

**Jaune era de familia humilde con sueños de heroísmo y paz. Un joven que creaba todas sus armas con el deseo de proteger a los inocentes y resguardas a los indefensos. Por mucho tiempo el joven perfecciono su técnica y logro hacer lo que pocos pensaban posible**

**Darle un alma a las armas y armaduras que el creaba, todas esas armas tenían un alma digna y guardiana. No dañaban al inocente o más bien era imposible que alguien con una de estas armas pudiera hacerle daño al inocente. La misma arma se destruiría en caso de estar a punto de dañar a algún inocente pero al ser empuñada por un ser digno y de buen corazón el arma se volvía el triple de filosa y rápida, también le daba a su portador habilidades sobrenaturales**

**Las armas eran tan sagradas y con tantos buenos deseos que todos los aprendices y guerreros soñaban con tener una de estas armas en sus manos para confirmar sus deseos y mostrarse como seres dignos de ser llamados héroes y el herrero Arc fue famoso por darle a los héroes el empujón necesario para cumplir sus metas**

-Parece que Jaune pone toda su "Alma" en el trabajo- Yang esperaba unas risas y solo pudo escuchar la de su padre

-Vamos eso fue oro-

-Yang por favor piensa antes de decir tonterías-

-Pero miren esas armas, con solo mirarlas puedo decir que su valor es prácticamente incalculable, todas tienen alma y poder mágico impregnadas.- El ente miraba las armas

-¿Esas armas enserio tienen alma?- Pregunto Nora. Ozpin y Salem escucharon atentamente la respuesta

-Sí, aunque no lo parezca cuando alguien con magia o una habilidad especial crea una herramienta utilizando todo él conocimiento y esfuerzo para hacer la mejor obra posible entonces el arma podría adquirir un alma propia. Además un mago con una gran cantidad de prana puede hacer el doble con la mitad de esfuerzo-

-¿Jaune podría hacerme un arma mágica?- Ruby obviamente pregunto

-Sí, todo es posible mi pequeña humana- El ente respondió

**Por otra parte se encontraba su contra parte absoluta: Adam Tauros y sus creaciones**

**Adam era cruel despiadado y extremista. Odiaba a los humanos y pensaba en eliminar a todos sus enemigos sin una sola gota de compasión, él tenía en mente armas con la capacidad de matar de maneras increíblemente crueles y efectivas, el daba vida a monstruos de metal y cuero. Todas esas armas estaban bañadas en sangre desde antes de ser empuñadas. Adam bañaba a sus armas con su odio y rencor dotándolas de poder increíble y una maldición sangrienta**

**Adam odiaba a Jaune por ser su contra parte, él pensaba que Jaune desperdiciaba todos sus dotes en ser un defensor de los inocentes, él pesaba que el único que podría llegar a hacer algo memorable seria el que escribiera la historia con la sangre de sus enemigos y Adam la escribía con tinta de sobra**

Algunos miraron a Adam, todos con pensamientos contrarios

-Adam ¿Podrías intentar forjar un arma para ver si el tú actual puede crear un arma maldita?-

-Lo intentare cuando regresemos, pero no puedo prometer nada-

-Espero que no pueda hacer nada, él tiene esa aura bestial de un guerrero mortal, aunque podría ser divertido ver hasta dónde llega- Dijo el ente apoyando su mano en el hombro de Adam

**Jaune consideraba a Adam un amigo**

**Los puntos de vista de Adam le ayudaban a ampliar su forma de ver el mundo y a pesar de todas las disputas que ambos pudieran tener Jaune siempre le tendería la mano a Adam sin esperar nada a cambio**

**Esto molestaba el doble a Adam, el miraba a Jaune como un idiota que no podía ser un guerrero y sus armas eran solo prueba de la ineptitud de sus usuarios, pero todo eso cambio un día que llego un comunicado para todos lo herreros y armeros de la zona**

**Todos los herreros que se consideraran dignos tendrían que participar en una competencia. Tenían que crear el arma que fuese digna de la princesa Ruby Rose, el arma debería ser única y especial para esta mujer. Los dos herreros fueron directo al palacio para poder tener especificaciones del arma**

-Esto se pondrá interesante- Ozpin miraba con interés la pantalla

-Dos armas mágicas, ojala pudiera tenerlas- Ruby quería cualquier arma mágica estaría feliz de tener solo una

-Ruby, no creo que tener un regalo de ese sujeto sea buena idea-Weiss le dijo esto a Ruby

-¿Por qué?-

-No quiero sonar discriminatoria ni nada por el estilo, pero sus armas están… ¡Malditas!-Yang prácticamente regaño a Ryby

-Ruby, aprende a escuchar- Weiss regaño a Ruby

**Jaune y Adam se quedaron maravillados con el aspecto de la mujer enfrente de ellos, ella era una joven de quince años de edad, ella utilizaba un quimono rojo y su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado y su piel blanca como la leche la hacía parecer hermosa**

**La princesa solo dijo una cosa**

**-Solo con ver mi apariencia deberán construir un arma digna de ser empuñada por mi- Jaune tomo nota de las cosas que rodeaban a la joven, el no pudo evitar notar que una pequeña rosa adornaba la cabellera de la chica. Jaune pensó en la ternura de sus ojos y la inocencia que estos desprendían. Por un momento le hicieron recordar su hogar**

**Por otra parte Adam dejo que sus instintos de fabricante fluyeran sin ningún tipo de control, el miraba el cuerpo de Ruby con un deseo insano, el miraba sus suaves muslos con deseos y solo pudo imaginar a esa pequeña empuñando un arma para bañar su cuerpo desnudo en sangre**

Yang movió a Ruby un asiento a la izquierda de ella y esta se colocó en una posición donde Adam no pudiera ver a Ruby

-Si ese idita intenta hacerte algo solo grita y yo llegare a partirle las piernas-Nora dijo esto mientras miraba a Adam como un perro con rabia

-No te preocupes estamos contigo- Blake sujeto la mano de Ruby y parecía una madre intentando consolar a una hija

-Adam, deberías aprender a controlar tus impulsos, eso podría costarte mucho-

-No tiene por qué preocuparse, no voy a caer en tentaciones-

Cinder miraba a Adam con interés, ella debería encontrar la forma de aprovecharse de esta situación

**De esa forma ambos herreros fueron a cumplir su cometido **

**Adam comenzó por conseguir materiales poderosos y muy económicos. El metal fue sencillo de encontrar, una caravana de comerciantes pasaba por las montañas cuando el buscaba los materiales y cuando todos se descuidaron**

**Adam termino con la vida de todos. Hombres, mujeres y niño nadie se salvó de la masacre, el material fue recogido al igual que todas las pertenencias de esas personas junto con su sangre. Adam tenía planeado utilizar la sangre de estas personas para mezclarla con su propio material para hacer sus armas malditas, el necesitaba obtener el favor del Rey y tener a la princesita para saciar ese deseo que comenzaba a carcomer su propio ser**

Las mujeres miraban a Adam con odio y este no mostraba ningún sentimiento

**Jaune por su parte hacia lo mejor que podía. El pensaba en la inocencia de esa chica y las flores que adornaban su cabello, él pensaba en cómo crear un arma adecuada para una jovencita tan talentosa y con tanta belleza **

**En ese momento recordó que su madre siempre corta las rosas con una Oz, el no dudo ni un segundo en fabricar un arma única, un arma que escupiera rosas y cortara el acero, él quería hacerle un arma única**

**Ambos herreros trabajaron noche y día para terminar sus creaciones, ambos pusieron todo de sus almas en esas armas y el día finalmente llego. El arma de Jaune se encontraba en una cajita de madera muy simple y sin ningún detalle impresionante, pero el arma de Adam era exhibida en una vitrina de cristal, el arma era una espada increíblemente poderosa su filo era negro, la empuñadura roja con una flor en el centro y todo en esa arma desprendía una aura de muerte y destrucción, incluso desde dentro de la vitrina el arma pudo cortar el cristal de la misma sin tener que ser empuñada**

-Esto se pondrá feo, ¿Quieren apostar nuevamente?- Pregunto el ente y todos ahora estaban dispuestos a seguir el juego

Todos apostaron a Adam pues esa arma era increíble, bueno casi todos, Pyrrha confiaba en su líder y aposto 300 para jaune

**-¡Hola Adam!- Jaune intento abrazar a Adam pero este lo alejo**

**-Lárgate humano, no quiero que me vean contigo-**

**-Vamos Ad, eres mi amigo ambos somos herreros y ambos somos guerreros-**

**-No compares mi linaje con un simple campesino-**

**-Siempre dices lo mismo, incluso cuando éramos niños lo decías-**

**-Eso es porque siempre me molesta tu estúpida sonrisa- Jaune sonrió mas**

**-Esa es la razón principal por la cual pienso destruirte, maldito humano- **

Adam se miraba en la pantalla, el parecía tener una relación de amistad con ese humano, pero también tenía un odio a su raza

-Ese muchacho parece intentar llevarse bien con Adam-

-Eso es porque Adam es un extremista y Jaune un liberal. Adam lo aprecia pero al mismo tiempo lo odia-

-Puede ser que Adam pueda hacerle algo a Jaune y lo recluten para que sea un miembro más y forje armas mágicas para Fang- Esto lo dijo el ente pues pensaba que podría divertirlo más

-No lo creo, veamos esas armas y después pensare en hacerlo miembro de Fang- Sienna dijo esto, ella podía ver que ese muchacho no eran un mal humano, después de todo parecía completamente amigable con todos

**Las pruebas comenzaron y cada herrero entrego sus trabajos a la princesa, pero al final solo quedaban dos finalistas**

**Jaune arc el cual creo la guadaña de guerra (Sen no bara no hanabira) Mil pétalos de rosa. Era una guadaña diseñada con la utilidad y eficiencia pensada más que la estética. La guadaña tenía el asta de color rojo con detalles negros, el filo era curvo con una inclinación a la derecha y al final del arma se encontraba un gatillo con el cual accionaba el mecanismo de pólvora antiguo**

**Esta era la primera arma con dos modalidades y ambas pensadas para Ruby**

**Por otra parte la katana que Adam logro construir desprendía un aroma de muerte y dolor. El filo era curvado y con muchos detalles y grabados en la hoja pero la empuñadura era lo más aterrador y cruel de la misma arma pues estaba recubierta con la piel de los mejores guerreros que logro asesinar**

Ruby dio un grito silencioso

-¡Esa es una crescent Rose!- Ella estaba feliz de poder ver su arma y al ver la pantalla su otra yo parecía feliz

-Esa arma es muy bonita, pero la de Adam parece un poco-

-Cruel, malvada o adecuada para su fabricante- El ente dijo esto mientras miraba a Adam, esto no era nada nuevo para el pero ver un arma construida con piel siempre era algo un poco desagradable

-Ahora viene la prueba de fuego- Ozpin miraba las dos creaciones y podía notar que ambas tenían un poco de sus fabricantes

**La prueba final era muy simple. Colocar el arma en el centro de un lago y dejar que distintos materiales pasaron por el filo**

-Esa prueba es muy poco útil, si quisieran ver el filo tendrían que probarlo con un usuario- Winter dijo esto al ver la prueba tan poco practica

-No es una prueba para el filo, es una prueba para ver si es digna de ser empuñada- El ente dijo esto y se colocó en posición de loto

-Veamos si mi arma aplasta a la del humano-

**El primero fue Adam, el desenfundo su espada y la mostro**

**-Les presento Juuchi Yosamu (10.000 Noches frías)- El filo se volvió rojo al tocar el agua y la sola presencia del arma funciono para cortar el agua por la mitad, primero pasaron unos peses que fueron destrozados por completo, las hojas de los árboles, unos ladrillos e incluso el mismo aire fue cortado por el arma**

Todos estaban impactados, esa arma destrozo todo eso sin tener que moverse, un arma con esas capacidades era increíble

-Que desagradable arma- El ente dijo esto mientras tomaba un poco de te

-¿No viste eso? Eso fue increíble- Adam intento defender su creación

-Esa cosa no tiene control, es lo mismo que tener a un león rabioso, eso es peligroso y desagradable pero impresionante a partes iguales-

**Jaune no dijo nada y enseño su guadaña, era adecuada para el tamaño de Ruby y el diseño era adecuado de la misma manera, el arma desprendía un aroma a rosas y al ser sumergida no paso ningún cambio en el filo**

**El sonido del aire pasando por la hoja era relajante, el agua ahora desprendía ese dulce aroma y todo lo que pasaba por la hoja se mantenía en perfecto estado, esta arma no corto nada, solamente lo dejaba pasar sin dañarlo**

-Esa arma es patética, no pudo cortar nada a comparación de la arma de Tauros- Salem dijo esto y mostraba un poco de indignación con el arma del chico

-¿y se supone que él es un herrero famoso por darle armas a héroes?- Mercury dijo esto de manera despectiva

-Esa crescent Rose podría faltarle filo, pero siento que esa arma es mejor- Ruby defendía a su amigo

-Hermana no busques preferencias solo porque jaune es nuestro amigo. El arma de Adam aplasto a la de jaune-

-Tiene razón Yang…. Eso suena extraño cuando lo dices en voz alta pero el arma de Adam fue superior a la de Jaune por mucho- Weiss fue quien dijo esto

-Por lo que puedo escuchar la única con buenos ojos para las armas es la pequeña Ruby- El ente dijo esto mientras miraba a todos

-La mayoría de ustedes debe pensar que esa arma es inútil o patética, pero esa arma es más poderosa y amable que el arma de Adam y en mi opinión como dios esa arma es mejor para un héroe y la de Adam es perfecta para un genocida-

**Adam y todos a su alrededor no paraban de reírse de Jaune y la falta de habilidad para crear un arma, todos reían menos dos personas. El sacerdote supremo y la pequeña Ruby miraban el arma con alegría**

**-¿Qué le paso a mi rival? Perdió todas sus habilidades- Adams disfrutaba de molestar a Jaune, él fue una de sus principales molestias por la mayoría de tiempo en combates y como herrero pero ahora él tenía que burlarse del humano que logro humillarlo tantas veces en el pasado**

**-Joven Adam camine hasta aquí- El Sacerdote le dijo y Adam ahora quería disfrutar del premio que parecía inminente. Adam miraba a la princesita y esta no pudo evitar temblar ante una mirada tan malvada**

-¡Toca a mi hermana y te mato!- Yang le grito a Adam con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Intenta hacerle algo a mi preciosa flor y yo mismo te romperé esos cuernos!- Tai también estaba furioso, al principio logro contenerse, pero ahora estaba decidido a hacerle mucho daño a Adam

-Cálmense por favor- Weiss intentaba calmar a los dos rubios

-No me pidas que me calme, si ese idiota le pone una mano encima yo lo mato- Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-No te preocupes, el no ganara nada- El ente dijo esto mientras miraba la escena

**-Jaune por favor camine hasta aquí- Jaune bajo la cabeza, él pensaba que sería humillado aún más, el deseaba en esos instantes ser una persona similar a Adam, el admiraba a Adam por su fuerza y la frialdad, pero jamás podría hacer lo mismo que Adam**

**\- Hay una espada que está muy bien fabricada, que es muy bella y afilada, pero está ansiosa por cortar y no discrimina a qué o a quien. Pero la otra arma es sin duda más bella y más perfecta pues su filo es todavía más fino y no necesita cortar aquello que es inocente y que no merece ser cortado. Hay una arma que quita la vida y otra arma que la da.- Adam estaba furioso y desenvaino su espada. El arma logro controlar a su creador e intento terminar con la vida del monje**

**Jaune empuño su propia arma y salto para defender al monje. Un solo golpe fue necesario**

**La espada fue destrozada en miles de fragmentos. La guadaña logro despedazar el arma asesina**

**-¿Estas bien?- Jaune intento ayudar a Adam, pero este lo golpeo**

**-Maldito humano, no vuelvas a tocarme-**

**-Adam… yo solo quería ayudarte-**

**-No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, la próxima vez te destruiré-**

**-Adam eres mi amigo y si un arma vuelve a intentar poseer yo estaré ahí para ayudarte**

Ahora todos tenían una mirada incrédula, esa arma era increíble, era poderosa pero al mismo tiempo era benigna, esa arma era algo prácticamente imposible

-Un arma para héroes, esa sería la forma adecuada de llamar a esa guadaña-

-Increíble-

-¿Esa arma no destruyo los obstáculos solo porque no tenía razón para hacerlo?- Blake pregunto

-Ya lo escuchaste del monje, esa arma no dañara a nadie ni nada si no tiene motivo pero protegerá al inocente sin importar nada-Ozpin estaba complacido con el joven cazador en entrenamiento

-Un arma para héroes, ¿Crees que si nuestro Jaune aprendiera el arte de la herrería podría construir una arma de esa clase?-

-Sí, pero tardaría un poco, pero podría hacer armas increíbles con el tiempo-

**Ruby camino hasta Jaune y le ofreció el arma**

**-Creo que debería cambiar el nombre. Ahora se llamara Crescent Rose esta arma-**

**-¿Por qué el nombre mi princesa?-**

**-Por el olor que desprende y este símbolo- Ruby coloco su mano en el pecho de Jaune y debajo del kimono se encontraba un tatuaje de la familia Arc**

**-Es un nombre adecuado para un arma tan increíble y un herrero igualmente increíble. ¿Qué pedirás?- Ruby estaba segura de que pediría su mano en matrimonio, eso lo volvería rico y lograría tener todo a su alcance, con una princesa como esposa él no tendría que trabajar jamás**

-Vamos chico tienes la vida arreglada solo pídele la mano a la roja- Torchick dijo esto

-Hasta cierto punto tiene razón, podría sacar a su familia de su vida humilde y podría hacer lo que quisiera- Weiss pensaba que esa era una forma de salir de esa vida humilde que Jaune tenia

-¿Arc se aprovechara de esa chica? ahora me desagrada ese muchacho- Winter dijo esto mientras tenía una postura de superioridad

-Ahora Jaune sería un rey ¿Tendrá su castillo?-

-Con el dinero de la familia Rose de ese mundo podría tener diez sin ningún problema-

**-Quiero que me ayude a promocionar mis armas y tener una sección de sus minas para fundir metal-**

**-Entendido la boda será… ¿Qué dijiste?- Ruby prácticamente tropezó con sus palabras**

**-Quiero tener propaganda y mano de obra junto con materiales-**

**-¿Eres tonto?- Ruby no pudo evitar decir eso**

-Maldito inútil, ¿Por qué desaprovechaste una oportunidad así?- Roman ahora pensaba que ese muchacho era un completo idiota

-El jamás se aprovecharía de alguien de esa forma- Ruby seguía defendiendo a su amigo

-Ese joven ahora me agrada- Winter dijo esto mientras sonreía y su postura se relajaba

-La señorita de hielo parece más tranquila- Qrow dijo esto

-Estoy tranquila porque Weiss tiene un amigo que sabe respetar y no se aprovecharía de las personas-

-Ese idiota no puede evitar hacer lo correcto, ¿Por qué todos los héroes tienen que actuar así?- Mercury estaba fastidiado por ver la actitud benigna de Jaune, Hasta ahora todas tenían motivos válidos para actuar y ayudar a las demás personas, todas fueron buenas en ciertos aspectos, eso le molestaba, le molestaba creer que existiera un hombre tan bueno

Todos los villanos igualmente estaban indignados y enojados por la actitud tan bondadosa del muchacho, especialmente Salem

**-La verdad es que quiero ayudar a las personas y mis armas pueden hacerlo, pero jamás podría vivir en la alta sociedad. Soy herrero y guerrero pero jamás sería un rey digno y menos alguien calificado para mandar-**

**-Bueno tienes razón en ese aspecto-**

**-¿Podríamos hablar de esto después?-**

**-Eres extraño, pero agradable, desde ahora cada que tenga tiempo voy a ir a hablar contigo-**

**-Ok, espero que podamos ser amigos mi princesa-**

**-Puedas llamarme Ruby-**

**-Soy Jaune Arc y usted puede llamarme como quiera-**

**-Te llamare… amigo- Ruby sonrió al igual que Jaune**

-Eso es muy agradable de ver y ese muchacho es muy noble- Winter ahora podía ver que ese muchacho o era muy tonto o muy noble y eso le agradaba

-Ahora que lo recuerdo todos hicieron una apuesta- EL ente dijo esto mientras miraba a todos

-Weiss ¿Podrías prestarme 100 lien?- Weiss suspiro y asintió

-Todos a pagar, Pyrrha gano- Todos entregaron el dinero a Pyrrha

-Pyrrha ¿Me prestas 200 lien?- Ruby ahora le pedía dinero a Pyrrha la cual gano dinero extra


	5. Capitulo 5 Rey Vs Rey

**Inspiración: Fate unlimited blade Works**

-Eso confirma mi teoría- Todos miraban al ente

-¿Qué teoría?- Pregunto salen con mucho interés

-Mi hermano quiere a su amigo como su primer sacerdote o como recipiente-

-¿Recipiente?- Todos prestaban más atención

-sí, los humanos deben tener ciertas características para ser poseídos por dioses, primero el alma debe ser de calidad superior, después la mente debe estar templada y por último debe de tener una pureza prácticamente imposible de obtener-

-y ¿Significa?-

-Significa que si mi hermano lo encuentra lo intentara tentar o lo ayudara a volver- En ese momento el ente comenzó a temblar

-¿Sucede algo dios?- Ruby pregunto

-Sí, esto es malo, muy malo. Parece que su amigo se encontró con alguien desagradable- El ente chasqueo los dedos y la pantalla se volvió blanca

-falsa alarma, solo estaba hablando con otro Jaune-

-¿Otro Jaune?-

-Sí, es lo mismo que verse a sí mismo de otra dimensión, son similares y diferente al mismo tiempo de hecho también pueden invocarse a sí mismos de otras líneas de realidad-

-¿Qué necesitaríamos para eso?- Salem pregunto con mucho interés

-Un catalizador, prana suficiente y el hechizo pero eso puede traer problemas-

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- Ozpin pregunto

-El ser que logres traer puede que sea un aliado, pero si gastas los hechizos comando pierdes el control sobre la invocación, además necesitarías a alguien con el cual puedas tener una relación buena y de compañerismo-

-¿Podrías darnos un ejemplo?-

-Claro, vean la pantalla o esperen este también es un futuro, es como un dos por uno-

**La pantalla nuevamente se volvió negra para poco después mostrar un páramo desolado lleno de espadas y arena**

**Un hombre de piel morena y cabello gris con ropas negras y rojas se encontraba caminando, pero lo más sorprendente fue ver que tenía muchas espadas clavadas en la espalda, poco después la pantalla nuevamente volvió a ponerse negra**

-¿Quién es ese hombre?- Ruby podía sentir algo familiar en ese hombre

-Lo descubrirás dentro de poco-

**La pantalla ahora mostraba a Jaune pelear con ese hombre. Jaune utilizaba dos espadas gemelas de color blanco y negro al igual que el hombre pero la diferencia en la habilidad era clara**

**El hombre rompió las espadas de Jaune y lo logro patear**

**-Una imitación están buena como el verdadero. ¿Pero crees que tu cuerpo podrá resistir tal práctica de magia?- El hombre camino hasta Jaune**

**-Te destruirás al usar magia que va más allá de tus habilidades actuales-**

-¿Magia?- Todos preguntaron

-Creo que son dos magias al mismo tiempo, parece magia de canalización y emisión. Esas espadas están compuestas por prana y la concentración del usuario-

-¡Espadas mágicas!- Nora grito con alegría, pero recordó a su amigo siendo golpeado por ese hombre

-Esa persona también es un mago y uno muy talentoso- Todos miraban al contrincante de Jaune y por su apariencia y actitud todo notaron que era el opuesto a Jaune casi absoluto, esta razón provoco que Salem pensara en reclutar a un mago de ese calibre

**Jaune coloco una mano en su cabeza y comenzó a gemir de dolor, dentro de su cabeza comenzó a ver un páramo desolado repleto de espadas**

**-¿Realmente pensaste que ganarías? Que si seguías insistiendo tenazmente, ¿Llegarías a obtener tu ser ideal?- Jaune nuevamente se lanzó al combate con sus espadas nuevamente generadas por la magia**

-El chico tiene coraje y su magia parece que apenas comenzó a despertar en ese futuro-

-Ese idiota va a morir, no podrá contra ese hombre- Sienna dijo esto y al ver la postura y forma de pelear del hombre pudo notar su superioridad ante el muchacho

**La pelea siguió por unos cuantos segundos antes de que otra espada se rompiera y Jaune se derrumbara de agotamiento**

**-Jaune Arc llego a su límite. Un final digno de un tonto que siempre intento lograr lo imposible- El hombre levanto una de sus espadas **

-¡No!- Todos los amigos de Jaune gritaron al mismo tiempo, ellos no querían ver esto pero sus ruegos fueron escuchados por una persona en la pantalla

**Cuando la espada del hombre estaba por bajar una guadaña de gran tamaño logro distanciar al hombre de Jaune**

**-Creo que es de mal gusto para un adulto golpear a un mocoso- Qrow Branwen apareció en escena, él estaba con sus ropas normales y el arma desenfundada, pero lo único que tenia de diferente era un collar azul que brillaba**

**Qrow conecto varios golpes al hombre y este logro bloquear la mayoría, pero sus armas fueron destrozadas en dos ocasiones**

-Eso tío, destroza a ese idiota-

-Qrow, parece que ese muchacho y tu tendrán una buena relación a futuro- Taiyang dijo esto mientras colocaba la mano en su hombro

-Ese mocoso me recuerda a ti un poco- Qrow podía ver un poco de similitudes entre el niño Arc y su amigo

**La pelea comenzó a ponerse más intensa cuando el collar brillo y de un corte horizontal logro arrojar al hombre lejos**

**-Se acabó Arc, no puedo dejar que mates a mi aprendiz y a tu propia descendencia-**

**-Soy un Arc y fui invocado aquí, pero no me importan los demás, solo matar a esa escoria de Arc- El hombre ahora nombrado como Arc señalo a Jaune**

**-El muchacho puede ser amateur, pero tiene potencial-**

**-Por esa razón debe morir, no puedo dejar que Jaune respire un minuto más-**

**-Deberás quitarme del camino para llegar a el- Qrow se mostraba desafiante**

-¿Por qué ese hombre odia tanto a Jaune?-Weiss pregunto

-Ese hombre es una invocación que igualmente es un Arc- El ente respondió

-Un Arc, eso significa que es el primo de Jaune o algo- Nora ahora pregunto

-En todas las familias existen ovejas negras por lo que veo los Arc tienen una muy negra-Yang intentaba hacer que la tención bajara

-¿Es un chiste por la piel del hombre?- El ente pregunto

-Dejando el chiste del color de lado ese hombre es alguien que fue invocado para pelear al lado de Weiss Schnee, pero parece que esta invocación no tenía muchas ganas de seguir con su invocadora y por eso se separó de ella. Parece que este Arc busca destruir a Jaune por no considerarlo digno de la vida-

-¿Invocado? Eso significa que esa persona es un antepasado de Jaune- Weiss miraba a su invocación, ese hombre debía de tener una conexión con Jaune y ella y por eso pudo invocarlo

-No, pero tiene mucho que ver con Jaune-

**-Antes estabas preocupado por Ruby. Ahora yo me preocupo por ti. Ya no cuentas con prana gracias a separarte de Weiss. Sin la princesa de hielo no podrás existir-**

**-Ese no es mi problema, yo soy un Archer puedo estar en el mundo físico sin master por dos días. Es tiempo suficiente para acabar con ese niño-**

**-¿Eres idiota o qué?-**

-Si enséñale tío- Ruby estaba motivada

-Comienza a limpiar el suelo con el canoso-

-Si tío de Ruby golpéalo y rómpele las piernas-

-Ellas son muy ruidosas- Mercury dijo esto y el resto de villanos asintió

-Esa invocación parece muy útil, con un hombre con una destreza de ese calibre podría ser de utilidad y parece que solo debemos matar a ese niño-

-No creas que voy a dejarte hacer eso Salem- Ozpin ahora debía proteger al Joven Arc de un inminente intento de homicidio

**-¿Por qué tanto odio en contra del muchacho? Se supone que él es tu descendencia, él es familia y tú solo buscas destruirlo. Estas muy equivocado canoso-**

**-¿Equivocado? Tienes razón Qrow. No se suponía que peleara con espadas soy un Archer- Dejo caer sus espadas**

-¿Se está rindiendo?-

-Creo que podría ser una opción, ahora es superado en número- Winter dijo esto pues parecía la única opción lógica

**El hombre comenzó a generar rayos azules**

**-Aunque tengo que admitir que mi arco no es más que una falsificación que tome prestada. Ahora te voy a mostrar mi verdadera esencia-**

-¿Falsificación?- Ruby pregunto

-Sí, ese hombre parece copear todas las armas mágicas o reales que pueda ver y puede utilizarlas de manera perfecta- Nora ahora estaba más emocionada

-Esa habilidad es muy útil- Ozpin dijo esto, pero no pensaba que esa habilidad fuera útil en contra de cazadores con armas normales

**-Esta es la mejor recompensa que puedo ofrecerte- I am the bone of my sword-**

**-Detente Arc-**

**-Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to Death. Nor known to Life. Have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet, those hands will never hold anything. So as I pray, unlimited blade works.-**

-¿Que está haciendo?- Cinder pregunto pues eso parecía muy interesante

-Está utilizando magia y su noble phantasm- Todos estaban confundidos

-¿Qué es eso?- Una pregunta de Blake que parecía que todos tenían

-Cuando alguien muere y es reconocido como héroe entonces al ser invocado obtiene un noble phantasm este puede ser un arma, habilidad o destreza que obtuvo o se adjudicó mientras estaba vivo- Esa respuesta dejo algunas preguntas, pero ver este espectáculo era más interesante

**En ese momento todo parecía explotar en un intenso tono naranja. Qrow y Jaune fueron transportados junto con Arc al mismo desierto que Jaune vio en sus visiones**

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una esfera de realidad. Un hechizo prohibido que materializa el mundo pecador del conjurador y que invade la realidad… Eso significa que no es un espadachín ni un arquero.- El ente respondió, Nadie entendía lo que dijo con excepción de Ozpin y Salem

**-Cuando estaba vivo, antes de ser un espíritu heroico, era mago-**

**-¿Entonces cuál es tu noble phantasm, Arc?-**

**\- yo nunca poseí nada. Todo lo que tengo es este mundo. Si un noble phantasm es el símbolo de un espíritu heroico, esta esfera de realidad es mi noble phantasm. Cualquier arma que yo vea, la reproduce y la almacena. Esa es mi habilidad como espíritu heroico-**

Todos en la habitación estaban impactados, jamás pensaron en ver algo como esto. Esa magia era increíble

-Eso rompe muchas leyes de la física- Oobleck comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad mientras el resto de maestros pensaban en la forma de contrarrestar una habilidad tan poderosa

**-¿Esos significa que aquí es donde termino tu vida, Arc?-**

**-No te andas con rodeos, eso me gusta de ti Qrow-**

**-¿Quieres ver lo que puedo hacer en este lugar y copear armas y al mismo tiempo bañarlas en magias y energía de las doncellas?-**

**-¿Cómo se supone que lo lograras?-**

**-Esta es mi esfera de realidad, en este lugar puedo hacer prácticamente lo que quiera y lo puedo utilizar en contra de mis enemigos. Una espada cargada con la energía mágica de la doncella del otoño debe ser suficiente para acabar con tu vida y con la del niño-**

**-Bastardo-**

-¿Las mismas que los cuentos?- Ozpin por poco escupe el café que estaba tomando al escuchar esto

-Pregúntale a tu tío, él te explicara- Ruby ahora miraba a su tío

**-Hijo de….- Jaune estaba por maldecir pero salto enfrente de Qrow, en ese momento el hombre genero múltiples espadas y las disparo en contra de Jaune**

**-Si las reglas y principios de las réplicas que hice hasta ahora… Trace On- En ese momento Jaune igualmente comenzó a generar energía azul y con solo observar las espadas este logro copearlas a la perfección o eso parecía, porque al momento de chocar con la otra replica esta se destruía**

-Parece que el niño no tiene oportunidad con el Arc mayor-

**En ese preciso instante Jaune creo dos espadas similares nuevamente y comenzó a desviar los ataques**

**-Estas armas serán más fuertes… más rápidas…. Y más poderosas- En ese momento Jaune perdió el conocimiento y todos regresaron al mundo real**

-¿Qué paso?-

-Parece que el prana del Arc mayor estaba por agotarse y necesita a alguien para recargar-

-¿Cómo pueden recuperar prana?- Esta pregunta llego de Ozpin, él tenía esa duda y ver si podría utilizarla a su favor

-Existen tres opciones, la primera es comer corazones lo cual debe hacerse mientras están frescos pues estos tienen el prana de la vida, otra opción es comer almas directamente, pero necesitas tiempo para el ritual y mucha paciencia para matar a la mayor cantidad de personas, y finalmente está el mana trasfer, en pocas palabras es prácticamente lo mismo que tener sexo salvaje con alguien para tomar su prana-

-Todas esas opciones son un poco…- Ruby estaba sonrojada y asqueada por las primeras dos opciones

-Rápidas, útiles y fáciles- El ente solamente extendió los brazos

-Son desagradables, tener que hacer cualquiera de esas cosas resultaría denigrante y malvado- Winter dijo esto

-Eso es para recuperar prana de forma más rápida y aumentar la cantidad del mismo, pero necesitas un hechizo para eso-

**Qrow estaba por atacar al hombres, hasta que finalmente pudo ver lo que el hombre escondía detrás de el**

**Blake, la joven cazadora estaba inconsciente y el hombre sostenía una espada en su cuello**

**-Si valoras la vida de la gatita te mantendrás al margen. Mi objetivo es ese niño…- El hombre no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpido**

**-El bosque, a las afueras de la ciudad-**

**-Allí hay un castillo abandonado. Tienes un problema conmigo ¿No?... bien, te seguiré el juego. Yo también tengo cosas que decirte.- Jaune dijo de forma desafiante**

**-Es cierto, nadie nos interrumpirá en ese castillo. Me gusta tu decisión Jaune Arc-**

**-Vete al diablo. No te atrevas a lastimar a Blake o te asesinare-**

\- Jaune parece más valiente- Pyrrha estaba feliz de ver a su compañero con una actitud más valiente

-Sí, pero está tomando una decisión estúpida. Ese hombre lo matara sin ningún problema- Sienna dijo esto pues era muy obvio

-Quiere salvar a su amiga y no creo que le importe si termina bien parado de esto-Ozpin no pensaba que ese muchacho fuera tan valiente o tan idiota como para desafiar a alguien tan fuerte

**\- Te doy mi palabra como Arc de que estará bien por un día, tengo el tiempo límite y sin un amo no durare dos días, si no logro asesinarte para ese entonces, descuartizare a Blake solo por maldad- El hombre desapareció y Qrow ayudo a Jaune a levantarse**

**-Vamos muchacho tienes que recuperarte-**

**La pantalla se volvió nuevamente negra**

-¿Qué, eso es todo?- Nora estaba por lanzar su plato contra la pantalla pero el ente la detuvo

-Esto no termino, pero parece que tendremos visitas- Otra puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas. Ghira y Kali belladona

Después otras dos puertas se abrieron y dejaron pasar a Sun y Neptune para poco después darle paso a Coco y Velvet

-¿Por qué los trajiste aquí?-

-Yo no hice nada, posiblemente tu amigo entreno su recipiente mágico mientras nosotros hablábamos-

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Es una paradoja dimensional creada para entretenerme a mí y a mi hermano mientras hacemos el papeleo para la supervisión y cuidado de mundos o realidades en sus distintos casos y construcción de nuevas variantes-

-Eso solo me deja nuevas preguntas-Ghira dijo esto mientras pensaba en las palabras del ente

-Descuida, te acostumbras después de un tiempo. Es igual a ese dicho "El hombre se acostumbra a todo menos a no comer"- El ente estaba hablando nuevamente de manera amable

_**Una explicación más tarde**_

-Y por eso todos estamos en este lugar-

-¿Por qué dejaste un libro tan peligroso en una escuela de cazadores?- Ghira le pregunto al ente

-Por las risas, siempre pienso en mi diversión. Aunque mi hermano me encarcelara en una dimensión oscura por milenios o puede obligarme a hacer todo el papeleo de los dos. La dimensión oscura no es mala opción-

-Eres muy extraño para ser una deidad-

-Señor Ghira todas las deidades tenemos algo de locos y creativos, todos pensamos y todos actuamos conforme a las leyes que todos acordamos, pero no puedo evitar divertirme, todavía soy joven y quiero disfrutar mi juventud antes de tomar el puesto de mi hermano-

-Sigamos viendo esto, ahora veamos que paso con Jaune y Arc-

-¿Ese es el nombre de tus amigos?- Kali le pregunto a Blake

-Algo por el estilo mamá, pero podría ser un poco difícil de comprender-

-Sí, especialmente porque ahora vamos a ver un poco de historia de Arc y otro individuo- El ente dijo esto antes de volver a mirar la pantalla

**Jaune se encontraba utilizando ropa militar mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla de una central en atlas, él tenía muchas heridas en su cuerpo y sangraba a borbotones**

-Pobre muchacho- Kali dijo esto con un tono preocupado

-¿Su aura no lo está protegiendo?- Coco pregunto y Velvet se veía preocupada por el joven

-Sí, pero parece que algo que puede destrozar el aura lo ataco- Todos en la habitación se preguntaban que o quien era el causante de las heridas del rubio

**En ese momento una explosión de luz azul formo una esfera rodeada por anillos y se colocó enfrente de él joven. Jaune no se movía mientras la esfera comenzaba a producir múltiples tentáculos azules**

**-Si con hacerlo, nadie llorara entonces…- La escena volvió a cortarse**

-Eso sí que es curioso- El ente dijo eso de forma muy interesada

-¿Las heridas o la esfera azul?-

-Ambas- El ente dijo esto mientras miraba la escena con aun más interés

**El hombre de piel morena y cabello plateado se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de un castillo destruido. **

**Un Jaune recuperado comenzó a caminar por el castillo con completa determinación, él no tenía su armadura y ningún arma en las manos**

**Jaune se colocó en el medio de la habitación casi completamente destruida. El otro hombre se levantó y ahora tenía sus ropas completamente reparadas, el hombre imponía respeto con el color negro y rojo que sus ropas le daban**

-Ese modelito no está nada mal- Coco podía notar que las ropas del hombre tenían una buena calidad e imponían respeto

-Debo admitir que el ancestro de Jaune tiene buen gusto para la ropa- Ruby dijo esto mientras observaba al hombre de semblante serio

-¿Ancestro?-Ghira pregunto

-Es un poco difícil de explicar señor –

**-te tomaste tu tiempo para venir Jaune Arc-**

**-Sí, finalmente llegue a una conclusión. Podría haber dos escudos iguales. Originalmente eran….-**

**-Así es- En esos momentos todos vieron un flashback donde Jaune tomaba el escudo **

**-Después de tomarlo lo llevaste contigo toda tu vida. Un recuerdo único en su especie que paso en tu familia generación en generación. Weiss necesitaba un catalizador al invocar un espíritu heroico pero no tenía uno para invocarlo. Ella al tomar tu escudo y desconocer a los antiguos usuarios ella pensó que invoco un Arc al azar del pasado- La escena mostraba a Weiss utilizando el escudo de Jaune en el medio de un circulo con grabados extraños mientras recitaba un conjuro que nadie podía escuchar**

-¿Invocado?- Kali ahora pregunto

-Sí, prácticamente invoco a un Arc que tenía el escudo de Jaune, ese sujeto técnicamente podría ser el tatarabuelo de Jaune- Ozpin parecía entender esto de la invocación

-Si es su familia ¿Por qué le habla de forma tan condescendiente?- Ghira hablo mientras miraba la escena

-No sé, pero su actitud parece más la de un villano que un héroe-

-Ese hombre tiene un aura muy familiar, pero al mismo tiempo extraña- Dijo Yang mientras observaba al hombre

-Pensé que solo era yo quien pensaba eso- Dijo Ruby

-Quizás es porque sea parecido a su amigo- Kali pensó que esa era una buena respuesta

**-Pero ningún espíritu heroico es invocado por casualidad. Se necesita de un vínculo entre el invocador y el espíritu-**

**-Si Weiss no tenía un catalizador especifico, eso significa que…-**

**-Si era el espíritu heroico invocado quien tenía el catalizador. No el invocador-**

**-el concepto de tiempo no existe donde se registran los espíritus heroicos. Los espíritus heroicos del pasado y del futuro son tratados de igual manera. En pocas palabras….-**

**-Si Entonces es posible invocar a alguien destinado a aparecer en el futuro-**

**-Arc ¿Dónde está Blake?-**

**-Se la entregué a White Fang-**

**¿Qué?-**

-¿Ese maldito hizo que?- Yang estaba furiosa al ver la frialdad del Arc mayor con su compañera

-Ese hombre parece que encajaría perfectamente en nuestra organización ¿Quién diría que el ancestro de un idiota con complejo de héroe tendría una actitud tan similar a la nuestra?- Mercury dijo mientras sonreía. Cinder estaba feliz de ver a una persona tan cruel y calculadora

**-No te enfurezcas, niño. Deja que yo me ocupe de la gata- Qrow apareció por detrás de Jaune**

**-Después de todo Winter no me perdonaría si algo le pasa a una chica en problemas-**

-Tío Qrow nuevamente salvara el día-

-Creo que voy a tener resaca- Qrow dijo esto mientras los gritos de Ruby aumentaban

**-Siempre voy a ser tu maestro- Jaune sonrió**

**-Cuida de Blake.-**

**-Lo haré, pero no esperes que vuelva a salvarte si tengo problemas- El hombres sonrió de manera siniestras**

-Ese hombre no me agrada, tiene una sonrisa aterradora-

-Sus ojos son lo que más me molestan, son iguales a los de Jaune, pero en ellos parecen habitar ideas de violencia- Ozpin escucho esto de sus alumnos y no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, ese hombre emanaba crueldad por todos sus poros. Salem que antes pensaba que solo necesitaba a ese hombre por su poder ahora quería que esa habilidad para utilizar a los demás y manipularlos estuviera a su favor, ese hombre era perfecto para unirse con su grupo

**-Romper mi pacto con Weiss seria en vano si interfiriera alguien ahora-**

**-No voy a interferir en su pelea, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta importante ¿Por qué estás tan decidido en asesinar a Jaune?**

-Veamos cuales son los motivos de ese estúpido Arc- Weiss dijo esto sin pensarlo

-Perdón, pero no pude evitarlo-Winter miraba de manera dominante a Weiss y esta temblaba

-Cállense, quiero descubrir los motivos del mago para destruir al joven caballero- Todos escuchaban atentamente, era un momento donde la tensión en el aire podía ser cortada con un cuchillo

**-¿Por qué me preguntas? Como él no me acepta, yo tampoco puedo aceptarlo. Es todo-**

**-no mientas. Tú debes ser la personificación de los ideales de la familia Arc como espíritu heroico ¿Por qué rechazarais esos ideales?-Jaune dijo mientras miraba a ese hombre**

**-Yo no me convertí en espíritu heroico por mérito propio. Me convertí en uno al vender mi ser después de muerto. No soy más que un guardián- Qrow salió corriendo hacia un pasillo para salvar a Blake**

**-¿Guardián?- En ese momento cambio la imagen. Blake estaba atada de pies y manos mientras un hombre de fang la abofeteo**

La furia estallo en cuatro individuos. Adam, Sun, Ghira y Yang

**Blake aún tenía su mirada apática a pesar del golpe**

**-¿Porque eme miras así? Aun no comprendes la situación ¿No, Belladona? ¿No ves en qué posición estas?-**

**-Mírate al espejo. Yo creo que no tienes idea-**

**-Deja de hacerte la dura. Es patético-**

-Yo si voy a enseñarte algo duro idiota- Yang estaba hirviendo en rabia mientras observaba a su compañera en ese estado y el resto del grupo de héroes estaba comenzando a preocuparse por Blake. Sienna estaba muy indignada por el comportamiento de fang y Adam estaba enojándose a un nivel que no creía posible

**-Es increíble. Parece que nada de lo que digo logra afectarte-**

**-Bien, así me gusta ¿Eso quiere decir que ya te diste cuentea de que me perteneces?-**

-Adam relájate- Sienna podía sentir el odio asesinado que Adam comenzaba a producir

-Ese imbécil, lo encontrare y después voy a hacer que desee no existir- Adam estaba por explotar

-¡Maldito degenerado!- Yang no aguanto mucho antes de explotar y Sun estaba apretando su asiento mientras la sangre comenzaba a hervirle

**-Siempre me gustaron tus piernas, me divertiré mucho mientras…- No pudo terminar pues Qrow lo golpe mandándolo a volar por la ventana**

**-¿Necesitas ayuda, Gatita?- Blake sonrió**

-¡Eso es!- Ruby estaba feliz de ver que Qrow salvara a su amiga. La mayoría de personas en la habitación estaban contentas de que ese hombre salvara a Blake

El dios le entrego una botella de vino

-La ganaste Qrow, disfrútala-

-Lo que me digas diosito-

**La escena volvió a Jaune y Arc en el centro del castillo**

**-los guardianes son una fuerza equilibrante. Al morir y protegen a la humanidad y faunos-**

-Esa información es buena de tener en mente- El ente le dijo esto a Ozpin

-Lo tomare en cuenta-

**-Ahí te equivocas, Jaune. Los guardines no protegemos a los humanos ni a los faunos. Solo nos encargamos de la limpieza-**

**-Arc-**

**-Tienes razón. Como siempre lo soñaste Jaune Arc, me convertí en un verdadero héroe- Jaune miraba fijamente a Arc**

**-¿Un verdadero héroe?-La pregunta de Jaune parecía enojar a Arc**

**-Y por eso es exactamente que tu realidad es un error. Sé que tu vida no tiene ningún valor-**

**-¿Nunca deseaste deshacer tus decisiones?-**

**-Arc- Jaune miraba a Arc con tristeza**

**-¿No eres los ideales de heroísmo hechos realidad?-**

**-Ideales hechos realidad ¿He?- El hombre apretó los puños**

**-debo admitir que me convertí en un héroe ideal pero lo único que obtuvo no fueron más que remordimientos. En vida, hice un pacto con la fuerza equilibrante. Después de morir, me convertiría en guardián, luche como la fuerza equilibrante de la humanidad. Contra los que amenazaron el equilibro del mundo- En ese momento imagen comenzaron a pasar, primero era Jaune siendo tomado por la fuera equilibrante y transportándolo a distintos lugares**

**-Bajo mis órdenes, asesine- Una imagen de Jaune disparo flechas a unos soldados apareció, los hombres fueron abatidos sin ninguna resistencia**

**-Asesine-Una imagen de miembros de fang siendo atravesados por flechas en todas direcciones apareció ahora**

**-Asesine hasta que ya no quedara nadie. Asesine a tantos que ya no me preocupaba. Por cada vida que acabe, salve a miles- Otra imagen de este Jaune siendo invocado apareció**

**-Luche una y otra vez, cada vez que me necesitaban.- Miles de imágenes de faunos, humanos y Grimm masacrados aparecieron en la pantalla**

**-Una… y otra y otra vez pero jamás se acababa. Yo no quería un mundo sin guerras. Simplemente quería que se acabara el llanto en el mundo que conocía. Ahí es cuando finamente me di cuenta. De que el ideal de Jaune Arc era frívolo-**

**\- ¿Por qué dices eso?-**

**-Es imposible salvar a todos. Salvar a muchos significa que morirán pocos. Eso deberías saberlo muchacho. Le arrebate la felicidad a muchos con mis propias manos eso es lo que debe hacer él héroe que tienes como ideal. Ellos salvan a la mayor cantidad posible ¿No? Y aun, con el deseo de que nadie muera uno moría para salvar a muchos- Jaune ahora miraba a su otro yo mientras este se despeinaba y sus cabellos tomaban la forma del cabello de Jaune**

Todos los adultos tenían una mirada compasiva y los cazadores más experimentados entendían ese sentimiento, pero ese muchacho paso por lo mismo, pero peor, él fue causante de todo y ahora dudaba de su propia justicia, pero también entraron en dudas, mientras que Sienna ahora dudaba de sus propios ideales pues Fang se estaba acercando peligrosamente a un punto sin retorno

Ozpin observo muchas masacren por mucho tiempo, pero jamás pudo pensar que esto pasaría, el joven paso lo mismo y creo su propio infierno donde él no podía ser el héroe que soñaba ser

Los más jóvenes no podían creer que Jaune dijera estas palabras, Jaune podría carecer de habilidad, pero él tenía el corazón en el lugar adecuado. Pero el otro tenía sus propios ideales corrompidos y eso fue algo difícil de aceptar

**-A pesar de haber dicho que no quería que hubiera tristeza, condene a pocos como resultado. Esa es mi identidad como espíritu heroico Jaune Arc- El hombre ahora era una versión mayor de Jaune, ese hombre era el mismo Jaune Arc pero ahora era el ideal de Jaune convertido en un hombre **

Nadie esperaba eso. El torpe y amable Jaune no podría volverse una persona como Arc, pero al ver todo lo que Jaune pasó entendían un poco de los motivos del Arc mayor

-Me niego- Ruby dijo esto con mucha determinación

-Me niego a creer que Jaune se convierta en una persona como Arc, quizás pueda estar en problemas, pero ahora sus ideales son correctos y si él se equivoca de camino yo evitare eso- Ruby dijo esto con aun más determinación

-Así se habla, Nosotros también estaremos para ayudarte- Nora abrazo a Ren y Pyrrha, ambos asintieron

-Eso me agrada de los humanos, tan compañeros en la desgracia- El ente dijo esto mientras le entregaba unos panqueques a Nora

-Si Ruby piensa hacerlo yo igual ayudare-Yang agrego a la conversación

-Necesitaran ayuda, especialmente contra alguien con habilidades mágicas y físicas superiores, los ayudare para evitar que Arc se convierta en ese Arc-Weiss ahora se unía

-Creo que soy la última, pero necesitaran toda la ayuda posible contra esa persona- Blake dijo esto mientras miraba a su equipo

-Es bueno ver que tienes amigas muy buenas- Kali dijo esto y Ghira asintió

-Necesitamos que ese niño se convierta en ese mago, necesitamos hacer que sus propios ideales heroicos lo conviertan en ese mago- Salem dijo esto mientras pensaba en como corromper a Jaune para hacer que se uniera a ellos

-Solamente necesitamos forzar sus ideales hasta que su cuerpo no resista-

**-¿No crees que este mundo estaría mejor si ese hombre no existiera?- El hombre invoco una espada de plata**

-¿Atacara a Jaune?- Todos esperaban a que Arc atacara a Jaune

**El hombre lanzo la espada a los pies de Jaune**

**-Acaba con tú vida, Jaune Arc-**

-Ahora lo entiendo- El doctor Oobleck dijo esto alertando a todos

-Doctor ¿Qué entendió?- Ren pregunto

-Es obvio, ¿Podría darme un pizarrón?- El ente chasqueo los dedos y un pizarrón apareció en el frente

-Es simple, si alguien que esta fuera del tiempo se detiene a si mismo antes de desaparecer del tiempo se crearía una paradoja, pero al ser el mismo el quien se elimine del tiempo eso crearía otra paradoja pues técnicamente al matarse el estaría evitando que se creara un pacto desde el principio y por eso no podría regresar para matarse, pero al matarse estaría contradiciendo la ley de conservación de eventos y eso crearía una paradoja en una paradoja- Todos estaban confundidos por la explicación del Doctor

-¿Podría simplificarlo? Por favor doctor- Winter estaba mareada por pensar en eso y quería entenderlo rápido, Qrow por su parte estaba demasiado borracho y estaba por vomitar al escuchar al doctor hablar tan rápido

-Significa que si el mismo se elimina de la ecuación entonces el Arc del futuro no existiría a pesar de no estar ligado al tiempo pues su propia existencia sería una paradoja que a si misma crearía otra paradoja para contrarrestarla, en pocas palabras si Jaune es asesinado por Arc no existirá, pero si Jaune existe el también en una realidad minúscula-

-Eres el humano que ha entendido ese concepto más rápido, eres impresionantes, un punto más para que los humanos sigan existiendo- El ente escribió algo en un cuaderno pequeño-

**-¿Por qué dudas ahora que sabes lo que eres en realidad?-**

**-Arc, no has actuado en contra de tus ideales. ¿No será porque perdiste el camino cuando te traicionaron los ideales que te intentabas proteger? Si ese no fuera el caso, no consideraste acabar con tu vida para expiar tus pecados.-**

**Arc comenzó a reír de manera tétrica**

**-Esto es genial ¿Expiar mis pecados? No seas tonto, Jaune. Tienes razón, me traicionaron y engañaron incontables veces. No puedes pretender que alguien comprenda a un hombre que daría su vida por los demás. Al final, me acusaron de ser el cerebro detrás del conflicto y me condenaron a la horca-**

**-Estas mintiendo, Arc…- en ese momento las imágenes de una horca y Jaune caminando hacia su muerte aparecieron frente a los ojos del Jaune joven**

**-¿Así fue tu muerte?- El Arc mayor asintió**

**-Si cometí algún pecado en el pasado seguramente los expíe totalmente en ese momento. No es que quisiera gratitud. Tampoco quería que me alabasen como héroe. Solo quería un final donde todos pudiéramos sonreír pero nunca obtuve eso. Ni en mi vida, ni después de morir. Sabía que los guardianes eran básicamente mecanismo de defensa que los que confían su existencia a los guardianes después de morir son eliminados del ciclo de la muerte y el renacimiento y se convierten en herramientas para defender la historia de la humanidad y los faunos-**

**-Pensé que aun valdría la pena si podía salvar a alguien, solo una persona que estuviera en problemas. ¡Pero no resulto así!-**

**-Los guardianes no protegen a los humanos ni los faunos. Lo que hacen los guardianes es limpiar su desastre. Son seres que utilizan sus poderes para negar eventos que sucederán. Los desastres que cometieron todos los humanos y faunos. Son carniceros que acaban con todo aquel que dañe el mundo humano, sin distinguir entre el bien y el mal. Que gracioso ¿Qué tiene de diferente de cuando yo no tenía poder alguno?-**

**-Para salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles. ¿Dices que no pudiste cumplir ese deseo ni una vez?- Jaune mostro tristeza en su rostro**

**-Si. Fui debilitando a la misma gente que quería salvar. Todo para cumplir el estúpido ideal de convertirme en un héroe. Estoy harto de limpiar la basura de los humanos, faunos y Grimm pero como espíritu heroico esto condenado a hacerlo por toda la eternidad. Si yo nunca existiera… si solo pudiera desaparecer de todo el espíritu y cuerpo de mi yo que aún no es un espíritu heroico entonces existirá una posibilidad de que yo logre desaparecer para siempre.- Jaune miraba a su yo futuro con tristeza**

-Pobre muchacho, sus sueños terminaron aplastándolo- Ghira miraba la joven en la pantalla con mucha compasión

-Eso jamás sucederá, Jaune podrá ser la persona menos inteligente que conozco pero jamás se dejara derivar por sus sueños-

-Roja, me gusta verte enojada pero tu amigo parece que perdió toda esperanza y sueños, ese niño quería ser un héroe pero termino como un simple asesino, triste pero ese es el mundo en el que vivimos-

-Yo no dejare que eso pase, incluso si tengo que estar al lado de el por el resto de mi vida evitare que Jaune se convierta en ese hombre- Pyrrha ahora estaba furiosa y quería desahogarse y al ver que su amigo y líder se encontraba preguntándose a sí mismo lo que debía de hacer

**-¿Tienes arrepentimientos?- Jaune fijo su mirada en su yo futuro**

**-Sí, cada día los tengo y siempre estarán en mi mente- Jaune levanto la espada**

-¿Enserio se suicidara?- Roman preguntaba con mucho interés, ese muchacho parecía prometedor, pero esa versión futura de él era muy deprimente

-No, por supuesto que Jaune no se suicidara-

-Niña, solo mira a ese hombre y dime que sus ojos no reflejan arrepentimiento- Salem le hablo directo a Ruby

-Esos ojos muestran un desprecio por la vida, ese hombre debió de pasar un infierno y ahora tiene la oportunidad de evitar que suceda y obviamente el joven pudo ver todo lo que este mundo puede ofrecer y ahora mismo solo piensa en eliminarse-

**-Entonces simplemente no te puedo aceptar- Jaune lanzo su espada a un lado **

**-Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba-**

**-Sí, exactamente pero este idiota jamás se arrepentiría de hacer lo correcto aunque le costara la vida, este idiota es lo suficientemente tonto como para ignorar su propio dolor para ayudar a los necesitados y las personas en peligro-**

**-Ahora mismo solo tengo ganas de matarte-**

**-No pienso rendirme contra mí mismo y menos contra una persona que es tan despreciable y con tan poca voluntad como para arrepentirse de hacer lo correcto. Si eres mi ideal de justicia entonces solo debo eliminar todo lo equivocado- El Arc mayor frunció el seño**

**-Esas fueron las palabras que comenzaron todo. Te despertaras un día y veras que te convertiste en mí-**

**-No lo hare. Ese día nunca llegara-**

**-Tienes razón, eso no llegara, porque ahora se terminara tu vida-**

-Vamos Jaune rómpele las piernas a Jaune- Nora estaba confundida

-Humana, no creo que tu amigo pueda ganar, técnicamente se enfrenta a si mismo del futuro y ese hombre parece invencible a comparación- Adam le dijo a Nora y esta le mostro la lengua

-Creo que no importa lo que escogiera, la vida de Jaune terminara en ese mismo día-

-No digan eso, Jaune podrá ser débil, pero es el humano con más voluntad que pude conocer- Todos voltearon a ver a Velvet y esta se sonrojo

-No es que lo quiera defender-

-Traidora blasfema- Adam no apoyaba las relaciones Fauno humano y dijo esto en voz baja

-Esa chica parece tener una atracción por ese muchacho- Pyrrha tenía los ojos en blanco mientras miraba a Velvet, pero rápidamente se recompuso pues no era nada para preocuparse

-Ahora que lo pienso tu amigo se nota bastante relajado- Winter dijo esto mientras miraba la escena

**-trace…- El Arc mayor género energía con la cual formo dos espadas gemelas**

**-On- Jaune copeo el movimiento y empuño igualmente dos espadas**

**-¿Podrás con mis obras de acero? Si tu precisión falla te condenaras a muerte- Jaune no dudo y lanzo una estocada con una de sus espadas **

**La pelea comenzó, Jaune era rápido utilizando las espadas gemelas, el tenia movimientos que imitaban al hombre mayor, cortes horizontales, patadas altas y cortes verticales eran todo lo que podía notarse en la pantalla. El hombre era rápido y logro colocarse atrás de Jaune y estaba a punto de apuñalar al joven, pero este dio un grito de batalla y esquivo el corte**

-Ese hombre es muy fuerte y rápido, me sorprende que el muchacho pueda aguantarle el ritmo- Tai dijo esto mientras observaba la pelea

-El Arc mayor lo matara, se puede notar la diferencia de habilidad-

-El líder intrépido le ganara a su yo futuro y todos se tragaran sus palabras- Nora era la única que apoyaba a Jaune

-Niña seamos honestos ese niño no sobrevivirá a una pelea con ese hombre- Roman dijo con mucha indiferencia

**Arc dio un corte horizontal para poco después lanzar a Jaune hacia atrás con un puñetazo. Jaune aterrizo y el hombre se colocó en posición de combate nuevamente mientras su rival se levantaba**

**El Arc mayor comenzó a desprender Prana por su cuerpo**

**-Parece que te estas quedando sin prana-**

**-no te ilusiones, tener poco prana no disminuirá nuestra brecha en habilidades de batalla. Jaune Arc esto no cambia en nada, vas a morir de todas maneras- El hombre tenía una mirada de odio en contra de Jaune**

**La pelea seguía y el Arc mayor logro romper las espadas de Jaune y mandarlo nuevamente al suelo, la sudadera de Jaune estaba rota y este decidió quitársela y ahora solamente tenía una camisa blanca**

**Nuevamente invoco dos espadas y continuó con la danza mortal en la cual se encontraba, el Arc mayor nuevamente logro desequilibrarlo con un golpe y se preparó para atravesar a Jaune pero el muchacho nuevamente bloqueo el golpe **

**El Arc mayor nuevamente lo lanzo en contra del suelo con la fuerza del golpe las espadas de Jaune nuevamente se rompieron y solamente logro bloquear el ataque de su versión mayor porque logro invocar otro par de espadas**

-Jaune lo está haciendo muy bien-Pyrrha podía ver el esfuerzo de Jaune con cada movimiento

-Su estilo está mejorando y su postura es mucho mejor- Glynda podía ver que Jaune mejoro mucho en su postura

-En mi humilde opinión debería centrarse más en defender sus órganos vitales en contra de un enemigo tan agresivo- Port dijo mientras observaba a su alumno con una postura que en su opinión no lo favorecía

-Pero eso evitaría que pudiera contraatacar con sus espadas- Ozpin dijo esto mientras miraba la forma en que los dos Arc se movían

-El muchacho tiene un rango medio con esas espadas, sería mejor una posición de defensa y movilizarse- Ghira se unió a la plática de los maestros

-Debería utilizar su escudo, ese es un clásico mejor que las dos espadas- Nora dijo esto mientras miraba la escena

-Nora no debes tener favoritismos por un arma en específico, además Jaune parece bastante cómodo peleando con las espadas gemelas y sus habilidades también mejoraron- Ren le dijo esto a una Nora muy enojada

-Creo que el muchacho tiene una posibilidad, si logra darle un golpe en el momento adecuado y con la fuerza suficiente podría derribar a su versión mayor- Ironwood aporto a la platica

-Eso es prácticamente imposible señor, ese hombre demostró una velocidad superior al joven- Winter dijo

-Posiblemente, pero también el muchacho parece mejorar con cada golpe, ambos parecen comprobar las fuerzas del otro-

**-¿Creíste que tus creaciones estaban al mismo nivel que las mías? Quizás preserves el exterior y las características materiales, no sirve de nada sin una estructura lógica- Jaune frunció el ceño limpio la sangre que fluía desde una herida en su ojo**

-Vamos Jaune no te rindas, todavía puedes ganarle- Ruby apoyaba a su amigo

-Ruby, creo que debemos aceptar que Jaune no podrá contra el mismo- Weiss quería creer que Jaune ganaría, pero la diferencia era clara

**Jaune choco sus espadas con las de Arc y en ese momento pudo ver chispas azules formar estructuras cuadradas frente a sus ojos. El estar atontado por ese periodo de tiempo le costó una patada en las costillas**

**El Arc mayor continuo con una serie de cortes los cuales fueron bloqueados y nuevamente chispas azules y verdes se agruparon en las escapadas de Jaune. El Arc mayor destruyó nuevamente las armas de Jaune, pero en esta ocasión los circuitos mágico s de Jaune comenzaron a iluminarse por todo su cuerpo, sus venas mágicas nuevamente comenzaron a fluir pero en esta ocasión con más poder y fluidez**

**La mirada de Jaune se llenó de Determinación y golpeo a Arc con las espadas, este hombre se sorprendió al ver que la fuerza de su yo pasado comenzaba a equipararlo**

**-Ahora lo entiendo. Eso explica Porque eres tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo-**

-¿Que está pasando?- Pyrrha pregunto pues Jaune parecía hacerse más fuerte de un momento a otro

-Tu amigo parece tener una o dos cartas bajo la manga, él ahora está utilizando un hechizo de aprendizaje-

-¿Cómo funciona?- Nora estaba impaciente mientras miraba la pantalla y al ente

-Es una magia que funciona en cómbate, mientras dos individuos pelean uno obtiene los conocimientos y habilidades cultivadas por su rival, este hechizo es perfecto para formar guerreros en cuestión de segundos-

-Wow, por eso Jaune está haciéndose más fuerte- Ruby ahora tenía muchas esperanzas

-¿Si comenzamos a darle una paliza cuando utilice ese hechizo él se volverá más fuerte que nosotros?- Yang tenia esta pregunta pues podría ser similar a su semblanza

-Sí, el obtendrá las habilidades de todos mientras reciba o produzca daños en contra de un rival- Ozpin tomo nota de este hechizo y por lo que podía entender era muy similar al que la versión encarcelada de su estudiante utilizaba para robar habilidades

-Eso no es justo, a una persona le toma años perfeccionar su estilo para que alguien simplemente lo robe sin poder hacer nada- Winter estaba indignada por esa habilidad

-Reina del hielo, el niño necesita toda la ayuda posible y tú solamente haces mucho ruido, igual que siempre-

-¿Qué significa eso Qrow?-

-Significa que ese niño necesita toda la ayuda posible para ganarle a ese idiota además en las peleas reales no existe nada como la injusticia, simplemente son opciones- La botella de vino de Qrow se llenó nuevamente

-Gracias-

-No puedo creerlo, ese hechizo prácticamente convertiría a Jaune en el peleador más fuerte de Beacon-Ruby ahora estaba más emocionada

-Sí, pero no quiero golpearlo solo para hacerlo fuerte- Ruby se imaginó a todos en Beacon pateando a Jaune mientras este estaba recostado en el suelo

-Eso podría ser divertido, solo piénsenlo, Jaune ya no tendría que entrenar si solamente todos los maestros lo comienzan a golpear- Nora dijo imaginado a Jaune recibiendo bofetadas de los maestros

-por favor no, ese es el único momento del día en que estamos solos- Pyrrha dijo esto en voz baja esperando que nadie la escuchara

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, simplemente dile que quieres practicar con él, ese muchacho seguramente no se negaría con una chica tan linda- Kali dando un consejo maternal sonrojo a Pyrrha

-Dejen de hablar, quiero ver a mi intrépido líder pelear con su estúpido yo- Nora estaba tan emocionada con la pelea que no parecía ella misma

**-Eso simplifica las cosas, ambos somos imitadores-El Arc mayor prácticamente regaño a Jaune**

**-Continua hablando mal ¡Pronto terminare contigo!-**

**-¿Terminar conmigo? Estas equivocado. Realmente no comprendes nada-**

**-¿Qué cosa no comprendo?- Jaune reacciono a tiempo para detener el choque de las dos espadas de Arc**

**-¡Que creíste que tendrías una mínima oportunidad de ganar!- Las espadas comenzaron a brillar en tonos verdes y Jaune comenzó a tener visiones**

**Pudo ver a Arc rodeado por espadas mientras apuñalaba el suelo con otras que invocaba, pudo ver las muertes de todos los contrincantes de Arc al mismo tiempo que las espadas eran colocadas en el suelo. Al final pudo ver a Arc con múltiples espadas en la espalda y poco después una horca donde el cuerpo de Arc colgaba**

**-¿Así fue su final? No siento pena por el… ¡No siento pena por el! Pero cuando pienso que mis pies me llevaran por su camino, siento que mi corazón explotara. En lo que creíste. En lo que aun crees. Cuando veo que solo son una fantasía envuelta en mentiras, yo…-**

-No, Jaune- Velvet no podía creer que una persona con buen corazón terminara de una forma tan miserable

-Es triste cuando el sueño de alguien se convierte en una pesadilla- Ozpin podía recordar el pasado y al ver lo que Jaune podría terminar haciendo en el futuro solo le causaba un malestar

-Simplemente no debe caminar por ese lugar, puede caminar con nosotros y evitar que eso pase- Ruby quería pensar en una forma de evitar que Jaune terminara como Arc

-Ruby, no siempre podrás proteger a tu amigo- Qrow hablo con Ruby, ella debía aprender que este mundo podía aplastar a cualquiera

**Cuando Jaune volvió a reaccionar las espadas se rompieron y Arc lo pateo**

**-A juzgar por tu rostro, con esa expresión patética, sé que vomitaras, lo viste, ¿No? Eso simplifica las cosas, entonces. Todo lo que viste es cierto Jaune Arc-. Eso conseguirás "Terminando con mi vida". Deberías verlo una vez más con tus propios ojos. El mundo en el que termine.-**

**\- I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to Death. Nor known to Life. Have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet, those hands will never hold anything. So as I pray, unlimited blade works.-**

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Ghira pregunto pues Arc ahora generaba energía azul y fragmentaba el suelo con esa misma energía

-Magia- La respuesta rápida y simple de Ozpin dejo a Ghira con más preguntas que respuestas

-Ese hechizo tiene miles de posibilidades, incluso serviría para una invasión a gran escala y lo único que tendrían que hacer es hacer que Jaune encerrara a un grupo en esa dimensión y después simplemente liberarlos de golpe- El ente dijo esto mientras miraba las expresiones de todos

Adam tenía una sonrisa en los labios, Salem ahora estaba aún más interesada en ese hechizo, el general Igualmente estaba interesado en eso. El resto parecía tomarle más importancia al lugar que su función

**La escena cambio a una habitación completamente amueblada donde una Weiss se encontraba acostada en una cama mientras miraba su mano donde se encontraba una marca similar a la de la familia Arc. **

**Al lado de Weiss se encontraba una Ruby muy herida llena de vendas **

**-no te preocupes, ya deberíamos estar acostumbradas. Creo que nos tocó un compañero muy malo- Weiss recordó a Arc y la pelea donde Ruby no tenía una oportunidad contra su invocación**

-Tuvieron muy mala suerte al invocar a una versión muy violenta y calculadora- El ente dijo esto y todos lo miraron

-La invocación es algo muy preciso y parece que algo en Weiss atrajo a ese Jaune y eso es muy mala suerte-

**-Tienes razón... Pero creo que Archer era más "Rebelde" que "malo"-**

**-Eso es seguro. El enserio era difícil de tratar- Ruby intento moverse y Weiss la ayudo a acomodarse**

**-Sí, pero eso hizo que lo intentara con tanto ahínco. Mientras Archer era mi sirviente, me juro que solo actuaria con mi convicción. Odio admitirlo, pero yo no soy la que lo salvara. Porque creo que tiene razón. Sus elecciones, su arrepentimiento por ellas, Creo que todo está justificado. Me vuelvo muy apática respecto a eso que hasta me provoca enojo. Así que lo único que puedo hacer es concentrarme en mí. Al igual que alguien que conozco, seguiré mis convicciones.- Ella recordó a Ruby y Jaune cuando inicio todo en Beacon**

**-**parece que lograste hacer buenos amigos Weiss- Winter dijo mientras miraba a su hermana con una sonrisa

-sí, son un poco molestos pero son mis amigos- Ruby estaba tan feliz que saltaba en su asiento

-No arruines el momento Ruby- Weiss dijo esto mientras se sonrojaba

**-Eso es lo único que puedo hacer para recompensarlo- La escena volvió a la pelea de Jaune con Arc**

**Las espadas de Jaune estaban completamente desgastadas **

**-Es una estupidez que vengas aquí sabiendo que no eres digno de mi… Un impostor que nunca ha tenido un objetivo propio, obsesionado con un estúpido ideal toda su vida… ¿finalmente, te queda claro que eso es lo que eres en verdad? Salvar a la gente porque si es un sentimentalismo erróneo. Un humano deficiente como tu es una farsa que nunca debería haber existido-**

-Eso está mal, él es quien no es digno de ser un ideal- Ruby estaba enojada al ver como Arc ridiculizaba los sueños de Jaune

-Es tonto, pero los cazadores estamos para salvar a las personas y aunque parezca solo un sentimentalismo eso nos convierte en protectores- Glynda ahora defendía la postura del Arc menor. Glynda tenía un semblante muy fuerte pero no podía tolerar ver a alguien en peligro y por eso no podía aceptar a Arc pues el ridiculizaba el compromiso de los cazadores de ayudar y proteger

Ozpin asintió a esta afirmación pues ese era el trabajo de un héroe. Pero el Arc mayor demostraba tener razón en muchas cosas como la habilidad de Jaune y sus muchas deficiencias

-Salvar unas vidas ajenas es un acto de bondad muy extraño para la mayoría de seres pero cuando alguien finalmente logra entender que la existencia precisa de todas las criaturas comienza a ver el mundo con otros ojos. El humano demuestras muchas imperfecciones, pero en esas imperfecciones puede llegar a la perfección y bondad- El ente miraba la escena mientras decía esto

-Los humanos siempre fueron una especie interesante y al ver esto puedo recordar por qué mi hermano desea tanto que los humanos aun persistan en la mayoría de universos-

-¿Por qué solo los humanos?- Adam tenía interés en la respuesta pues este ente parecía tener una clara preferencia por los humanos

-Porque ellos fueron primero que los faunos, además creo que los faunos fueron una secuela de la magia de un humano- Esto dejo a todos completamente impresionados y Adam tenía una mueca de enojo

-Lo explicare en algún momento, pero por el momento continuemos-

**-No tiene sentido que una persona así viva. Yo soy tu ideal. Ya deberías tener en claro que no eres digno de mi- Jaune comenzó a tener más visiones del Arc mayor**

**Jaune grito y se abalanzo encontrar de Arc. Las espadas chocaron, pero Arc no mostro ninguna señal de desgasta**

**-Ya veo. Es una cuestión natural el hecho de que te niegues a aceptarme. Mientras yo siga siendo tu ideal, Jaune Arc debe odiarme más que nadie- Jaune intento nuevamente cortarlo, pero Arc atrapo la empuñadora del arma con el filo de sus propias cuchillas**

**-Voy a hacerte una pregunta, ¿realmente quieres convertirte en un héroe?-**

**-¿Ahora me preguntas eso? No es que quiere convertirme en un héroe ¡Me convertiré en héroe cueste lo que cueste!- Jaune intento atacar a Arc pero este atrapo su brazo y logro inmovilizarlo, después Jaune fue inmovilizado al atrapar su espada **

**Ambos estaban espalda con espalda**

**-Si. Debes convertiré en uno cueste lo que cueste- Arc y Jaune estaban inmóviles**

-Vamos. Jaune tu puedes- Ruby estaba intentando darle ánimos a su amigo, pero la imagen era muy clara. Arc tenía la batalla en sus manos. El resto de sus amigos deseaban que nuevamente alguien lo ayudara, pero ahora eso era imposible

El grupo de Salem observaba la escena con una mescla de sorpresa y satisfacción. En ese preciso instante una posible amenaza para ellos estaba por ser erradicada por la misma amenaza

**-La razón es que a Jaune Arc es lo único que lo apasiona. Anqué esa pasión no provenga de sus adentros- Arc estaba enojándose y Jaune comenzó a forcejear**

-¿Qué significa? Jaune si quiere ser un héroe por el mismo- Ruby defendía a su amigo

-Te equivocas, Jaune no quiere ser un héroe por ese motivo- El ente dijo esto

-¿Fama?- Roman pensaba que ese niño buscaba hacer lo correcto y al mismo tiempo tener gloria y fama, eso es algo muy digno para alguien

-No-

-¿Poder?- Winter ahora pensaba que ese muchacho deseaba el poder y sus logros para ayudar a más personas, por las últimas visiones ella pensaban que el joven deseaba ayudar a otros

-¿Dinero?- Mercury dijo esto mientras pensaba que eso debía ser obvio pues con dinero el idiota del héroe podía dejar de hacer todas esas estupideces y vivir tranquilo

-Obviamente no, ¿Olvidaste los últimos mundos o eres idiota?- El ente dijo esto con mucha frustración

Esto era una nueva capa de misterio ¿Qué impulso a Jaune a convertirse en cazador y por ende en un héroe?

**-Por tu reacción, parece que siempre lo sospechaste. Yo no tengo muchos recuerdos de mi pasado. Sin embargo, si recuerdo esa vista. Las llamas y Grimm, que se divisan a lo lejos. El hedor penetrante de la muerte. Anhelando ayuda cuando ya no quedaba esperanza. Lo que sentí cuando me concedieron ese deseo. La cara de alivio de mi propio abuelo cuando me salvo- En la pantalla mostraban una aldea que parecía estar bajo ataque de los Grimm y un hombre de edad avanzada utilizando armadura caminaba por las calles mientras asesinaba a los Grimm con una facilidad increíble**

**El hombre llego hasta una pequeña casa donde un único pilar evitaba que esta se derrumbara en un pequeño niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules**

**-En ese momento fue donde comenzaste. Tu gratitud por haber sido salvado llego mucho después. Simplemente viste a tu abuelo, Como se veía tan feliz cuando te salvo, te metiste en la cabeza que tu querías lo mismo.**

**-Tiene razón. No fui yo al que salvaron ese día. Una gran invasión sin sobrevivientes. Un niño que no podía ser salvado. Un hombre que encontró a su propio nieto que no sobreviviera. No sabría decir cuál fue el milagro real.- Jaune estaba comenzando a decaer**

-Es un deseo humano buscar el placer, pero el niño no buscaba el placear propio, buscaba el placer para los demás y después pensaba que el placer llegaría hasta el- El ente dijo esto mientras miraba el inexistente techo

-Su abuelo era un cazador muy fuerte y competente, pero lo único que le daba felicidad no fueron los logros ni el dinero. Era la sonrisa de las personas y el saber que él era parte de esa felicidad- El ente volvió a decir esto

-Es una hipocresía, pero ese es el deseo que el abuelo de Jaune le pasó, dar la felicidad para encontrar felicidad- Los cazadores podían entender un poco ese sentimiento, pero no podían compartirlo. Los jóvenes no tenían ideas claras de que es lo que debían pensar sobre el ideal que Jaune tenía y los villanos no tenían nada de lo que pensar, bueno excepto tres que comenzaron a reflexionar sobre el rumbo de sus vidas hasta ahora

**-Es normal que los niños idolatren a sus abuelos, pero lo que te dejo cuando murió fue una maldición- En la pantalla el mismo hombre más viejo y un Jaune un poco más pequeño se encontraban acostados en un campo y el hombre le entrego una espada y un escudo**

**-Cuando murió, tu decidiste que serias un héroe- En ese momento la pantalla volvió a la pelea, pero en esta ocasión se podía ver que la cuchilla de Arc estaba partiendo a la de Jaune**

**-Tus ideales son de segunda mano. Los ideales que tu abuelo no pudo cumplir. Tu solo estas emulando lo que él creía que era correcto.-**

**-Eso no es…-**

**-¿Héroe? No me hagas reír. ¡Toda tu charlatanería de querer ayudare al prójimo no es algo que decidiste por ti mismo! Alguien como tú que piensa que puede ayudar al prójimo es el colmo de la arrogancia- La espada de Jaune finalmente logro romperse y Arc de un movimiento rápido logro apuñalar la pierna de Jaune provocando una herida muy grave**

-Eso dejara cicatriz- Roman dijo de forma sarcástica ganándose una mirada furiosa del grupo de héroes

-Este es el final de Jaune Arc- Salem dijo esto pues ahora todo lo que faltaba era el golpe de gracia

-Este es el fin, perdón, si Weiss ni yo hubiéramos invocado a esa persona entonces Jaune no…-

-Ruby, nosotras no podíamos descubrir que esto pasaría- Weiss intento animar a Ruby, ahora todo estaba finalizado, Arc estaba por terminar con Jaune y Weiss se sentía muy culpable pues ella robo el escudo de Jaune y lo utilizo para traer a esa persona y ahora el más torpe de sus amigos moriría por su culpa

**-Así es. ¡Admirabas su deseo de ayudar al prójimo porque era maravilloso!- Arc levanto su espada e intento cortar a Jaune, pero este logro invocar otra espada**

**-Y por ende, no tienes una pasión propia.- Arc comenzó una serie de ataques consecutivos**

**-Si eso no es hipocresía, ¿Qué es entonces?- La velocidad de los golpes aumentaba**

**-Te impulsa a la obsesión de que debes brindarte a los demás. ¡Viviendo en tu arrogancia!- Arc logro atravesar un costado de Jaune. La sangre salpicaba por todos lados**

-¡Jaune!- Pyrrha ahora si estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras miraba como su amor platónico fue apuñalado. El resto de sus amigos estaban ahora más nerviosos y con mucho miedo de ver el final de esta pelea. Nora y Ruby se taparon los ojos, Blake miraba con indiferencia en su rostro, pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa, Yang estaba furiosa con esa persona, Ren estaba muy preocupado pues esa herida podría ser mortal

Los maestros y adultos se resignaron, ese muchacho moriría de una manera u otra, era el final para el Joven Arc. Los maestros pudieron ver que ese muchacho podría tener potencial y utilizarían el conocimiento que ahora tenían para ayudar al estudiante de su mundo

El grupo de Salem estaba en silencio mientras miraban la escena era algo muy agradable para ellos, pero Salem sentía que algo estaba mal

**-Pero al final no eres más que una farsa. Ese tipo de hipocresía no puede salvar a nadie. No, nunca supiste que debías salvar. ¡Mira! ¡Este es el resultado! ¡No sabiendo cómo salvar, no teniendo nada que salvar! ¡Debes saber que terminaste siendo la justicia cruel en persona!- Jaune apenas logro bloquear otro corte pero termino en el suelo**

**-Tus ideales están en decadencia. El hecho de pensar que los demás son más importantes que tú, y desear que todos sean felices, es solo un cuento de hadas descabellado Si vives solo para aferrarte a ese sueño, que ese sueño te arrastre y te ahogue- Jaune estaba en el suelo, la sangre comenzaba a hacerse un charco y Jaune miraba el cielo con tristeza**

**-Mucho de lo que dijo era cierto- Jaune pensaba **

**-Pero sentí que él se olvidaba de algo- Jaune comenzó a tener otras visiones, pero en esta ocasión era el resultado de las batallas de Arc**

**-Vi el mismísimo infierno- Esto se repitió tres veces donde Jaune miraba las masacres de Arc**

**-vi un infierno al que llegaría algún día- Jaune miraba la escena donde comenzaba a hacer el pacto con la fuerza equilibrante **

**-tenias… bueno, creo que tenías razón- Ahora la visión era Jaune detrás de Arc**

**-Quizás debería haber sido más habilidoso- Arc dijo esto con resignación**

-Parece que Su amigo está agonizando- Salem dijo esto, pero aún tenía un mal augurio

Nora estaba llorando, Ruby intentaba contenerse, Ren y Blake estaban tristes, pero uno reprimía sus emociones con su semblanza y la otra lo ocultaba bien. Yang consolaba a Nora y tenía planeado hablar con Jaune cuando finalmente volvieran. Weiss se sentía culpable, esto era su culpa, ella trajo a ese hombre.

El Resto de equipos y adultos ahora solo podían ver que Jaune dejaría de respirar en cualquier momento, esto era trágico pues sus ideales lo convirtieron en su propio asesino y su sueño en su infierno

Pyrrha era otra historia, ella recordó todo lo que había visto y ahora sus ojos comenzaban a perder la luz y miraban a Ruby y Weiss con mucho desprecio

Ella comenzó a razonar todo de manera enfermiza. Si ella eliminaba a Ruby y Weiss esto no pasaría jamás, Jaune estaría fuera de peligro. Cuando ella comenzó a moldear un pedazo de metal de su armadura para darle forma de cuchilla el ente chasqueo los dedos y ella finalmente se relajó y pudo razonar de forma normal ahora, pero algo en ella todavía quería eliminar a esas dos

**-Parece que pediste muchas cosas-**

**-Te equivocas. Estoy aquí porque intente obstinadamente no perder nada. Nadie perder todo- Pero tienes razón hay algo que olvide- Arc respondió y Jaune se transportó al momento donde fue salvado por su abuelo**

**-Por primera vez, vi el mismísimo infierno-**

**Un pequeño Jaune caminaba por el infierno de fuego mientras intentaba buscar personas, cualquier persona para ayuda**

**-¿Qué sentido tenía que tu…? ¿Qué sentido tenía que yo sobreviviera a ese infierno? ¿Por qué nos salvaron?- Ahora se veía a la familia de Jaune abrazándolo mientras su abuelo aun lo sostenía en brazos. El Jaune adolescente comenzó a caminar a donde su familia y su yo pasado estaban**

**-Oye. Te estas metiendo en el infierno- Arc le dijo a Jaune. Jaune sonrió**

**-eso es lo que olvidaste. Admito que al principio fue solo admiración. Pero esa admiración se construyó sobre un deseo. El deseo de deshacer este infierno. El sueño no cumplido de un hombre que no pudo ayudar a nadie, que al final, lo pudo perder todo- **

Todos podían ver las heridas de Jaune y de un momento a otro toda la pantalla se volvió negra para poco después una funda de color azul y dorado apareciera en la pantalla

-¡No puede ser!- El ente grito llamando la atención de todos y aun muchos tenían dudas sobre esa funda de espada

-¡ese niño es descendiente del rey de los caballeros, y ahora Avalon se ha activado!- La tristeza se convirtió en sorpresa y Salem que antes tenía un mal presentimiento ahora lo confirmo

-¿Que es esa funda?- Ruby ahora tenía esperanza y quería confirmarla

-Avalon, una herramienta mágica o tesoro sagrado sería un término más adecuado. Avalon tiene la capacidad de hacer inmune a su portador de todo el daño y darle regeneración acelerada además de aumentar todas las esperanzas de vida y producción de prana-

**Jaune coloco su mano en su pecho y una luz verde comenzó a brillar. Jaune continúo caminando y ahora fue transportado a la esfera de realidad de Arc**

**Jaune camino hasta donde se encontraba una única espada en una piedra**

**-¿Aunque esa vida sea la de una maquina?-**

**-Sí, aunque esa vida este empapada de hipocresías- Jaune sujeto el mango de la espada y una flama lleno su mano**

**-seguiré luchando para ser un héroe- Levanto la espada y el lugar ahora tenía el suelo azul**

**Volviendo a la realidad**

**Todas las heridas de Jaune comenzaron a brillar en color verde, la herida en el costado de Jaune comenzó a cerrarse por unos pequeños hilos azules, que rápidamente curaron por completo la herida**

**-Ahora comprendo, lo único que nunca logre, los tesoros que nunca pude alcanzar. El los logro obtener al mostrarse digno de ellos. El mismo tesoro que nos salvó ese día ahora volvió, pero ahora es completamente suyo-**

**-yo soy…- Jaune comenzó a generar más prana y rayos azules comenzaron a cubrirlo**

**-El hueso de mi espada- Arc lanzo sus espadas en contra de Jaune, pero este rápidamente las logro repeler creando dos espadas iguales, pero en esta ocasión el prana aun fluía por el filo y las espadas estaban en perfecto estado. **

Todos los héroes estaban más tranquilos y felices. Nora y Ruby gritaban de alegría, Ren y Blake sonreía, Yang abrazaba a Ruby y a Weiss. Pyrrha estaba llorando de alegría mientras abrazaba a la persona más cercana a ella que era Blake. Ella sentía que su brazo estaba por romperse pero dejo que la campeona celebrara

Ozpin se sorprendió al escuchar sobre esa vaina al igual que todos los adultos, pero una palabra aún estaba en la cabeza del director

-¿Rey de los caballeros?- El director miraba al ente

-Sí, eso es mucho más antiguo que las doncellas y toda esa magia, ese hombre fue el humano más poderoso en su época, creo paz y orden, logro lo que muchos humanos y faunos llamarían utopía. Ese hombre fue conocido por sus múltiples noble phantasms y su habilidad de lucha, ese hombre podía contra todo un ejército el solo. Arturo Pendragon, El rey de los caballeros- El ente estaba emocionado de ver a que alguien tuviese uno de esos noble phantasm aparte del mismo rey

Esa revelación fue impresionante, el rey de los caballeros. Muchos de los amigos de Jaune reconocieron que podría ser un título un poco exagerado, pero si alguien en la familia Arc en el pasado tiene ese título eso convertía a Jaune en…

-¡Jaune es el príncipe de los caballeros!- Nora aun no terminaba de celebrar que su líder ahora se encontraba completamente curado. Ahora todos en la habitación se encontraban impactados por descubrir que ese niño tenía sangre azul en sus venas

**-Tienes un noble phantasm y estas en el umbral y ¿eso que importa? nuestras habilidades aún son como el día y la noche-**

**-Tienes razón, pero mis piernas y brazos aun funcionan, mi espíritu fue derrotado. Acepte que tenías razón. Mi espíritu era débil.-**

**-¿Qué?- Arc aun miraba con furia a Jaune**

**-Solo porque estés en lo cierto no significa que tengas razón. No necesito nada de esto. ¡Me convertiré en un héroe! ¡Así como me rechazas, usare toda mi fuerza para derrotarme a mí mismo en ti!-**

Ahora todos los héroes estaban más emocionados, la pelea real parecía apenas comenzar

Salem pensaba que ese muchacho a pesar de no contar con el poder adecuado podría ser uno de sus mayores enemigos en el futuro

**La pelea continuo. Jaune y Arc chocaron nuevamente sus espadas, pero en esta ocasión las espadas de Arc fueron las que por poco se rompieron, Arc lanzo múltiples cortes y Jaune con mucha destreza comenzó a esquivarlos de forma rítmica después lanzo un corte directo al rostro de Arc, pero este lo logro bloquear y pateo a Jaune**

**En ese momento intento cortar a Jaune nuevamente, pero ahora este regreso el golpe y Arc ahora tenía que cubrirse**

**-¿Por qué me molestó en tener una pelea limpia? Todo esto terminaría si retrocediera unos pasos pero algo me dice que si retrocedo, ¡Significa que fui derrotado en algo muy importante!- Arc logro distanciar nuevamente a Jaune y nuevamente logro golpearlo**

**Jaune fue arrojado con mucha fuerzas contra el suelo**

**-Esto está por terminar, solo es cuestión de tiempo- Jaune apretó la empuñadura de sus armas **

**-¿Cómo puede ser tan idiota? ¿Cuántas veces parecerá que este es el golpe fina? Ese tonto no se detendrá. NO llegara a su límite. Ya lo supero por mucho. La razón es que lo que él está tratando de matar hace mucho que dejo de ser mí ser. Lo sé. Conozco es mirada cansada demasiado bien. Su voluntad no se doblegara. Conozco muy bien al hombre al que nunca derrotaron. Al que nunca se dio por vencido Conozco muy bien a ese justiciero que sigue luchando para salvar a todos, con un ideal que nadie compartía. Si uno podía ser salvado, quizás todos los que sufren podrían ser salvados.-En ese momento Arc comenzó a recordar su vida humana, cuando ayudaba a las personas en épocas de necesidad, cuidando de los niños y protegiendo al inocente**

**Arc ahora estaba preocupado y enojado con Jaune**

La emoción aumentaba mientras todos en la habitación observaban esta pelea, todos tenían diferentes puntos de vista sobre este conflicto de Jaune con Arc

Ruby, Nora y Velvet pensaban que Jaune estaba actuando genial y ahora podía demostrar que sus ideales fueron mejores que los de Arc y por eso él ahora era mejor que el

Algunos faunos tenían un conflicto moral ahora, ese muchacho se esforzaba el doble por una causa que parecía perdida, sus sueño fueron aplastados y aun así seguía de pie intentando salvar no solo a los humanos, el deseaba salvarlos a todos.

Los adultos ahora estaban muy felices de ver que ese joven logro superar un obstáculo prácticamente imposible, logro superarse a sí mismo y crear un mejor ideal con los pedazos del pasado. Ozpin ahora estaba seguro de que dejar que un joven con inscripción falsa entrara a Beacon fue una de sus mejores decisiones

-Lo que Jaune intenta eliminar es al ser que se interpone en su camino. Para seguir siendo fiel a lo que creyó, a lo que seguirá creyendo, lo que Arc intentaba deshacer es él ser que le dio origen. Para eliminar los errores que estaba condenado a repetir en el futuro- El ente dijo esto llamando la atención de todos

-Una vez el rey de los caballeros soñó algo. Tenía dos idéalas ambos correctos sin embargo, el resultado no fue como pensaba. Aun cuando no quedo más que remordimientos si pudo lograr muchos de sus ideales en el proceso entonces todo valió la pena- Ahora los ideales tenían sentido, Jaune tenía un sueño hermoso, pero imposible para muchos, pero un poco de esfuerzo solo un poco más y posiblemente ese sueño podría ser realidad

El grupo de Salem ahora tenía un conflicto diferente. Emerald y Mercury aún estaban del lado de Cinder, pero Mercury pensaba en lo que pudo pasar si él hubiera escogido otro camino en la vida, si él fuera una persona diferente

Cinder ahora estaba muy indignada y quería destruir a ese muchacho, Jaune no parecía una amenaza, pero ahora podría ser la amenaza más grande que pudiera enfrentar en el futuro

Adam aún tenía una mal impresión de los humanos, pero ese muchacho le fastidiaba, él era un soñador idiota era un peligro pues si alguien como el existía entonces sus planes podrían verse afectados

Salem ahora miraba a ese joven con mucha frustración, ahora tenía que eliminar a alguien tan talentoso

**-Ese personaje sabe que no puede ganar, sabe que no tiene sentido, y aun así sigue desafiante es el exactamente el error que cometí. ¿Por qué? No, el final será el mismo ¡Perderás las esperanzas al igual que yo!- Arc creo múltiples espadas que fueron disparadas contra Jaune, pero este logro bloquearlas todas**

**-Que irónico. ¿Tu espíritu se consumió antes que tu prana? Esa es la única arma que te queda ¡De todas maneras la batalla de Jaune Arc termina aquí!- Ahora múltiples espadas se formaron alrededor de Arc y todas apuntaban hacia Jaune**

**-Sí, tienes razón. MI deseo es una imitación. Pero vi lo bello en él. Comprendo que anteponerme a los demás es hipócrita. Pero aun así… los admiraba, y pienso: "Que grandioso seria si pudiera vivir así". Aun si mi vida es una farsa, el deseo de que los demás sean felices igualmente es hermoso. NO lo abandonare. ¡Aunque sea una estupidez no daré marcha atrás! Sé que mi sueño no es… aunque sea un fraude ¡sé que mi sueño no es un error!- En ese momento la esfera de realidad comenzó a cambiar de color, antes fue un naranja opaco, pero ahora se trasformaba en azul con cada paso que Jaune avanzaba**

Ese discurso motivo a todos los jóvenes, ese discurso logro que Nora y Ruby se abrazar con tanta fuerza que Ruby por poco pierde la conciencia. Blake ahora admiraba esa determinación tan abismal que una débil tenia y lo convertía en su fuerza, ella deseaba tener esa habilidad y ahora estaba decidida a cumplir su sueño aun si este era una "Estupidez". Weiss estaba impresionada con la determinación, ella aun no podía creer que ese muchacho molesto tuviera una determinación tan brutal y un afán de superar sus propios demonios aun con el conocimiento del resultado. Pyrrha tenía una mescla de felicidad y excitación, ella ahora tenía una sonrisa tonta mientras miraba al heroico Jaune tomar la ventaja en la batalla, ella sentía que su saliva bajaba por un costado. Ren miraba con admiración a su amigo y limpiaba la saliva de Pyrrha

El resto ahora podía sentir respeto y admiración por Jaune. Velvet escondía un poco su sonrojo y su amiga Coco comenzó a molestarla mientras los demás veían la escena

Sun y Neptune compartían un poco de ese ideal de Jaune y tenían pensado en reclutarlo como detective junior

Roman y Neo tenían opiniones opuestas. Roman pensaba que el muchacho era un idiota, pero un idiota con corazón, esos ideales eran estúpidos, pero él tenía en sus palabras la fuerza para hacer que el maestro del crimen pensara en lo que podría llegar a hacer con una persona que quiere lo mejor para todos. Neo por su parte ahora pensaba que Jaune era alguien digno como rival y un idiota por completo, ella era una asesina muy talentosa y al ver como a pesar de estar condenado a tener más muertes que ella y aun desear ayudar a los demás le producía una ira y rencor en contra del muchacho

El grupo completo de Salem tenía todo esto en común: Odio, molestia, desagrado y admiración por la determinación de Jaune

**Arc comenzó a producir múltiples espadas, todas fueron lanzadas en contra de Jaune y este las bloqueaba con una de sus espadas**

**-¡No lo es! ¡Mi sueño no es un error!- Cuatro espadas gigantescas fueron lanzadas en contra de Jaune, este repelió dos y las otras dos fueron destrozadas por la espada de Jaune**

**Jaune estaba a pocos centímetros de Arc y este preparo su espada para apuñalarlo**

**La escena cambio ahora a un Jaune al lado de su abuelo**

**-yo me convertiré en un héroe por ti. Déjamelo a mí. Voy a hacer que tu sueño…- El abuelo de Jaune sonrió **

**La escena volvió a la pelea**

**-Es una crueldad. Hacerme reflejar en un espejo antiguo. Realmente existió un hombre así alguna vez.- Jaune apuñalo a Arc y toda la esfera de realidad ahora tenía un color azul. Jaune y Arc aparecieron en el medio del castillo donde peleaba, en esta ocasión Jaune aún tenía el filo de su espada en el estómago de Arc**

-¡Sí!- Nora grito con mucha fuerza, ella era la única que parecía apoyar a su líder desde el inicio y ahora disfrutaba de la victoria con mucha alegría

Todos los demás amigos de Jaune igualmente estaban alegres, ahora el líder más torpe se convirtió en el enemigo más difícil de enfrentar. Todos estaban de buen humor en este grupo

Los adultos por su parte estaban bastante tranquilos después de ver esto y finalmente ver que el joven logro superar aún más su propia debilidad

El grupo de Cinder ahora estaba más frustrado, después de todo ese esfuerzo por parte de Arc no pudo matar a un cazador patético y ahora dejo a un enemigo formidable

**-La victoria es mía, Arc-**

**-sí, y la derrota es mía- Jaune elimino la espada y Arc no se movió del lugar**

**-Jaune, Archer- Blake y Qrow entraron corriendo. Jaune tenía una sonrisa sincera al ver que su compañera estaba a salvo **

**-Jaune ¿Estas bien? Archer ¿Cómo te lastimaste así?- Jaune miraba a Qrow**

**-Perdón, ahora se me olvido por completo decirle a Blake- Ella miraba a Arc**

**-Soy un sentimental. Si ella hubiese sido un poco más insensible, no habría vuelto a ser el de antes. Blake fuiste mucha mejor compañera que Ruby o Weiss. Como sea, el tema ya está solucionado. Ahora que ya te acepte, El héroe Arc ya no puede seguir aquí. El derrotado debe retirarse de inmediato-**

Ahora la victoria de Jaune era más notoria y la madures de Arc se remarcó. Blake estaba feliz de que Arc decidiera seguirla y le entregara su confianza en lugar de seguir con Weiss o Ruby. Ruby y Weiss se sentían despreciadas y eso las molestaba, pero al ver que Arc decía esto ellas no le tomaron mucha importancia

**-Arc, cuidado- Jaune grito pero tres espadas fueron arrojadas en contra de Ar y lo lograron atravesar.**

**-Eso fue entretenido. Una verdadera lucha sin sentido entre dos farsantes- Un joven de hermoso rostro, cabellera rubia y ojos rojos apareció**

**-Maldito ¿Quién eres tú?- Jaune pregunto **

**\- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Tal es el peso del original. Aunque copies a la perfección la forma o el poder, no son más que imitaciones. Ver dos impostores creados por impostores me ofende. Basura. Los fraudes que no son más que imitadores deberían ser eliminados como la misma basura- En ese momento múltiples portales dorados aparecieron y dispararon en contra de Jaune. Arc lo empujo**

**-¡Tu derrótalo!- Una lluvia de flechas naranjas alcanzo a Arc y después de un breve momento estas explotaron. Lo único que quedo de Arc fue su camisa**

**-¡Archer!- Blake grito**

**Arc se transformó en energía azul para desaparecer**

**-me sorprende que atinara a salvar a alguien-**

**-¡¿Quién te dio permiso de tomar a mi Archer?!- Blake estaba furiosa. Ella comenzó a tener sentimientos por Archer, este era un hombre muy duro, pero amoroso. Era extraño pensar que la jovencita tuviese un enamoramiento por un hombre como él. Pero ella no tenía tiempo de pensar en esto y comenzó a dispararle a este hombre, pero todas sus balas fallaron**

**-Iba a acabar primero con el moribundo, pero el orden cambio, niña-**

**-Blake, apártate. ¿Qué está haciendo otro espíritu heroico aquí?- Jaune parecía tener una mirada desafiante mientras invocaba nuevamente una espada**

**-¿No es obvio? Quiero terminar esta guerra. Soy el único espíritu heroico que se mantiene en pie. Resulta irónico que en esta época solo dos fuimos invocados y ambos traicionamos a nuestros masters- Una imagen de Arc alejándose de Weiss apareció y después una imagen donde el hombre le cortaba el brazo a Cinder**

**El brazo tenía una especie de tatuaje muy similar al de Weiss**

**-Debería darle las gracias al santo grial. Porque vi lo que contenía. Tome una decisión en ese momento. Que solo yo lo usaría.- El rostro de Jaune cambio a un completo terror**

**-¿Usaras el santo grial?-**

**-Claro. El ritual para invocar el santo grial es una tontería. Esta debía de ser una lucha de siete masters pero este mundo solo pudo dar dos y ambas fueron mediocres. En cada ocasión se invocan a siete masters luego se prepara el santo grial. ¿Lo entiendes, caballero? Lo que necesitaba no era el santo grial, sino su contenido- En ese momento el castillo comenzó a incendiarse**

**-Bueno los dejare. Si mueren significa que sus vidas eran menos que la ceniza de este castillo- El hombre desapareció y el grupo escapo. Jaune estaba feliz y necesitaba reunir al equipo para enfrentarse a este nuevo enemigo**

Todos estaban impactados, nadie esperaba eso. Ozpin estaba completamente impactado al igual que Salem

-Esto es malo, esto es muy malo. ¿Quién está jugando con las líneas de tiempo? No solo trajeron a un Jaune futuro. Ahora alguien trajo el maldito Gilgamesh- El ente estaba furioso

-¿Quién es ese hombre?- Ruby pregunto, ella estaba muy asustada pues ese hombre parecía mucho más fuerte que Jaune y al ver esa habilidad de invocar esas armas tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a su amigo

En ese momento otros dos portales se abrieron. De ellos entraron Penny y Raven

-¿Qué es este lugar?- Raven pregunto

-¿Mamá?-

-¿Yang? ¿Qrow?-

-¿Raven?-

-¿Tai?

-Nora- Nora dijo interrumpiendo la reunión familia

-General ¿Qué es este lugar no lo encuentro en mi base de datos?- Penny pregunto

-y OTRA EXPLICACION MOLESTA- El ente estaba fastidiado, pero ahora solo podía responder las preguntas

-Para resumir ¿Simplemente dejaste un artefacto de poder mágico incalculable en una escuela de cazadores solo para divertirte?- Raven estaba molesta

-Si- Una respuesta simple

-Mejor volvamos a la historia. Eso podría relajar a algunos- El ente dijo esto

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta- Ruby dijo esto y el ente chasqueo los dedos

-Para empezar veamos quien es el rival a vencer y un poco de contexto- Otro chasquido de dedos y la pantalla comenzó a tomar una tonalidad dorada

**La pantalla mostraba una hermosa ciudad antigua. Una ciudad rica en la cúspide de la cultura, tecnología y armonía en esos tiempos, y en el trono de ese reino se encontraba la misma persona que asesino a Arc**

**-Gilgamesh. Rey de los héroes-**

Todos sin excepción se quedaron impresionados. El rey de los héroes era algo impresionante.

Ruby aun recordaba lo que ese hombre hizo y pensó que solamente aplicaba la justicia en contra de Arc. Pero luego recordó la forma en que le hablo a sus amigos

Ese título era algo impresionante: Rey de los héroes

**Él gobernó la ciudad-estado sumeria de Uruk, la capital de la antigua Mesopotamia en la era Antes de Cristo. Se trataba de un ser supremo y trascendente, tan divino como para ser dos tercios de dios y un tercio humano, y con nadie en el mundo que pudiera igualarlo. Era un déspota que poseía una gran divinidad que él mismo consideraba invencible.**

Esta información era increíble, esa persona es un semidiós, es un individuo que sobresale en todo. Salem, Raven, Ozpin y el general no podían creer lo que estaban escuchando. Nadie podía ser invencible o eso creía pero al recordar todo lo que ha estado pasando ellos decidieron aceptar esto

**Él fue el «Rey de los Héroes», quien poseía todas las cosas en el mundo, y cuyo cuento está registrado en la epopeya más antigua de la humanidad, el Poema de Gilgamesh. Este retrata a Gilgamesh como un héroe destinado a ser rey y lograr grandes hazañas, y el cual se ve obligado a cumplir con su destino enfrentando desafíos junto a su mejor amigo Enkidu.**

Ruby y los demás por un momento pensaron que esa persona podía llegar a ser buena, al ver que podía tener amigos. Era un héroe pero al momento de pensar en esto

-Héroe es algo que en el pasado se usaba para referirse a los semidioses. Esa persona puede hacer cosas increíbles pero es un maldito psicópata engreído y muy peligroso. No olviden esto- Ruby ahora estaba muy preocupada al igual que todos

**Su título, «Rey de los Héroes», no tiene la intención de manifestar que es un rey que es un héroe, sino que, en su lugar; implicar que él es el rey de todos los héroes. Gilgamesh es el héroe más antiguo de la humanidad, el origen de todos los mitos y el modelo en que todos los héroes están basados, por lo que se puede decir que su historia es replicada dentro de todas las mitologías de todos los países del mundo. Los héroes de varios mitos derivan de su leyenda, por lo que su Gate of Babylon posee todos los noble phantasms. Aunque hay numerosos reyes con títulos como «Rey de los Caballeros» o «Rey de los Conquistadores», él es el único en todo el cielo y la tierra coronado con el título del «Rey de Todos los Héroes».**

**Nacido con un cuerpo que era de la más alta calidad según los estándares mortales, y un conocimiento que alcanzaba la verdad; Gilgamesh nació, fue diseñado, para convertirse en rey y la piedra angular del cielo entre los humanos en ascenso y los dioses que se desvanecían. Fue enviado para asegurar a los humanos y unir la tierra mientras lentamente dejaban la Era de los Dioses. Se trataba de un ser que encarnaba los dos grupos de vida de las formas de vida, poseyendo la sangre de aquellos que habían gobernado y la de aquellos que gobernarían a partir de ese momento. Él sería el último partido neutral capaz de discernir sus respectivos defectos, adjudicándolos desde sus respectivas posiciones. Sin embargo, durante su infancia Gilgamesh amaba a los dioses en lugar de a la humanidad**

Cada palabra de la historia de este ser era simplemente increíble. Nadie creía que alguien así pudiera existir y al momento de escuchar sobre el rey de los caballeros casi todos recordaron a Jaune. En ese momento Raven pensaba que tener a esa persona como aliado era lo más prudente. Salem ahora tenía un nuevo rival. Ese ser era un mestizo de Dios y por eso debía ser muy peligroso. Ozpin estaba muy indeciso, esa persona tenía un aura muy peligrosa

**La razón era que simplemente, Gilgamesh había nacido con la conclusión ya establecida; existiendo independientemente como un ser ni completamente divino ni completamente humano. Este adquirió las características de ambos, por lo que su campo de visión llegó incluso más allá de lo que los dioses pudieron comprender. Su abrumador poder engendró un aislamiento de la misma naturaleza, pero su fuerza de sí mismo le impidió abandonar su reinado o huir de la misión que se le había impuesto. Reverenciando a los dioses y amando a la humanidad, Gilgamesh decidió seguir su camino hasta el final al deponer a los dioses y odiar a la humanidad.**

La sonrisa de Salem ahora era muy marcada. No tenía un enemigo, tenía un colaborador y uno sumamente poderoso. Los faunos ahora tenían una marca de intranquilidad pues ese hombre los ignoraba o simplemente ya tenía planeado algo para ellos. Adam ahora podía tener a un nuevo aliado de su lado, pero primero debería ganarse el favor de un ser fuera de la raza humana o fauno

Ozpin y todos los humanos ahora estaban muy asustados, si era verdad esto ahora tenían a una deidad en contra de toda la humanidad

El ente chasqueo los dedos y la pantalla ahora mostraba un grial dorado

**El santo grial. Una fuente de poder incalculable. Cada cierto tiempo este artefacto interactúa con el mundo y llama a un grupo de individuos a los cuales se les llama masters y estos individuos gracias al ritual adecuado y al catalizador correcto pueden traer héroes del mito o del pasado**

**Estos se enfrascaran en una cruel batalla hasta el final donde solo uno ganara y obtendrá el poder de cumplir cualquier deseo con el santo grial. Pero la verdad es que el santo grial no cumple el deseo de los servants. Es una fuente de prana tan pura y basta que el mago es prácticamente omnipotente. Para lograr dominar a estos seres el santo grial otorga parte de prana en forma de hechizos comando. Estos son especialmente poderoso pues es prana concentrado el cual puede funcionar como potenciador y al tenerlos se les puede ordenar a los servants obedecer órdenes **

**Las ultimas batallas por el santo grial, Gilgamesh fue derrotado por dos individuos en dos tiempos diferentes. El primero fue el rey de los caballeros el cual logro destruir el recipiente y salvar al mundo de un apocalipsis global donde nadie sobreviviría**

**La escena mostraba a un joven rubio de Ojos azules y armadura completa destruyendo el grial y a Gilgamesh con una espada dorada**

-Ese es Jaune- Ruby dijo esto y todos sus amigos podían ver que era una copia exacta del Jaune que conocían. Ese Jaune era poderoso por lo que todos podían notar y Ozpin al escuchar que ese hombre logro detener una apocalipsis ahora estaba más decidido que antes. Ahora entrenaría al joven personalmente

Al escuchar que ese muchacho logro derrotar a un semidiós todos lo dudaron por un segundo pero al ver la imagen ahora no tenían dudas

**Ahora por la falta de masters competentes el grial debe llenarse de otras formas y necesitara mucho tiempo. Pero Gilgamesh no es un hombre paciente**

**Al ver al grupo que lo logro invocar se llenó de desagrado y mucha repugnancia. El juzgo a estas personas y dio su sentencia. Muerte**

**La escena cambio ahora era el grupo de Cinder rodeando un círculo mágico del cual apareció el nombrado Gilgamesh. Ese hombre de un movimiento rápido corto el brazo de Cinder el cual tenía los hechizos comando**

**-Tienes prana en tu interior- En ese momento múltiples portales dorados se abrieron alrededor del grupo de Cinder y de un momento a otro casi todos fueron pulverizados en el suelo gracias a una lluvia de armas. Cinder sobrevivió pero antes de que esta pudiera contraatacar. Una cadena dorada se envolvió alrededor de esta y comenzaba a absorber prana**

**-Lucha todo lo que quieras. Esas cadenas son prácticamente irrompibles. Entre más divinidad alguien posea más fuerte comienza a volverse la cadena. Y esa cantidad de poder tiene divinidad- Gilgamesh obtenía prana de su master. Pero no tenía que preocuparse por obedecer ordenas**

Cinder y su grupo ahora estaban muy nervioso. Esa persona logro destruirlos en cuestión de segundo. Su aura parecía no existir cuando esas armas llegaron hasta ellos

Cinder ahora era un rehén

-Apenas comienza la pesadilla. No solo para ustedes. Todo Remnant temblara- El ente dijo esto y todos sin excepción mostraron preocupación

**El grupo de Salem ahora se encontraba completamente destruido y su guarida ahora era solo un recuerdo. Salem se arrastraba por el suelo mientras sus heridas se marcaban más en su piel pálida**

**-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto?- Ella estaba visiblemente asustada. Ella no pensaba que alguien como este hombre existiera**

**-No me dirijas la palabra. Bruja podrida- Las cadenas ahora atraparon a Salem y el prana comenzaba a fluir de ella a Gilgamesh**

Ozpin por un segundo quería reírse, pero recordó que ese hombre no quería a Salem muerte, la necesitaba para reestablecer su prana. El resto de adultos que sabían de Salem ahora estaban muy nerviosos. Ese hombre logro en unos minutos lo que ellos no lograron en muchos años

Salem ahora estaba aterrada por la fuerza de ese ser. El grupo de Cinder podía sentir el miedo solo de enfrentarse al rey de los héroes

**Ese fue solo el comienzo. Remnant tembló con la caída de las escuelas**

**Beacon fue la primera en caer. Una lluvia de armas divinas fue todo para acabar con esta prestigiosa escuela. Pero la ciudad y sus habitantes parecían estar demasiado conformes y tranquilos**

**En ese momento el cielo parecía ennegrecerse por la cantidad de armas mágicas que fueron disparadas encontrar de Beacon y Vale. Todo fue devastado. Todo fue carcomido por el fuego**

**Glynda intentaba ayudar a sus estudiantes. Ellos necesitaban escapar.**

**Glynda tenía un conflicto. Ayudar a sus estudiantes o ir a proteger a Amber. En ese momento un pilar de concreto estaba por caer encima de unos estudiantes heridos. Ella fue a protegerlos**

Los maestros entendían esta forma de actuar de Glynda. Ella era una especie de madre muy protectora y estricta. Glynda estaba pensando en lo que estaba haciendo. Pero algo en ella le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto

Los estudiantes estaban felices de tener a una profesora tan amable y que cuidaba de ellos.

Cinder encontró la debilidad de la profesora y tenía pensado utilizarla cuando tuviese la oportunidad

**Ozpin esperaba enfrente del recipiente donde Amber se encontraba y con una potente explosión un hombre apareció. Ese hombre utilizaba armadura dorada**

**-Un mago de su calibre me seria de utilidad- Ozpin no comprendía de donde llego este cazador. Pero algo era claro. Este joven era mucho más poderoso que Salem y el juntos**

**-No permitiré que des un paso más- Múltiples cadenas doradas atraparon al director**

**-Cállate. Sucio paracito de cuerpos- Ozpin no podía comprender. Este hombre veía dentro de el**

Salem y Ozpin tenían algo muy en claro. Ese hombre era el enemigo más poderoso, cruel y bestial que podían enfrentar ambos y ahora estaba suelto en Remnant absorbiendo su prana y terminando con sus vidas

-Este es el fin de Remnant- Ozpin dijo esto. Él no podía y ahora que tenía a la doncella era algo aún más imposible

-No se preocupes. Esto aún no termina- Nora dijo intentando subirle el ánimo al director

-Eso espero señorita Valkyrie-

**-Esta chica no servirá. Su cuerpo es débil. No queda de otra- Gilgamesh extrajo un frasco y vertió el contenido en Amber**

**-Bienvenida a la tierra de los vivos- Ella sonrió al ver que finalmente despertaba. Pero rápidamente su rostro cambio a terror cuando las cadenas la atraparon y ella no podía moverse**

**-Bienvenida a mi almacén de herramientas- Ella despertó solo para ser atrapada por este hombre**

**Gilgamesh salió de la escuela y de uno de sus portales apareció su gigantesca nave de oro y Esmeralda. Uno de los vehículos mágicos más veloces y potentes. El hombre dio una última mirada y disparo una lanza hacia Glynda. Una nube de humo comenzó a formarse en todo Beacon. **

**El rey despego en su nave dejando muerte y destrucción. Vale y Beacon fueron borrados del mapa**

Ese poder monstruoso. Nadie creía lo que vieron nadie daba merito a toda esa destrucción

**Pero no todo estaba perdido. Alguien podía oponerse a ese hombre. Alguien podía derrotarlo**

-¿Quién?- Todos sin excepción dijeron

**Antes de que la lanza llegara a Glynda una espada dorada logro repeler el arma. Y con un puñetazo destrozo el pilar**

**Un hombre con armadura completa y capucha azul apareció**

**-Perdón por tardar tanto en nuestra misión señorita Goodwitch- Jaune Arc apareció. No estaba solo**

**-Rápido comiencen a mover a los heridos- Jaune comenzó a mover a todos y levanto a Glynda pues ella estaba al borde del colapso**

**-Descanse maestra, nosotros terminaremos el trabajo-**

**-siempre fuiste el más dulce de los estudiantes- Ella se desmayo**

**Jaune utilizaba magia para ayudar a los heridos. Ahora tenía una fuerza superior a cualquier cazador. Ahora comenzaba a crecer como rey de los caballeros**

**-Ruby ayúdame. Necesitaremos llegar a Vale- Ruby Rose mejorada con una armadura roja mesclada con negro apareció corriendo mientras tenía una gigantesca montaña de personas en la espalda**

Los maestros no pensaban que Jaune fuera el favorito de Glynda en algún aspecto, pero parece que se equivocaron

-Ni una palabra- Ningún adulto dijo nada. Qrow deseaba pero conocía el temperamento de la maestra

-WoW. Ruby es muy fuerte- Yang miraba a su hermana

-Es la armadura que Jaune creo para ella. Esa armadura es muy útil. Aumenta todas las estadísticas pero está ligada a Jaune- El ente dijo esto y todos tomaron nota. Ahora Ruby deseaba que Jaune aprendiera a crear armas para que pudiera ayudarla y hacer cosas para los demás

Ozpin pensaba que era una habilidad muy útil. Ahora Jaune no solo podía crear armas que observo, ahora podía crear propias

Cinder y el grupo se mantenía estáticos. Ahora ese muchacho era el enemigo a destruir

Roman solo pensó que era un muy buen diseño para un novato

El general ahora estaba decido a traer a Jaune Arc a su escuela y apoyarlo para crear esos artefactos y detener a ese hombre Gilgamesh y a la Salem de su mundo

**Jaune logro salvar a muchas personas. Pero muchas más fueron asesinadas por Gilgamesh. Jaune no tenía tiempo y solo pudo actuar como líder. Jaune logro llevarse a todos los supervivientes. **

**-¿Cuál es el plan?- Weiss pregunto mientras Jaune se encontraba al frente de lo que parecía un ejército. Pero la verdad solo era civiles y cazadores en entrenamiento**

**-Gilgamesh planea destruir todo y crearlo desde cero. Vamos a salvar a todos los que podamos. No me importa si son faunos o humanos. Mientras yo sea el líder no me importa en lo más mínimo- Ese fue el inicio del liderazgo de Jaune **

**Jaune ahora era el líder de los sobrevivientes. Jaune logro hacer que todos**

**Faunos o humanos trabajarán juntos. Todos iguales y todos apoyados. Blake pensaba que esto era imposible. Pero la igualdad llegaría y no era fang quien lo estaba logrando. **

-Ese muchacho lo está logrando- Ghira ahora estaba feliz de que alguien finalmente lograba traer igualdad. Kali igualmente estaba feliz de que ese joven lograr ayudar a todos. Traerle justicia a cualquiera

-Estoy segura de que pudiste haberlo logrado.- Kali abrazo cálidamente a su marido

Adam ahora estaba furioso. No era posible. Ningún fauno podía seguir a esa persona, pero ahora todos trabajaban como una sola unidad. No faunos. No humanos, solamente personas

Sienna logro entender que sus métodos no llevarían a nada. Pero ese joven logro hacerlo. Ella solo pudo dar una sonrisa triste

-Solo necesitaba que un apocalipsis llegara para que me diera cuenta.- Ella sonría pero estaba triste en el interior

**El ejercito de atlas intento detener a este ser. Pero todo fue completamente inútil. Atlas estaba en crisis. Todos escaparon y dejaron que el reino blanco fuera protegido por su ejército y cazadores residentes**

**Miles de robots y armamento pesado fueron mandados en contra de Gilgamesh**

**-Ríndase y no lo exterminaremos- Gilgamesh comenzó a enfurecerse por las palabras del general. Todas las naves apuntaban en su contra**

-Creo que podríamos vencerlo. Aún tenemos más activos y todas sus armas no podrán dañar a todos- El general tenía una esperanza de poder detener a ese monstruo

-No te confíes. Esas armas solo son el preludio de su mejor noble phantasm- El ente dijo esto y todos ahora tenían miedo de lo que podía pasar

**Gilgamesh invoco un recipiente dorado el cual con un movimiento de dedos logro abrir. Una gigantesca red de prana comenzó a formarse y después se reunió en forma de espada. Pero la forma era muy extraña**

**-EA. La espada que puede cortar el mundo en dos- Gilgamesh sonrió. El ejército se dispuso a atacar pero ya era muy tarde. Es el más poderoso de los Noble Phantasm que posee Gilgamesh, y el único donde su único dueño ha sido el propio Gilgamesh. Es una poderosa espada hecha por dioses, una Divine Construct, la cual fue hecha antes de que existiera el concepto de espada, de ahí su anormal forma**

**La espada comenzó a generar una inmensa cantidad de aire comprimido.**

**-Espero que estén agradecidos de ser eliminados por mi mejor arma [Enuma Elish]- Una ráfaga inmensa de energía mágica fue disparada y el gigantesco ejercito fue evaporizado. Todo fue destruido. Nada se salvó. Ahora donde antiguamente se encontraba Atlas solo quedaba un gigantesco cráter**

Nadie podía creer el poder de ese hombre. Cada escena que pasaba parecía aumentar su poder. Ahora nadie estaba seguro de que pasaría con Remnant

**-Maldito- Winter Schnee montando un Bullhed de última generación creado para la guerra comenzó a disparar en contra de Gilgamesh. Este abordo su propia nave y comenzó a esquivar todos los disparos de Winter.**

**-Vamos zorra blanca. Diviérteme- Winter utilizo ahora toda la munición de las ametralladoras. Ella no quería dejarlo escapar. Muchos murieron. Muchos perdieron todo y ella solo podía vengarlos. El general, su mentor y amigo desapareció en un simple resplandor rojo. Ella ahora solo deseaba venganza**

Los atlacianos en la habitación estaban sin palabras. Su hogar fue destruido y no quedaba nada

-Ese si es un monstruo- Nora podía sentir que el general, Winter y Weiss intentaban aguantar las lágrimas

-Jimmy- Glynda abrazo al general y este soltó unas lágrimas. El no pudo salvar a nadie. Atlas fue destruido y todo su trabajo fue borrado. Parecía que todo estaba perdido.

Adam se quería reír a carcajadas

Deseaba tanto reírse, pero no era el momento. Ese hombre ahora también buscaría algo de diversión en menagerie y los otros reinos. Ahora no quedaba nada. Ahora el mundo parecía ser de Gilgamesh

**Winter intento con todo. Misiles, artillería pesada. Pero todo era repelido y finalmente una cuchilla apuñalo el casco de su bullhead y comenzó a brillar para poco después explotar**

**-Perdón- Winter comenzó a llorar mientras la nave comenzaba a caer**

**-Fue divertido. Zorra blanca- Gilgamesh logro derrotar a otro reino. Ahora seguía el resto antes de completar el plan. Mientras el grial era rellenado por los magos y esas mujeres. Él se divertía igual que en el pasado**

**Gilgamesh logro ver desde el cielo lo que parecía ser un superviviente. Era una chica de cabello anaranjado y ropa verde**

**El rey de los héroes descendió y comenzó a caminar hasta ella. Solo para notar que este ser uno era humano**

**-Una simple máquina- Penny estaba teniendo emociones muy potentes. Elle tenía una mescla sumamente desagradable de estos sentimientos**

**-Guarda silencio criminal de alto calibre- Penny intentaba ponerse de pie, pero todos los circuitos en sus piernas ahora estaban quemados**

**-Eres una simple copia de humanidad. Jamás debiste ser creada. Solamente eras un insulto para la naturaleza misma- Penny se enojó y estaba por apuñalar a Gilgamesh. Pero la cuchilla fue detenida**

**-Veamos si puedes sentir dolor- Con un único golpe Gilgamesh logro atravesar el estómago de Penny**

**-Perdónenme. Padre, general. No pude hacer nada- Penny comenzó a llorar**

**-Felicidades. Eres más humana de lo que pensé- Penny ahora estaba en el suelo con sus circuiros visibles**

Penny estaba asustada. Ella era una maquina preparada para cualquier situación, pero esto no tenía precedente. Ella solo logro demostrase que era un poco más humana que los robots de combate, pero de todas formas todo termino

El general coloco su mano en el hombro de Penny, Este fue uno de los gestos más confortables que Penny obtuvo del general

-Para mí eres una dulce jovencita- Penny sonrió y abrazo al general, lo bueno fue que su prótesis era muy resistente

Winter intentaba contener sus lágrimas. Ella era fuerte, pero esto era una masacré. Esto era un infierno

**Cuando la nave de Winter estaba por chocar. Jaune utilizando su armadura logro saltar, sacar a Winter y aterrizar en un lugar seguro**

**Ella estaba sorprendida al ver que en el lugar donde aterrizaron se encontraban miles de supervivientes **

**-Llegamos a tiempo. Ahora creo que deberías descansar- Jaune le dio una palmada en el hombro**

**Winter pudo ver a Weiss y el abrazo tan fuerte que parecía que estaba por romperse**

**-Te quiero- Weiss regreso el abrazo**

Winter no pudo evitar abrazar a Weiss al ver la escena. Ella estaba feliz de ser salvada

**Jaune comenzó a correr por la ciudad hasta que logro encontrase con los restos de Penny**

**-¡Penny! ¿Todavía puedes hablar?- Ella solo tenía espasmos repentinos**

**-Perdón por esto Penny, pero me voy a meter dentro de ti-**

La situación cambio de tristeza a la incomodidad

El rostro de todos cambio al asco y muchos pensaron que era una faceta enfermiza del joven rubio

**-Por favor, no me metas la mano. No creo que puedas ayudarme-**

**-No te preocupes. Esto será algo mágico, solamente quédate quieta y déjame meterme dentro de ti. Ahora agradezco que Yang no esté en este lugar- Jaune introdujo su mano a la abertura de Penny y esta comenzó a gemir**

**-Trace On- Una inspección mágica fue muy compleja y Jaune logro identificar todos los desperfectos de Penny y con el prana logro construir nuevas piezas. Penny no paraba de gemir y Jaune igual comenzó a gemir por el esfuerzo mental que esto requería**

La incomodad aumento y Yang reía a carcajadas. Ella ahora deseaba estar en ese lugar deseaba con todas sus fuerzas reírse en la cara de Jaune mientras este gemía

El general pensaba que este acontecimiento merecía un castigo pues estaba profanando propiedad de Atlas y abusando de una joven estudiante.

**Los meses pasaron. Gilgamesh logro destruir cada reino, tribu y grupo que pudo encontrar y ahora no solo tenía el poder de sus primeros cautivos. Ahora tenía a la doncella del invierno, cortesía de Raven la cual fue una rival muy digna pero débil a comparación**

**Jaune salvo a millones. Él era el líder y creo un grupo.**

**Los caballeros de la mesa redonda. Faunos y humanos lo conformaban**

**-Esta puede ser la batalla final. Mañana acabaremos con Gilgamesh, posiblemente no pueda verlos a todos, pero agradezco de todo corazón tener amigos tan leales y camaradas increíbles.- Jaune abrazo a todos. Beso a Ruby en la frente, abrazo al resto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Blake para finalizar con un beso en los labios para Pyrrha**

Todos estaban nervioso. Nadie estaba seguro de sobrevivir, pero ahora solo tenían que esperar lo mejor

**Jaune Arc. Ahora el hombre de 21 años se encontraba frente a frente con Gilgamesh. Jaune no utilizaba armadura. Solamente su uniforme escolar pues era lo único que le quedaba de ropa**

**Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido una masa gigantesca de carne, prana y sangre comenzaba a formarse. Ya casi terminaba de cargarse y el mundo se consumiría **

**-¿Sabes porque estoy haciendo esto?-**

**-No, ¿Serias amable de explicar?- Gilgamesh sonrió pero antes de todo invoco una copa y la lleno de vino**

**-Primero tomemos un poco, esta será la batalla final.- Jaune y esta persona comenzaron a tomar el vino**

**-Esto es delicioso-**

**-Solo tengo lo mejor de lo mejor Arc. Ahora responderé tu duda. Lo estoy haciendo para hacer una purga mundial. El mundo de ahora está lleno de malicia, crueldad y podredumbre. Cuando los humanos se matan entre ellos es normal, pero muchos no lograron vivir pues la misma humanidad se encargó de desecharlos. Por eso debo hacer esto. Los reinos solo fue el principio.- La imagen de los reinos destrozados era una clara señal del poder de este hombre**

**-Solo los mejores sobrevivirán, estoy planeando reinar sobre la más poderosa nación, compuesta por los más selectos seres y tú tienes todo para entrar en esa sección. Puedo darte a esa gata y la pelirroja. Sé que ellas cautivaron tu corazón- Jaune miraba el vino y recordó muchas cosas**

**Jaune y Blake estuvieron juntos por año y medio. Blake se encontraba en problemas pues ella estaba sola. Jaune era su única ayuda para comprender la magia. Ambos aprendieron, crecieron y esforzaron. Blake se encargó de hacer a Jaune más fuerte y este le enseño cosas inútiles para un cazador pero de mucha ayuda para una vida plena. **

**Tuvieron diferencias como cualquier otra pareja pero ellos lo logaron sobrepasar. Jaune rápidamente llego a comprender el pasado. Blake era increíble y merecía lo mejor. Jaune jamás se aprovecharía de una mujer y mucho menos de la mujer más genial que pudo conocer**

**Blake sonreía más, ella era la luz en la penumbra y no tenía planeado entrometerse en la vida amorosa de ella. Mientras ella fuera feliz no le importaba nada. **

**Ahora solo importaba proteger a Blake. Todo lo demás era secundario**

**Blake se sonrojo al ver como Jaune y ella lograron conectarse. En la escuela jamás hablaron, pero cuando finalmente lograron conocerse él fue un apoyo incalculable. Él le enseño magia y ella lo fortaleció. Ahora ella era el motivo por el cual Jaune deseaba ganar**.

Blake estaba sonrojada y no podía ocultar una pequeña sonrisa

El resto de su equipo se encontraba feliz. Ruby estaba un poco incomoda por esto pero no le tomo importancia. Weiss tenía un nudo en la garganta pero solo sonreía ocultando sus emociones y finalmente Yang comenzó a sonreír y a abrazar a una muy sonrojada Blake

-Parece que al gatito de gusta el caballerito-

-Yang, por favor no- Blake estaba muy apenada

Los padres de Blake estaban felices. Ese chico parecía un muy buen novio. Ghira al inicio dudaría del chico y posiblemente lo tendría muy cuidado para evitar cualquier daño hacia Blake, después de ver todo esto no tenía ningún problema si Blake traía a ese chico a su hogar

Kali estaba muy contenta, pero sentía que la chica pelirroja emanaba mucha energía negativa. Pero eso no importaba, Blake parecía muy feliz y ese chico era respetuoso, amable, un poco tonto y adoraba a su hija. En su más sincera opinión Jaune ya era un "Si" Para yerno

Sun y Adam estaban Muy celosos. Ambos no podían creer que Jaune lograra unirse tanto con Blake. Sun acepto la derrota como un caballero; Aguantaba las lágrimas mientras comía plátanos cubiertos con chocolate. Neptune apoyaba a su camarada que estaba en un estado de depresión abismal

Adam ahora deseaba cortarle la cabeza a ese idiota. Ese humano firmo su sentencia de muerte

Mientras tanto Pyrrha ahora se encontraba inconsciente mientras sacaba espuma por la boca. Nora quería evitar hacer una escena y ayudaba a Ren para ocultar el estado de Pyrrha

Ella soñaba que eliminaba a Blake. Ocultaba el cadáver y un muy deprimido Jaune se encontraba con ella. Ella le abriría los brazos y lo tendría para siempre.

En ese momento ella volvió a la realidad y miraba a Blake. Esta no notaba la mirada asesina de Pyrrha pues estaba más entretenida mirando al caballero

Ren estaba muy asustado. Primero ese hombre, ahora Pyrrha con ascias asesinas y finalmente una Nora muy emocionada por ver la pelea entre Pyrrha y Blake

**Luego estaba la dulce e increíble Pyrrha. Su mejor amiga. Ella lo tenía prácticamente todo y aun con todo era amable con él. El la consideraba humilde, estudiosa, trabajadora y una muy buena amiga. Él pensaba que ella podía tener a cualquier chico o chica. Pero ella buscaba al hombre indicado **

**Jaune era feliz pensando que ella algún día lo encontraría y especialmente el deseaba que ese hombre la tratara como la reina que ella era**

**Recordó todo en Beacon. Lo fuerte que pudo llegar a ser, lo bueno que fue conocerla y lo afortunado que fue cuando logro ser su compañero. Esos recuerdos son los que realmente jamás deberían ser olvidados. Pyrrha Nikos. Su mejor amiga**

Esto fue un golpe directo al orgullo de Pyrrha

-Solo amiga- ella reía de manera triste. Todas las mujeres en la habitación comprendieron ese dolor invisible

-Señorita Nikos ¿Quiere hablar?- Glynda quería ayudar a Pyrrha pues ahora estaba muy mal

**Mientras esto ocurría un grupo conformado por cazadores de todos los antiguos reinos comenzaban a movilizarse.**

**Los líderes en este equipo eran: Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee y Blake Belladonna**

**-Ruby ¿Aun tienes el arma?- Ruby asintió y de una funda improvisada desenfundo la espada más hermosa de todas. Una espada recta con detalles dorados e intrincado diseño. Más que un arma era una joya de tiempos antiguos**

**-Esa es el arma más poderosa de Jaune. Aun creo que es una mala idea tenerla con nosotras. El la necesita más- Blake ahora estaba más ansiosa. Ella no podía pensar en una forma donde Jaune ganara sin su más preciada arma**

**-Recuerda que estamos utilizando esto para detener el apocalipsis. El confió en nosotras, ahora debemos devolver esa confianza-**

Los nervios estaban en la piel de todos. Nadie podía pensar en el final de esto

Salem y Ozpin eran los más nerviosos. Ellos no podían pensar en una forma de ganar contra alguien de ese calibre

**La batalla comenzó. Una lluvia de armas fue lo que mando Gilgamesh. Pero cuando pensó que logro acabar con su enemigo este simplemente se mantenía inmóvil. Pero ahora estaba cubierto por una armadura plateada que reflejo todos los ataques**

**-Creo que voy a tener que utilizar mis mejores tesoros- Jaune comenzó a cubrir se con energía azul y de un momento a otro tenía una copia exacta de todas las armas que Gilgamesh le lanzo. Pero ahora estas fueron utilizadas para interceptar las de Gilgamesh**

**-Maldito imitador-**

**-Cada arma que tú puedas lanzarme yo la devolveré con más fuerza- Jaune ahora estaba tomando el control del combate**

**Primero Jaune acorto la distancia e intento golpear a Gilgamesh. Pero este logro esquivar el golpe y planeaba apuñalar a Jaune. Jaune aprovecho esto para invocar unas espadas gemelas**

**Ambas espadas chocaron**

**-Eres muy fuerte para ser un imitador- Jaune logro romper la espada de Gilgamesh **

**Una lluvia de proyectiles mortales estaba por golpear a Jaune pero este nuevamente logro bloquearlos con copias exactas**

**La explosión de prana fue tan grande que Jaune y Gilgamesh se separaron por kilómetros**

**-Esto solo es el calentamiento-**

La sorpresa de esto fue abrumadora

Velvet no podía creer que existiría una habilidad que se asemejara a su semblanza. Pero esta parecía mejor pues copeaba a la perfección todo y gracias a esto Jaune podía estar en una pelea uno a uno contra Gilgamesh

La esperanza lleno a todos cuando vieron a Jaune mantenerse a un nivel similar a Gilgamesh

Todos tenían emoción en sus ojos y se mantenían pendientes de cada movimiento

**La escena cambio. Ahora el grupo liderado por Blake se encontraba caminando directo al gigantesco montón de magia y carne. Dentro de este lugar se encontraban cinco personas**

**Ozpin, Salem, Raven, Amber y Cinder. Todos se encontraban alimentante el grial.**

**Cuando los grupos llegaron solo tenían una tarea. Destruir el grial**

**-Preparen los explosivos y prepárense para sacar a las persona dentro de esa cosa- Blake se preparó pues su misión era salvar a Raven, Amber y Ozpin. Después destruirían el grial con Salem y Cinder dentro. Ella pensaba que podía salvarlas. Pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en las muertes que las dos mujeres restantes causaron**

Cinder y Salem no podían negar que ambas tenían muertes a sus espaldas. Ahora en cierta forma Salem podía estar tranquila pues ella no podía morir

-Señorita Salem. ¿Puede ver la espada que Ruby tiene en sus manos?- Todos le prestaron atención a esa espada

-¿Tiene algo especial?- Salem ahora estaba nerviosa

-Para ser precisos, esa espada tiene una gran cantidad de poder mágico ofensivo. Además tiene la capacidad de asesinar inmortales.- Salem ahora estaba nerviosa. Ahora existía la posibilidad de morir por el filo de un arma

Ozpin quería celebrar. Estaba feliz de poder ver esto y lo mejor era el café que era sublime combinado con la posibilidad de acabar con Salem

**Al ver la gigantesca masa de carne muchos tenían nauseas. **

**Múltiples explosiones de Dust abrieron la gigantesca masa y un grupo intento entrar. **

**Pero la masa comenzó a moverse y defenderse. Múltiples látigos de carne intentaban evitar que llegaran a las personas dentro de ella**

**La masa comenzó a volverse violenta. Yang entro a ella sin miedo y después de unos minutos un grupo siguió el ejemplo de la joven. Muchos murieron aplastados por los tentáculos. Pero los que lograron llegar intentaban extraer a las personas. Los látigos estaban por golpear a las personas. Pero una ráfaga de energía corto los látigos**

**Ruby sacudía la espada y ráfagas de energía blanca cortaban la materia muy fácilmente**

**-Vano antes de que se regenera- La masa regeneraba progresivamente las partes amputadas**

**De un momento a otro Penny igualmente utilizaba sus cuchillas para cortar los tentáculos **

**Penny estaba mejorada ahora. Su cabello ahora era más largo. Sus ropas ahora parecían una armadura verde limón y lo más importante **

**Ahora podía disparar ráfagas de prana desde la palma de sus manos. Esto ayudaba a alejar los tentáculos. **

**Esto fue momentáneo pues la masa comenzó a volverse más violenta y en el cielo ahora se podía ver una gigantesca esfera negra que dejaba caer el caos y destrucción en el mundo**

**Ruby comenzó a tambalearse y finalmente se dejó caer en el suelo**

**-¿Qué sucede, amiga Ruby?- Penny estaba preocupada**

**-No soy tan fuerte. Yo no soy maga. No puedo utilizar la espada, ya no tengo energía- Penny tenía un conocimiento básico de magia gracias a Jaune. Ruby agoto todas sus reservas de prana **

**-No tenemos tiempo para esto. Yo terminare el trabajo- Blake solo pudo levantar la espadas y su energía casi se terminaba de un momento a otro-**

**-Amiga Blake. Usted no tiene prana suficiente para una ráfaga consecutiva-**

**-No, pero solo necesitare un único corte- Blake recordó el nombre de este noble phantasm. Jaune dijo que ella era la persona en quien más confiaba y por eso le entrego el nombre de su mejor arma**

**-Amiga Blake, tu cuerpo podría romperse- Blake recordó al idiota de su rey**

**-Posiblemente, pero un idiota en una ocasión me dijo "Si con esto puedo salvar a mas persona entonces no importa"- Weiss observaba a Blake y esta asintió**

**-Weiss los hechizos comando. Aun tientes dos. Utilízalos en esta espada.- Weiss no entendía el como pero Jaune logro unir sus hechizos comando a él. Por lo tanto ahora podía darle órdenes a Jaune o potenciarlo**

**La masa con cada segundo comenzaba a devastar más terreno y el líquido desintegraba la vida misma**

**Pyrrha se introdujo en la masa y logro salvar a Amber a Raven, Ozpin y finalmente logró salvar a una muy herida Yang que no pudo hacer lo que ella hizo**

**-¡Ahora! Por estos dos hechizo comando te ordeno destruir el santo grial- Blake fue rodeada por una potente energía blanca**

**-[Excalibur]- La espada ahora comenzaba a generar una inmensa cantidad de energía y al momento de dar un corte vertical esta desintegro todo lo que estaba a su alcance con solo pasar la ahora gigantesca espada conformada por energía blanca**

**Lo último que logro ver Salem fue un abrumador resplandor blanco. Ella jamás pensó que este fuera el final. Los Grimm de todo el mundo al sentir que su señora fue eliminada comenzaron a desaparecer, desde el más grande al más pequeño**

**Cuando la espada logro desintegrar el santo grial una gigantesca explosión se formó. Muchos lograron cubrirse**

**-Lo logre.- Blake no pudo celebrar pues al ver sus manos**

**Un grito abrumador llego a los oídos de todos. Las dos manos de Blake ahora solo eran un recuerdo. En su lugar ahora se encontraban dos muñones sangrantes**

**Blake agonizaba del dolor. Pero al recordar la razón por la cual ella perdió las manos solo pudo sonreír al ver que el mundo fue salvado gracias al esfuerzo de todos. Pero en ese instante recordó algo que cambio su estado de animo**

**-Jaune nos necesita- Ella no pudo dar un paso más pues se desmayo **

Blake miraba sus manos. Ella por un momento pensó en lo que ella hizo por el mundo y estaba segura de que ella podía hacer lo mismo para salvar a todos. Igual que ese torpe caballero sin estilo

Salem pensaba en lo que le sucedería a ella cuando eso pasara. ¿Qué pasa cuando un inmortal muere?

Ozpin estaba feliz. Sumamente feliz. Toda la habitación se llenó de la alegría del mago pues el mundo fue salvado

Ahora solo quería relajarse y ver el final de esto pues lo que parecía imposible logro suceder y solo necesitaba a un caballero inútil y una ex terrorista

Ruby estaba feliz y preocupada al mismo tiempo. Ella y su equipo lograron salvar al mundo. Weiss estaba complacida pues salvaron a todo el mundo y ahora podía ser la Schnee más famosa y su apellido seria recordado por ayudar en la salvación del mundo

Yang estaba preocupada al ver que su compañera estaba agonizando, pero al ver lo que ella hizo por los demás estaba feliz de decir que ella era su compañera

Ghira y Kali estaban orgullosos de su hija pues ella logro salvar al mundo. Ahora un fauno seria recordado como el salvador del mundo y eso ayudaría mucho para evitar la discriminación

**Múltiples explosiones inmensas llenaron la pantalla. Gilgamesh estaba furioso. Esto era imposible. Un simple humano lo estaba poniendo al límite. **

**-Eres lo que he estado buscando. Eres un claro ejemplo de la humanidad que quiero en mi mundo. Piénsalo bien, podrías tener a las mujeres que quisieras y solo me responderías a mi.- Jaune no traicionaría la lealtad de sus seguidores y menos la confianza que el mundo ahora le tenia**

**-Porque, así como el cielo no tiene dos soles, Remnant tampoco puede tener dos reyes.- Gilgamesh sonrió**

**\- Eres el humano más digno, te aseguro que este día se recordara en los libros de historia. Ya sea que de alguna manera logres ganar o mi victoria inminente llegue-**

**Jaune logro acortar la distancia nuevamente. Pero en esta ocasión se preparan para cortar a Gilgamesh con la espada tan simple que utilizo por mucho tiempo. Su tesoro familiar**

**Ahora la velocidad de reacción de Jaune era muy superior y por esto logro esquivar múltiples ataques de Gilgamesh pero de un momento a otro todo se fue en su contra. Cadenas doradas lograron atrapar las piernas de Jaune**

**-este es el final- Gilgamesh comenzó a caminar y se preparó para dar el golpe final. Gilgamesh invoco una espada dorada que comenzó a brillar en un tono plateado**

Ruby y Nora se cubrieron los ojos. Ellas no querían ver esto, Nadie quería ver a la última esperanza de supervivencia global ser terminada

Salem quería ver el final del caballero, especialmente cuando ella también fue eliminada. Esto contaría como un empate pues todos los humanos, faunos y Grimm serian exterminados. En esta batalla no existía un ganador

**Gilgamesh levanto su espada. Un corte y el sonido de sangre goteando fue todo lo que se escuchó por muchos segundos**

**Pero la mirada de Gilgamesh era una mescla de furia y asombro**

**Jaune Arc. El mismo inútil que llego a Beacon logro hacer algo impensable. Logro detener la espada utilizando su propio brazo. Este movimiento parecería uno sumamente desesperado. **

**-No voy a rendirme. No ahora que tengo a tantas vidas dependiendo de mi- Jaune logró zafarse de las cadenas y le propino un puñetazo a Gilgamesh directo en el rostro**

**-Tu eres un hombre que tenía todo y por eso no perfecciono nada- Otro puñetazo pero ahora en las costillas**

**-Yo soy solo un imitador lo acepto, pero mis ideales a pesar de ser copias son puros, solo busco lo mejor y por eso debo detenerte. Para que más personas puedan vivir- Jaune logro invocar una espada similar a la de Gilgamesh. **

**Gilgamesh ahora coloco más terreno entre su rival y el**

**-Voy a tener que utilizar lo mejor para terminar contigo- Invoco nuevamente a EA. Pero en esta ocasión la apunto hacia el lugar donde Blake y los demás se encontraban**

**-Solo tienes dos opciones. Salvar a esas persona o asesinarme- La espada comenzó a generar energía nuevamente**

**Jaune no lo pensó. Salto directo hacia el lugar donde sus camaradas se encontraban. Ahora su velocidad era superior a cualquier bullhead gracias a su armadura y prana**

**-Todos detrás de mí- Jaune dijo esto en un momento crítico pues una ráfaga igual de potente que la utilizada en contra del ejercito Atlaciano fue disparada**

**-Jaune invoco una especie de escudo morado de gran tamaño**

**-Espero que esto funcione- En ese momento coloco el gigantesco escudo frente a él y otro escudo formado por prana se formó enfrente de él. Este escudo era gigantesco lo sufímente para recibir el impacto y bloquear el daño residual**

**Jaune jadeaba por el esfuerzo al correr y utilizar casi todas sus reservas. Avalon podía recuperar su prana, pero ahora necesitaba tiempo**

La esperanza lucia increíble para todos. Ahora la mejor arma de ese hombre podía ser bloqueada. Ahora era el momento para acabar con la batalla. El mundo estaba a salvo del apocalipsis, pero todavía faltaba acabar con el causante de todo

**Jaune estaba temblando. Ya no podía aguantar, pero necesitaba hacerlo**

**-Este es el final.- Otra ráfaga fue lanzada por Gilgamesh, pero en esta ocasión Jaune solo pudo bloquearlo por muy poco. El resistía todo el dolor. Pero alguien detrás de él no podía aguantar más al verlo dañarse de esa forma mientras todos los demás escapaban**

**Blake aun sin manos logro levantar a Excalibur con su boca y corrió hasta Jaune**

**-Blake ¡Corre! No poder aguantar por mucho tiempo-**

**-Jaune, iniciamos esto juntos y terminaremos esto juntos.- Blake no podía ver el rostro de Jaune debajo de ese casco pero estaba segura que ese caballero sonreía **

**-¿Dónde escuchaste una idea tan tonta?- Esto lo dijo con un poco de alegría en cada palabra**

**-De un tonto caballero que salvo mi vida en muchas ocasiones- Blake Belladonna nunca pensó que el hombre con el que estaba a punto de terminar su vida era la persona que en su primer encuentro fue un tonto. Pero ahora sonreía de estar con este tonto**

**Jaune estaba feliz de tener una amiga tan buena. Pero no era momento de relajarse. Jaune utilizaba magia para sanar las heridas de Blake y ambos se prepararon para recibir nuevamente una ráfaga de energía de parte de la espada de Gilgamesh. **

**Blake no paraba de asombrarse con el poder de la magia. Ahora Jaune podía curar heridas mortales o amputaciones totales.**

**En ese momento Jaune levanto a Excalibur. Pero no podía hacer nada. Excalibur era fuerte, pero necesitaba más poder de fuego si quería detener a Gilgamesh**

**En ese momento solo podía ganar con la ayuda de Blake **

**-A la cuenta de tres corremos directo hacia él y esquivamos todo lo que nos lance y espera mi señal- Blake asintió. En ese momento Jaune comenzó a generar energía azul y esta cubrió a Blake. La energía tomo forma de una armadura con las medidas exactas de Blake.**

**Esta armadura era negra con blanco y tenía orificio para que las orejas de Blake salieron. Era una hermosa armadura y gracias a la magia de Jaune esta armadura era una mescla perfecta de elegancia y Belleza o bueno Jaune intento lo mejor que pudo**

**-Espero que no esté muy ajustada- Blake tenía todo el cuerpo recubierto y su cabeza ahora estaba cubierta por un casco ornamentado de color negro**

Coco miraba las armaduras. El diseño era genial, podía faltar un poco de color y algunos detalles para hacer que la armadura estuviera increíble, pero era un buen diseño… para un novato

Ruby no paraba de saltar por la emoción. Este universo fue una montaña rusa de emociones. Ruby volteo a ver a Blake la cual estaba muy distraída mirándose en la pantalla. Esa armadura era perfecta para ella

Los adultos por su parte aún tenían nervios, especialmente los padres de Blake. Su hija estaba por hacer algo sumamente temerario acompañada de su posible pareja. Kali estaba rezando para que todo saliera bien, Ghira ahora deseaba estar en ese lugar para apoyar a su hija

Salem ahora no podía ver un posible ganador. Un movimiento mal ejecutado y todo terminaría.

**-Ahora- Jaune dijo y ambos corrieron hacia Gilgamesh. Jaune corría mientras sostenía el escudo de frente y recibía todos los impactos. Blake ahora potenciada por su armadura corría aún más rápido que Jaune. Ella logro acortar la distancia en pocos segundos**

**Gilgamesh fue sorprendido por la velocidad de Blake. Ella salto por encima de él. En ese momento Gilgamesh pudo ver que fue engañado por un clon del Fauno**

**Blake ahora no solo podía dejar un clon. Ahora podía dejar diez los cuales aún seguían en movimiento y parecían tener vida propia. Blake salto y utilizando unas garras que la armadura tenia logro cortar la mejilla de Gilgamesh.**

**Este aprovecho el momento para sujetar a Blake y colocarla justo enfrente de uno de sus portales. Ahora Blake estaba completamente inmóvil**

**Uno de sus clones golpeo a Gilgamesh y este soltó a Blake la cual pateo el rostro del rey de los héroes**

**Gilgamesh ahora estaba hirviendo en furia. Un simple imitador y una gata cobarde lo estaban humillando. En ese momento el recordó que el imitador desapareció y cuando logro mirar hacia su izquierda**

**Una espada logro cortar el brazo con el cual sostenía su espada sagrada**

**-Maldición, nuevamente perderé contra alguien igual a ti- Gilgamesh recordó sus últimos momentos cuando peleo con el antiguo rey de los caballeros**

**Luego observo a Blake. Ella era un Fauno, una especie oprimida en el pasado y ahora podía utilizar eso para ganar tiempo y poner a Blake en contra del moribundo caballero**

**-Blake ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad?- Blake no respondió**

**-¿Crees que ese humano lograra tratar bien a tu gente cuando logren ganar?- Blake no se movía**

**-Solo piénsalo. Él ahora es el hombre más fuerte del mundo. Ninguna persona en el mundo podría hacer nada para oponerse a su voluntad ¿Piensas que alguien con ese poder no lo utilizaría para someter a los demás?- Gilgamesh veía que Blake comenzaba a temblar**

**-Solo piensa lo que los faunos tendrán que pasar si alguien como el lograra controlar todo. Hagamos un trato, Ayúdame y te daré un reino y los faunos estarán en la cima del imperio cuando yo logre mi objetivo. Los humanos serian esclavos y tu tendrías el poder casi absoluto- Blake temblaba con más intensidad**

**-Cállate- Esto parecía un simple susurro**

**-¡Cállate!- Blake grito con todas sus fuerzas**

**\- ¡Tu no conoces a Jaune! Jaune podrá ser muchas cosas. Pero el jamás podría hacerle daño a nadie sin un motivo. Jaune es tonto pero valiente. Aun cuando podía aprovecharse de los demás jamás lo intenta. Siempre intenta animar a todos aun cuando él no puede con el peso que carga. Ayuda a todos sin importar su raza. Es humilde y siempre tiene algo que dar a los demás. Siempre habla con la verdad!- Gilgamesh se sorprendió cuando escucho a Blake hablar**

**-Yo al principio pensaba en el como un idiota sin nada que aportar. Pero después del tiempo que pasamos juntos pude ver que no es lo que yo pensaba. Él es un líder justo, mantiene la calma y siempre busca resolver conflictos de forma pacífica, jamás toma más de lo que necesita y siempre da lo que sobra a los que más lo necesitan. Aun cuando el tenia las peores habilidades no intentaba escapar, siempre estaba firme aun cuando la derrota era clara. Cuando él tiene miedo él nunca lo oculta, pero tampoco se deja caer en pánico, posiblemente como peleador en el pasado fuera el peor, pero como rey él es al único que puedo dar ese título. Ruby era mi líder, pero Jaune es mi rey- Ella miraba a Jaune y desvió la mirada**

Ese arrebato de Blake fue sorpresivo. Ella misma no creía lo que dijo, ella intento esconder su rostro sonrojado. Yang al ver esto comenzó a reírse al ver que Blake ahora estaba roja igual que la capa de Ruby.

Sun ahora estaba aún más deprimido. Adam estaba frustrado, algo en él estaba a punto de romperse.

Pyrrha ahora miraba con más furria a Blake, pero Nora la detenía mientras miraba como la Blake de la pantalla defendía a su líder

Ghira tenía conflicto en su interior. Aun le agradaba la forma en que el muchacho se desenvolvía y quería agradecerle por lo que estaba haciendo además de ayudarlo a encontrar la igualdad en el mundo, pero al ver la forma en que Blake hablaba de manera tan apasionada le causo un disgusto interno

Kali estaba más que contenta al ver que ese muchacho lograba hacer que su hija hablara de forma tan cariñosa. Jamás escucho a Blake hablar de alguien con esa voz, ni siquiera con Adam

El resto de los adultos solo podían pensar en una cosa "Amor joven" Una sonrisa y unos cuantos recuerdos fue lo que llego a este grupo. Los viejos tiempos

El grupo de villanos tenía un nuevo plan. Intentar hacer que Jaune y Blake jamás hablaran pues ellos se impulsaron mutuamente a hacerse más fuertes y eso sería un problema

-Cuando volvamos quiero hablar con Jaune-Blake dijo esto mientras se sonrojaba

-Eso es genial reina Blake- Nora dijo esto y los cazadores jóvenes la voltearon a ver

-Si Jaune se vuelve novio de Blake entonces ella es la reina de los caballeros- Esas palabras fueron un puñetazo al corazón para Sun el cual ahora apenas podía ocultar las lágrimas. Adam igual quería llorar de furia. Finalmente Pyrrha ahora era sometida por Ren y Nora mientras esta le tapaba la boca a su compañera para evitar que la habitación se llenara de insultos y amenazas de muerte

**Gilgamesh sonrió **

**-¡Blake!- Jaune logro empujar a Blake la cual estaba a pocos centímetros de ser apuñalada. Jaune la logro salvar, pero el recibió una espada directo en la pierna**

**-Ahora- Blake levanto a Excalibur nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión el corte fue limpio. Gilgamesh solo pudo ver dos caballeros **

**-Les entrego la victoria- El cuerpo de Gilgamesh ahora se volvió energía dorada que logro disiparse**

**-¡Jaune!- El logro sacar la espada de su pierna**

**-Vamos- Blake ayudo a Jaune, pero ambos terminaron en el suelo pues ambos estaban agotados**

**-descansemos un poco- Jaune y Blake estaban tan juntos que por poco estaban uno encima del otro**

**Las armaduras desaparecieron**

**-Blake, ¿En algún momento pensante que esto pasaría?- Ella miraba ahora los ojos de Jaune. Ambos se miraban con completa devoción mutua**

**-No, nunca pensé que terminaría salvando el mundo mientras mi novio pelea contra un dios en forma de hombre- Jaune se sonrojo. En ese momento se cubrió los ojos y Blake aprovecho para besar los labios de Jaune**

**-Jaune ¿Pensaste que esto pasaría?- Blake se durmió en el pecho de Jaune y este finalmente pudo descansar. Si los Grimm aun existieran después de la destrucción de su reina no se acercarían pues la emoción en el aire era tan positiva que les daría nauseas**

Pyrrha estaba por lanzarse al cuello de Blake. Pero el ente chasqueo los dedos y Pyrrha ahora se encontraba atada de pies y manos mientras un pedazo de tela le cubría la boca

Nadie noto que Pyrrha estaba demasiado callada. Incluso Blake que estaba inmersa al ver la imagen. Ahora ella no le prestaba atención al resto del mundo, Solamente a la pantalla

La alegría lleno a todos pues el enemigo logro ser derrotado. Ozpin estaba por saltar de alegría pero logro controlarse. Glynda abrazaba al general. Winter por poco rompe a Qrow por la fuerza del abrazo. Los profesores reían mientras celebraban.

Ese universo estaba a salvo gracias a dos estudiantes de su escuela

Ruby estaba feliz al ver que Jaune era feliz con Blake. El resto de los equipos celebraba que el inútil de Jaune logro convertirse en el hombre más fuerte del mundo y lograron salvar a Remnant de un apocalipsis

-Este universo me dejo un buen sabor de boca- Dijo Ozpin

-Espere a ver el epilogo- El ente dijo esto y la pantalla volvió a ser negra

**20 años después**

**Los antiguos reinos fueron devastados por la catástrofe. Pero un rey digno nació de eso **

**Jaune Arc tomo el control total de todos los supervivientes. Los primeros años fueron difíciles, pero con la ayuda y cooperación de todos un nuevo imperio nació.**

**El mundo se llenó de paz, la nación naciente nombrada Rainbow en conmemoración a lo que significan. Cada color era una forma de recordar a los antiguos cuatro reinos, a los caídos en combate y al significado del color para el nuevo mundo**

**White fang desapareció casi al mismo tiempo que los reinos y los sobrevivientes fueron aceptados en el nuevo imperio**

**El rey Jaune reino con conciencia y sabiduría. Esto fue sorprendente pues con solo 22 años logro impulsar los restos de los reinos y formar uno más grande, poderoso y pacifico**

**La pantalla mostraba una gigantesca fortaleza rodeada por cientos de edificios, casas y negocios. Todo estaba limpio y tranquilo. Los niños jugaban en las calles, los adultos se dedicaban a trabajar y los cazadores ahora conformaban el ejército **

**Los cazadores también servían de maestros para las siguientes generaciones y evitar repetir la monstruosidad de Gilgamesh y Grimm**

**En una oficina del palacio se encontraba un hombre rubio de ojos azules. El rey Jaune, maduro y ahora gobernaba el nuevo imperio con corazón de oro y puño de hierro**

**Una montaña de papeleo se encontraba rodeando a Jaune**

**-¿Quién dijo que ser rey es sencillo?- Cada montaña que Jaune terminaba era remplazada por otra que una mujer de cabello naranja traía**

**-Gracias Penny- Penny el androide ahora era la mano derecha de Jaune en este aspecto**

**-No hay problema rey amigo Jaune- Jaune ahora estaba muy feliz y cansado al mismo tiempo**

**-Voy a tomar un descanso, por favor termina lo que puedas- Penny estaba feliz de ayudar a su amigo y rey**

**-¡A la orden!- Jaune salió de la oficina y camino hasta una habitación que parecía una guardería **

**Ese lugar estaba lleno de niños, todos rubios o morenos. Algunos eran completamente humanos, pero otros eran faunos. 17 niños **

**-¡Papá!- Todos los niños saltaron a los brazos de Jaune**

**-Hola niños ¿Dónde está su madre?-Los niños llevaron a su padre a una habitación donde una mujer arrullaba a dos bebes en una cuna**

**-Blake- Jaune sonreía. Blake ahora era una mujer sencillamente hermosa. Ella tenía el cuerpo desarrollado, Caderas anchas y un cuerpo perfectamente torneado**

**-Hola caballerito ¿Ya es hora de jugar?- Ella beso a Jaune y esta la abrazo**

La pobre Pyrrha ahora estaba inocente con los ojos en blanco. Ella parecía no reaccionar. Ella tenía sueños llenos de venganza en contra de la gata ladrona

Sun abrazaba a su amigo Neptune mientras se cubría los ojos. No quería seguir viendo esto, esto era una masacre para su orgullo.

-Ese chico sí que tiene potencia- Tai dijo esto pues era increíble. Qrow pensaba lo mismo. Ellos apenas podían con dos niñas, el solo pensar en cuidar 17 era algo imposible

-Bueno, tener reservas grandes de aura significa más aguante y un aumento en un área que ustedes conocen- El ente dijo esto. Los cazadores entendían esa referencia.

Adam ya no quería ver, esto fue horrible, él no quería ver como Blake era feliz con otro y tenía tantos hijos que parecía un mal chiste

Ninguna mujer pensaba que fuera siquiera posible tener tantos niños en tan poco tiempo. Ghira estaba horrorizado al pensar en lo que su hija estuvo haciendo con el joven humano

Kali tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pues su hija era feliz y tenía una gran cantidad de hijos

Ruby al tener aun su inocencia no pensaba nada malo, pero el resto de su equipo pensaba en las posibilidades.

-Creo que eso fue purrfecto- Al ver a la Blake mayor ser tan maternal, tierna y amorosa le causaba mucha risa y alegría. De todas las personas jamás pensó que Blake actuaria de esa forma

-Sus hijos son tan lindos- Muchas mujeres dijeron esto y otras lo pensaron. No querían demostrar que tenían sentimientos, pero esos pequeños eran preciosos

**Blake y Jaune salieron y dejaron dormir a sus dos bebes**

**Ellos se dedicaron a cuidar de sus hijos, pero de un momento a otro la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe**

**-¡Blake!- Una Yang furiosa entro por la puerta, Yang tenía muchas cicatrices en todo el cuerpo, pero sus ropas eran las misma que en sus días en Beacon**

**-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?- Blake rio de manera amable**

Yang no creía que Blake pudiera hacer chistes tan buenos como ese. Tai aguantaba la riza al escuchar un chiste tan bueno

El resto pensaba que ese chiste era simplemente horrible

**-¡No es gracioso!- Ella levanto sus guantes los cuales estaban cubiertos de pintura y tenían un pescadito dibujado**

**-Blake- Blake camino hasta uno de sus niños el cual estaba dibujando**

**Ella levanto al pequeño. Este era una mescla perfecta entre Jaune y Blake. El pequeño fauno de ojos azules y cabellera rubia saludo a Yang**

**-Hola tía- El pequeño apenas aprendía a hablar. Yang tenía una mirada asesina y el niño al notar esto comenzó a lagrimear**

**-¡No, perdón, no quería asustarte!- **

**-Te enojaste porque quería decorar tus guantes- Yang ahora estaba nerviosa al ver que estaba haciendo llorar al pequeño. **

**-No es eso esto feliz, me gusta mucho cuando me das uno de tus dibujos- Blake estaba feliz de ver lo sencillo que era hacer que Yang olvidara todo el desorden de los niño y poder manipularla utilizando a su grupo de infantes**

**-Jaune quiero decirte algo. Vamos por el numero 18- Jaune saltaba de alegría mientras abrazaba a su esposa**

**-¡¿Usted no se cansan o no tienen televisión?!- Yang no podía creerlo. **

**-** **Esto sonara racista pero Blake ¿Te gusta dar camadas?- Yang dijo esto con mucha irritación, ella doraba a los niños, pero esto era un nuevo nivel de maternidad **

-¿Todavía quiere más?- Todos los adultos dijeron. Eso era imposible, esos dos tenían mucha energía y tiempo

-Yang eso fue muy racista. No por ser un gato fauno significa que estoy dando camadas- Blake estaba sonrojada y apenada pero se defendió

-en eso tiene razón. Ella y Jaune tienen relaciones casi todos los días. Es obvio que termine embarazada demasiado rápido- El ente dijo esto y Blake estaba aún más roja que el cabello de Pyrrha. Esta última se encontraba acostada en posición fetal mientras dibujaba círculos en el suelo

-18. Yo podría darle el doble- Estas palabras fueron un obvio desafío a Blake la cual no quería ver a nadie a los ojos

**-no es eso, solamente nos amamos mucho- Blake dijo esto mientras abrazaba a su marido**

**-Además Jaune necesita mucho desesterarse- Jaune sonrió. Todos los días estaba estresado, pero Blake era su mejor calmante**

**La pantalla se volvió negra**


	6. Votación

Votación

Hola, en esta ocasión no es un capitulo. En esta ocasión estoy pidiendo su ayuda para poder escoger el siguiente capítulo. En esta ocasión pienso hacer una votación para escoger entre tres posibles historias

Pyrrha yandere

Jaune entrenador Pokémon

Vlad el Tepes/ Drácula


	7. Capitulo 6 Monstruo

**Inspiración: Vlad tepes/ Drácula y algunos mitos de vampiros**

-¡Esa fue la mejor realidad hasta el momento!- Ruby estaba feliz emocionada y muy impaciente por la próxima realidad

-Es bueno escuchar eso, pero creo que es momento de cambiar el bando de Jaune- El ente dijo esto y los villanos sonrieron. Si el muchacho con esas habilidades se cambiaba a su bando eso ayudaría de manera abismal pues con alguien tan poderoso serian prácticamente invencibles

-No de la forma que ustedes piensan, estoy hablando de un antihéroe- Dijo el ente mientras observaba el rostro de los villanos

-¿Qué Es un antihéroe?- Nora pregunto pues no creía que hubiera algo como eso

-Es alguien que sigue su propio ideal de justicia, eso quiere decir que es una persona que puede recurrí a los métodos más horrorosos si eso puede ayudar a su meta, un antihéroe es alguien que hace lo correcto pero con una clara falta de moralidad y empatía en sus actos- Esas palabras dejaron algo claro, muy posiblemente podrían ver a él joven arc actuar de forma brutal pero con ideales establecidos

Todos observaron la pantalla que ahora se volvía blanca

**Ya no hay héroe, solo quedo el monstruo**

**-¿Qué es lo que harías por un sueño? ¿Por un ideal? ¿Por ser un héroe?-**

Todos en la habitación reconocieron la voz, era Jaune. Él tenía un tono melancólico mientras hablaba

-No puedo dar una respuesta, eso sería hacer trampa- El ente dijo esto y Ruby lo miraba con tristeza

-Yo daría todo- Contesto Sun esperando la aprobación del resto

-¿Darías la vida de tus amigos?- El ente contesto y Sun ahora no podía responder

-No, claro que no, mis amigos son lo más importante- Sun intento defenderse

-Entonces no darías todo- El ente respondió y ahora estaba claro algo. Un héroe debe tener límites o caería en la maldad

**La pantalla cambio a un castillo donde una mujer se encontraba en labor de parto. La hermosa mujer no podía soportar el dolor**

**-Padre, por favor apiádese de mi- La mujer sujeto la mano de un padre**

**-Aguanta hija mía, solo aguanta un poco. Tu niño está por llegar al mundo- Ella intento contenerlos gritos, pero fue completamente inútil. Los gritos de agonía eran tan atronadores que las paredes parecían agrietarse**

Muchas mujeres en la audiencia observaban esta escena con mucho miedo y desagrado

-Un parto difícil- Raven no mostraba muchos sentimientos ni empatía por la mujer

-Esto no es normal- Glynda tenía conocimientos básicos de medicina gracias a su línea de trabajo y podía ver que todo en esa escena no encajaba

Ruby se acariciaba el estómago y pensaba en lo doloroso que era tener un hijo, el resto de las jóvenes pensaba lo mismo

Los hombres especialmente Taiyang y Ghira se mostraban especialmente preocupados, el tener a sus hijas les causaba mucha empatía por la mujer y lo difícil que era la labor de parto

**-¡Padre! ¡Este niño no debe nacer!- La mujer estaba aterrada. Ella pudo ver el futuro que este niño traería a Remnant**

**Un hombre rubio de gran tamaño, fornido y muy elegante se encontraba en la cima de una colina conformada por cadáveres, alrededor de esta miles de estacas que tenían cuerpos de distintos seres: Faunos, humanos y Grimm conformaban la decoración en las estacas sangrientas**

**El hombre sonrió antes de lanzar una antorcha y quemar lo que quedaba de Vale**

**Los ojos de ese hombre tomaron una tonalidad negra y la pupila un rojo sangre. Los dientes de ese hombre se trasformaron en colmillos afilados**

**Inmoralidad y depravación. Traición y desconfianza. Violencia y atrocidad.**

**Detestando hasta el último vicio, el héroe de guerra cae en el camino de la bestia para erradicarlos a todos. Su armadura se vuelve un negro opaco de la sangre y el aceite de los soldados enemigos, mientras que su manto gotea rojo de la sangre de los traidores. La lanza que una vez purgó con solo pensamientos para su pueblo se convierte en una mera estaca de muerte que juzga la fragilidad del hombre para siempre.**

**La estaca lleva el nombre de Jaune Vlad III. **

**Para promulgar la justicia, es el nombre del hombre que desecha toda la gracia y el favor de la humanidad.**

El terror lleno a todos en la habitación, eso era una muestra de la crueldad más pura, más depravada y más visceral

-Jaune no puede hacer eso. Jaune es un héroe- Blake dijo esto recordando lo pasado

-si es un héroe y un monstruo. Observa y podrás entender por qué tu amigo se trasformó en uno de los monstruos más famoso de la historia- Todos escucharon esto

Salem pudo ver que los ojos de ese hombre eran como los suyos, pero en el existía algo más pútrido, más maligno, más bestial. Salem la bruja inmortal pudo sentir miedo, pudo sentir que hasta la última fibra de su ser le gritaba que se alejara de esa cosa. Eso en la pantalla era todo, menos humano

Ozpin pudo sentir un terror superior que cualquier cosa en el pasado. Al ver que ese hombre podría ser su estudiante más débil le causaba un hueco en el estómago, ese hombre era un monstruo no solo por su poder sino por la crueldad que emanaba cada uno de sus actos

Los adultos tenían un malestar en sus cabezas. Tay y Qrow corrieron a abrazar a Ruby y Yang las cuales temblaban

El resto de adultos realizo la misma acción y abrazaron a sus hijos o protegidos. Los restantes solo se abrazaron entre ellos mientras temblaban

Todos los faunos sin excepción temblaban con el más profundo miedo en sus corazones. Todo en ellos les ordenaba correr o pedir misericordia al ver a ese hombre

Los villanos no pudieron evitar sentir ganas de vomitar. Todos sintieron esos ojos clavados en su alma, todos sintieron que ese hombre no tendría compasión y todos en este grupo pudieron ver una visión en común

Ese hombre clavándolos en una estaca mientras cortaba sus extremidades y los dejaba vivos solo para que los cuervos terminaran el trabajo

**-¡Es un varón!- Un doctor grito y la mujer no pudo detener su llanto. Ella podía ver a ese pequeño, todo en ella le gritaba que lo eliminara**

**Ella levanto sus manos para intentar sujetar al pequeño, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella murió antes de tocar al pequeño**

**-¡Hija mía!- El padre no podía ocultar su llanto. Una mujer solo pudo ver a su pequeño por unos segundos y en sus ojos solo encontró desolación**

**-Traigan al señor Vlad- En ese momento un hombre corpulento entro seguido de un joven **

**Ambos observaron la escena y la tristeza recorrió los ojos de ambos**

**-Cariño- El hombre solo podía observar con dolor al amor de su vida morir y el joven no pudo parar de llorar al ver a la mujer que lo trajo al mundo **

**-Señor, su hijo a nacido. Es un joven fuerte- El padre le entrego él bebe al hombre**

**Él bebe tenía una mirada dulce en sus ojos y la ternura que estos emanaban pudo detener el llanto del hombre**

**-Desde hoy serás conocido como Jaune Vlad lll Dracul- Él bebe sonrió al escuchar su nombre**

**Este solo era el comienzo de un héroe para muchos y un horrible monstruo para otros**

Las personas finalmente lograron relajarse, pero muchos aún tenían dudas en sus corazones

-¿Qué le pasara a Jaune?-Pyrrha estaba asustada al ver que su amable líder se convertiría en un monstruos

-Observa la siguiente escena y entenderás por qué un héroe puede ser un monstruo- El ente dijo esto y la escena cambio. Todos estaban impacientes por ver

**Un pequeño niño de apariencia frágil y ropas humildes se encontraba en el suelo**

**-Eres escoria Dracul- Una mujer de estatura promedio, ojos amarillos y piel atigrada se encontraba golpeando al pequeño en lo que parecía un entrenamiento**

**-Solo mira lo que el destino te ha dado. Tu padre te entrego a cambio de la sumisión de tu reino, tu madre murió, eres el más débil de la familia que te dio la espalda y ¿Aun crees que podrías ser un héroe?- El pequeño Jaune apretó los nudillos mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas. El observo a la mujer a la cual fue entregado desde los trece años de edad**

**Sienna khan era la mujer líder de uno de los imperios más importantes y bélicos del mundo. Ella tomo el reino de Vale cuando Jaune era muy joven y como forma de pago para que su padre continuara en el poder este le entrego a sus dos hijos **

**-tu hermano es el único que parece tener un poco de suerte pues aprecia lo que le he dado- Una patada en las costillas fue suficiente para que Jaune escupiera sangre **

**-Recuerda esto, el poder es todo en este mundo, la guerra es la única opción para que todos puedan respetarte y temerte, solo un guerrero puede florecer en este mundo y un rey solo puede serlo con los cadáveres de sus enemigos a sus pies- Jaune gravo a fuego esas palabras en su mente mientras miraba a Sienna directamente a los ojos. Lentamente la mirada de Jaune cambio al odio más puro, más pútrido y más sanguinario. **

**Un niño no podría tener la capacidad de dar una mirada tan malvada. Pero desde ese día Jaune dejo de ser un niño, él se convertiría en el guerrero que lograría recuperar Vale**

Todos estaban impactados. Adam sonreía al ver que Sienna actuaba de una forma tan cruel encontrar de ese pequeño humano. Sienna estaba teniendo un conflicto moral, ella pensaba que la guerra era una opción, pero la esclavitud y el maltrato eran cosas completamente diferentes

Raven pensaba que la fuerza era lo único importante y por eso aprobaba esa forma de criar a un niño, si ese pequeño despertaba el poder que la realidad pasada presento entonces valía completamente la pena, pero recordó que ese niño se convertiría en un monstruo y por un momento volvió a cuestionar si era un riesgo que valía tomar

Los adultos sintieron lastima por el pequeño. Sienna simplemente fue cruel en todo sentido y los que tenían hijos sintieron un odio increíble al pensar que eso podría llegar a pasarles a sus hijos

Los adolescentes sintieron compasión, un niño no podía crecer en un lugar como ese, cualquiera hubiera tomado las peores decisiones si llegaba a ser educado en un habiente igual

Emerald tenía un mal presentimiento y al voltear a ver a su compañero en el crimen este tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños

-¿Merc?- Mercury no respondió

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Ozpin pregunto y este aun no respondía. Mercury recordó su vida con su padre y ahora que observaba a alguien pasar lo mismo su furia aumentaba a cada segundo

Mercury clavo su mirada en Sienna y apretó los puños con fuerza

El ente movió los dedos y todos pudieron sentir algo extraño en la habitación, muchos pensaron que era algo para relajarlos. Pero la verdad el ente cambio el efecto de la habitación ahora solo aumentaba la gravedad de la persona hasta que no pudiera moverse ni atacar

-Esto pondrá las cosas más interesantes-

Cinder al ver que Mercury actuaba de esa forma lo dejo pasar pues era muy obvio que al ver como maltrataban al niño no podía contener su odio, pero una fuerza lo detenía de hacer cualquier movimiento

**Sienna dejo que el pequeño Jaune se levantara **

**La escena cambio a una habitación oscura donde Jaune se encontraba leyendo mientras su hermano mayor cuidaba sus heridas**

**-Jaune, No deberías pedir el entrenamiento, tú no eres un guerrero eres un príncipe-**

**-Radu, no me pidas que deje mi sueño y esfuerzo. Es todo lo que evita que intente terminar con mi vida- Radu comenzó a vendar el torso del pequeño Jaune mientras este continuaba leyendo**

**-¿Qué estudias ahora?-**

**-Tácticas de guerrilla, después leeré un poco solo por diversión y dormiré- Radu era el hermano mayor de Jaune. Radu compasivo y muy cariñoso era el más obediente a las órdenes de Sienna, pero él se negaba a aceptar la guerra como una táctica apropiada para una nación**

**-Descansa- Radu acostó a Jaune y dejo una pequeña vela de cera para iluminar la lectura de su hermano**

**-Te amo Radu- Radu no respondió y solo abrazo a Jaune antes de irse **

La escena del hermano de Jaune calmo el corazón de muchos, esa escena fue muy confortable pues ese joven parecía un hermano mayor muy querido por Jaune

-Aun en la oscuridad Jaune tiene a alguien que lo logre guiar- Ruby estaba más tranquila pues Radu cuidaba de Jaune de la misma manera que Yang cuidaba de ella

**Cuando paso un tiempo Jaune guardo el libro en un cajón y extrajo otro desde debajo de su cama**

**-Finalmente- Jaune sonrió de la misma manera cruel que antes**

Nadie pensaba que un niño con esa apariencia pudiera sonreír de manera tan maquiavélica

-Recuerden esto. La oscuridad más grande proviene de la luz más brillante-El ente dijo esto y prosiguieron con la imagen

Ruby tenía un mal presentimiento y Salem uno peor

**El libro era muy antiguo y con lo que parecían ser manchas de sangre en la portada**

**No tenía nombre solamente era un libro café lleno de manchas de un negro rojizo**

**Jaune sonrió y abrió el libro solo para encontrarse con múltiples imágenes de tortura, cada una más horrible y despiadada que la anterior, pero el niño estaba sonriendo mientras pasaba página en página**

**Pero la sonrisa de Jaune fue más honesta y malvada cuando encontró la página indicada**

**Empalamiento**

**Cada imagen mostraba una forma de empalamiento diferente y dejaba múltiples consejos para que el torturador pudiera aumentar el tiempo de vida y las sensaciones cuando la víctima se encontrara en esa situación**

**Jaune pasó horas leyendo cada rasgo, cada forma de tortura, de eliminar a sus enemigos y de humillar a sus detractores**

**El no conocía que su creciente crueldad estaba llamando fuerzas oscuras**

Todos observaron como el joven caballerito se convertía lentamente en un monstruo. Un niño no debería tener ese libro y mucho menos leerlo con tanto interés y fascinación

-Los niños de hoy pueden enseñarte una o dos cosas- Salem recordó a Cinder y no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero Cinder era muy diferente a ese niño, en el existía algo que le causaba miedo, indignación y rencor. Todo por un mismo individuo

Los adultos estaban aterrados, ellos no podían creer que un niño llegara a tener tanto odio y rencor. Raven pensaba que ese niño era más de lo que aparentaba y si tenía el poder que en el universo pasado entonces él podría llegar a cumplir sus metas

Raven tenía una sonrisa pues el poder lo era todo y si ese niño tenía el poder para hacer eso entonces estaba en todo su derecho de utilizarlo

Los amigos de Jaune tenían expresiones de horror al ver que su amigo más inofensivo se convertía lentamente en un psicópata

**Los años pasaron y Jaune creció fuerte, inteligente y muy despiadado**

**El joven ya tenía 17 años. Él era una figura alta y corpulenta gracias al entrenamiento. Sus ojos reflejaban la brutalidad y bestialismo**

**Las ropas que utilizaba eran una gabardina negra, camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos formales. Todo era de alta calidad y mostraban el poder de un monarca**

**El joven creció mucho en poco tiempo y logro llamar la atención de muchos nobles**

**Pero el destino tenía algo completamente diferente para el joven**

**-Radu, cuida de Vale. Yo voy a estudiar y entrenar lejos de Vale por mucho tiempo- Radu abrazo a su hermano menor**

**-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Cuando regreses Vale será un lugar digno de ser llamado nuestro hogar- Radu tenía ropas de un rey y se separó de Jaune**

**Jaune se fue del país sin saber que cuando volviera el mundo golpearía con más fuerza que antes**

Todos esperaban cualquier cosa

-Espero que a tu amigo no le pase nada- Kali estaba preocupada pues después de ver que ese joven podría llenarse de odio

Ghira no podía comprender como es que alguien como ese joven podía retener tanta crueldad y esconderla. El observo a Adam y pudo entender. La maldad puede llegar a todo el mundo

Salem por su parte ahora estaba más interesada, pero al mismo tiempo quería descubrir si ese muchacho podía tener tanto odio en su realidad

Adam por su parte podía sentir una conexión especial con esta versión del muchacho. En una de las pasadas fue su amigo, pero esta era más similar y en cierto punto parecía muy agradable

**Jaune logro hacer lo imposible. Gracias a sus múltiples méritos logro obtener un gran ejército. **

**Jaune no podía esperar hasta volver a Vale para darle las buenas noticias a su padre y hermano**

**El entro al castillo de vale con mucha alegría y satisfacción. El olvido por completo el odio que tenía por los invasores y solo deseaba volver a ver a su adorado hermano y al amoroso padre que solo intentaba protegerlo**

**Pero cuando llego solo encontró dos cuerpos**

**-Padre- Jaune corrió a con todas sus fuerzas solo para ver que el hombre que lo intento cuidar por 13 años simplemente murió de una forma horrible**

**Jaune pudo ver que todo el cuerpo del hombre tenía cientos de golpes y cortes. Fue una paliza. El hombre estaba irreconocible**

**-¡Radu!- Ahora fue turno de su hermano. Radu aún estaba vivo, pero cuando Jaune llegó hasta el**

**-Jaune ¿Eres tú?- Radu tenía quemaduras en sus ojos. Un metal al rojo vivo dejo los ojos de Radu completamente desechos, Las quemaduras eran tan profundas que lograron reventar el ojo**

**Jaune intento tomar la mano de Radu. Solo para darse cuenta que las dos manos de Radu fueron quemadas al igual que los ojos**

**-Radu- Jaune comenzó a llorar mientras acariciaba el rostro de Radu**

**-Jaune, por favor salva Vale. Yo no pude hacerlo, pero sé que tú podrás. Eres un Dracul. Hermano me gustaría escuchar tu voz antes de partir.- Jaune comenzó a cantar, pero en su voz tenía una belleza increíblemente desarrollada**

**-Parece que finalmente aprendiste a cantar… te quiero….- Radu lentamente dejo de respirar y Jaune Grito**

**Su grito tenía todo el odio que el mundo le entrego desde el día de su nacimiento**

**Jaune odiaba todo, odiaba la vida, odiaba a los invasores que causaron dolor a su nación, odiaba a las personas que asesinaron a su hermano**

**Jaune siempre pensó que tarde o temprano algo en el cielo llegaría para ayudarlo. Su dios podría ponerle fin al sufrimiento, pero todo lo que logro fue ver que su país fue quemado y sus seres amados Morían**

Ahora el odio del joven era perfectamente comprensible y el monstruo del inicio ahora tenía una explicación completamente lógica

Los cazadores jóvenes más sensibles lloraron al ver la escena de Radu. Jaune sufrió mucho en esta realidad, perdió a toda su familia y lo más probable es que el también muriese de una manera igual

Las personas con menos empatía solo sintieron un poco de curiosidad al ver que ese joven podría dar un grito tan desgarrador

Unos villanos sonrieron al ver que el caballero sufría de forma tan brutal, entre estos estaban Adam, Cinder y Salem

Dos de los villanos ahora tenían lastima por el caballero

**En ese momento algo paso en Jaune. Algo se quebró**

**La furia, el dolor, el rencor. Todo desapareció de los ojos de Jaune y el antiguo azul de sus ojos lentamente comenzó a perder esa luz que representaba la vida**

**Jaune tomo a sus seres amados e inspecciono los cuerpos en busca de pistas para encontrar a los culpables **

**-No me sorprende- En el cuerpo de su padre encontró lo que estaba buscando. En uno de sus anillos se encontraba una carta escondida. El anillo era una posesión invaluable para los Dracul y dentro de este tenía un pequeño compartimiento**

**-Schnee, Fang, Atlas, mistral y Menagerie- Los ojos de Jaune aun reflejaban esa increíblemente y aterradora calma**

**Jaune con esa mente que logro cultivar en el seno de Sienna solo podía pensar en un plan para vengarse de todos los culpables **

**Primero tenía pensado en lo que le pasaría a él. Una sonrisa melancólica se formó en el rostro de Jaune antes de salir del lugar que en el pasado fue su hogar**

**Jaune tomo el trono por solo un mes antes de ser desplazado y esconderse en las montañas, lo que nadie podía creer estaba pasando a miles de kilómetros**

La intriga lleno la mente de todos, en esos momentos parecía imposible que el joven sobreviviera

**Un grupo de Valianos con mucho rencor en contra de las casas nobles fue solo el principio, después los faunos desplazados o maltratados por Atlas. Un poco de paciencia fue todo lo que se necesitó, el plan de un estratega comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos y su reinado de terror comenzaría **

**La escena cambio ahora mostraba a cientos de miles de personas ondeando una bandera con un dragón rojo en espiral. El símbolo de los Dracul y de fondo se encontraba el símbolo de la familia Arc**

**Jaune logro utilizar su ingenio de más de una forma, primero comenzó a deshacerse de sus enemigos de formas despiadadas**

**Jaune se encontraba caminando en el medio de un castillo, este estaba repleto de sangre, todos sus hombres crearon una masacren en la cual el participo, cada muerte le causaba una satisfacción increíble**

**La venganza era lo más dulce del mundo y estaba cobrándola en grande**

**Los sirvientes fueron secuestrados y colocados en el pabellón principal del castillo, los soldados fueron despojados de sus armaduras y amordazados en las afueras del castillo**

**Finalmente la familia de nobles se encontraba temblando en una habitación apartada del castillo**

**Jaune utilizaba un abrigo negro que cubría casi completamente su cuerpo, pero debajo de este se encontraba una armadura negra con un estampado de dragón en el centro, el mismo del linaje al cual pertenecía**

**Jaune encontró a una familia de cinco. Una madre, padre y tres hijos**

**-Creo que conocen mi nombre y mis intenciones- Jaune dijo esto con un tono solemne y amenazante. El padre temblaba y abrazaba a sus hijos **

**La mujer hablo**

**-Jaune Dracul Arc. Soberano de Vale y hermano de…- La mujer temblaba solo con ver los ojos de Jaune**

**-Por favor continúe, me gusta escuchar el nombre de mi adorado hermano mayor- Jaune sonrió y su aura amenazante parecía aumentar con cada segundo**

**-Hermano de Radu Dracul Arc. El hombre hermoso- Jaune dio una carcajada siniestra. La risa de Jaune no era malvada, pero algo en ella causaba horror**

**-Creo que conocen mi razón de estar aquí- La mujer comenzó a llorar**

**-Por favor no le haga daño a los niños- Jaune aumento su sonrisa**

**-Lo lamento, pero esta será una buena demostración- La mujer lloraba más fuerte mientras abrazaba a sus hijos. El hombre intento pelear contra Jaune, pero este simplemente lo golpe dejándolo en el suelo y un charco de sangre se formo**

Los amigos de Jaune se encontraban asqueados con el comportamiento del caballero, el niño de antes ahora era un monstruo, pero lo importante era ver que le pasaría a esa familia

Weiss y Winter sintieron frio al reconocer a esas personas

-Son nuestros tíos- Dijeron al mismo tiempo, ellas no conocían muy bien a esas personas pero no existía duda de que eran Schnee pues tenían el símbolo en el sus ropas

-Parece que voy a divertirme hoy- Adam sonreír mientras tomaba un sorbo de té

**Jaune arrastraba a la familia mientras esta se encontraba encadenada. El no mostraba piedad ni siquiera con los niños, cuando uno de estos caía al suelo este solo los pateaba hasta que se levantara. Los sirvientes observaban con horror al ver que ellos podían ser los siguientes**

**Jaune chasqueo los dedos y sus hombres comenzaron a temblar para poco después correr para traer cuatro estacas de gran tamaño**

**Jaune levanto a uno de los niños **

**-Voy a darte una oportunidad para que puedas vivir- El niño tenía miedo, pero ahora también esperanza**

**-Apuñala a tu madre, pero mantenla viva el tiempo suficiente para que pueda empalarla- Jaune le entrego al niño una navaja. Jaune dijo esto de manera muy amable**

Los amigos y profesores de Jaune temblaron de miedo al ver que ese Jaune no era fuerte, pero muy aterrador. Jaune era aterrador sin poder, sus habilidades en este mundo se podían ver iguales o un poco superiores al del original

Salem, Raven y Cinder no pudieron evitar sentir curiosidad por las intención es del Joven Arc

**El niño temblaba mientas miraba a su madre**

**-Por favor, no mi obligue a hacer esto- El niño estaba llorando mientras abrazaba a su madre**

**Los hombres que rodeaban a la familia ahora tenían tristeza en sus rostros y al ver a su líder cambio su expresión a temor**

**Jaune levanto al niño del cabello**

**-Perdiste tu oportunidad- Jaune desenvaino su espada de un movimiento rápido y decapito al niño. La cabeza del niño rodo hasta su madre**

**La mujer ahora desesperada gritaba pidiendo ayuda, ella lloraba al mismo tiempo que su desesperación aumentaba**

Ruby y Nora no aguantaron tanta crueldad. En general nadie pudo aguantar ver tanta crueldad con excepción de Salem, pero esta por un momento, por un efímero momento recordó el pasado, recordó, pero al mismo tiempo que el recuerdo llego este se evaporo

Winter abrazo a Weiss, ella tenía miedo, ese muchacho creció y pudo ver que la piedad no estaba en el vocabulario de ese joven

Qrow abrazaba a sus sobrinas al igual que Tay, los profesores solo podían negar con la cabeza al ver que su estudiante más dócil ahora era un monstruo

Emerald y Mercury no creían lo que veían, ellos respetaban y temían a Cinder, pero lo que sentían por esa versión del joven rubio era terror

Cinder no podía encontrar la forma en que alguien como él estuviera de su lado, ese hombre no parecía seguir órdenes

Adam por un segundo sintió empatía por el niño humano, Sienna comenzó a sentir lastima, ese hombre fue criado por ella, sus métodos volvieron al que en las visiones pasadas era un héroe en un monstruo

-Creo que los tigres son malos padres después de todo- El ente comenzó a reírse en el rostro de Sienna

Blake abrazaba a sus padres y deseaba no encontrarse con ese Jaune tan poco ético, tan malvado, tan similar a Adam

**-Quiero que todo el pueblo este en una pica para el amanecer- Los hombres de Jaune temblaron y obedecieron**

-Él no puede hacer eso, ¿Por qué destruir todo un pueblo?- Ruby buscaba respuestas en cualquiera, pero nadie conocía la respuesta

-Puede ser igual que los bandidos, simplemente llega mata y roba- Winter intento calmar a la ahora nerviosa Ruby

-Podría hacerlo por placer, puede encontrar placer en la venganza- Adam lo dijo con mucha frialdad

-Lo está haciendo para proteger a sus amigos- El ente respondió. Todos lo observaron

-Jaune es el líder de un lugar situado rodeado de enemigos y con muchas casas nobles en su contra y con muchos enemigos que lo quieren muerto. Cuando mata a todo ese poblado está protegiendo a diez de los suyos, ese hombre es un héroe nacional- El ente dijo esto y todos se quedaron impresionados

-¿Por qué la crueldad? ¿Por qué no simplemente los elimina sin dolor?- Cinder pregunto esto, si el inútil tenia esos sentimientos en su interior quizás podría utilizarlos

-Por diversión, advertencia y seguridad- El ente respondió

**Jaune se acercó a la madre que sostenía la cabeza del niño entre sus manos**

**-Aún debe estar fresca- Jaune le arrebató la cabeza del niño a la madre y procedió a levantarla y beber toda la sangre que la cabeza aun contenía**

**Todos temblaron con más intensidad al ver a Jaune hacer esto**

**Jaune dejo la cabeza del niño en los brazos de la madre cuando ya no quedaba una gota de sangre en la misma**

**-Deliciosa- La madre no aguanto más y simplemente se desmayo**

El asco lleno a muchos en la habitación

Todos los que tenían alimento los dejaron y procedieron a vomitar, muchos con ver esa escena ya no pudieron aguantar

El director sintió mucho desagrado y odio en contra de Jaune

Salem tenía curiosidad de ver lo que pasaría a continuación

**Jaune se encontraba observando su obra de "Arte" **

**Todos los habitantes de la aldea ahora se encontraban en picas, todos empalados y cada uno con su motivo, entre más alto mayor era el rango **

**Todos sus hombres le tenían miedo al Gran líder, todos lo respetaban y muchos lo idolatraban**

**-Señor es hora de irnos- Jaune asintió no sin antes lanzar una antorcha improvisada a un barril lleno de alcohol**

**El pueblo se reduciría a cenizas en cuestión de horas**

**Jaune sonrió**

**La escena cambio**

**Cada enemigo, cada rebelión, cada poblando que negaba o intentaba oponerse a Jaune solo era reducido a cenizas**

**-Es increíblemente hermoso- Jaune se encontraba en un trono de piedra mientras observaba un mapa de su amada Valaquia**

**-Tiene completa razón mi señor- Un hombre llamado Ren se encontraba a su izquierda mientras el soberano observaba el mapa**

**-Ren aun cuando yo gobierno todo esto no es suficiente, nuestras tierras aún son pequeñas, necesitamos más territorio- Ren observo al soberano Jaune**

**-Señor, este lugar a un pequeño es acogedor, mi mujer e hijo podrán vivir felices y tranquilos, no deseo otra cosa, por favor considere a las futuras generaciones- Jaune se levantó y Ren comenzó a temblar**

**-Tu esposa es una hermosa mujer y tu hijo a pesar de no ser de tu sangre lo aprecias ¿Qué darías por su seguridad?- Ren ahora temblaba de miedo, tenía miedo de que sus palabras condenaran a su mujer Nora y su pequeño Noir**

**Noir no era su hijo biológico, Nora y él lo encontraron y cuidaron, pero ahora no quería que nada malo le pasara**

-Por favor Ren piensa algo lo que sea- Nora estaba desesperada al ver que su apreciado Ren ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared

-No te preocupes Nora estoy seguro de que tengo un plan- Estas fueron palabras vacías pues Ren no encontraba nada que pudiera hacer que ese Jaune lo intentara ayudar o apiadarse de el

**-Todo, señor daría todo por ellos dos- Jaune sonrió**

**-Tienes una semana, nos iremos a invadir los territorios de Sienna en una semana- Jaune introdujo su mano en su abrió**

**-Entrégale esto a tu hijo, le gustara y podrá servirle como amuleto de buena suerte- Ahora en la mano de Jaune se encontraba un pequeño cabrito de lana**

**-Señor esto es…-**

**-Un regalo, es para tu hijo se acerca su cumpleaños y me gustaría darle algo diferente a lo que este mundo está por darle- Ren asintió. Conocía a Jaune, él era un monstruo horrible para sus enemigos, pero para sus amigos era un amoroso y confiable tío que cuidaba y protegía con cariño**

**Ren se sintió como un idiota al olvidar algo tan importante**

**-Gracias y descanse mi señor- Ren dejo a Jaune en la habitación a obscuras**

La sorpresa lleno el corazón de todos

Jaune era aún era amigo de Ren y lo más importante, lo cuidaba igual que a un hermano

Jaune en su realidad era muy torpe pero apreciaba a sus amigos y eso era visible en esta realidad. Esto calmo el corazón de sus amigos un poco

-Parece que solo actúa como monstruo con enemigos-

-Eso es lógico, los animales tienden a alejarse cuando sienten peligro- El ente dijo esto y los faunos del público se enojaron

-Solo soy honesto, los faunos son más susceptibles a ser afectado por emociones, son más animales que los humanos y por lo mismo estos les ganan en guerras aun cuando ustedes tienen ventajas físicas- El ente dijo esto y la furia de algunos aumento

**Jaune tenía una botella con un líquido rojo en ella. Jaune apago las velas dejando una única la cual se mantenía en la mesa**

**-La sangre de noble es increíblemente dulce ¿Es por lo que comen?- Jaune comenzó a beber sin dejar caer una gota**

**-Esta podría ser mi última batalla, lo único que puedo lamentar es no tener la cabeza de Adam entre mis manos- Jaune tenía una furia bestial en su mirada y tomo un trago de la sangre**

**Todos los posibles finales en esta batalla eran muy obvios, Adam y sus enemigos tenían ventaja absoluta en número y poder militar, Jaune solo podría intentar aguantar todo lo posible para que sus súbditos lograran escapar, pero eso solo atrasaría lo inevitable**

**Jaune lloro, lágrimas de arrepentimiento, de enojo y de desesperación. El monstruo de antes solo lloraba pues él no podía salvar a nadie ahora, todos esos sacrificios, toda esa sangre se redujo a nada, todo terminaría**

Adam sonrió al ver a ese chico llorar, le agrado tanto que no pudo evitar sonreír con tanta fuerza que sus labios casi se partieron

**Una sombra comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación dando vueltas alrededor de Jaune el cual no parecía percatarse de esta**

-Parece que podrán ver a un demonio finalmente- Todos esperaban observar cualquier cosa, algunos recordaron lo que el ente dijo pensaron que Jaune seria castigado por los crímenes que cometía

-Ahora es el turno de el de sufrir- Cinder dijo esto

-No estaría de acuerdo, el solo torturo y mato a una familia de esclavistas en mi opinión aun no hace nada malo- Adam para sorpresa de todos y desagrado de los Schnee defendió a Jaune

**-Yo podría ayudarte con eso- Una voz se escuchó por toda la habitación**

**De las sombras emergió un brazo rojo como el fuego, ojos amarillos que se podían distinguir aun en la obscuridad de la habitación. Dos cuernos negros emergieron desde las sombras y una larga cola que terminaba en punta de flecha apago la vela**

La imagen de esa criatura fue suficiente para pensar que todos los Grimm eran animalillos adorables. Salem tenía miedo, todos tenían miedo, esa cosa era horrible y ni siquiera la vieron completamente bien

Todos estaban al borde de gritar

**Todas las velas se encendieron de golpe y mostraron ahora a un hombre de traje formal, gabardina negra, bastón y sombrero de copa alto**

**El hombre era increíblemente atractivo, joven y de estatura alta**

**-¿Vienes por mi alma o para castigarme?- Jaune dijo esto dando otro trago de sangre**

**-No, vengo para ofrecerte un trato- El hombre ahora tenía un cigarrillo en sus manos**

**-¿Qué podrías querer de un simple humano como yo?-**

**EL hombre desapareció y la misma mano de antes ahora abrazaba a Jaune**

**-Lo que yo deseo es que alguien realice mi trabajo, los Grimm siempre matan sin sentido, pero un justiciero como tú me ahorrara mucho tiempo- Jaune le entrego la botella al espectro y procedió a tomar todo el líquido restante**

**-Delicioso-**

-Otro hemofílico- Ozpin dijo esto con un poco de impresión

-¿Le gustan lo emo?- Ruby pregunto esto para relajar la tención

-Hemofílico significa amante de la sangre- Weiss le respondió a Ruby

-Gracias Weiss, eres muy inteligente- Weiss se sentía muy complacida por los halagos de su líder

-Igual que todas las Schnee- Adam la intento hacer enojar, pero Weiss lo ignoro

**-¿Cuál es el trato de manera más específica?-**

**-Te entregare poder, tanto poder que las doncellas parecerán un chiste, las reliquias solo serán opcionales o inutilices cuando tengas suficientes almas y lo más importante vida eterna-**

**-A cambio solo pido que elimines todo el mal de este mundo, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras pero para mantener estas habilidades deberás cumplir dos reglas. Primero deberás tomar sangre todos los días, la cantidad que quieras, pero entre más sangre ingieras y almas recoletas de tus muertes más poderoso serás-**

**-¿Cuál es la otra condición? –Jaune esperaba una respuesta**

**Las velas volvieron a apagarse pero el ente nuevamente se materializo pero ahora enfrente del caballero corrupto**

**Los ojos de Jaune estaban a pocos centímetros de la bestia**

**-La luz del sol será tu enemiga, los dioses en los cuales creíste te debilitaran, la plata igualmente será un arma mortal en tu contra y aún más importante tus deseos más bajos podrán tomar el control si no logras controlarte, mataras a miles con un simple fallo-**

Esas reglas fueron muy poco para unos y un precio muy elevado para otros

-¿Por qué alguien buscaría a Jaune para matar?- Pyrrha pregunto y el ente sonrió

-Porque señorita Nikos, su amigo no es el más fuerte, pero su sentido de justicia es muy superior a la mayoría, ese ser lo busco precisamente por eso y ahora solo tendrá que sujetar su mano para que el trato se complete-

-Es un precio muy bajo para tanto poder- Salem dijo esto mientras observaba al ser de rojo

-No es el precio, es el significado. Para usted que perdió su humanidad es difícil de entender, pero esa prueba es la más difícil para el antihéroe Jaune-

**-Tienes un trato- Jaune sonrió de la misma manera retorcida y extendió la mano**

**El ente volvió a cambiar, ahora solo parecía un manchón rojo del cual surgió un brazo negro que sujeto la mano de Jaune**

**En ese momento una descarga de energía negra comenzó a consumir a Jaune**

**Gritos de agonía salían de los labios del joven. Los gritos eran tan fuertes que su garganta quemaba igual que el fuego. Los ojos de Jaune comenzaron a tomar una coloración negra, el iris comenzó a volverse rojo, su piel lentamente perdía el color y sus dientes comenzaron a romperse solo para que otra nueva hilera de dientes afilados comenzara a crecer**

**Jaune comenzó a azotar su cabeza contra la pared, esta no aguanto mucho tiempo hasta que la cabeza de Jaune atravesó por completo el ladrillo**

Nadie esperaba un cambio tan brusco.

-Eso no se ve bien- Ruby se mostraba más asustada que el resto

-Tienes razón, es perfecto, nació un monstruo más poderoso que Salem- El ente abrazo a Salem mientras esta temblaba. La imagen de antes era una clara visión del futuro de esta realidad

-¿Qué les parece si adelantemos un poco las cosas? Esto se pondrá divertido-

El ente chasqueo los dedos y pasaron a una nueva localización, era una cueva

**Gritos de una niña eran todo lo que se escuchaba en el interior de una cueva únicamente iluminada por la luz de las antorchas**

**-¡Por favor deténgase!- En la oscuridad se podían notar dos sombras**

**Un hombre de barba gris y ropas finamente cuidadas se encontraba sosteniendo un látigo con espinas, el hombre sonreía mientras el sonido del golpe del arma era producido en la piel de su victima**

**-No puedo detenerme Emerald, sabes muy bien que desobedeciste ¿Por qué tomaste ese libro cuando no te lo pedí?- La luz ahora mostraba a una joven Emerald, ella no parecía tener más de once años.**

**Ella no tenía ropa, su piel tenía múltiples cicatrices, ella temblaba de miedo y la parte posterior de su cuerpo se encontraba destrozada por el azote del látigo**

El corazón de Emerald se congelo, ella no esperaba esto, su aparición aquí era una muestra de que ella sufriría algo similar que los enemigos de Jaune

Pero ella se sentía muy incómoda, ella pensaba que Cinder la cuidaría y protegería, ella estaba segura que Cinder la protegería

Los adultos se mostraban visiblemente enojados y asqueados por la forma del maltrato

Raven, Cinder y Salem pensaban que estaba bien, esa chica debía aprender a temer a su amo, ella debería ser castigada por desobedecer una orden directa

**-¡Eres una asquerosa ladrona!- El hombre grito antes de golpear nuevamente la espalda de Emerald**

-Parece que algunas cosas nunca cambian- Mercury se burlaba de Emerald, ella no podía dejar de pensar que tenía algo de razón, pero el castigo jamás le llego a ella, pero a esta versión si le llego el castigo

**-Yo no robe nada, trataba de aprender-**

**-Te encontré moribunda en la calle, pude darte un hogar y alimento. Pero me pagas arruinando mis herramientas. Llegar a hurtadillas y desordenar mis libros ¿Qué querías hacer?**

**-Perdóneme-**

**-¿Qué crees que ibas a aprender?-**

**-Quería aprender a como servirle mejor- El hombre se detuvo y miraba a Emerald con compasión**

Nadie esperaba esa respuesta, Cinder miraba a Emerald con otros ojos. Emerald se sentía contrariada por los sentimientos, ella no creía serle leal a nadie, pero al pensar en Cinder podía ver a quién podía serle leal

-Ese sujeto debe sentirse como un idiota por tratar a Emerald de esa forma- Yang ahora miraba con desagrado a ese gordo

-Esas cicatrices tardaran mucho en sanar, aun con aura eso tardara años incluso- Ozpin conocía muy bien el poder del aura y esas cicatrices quedarían para siempre en el peor de los casos

Weiss miraba su cicatriz, pero a comparación le gustaba más que la espalda de Emerald y fue menos doloroso en todos los aspectos

**-¿Por qué querías ayudarme?- El hombre miraba a Emerald con más compasión**

**-Por favor no se enoje conmigo- Emerald comenzó a llorar, ella deseaba ser útil, deseaba que su amo la tratara como un buen objeto, deseaba ser feliz**

**-Solo dímelo Emy, todo estará bien-**

-Lo dice el hombre que azoto a una niñita y la torturo de forma tan cruel- Glynda era una mujer muy fuerte y no podía soportar que alguien sufriera de esa forma

Emerald se miraba a sí misma, ella conocía esa respuesta, conocía la respuesta perfectamente

**-Porque yo lo quiero- Emerald comenzó a llorar más fuerte después de decir esas palabras**

**-Bendita seas, después de todo lo que te ha pasado sigues siendo una dulce niña que cree en el amor-**

Ruby y sus amigos veían a Emerald con otros ojos, los ojos de alguien que necesitaba tener amigos y mejorar sus relaciones

-Cuando volvamos podríamos invitarla a salir con nosotras- Ruby fue la primera en hablar

-Yo me apunto, la morena necesita una sonrisita- Yang acompaño a Ruby

Emerald se sentía fastidiada por la ahora burbujeante alegría del equipo RWBY y los demás adolescentes los cuales la rodearon en un cálido abrazo

Era molesto, pero agradable al mismo tiempo

-Alguien ha visto mi billetera- Neptune perdió su billetera o eso creía

-Buen juego de manos- El ente dijo esto mientras recogía la billetera de las manos de Emerald y la entregaba a su dueño

**-Yo te amo Emerald, por eso debo enseñarte a ser obediente- Los latigazos continuaron, Emerald Gritaba mientras su piel era lacerada**

**-Estas son ordenes de Cinder, ella quiere que seas una buena chica, por so debo hacer esto- Emerald sintió una puñalada en el corazón. Cinder fue quien la compro, ella tenía una habilidad de ilusiones que podrían ser útiles para Cinder, ella por eso fue comprada, pero Cinder solo la maltrataba de todas formas**

**-Tienes suerte de que solo los látigos golpeen tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo sería una buena forma de que los soldados eviten tener estrés- Emerald tenía pánico, el hombre que la sometía ahora tenía pensado abusar de ella en otras formas**

**-Lo lamento, por favor no lo haga- Emerald estaba muy débil para gritar. Emerald sentía que todo su corazón se movía, ella odiaba esto, el amor que profesaba a Cinder jamás volvería, su "Pureza" seria manchada, su lealtad a su ama no le compro nada, solamente dolor**

Todas las mujeres sintieron asco, los hombres incluso los villanos estaban igualmente asqueados

-Voy a ser abusada- Emerald no quería ver, pero algo en ella la obligaba a ver. Emerald también se decepciono de Cinder, ella debía de cuidarla, pero solo es un objeto

-Esto se pondrá feo- Qrow dijo esto mientras comenzaba a tomar un trago de alcohol

-Necesitare algo fuerte para soportar esto- Tay tomo un trago del recipiente metálico de Qrow

**Emerald rogaba que alguien se apiadara de ella, que alguien la salvara**

**Las antorchas se apagaron y el sonido de pasos comenzó a escucharse**

**-El abuso es algo asqueroso, muchos de los aliados de Salem son igualmente lamentables y faltos de empatía. ¿Qué se puede esperar de la escoria de la humanidad?- Dos ojos rojos se podían ver en la oscuridad**

**-¿Quién eres? ¿Sabes que te enfrentas con alguien con amigos muy poderosos?- Las luces volvieron y un hombre con armadura negra libero a Emerald utilizando solamente la fuerza de sus manos **

**El casco de la armadura no poseía la parte inferior por lo cual era fácil ver los labios de su salvador, pero lo que aterro a Emerald fueron todos esos colmillos manchados de sangre**

**-Sí y me gustaría hablar de tus jefes- Emerald temblaba de miedo, ella no pensaba que algo como esto pasara **

**La sombra sujeto al hombre con solo una mano y comenzó a morder el cuello del hombre**

**Gritos de agonía llenaron la habitación pero ahora era el hombre quien gritaba. Emerald miraba perpleja mientras el hombre dejaba de moverse y la sangre dejaba de gotear**

**La cabeza del hombre fue separada de su cuerpo, pero las marcas del corte parecían colmillos**

**-¿Quién podría ser esta humilde señorita?-Jaune comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Emerald mientras esta no paraba de temblar**

**En toda su corta vida jamás experimento tanto miedo**

**Emerald solo podía generar sonidos guturales**

**-No tengas miedo jovencita, he hecho justicia- El hombre se quieto el casco de la armadura revelando a un joven de apariencia tranquila de ojos rojos y cabellera dorada, la piel era lo que más destacaba pues podía confundirse con el color de la nieve**

**Emerald por un momento dejo de temblar y miraba a su salvador**

-Justo a tiempo- Pyrrha pudo tranquilizarse al ver a Jaune salvar a alguien aun con su forma monstruosa

Ruby no se sentía bien, la sangre no era una de las cosas que manejara bien

-Acostúmbrate roja, ¿Querías ser cazadora, verdad?-

Tay y Yang se enojaron con Roman, pero este los ignoro

-Parece que el joven gano mucho poder- Ozpin no podía dejar de pensar en la fuerza que la mandíbula del joven debía de tener para partir el cuello de alguien con solo un mordisco

-Eso sí que es fuerza ¿Cuánto pesara ese hombre?- Qrow sabía que alguien con esa complexión no era alguien precisamente liviano

-Jaune puede levantar aproximadamente 300 veces su peso- Esto fue sumamente asombroso, ningún cazador podría levantar tanto

Salem pensaba que alguien con esa fuerza simplemente podría destruir a la mayoría de sus Grimm sin ninguna dificultad

Emerald pudo sentirse un poco más tranquila al ver que Jaune la salvo, ese chico era inofensivo. En ese instante recordó lo que el joven rubio le hizo a los niños

-Espero que termine bien-

**Jaune coloco su mano en la espalda de Emerald**

**-Perdiste mucha sangre- Jaune comenzó a lamer la sangre de sus manos**

**Emerald miraba a su salvador mientras esperaba cualquier cosa**

**Ella finalmente logro levantarse del suelo, su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo y los rasgos de desnutrición eran visibles**

**-Déjame ayudarte- La mano de Jaune estaba por tocar a Emerald y ella solo pudo taparse los ojos con las manos y esperar lo peor**

**Ella lentamente abrió los ojos y bajo las manos. Algo cálido se encontraba rodeándola y protegiéndola, algo suave y con un olor a flores**

**-Puedes utilizar mi capa hasta que encontremos ropa de tu tamaño- Ambos se miraban con sus ojos rojos, pero los de Jaune brillaban igual que el fuego**

**-¿Puedes caminar?- Ella intento dar un paso, pero el dolor muscular le provoco un tropiezo**

**Ella pensaba que golpearía el suelo, pero algo la atrapo y ahora la levantaba de forma nupcial**

**-Déjame ayudarte, descansa. Yo estoy aquí y mientras este a tu lado nada te pasara- Ella tenía miedo de su salvador, pero tampoco se negaría a ser protegida por un ser como el hombre que la sostenía en brazos**

**Un cálido sentimiento llego a su corazón, algo que jamás pensó tener nuevamente**

La mayoría de las mujeres y hombres entendían ese sentimiento de protección. Otros tenían repulsión al recordarlo y Emerald se sonrojo un poco al verse tan tranquila abrazando a esta versión de Jaune

Pyrrha ardía en rabia mientras miraba a Emerald. Todo en ella le gritaba que saltara directo a su cuello y apuñalara

-Tranquila señorita Nikos- El ente le entrego su espada a Pyrrha y esta sonrió, pero la espada se convirtió en una flor

-Aprende a relajarte, eso ayudara para cuando seas madre- Ella sonrió y se relajo

-Buen movimiento- Yang levanto el pulgar y el ente imito esta señal

**-Estas frio- Emerald susurro pues el calor que sentía era de la capa, pero la piel de su salvador era fría como el hielo**

**-Es un efecto secundario del vampirismo-**

-¿Vampiros? ¿Esos no son cuentos de hadas?- Winter dijo con desagrado

-Créame, muchos de los cuentos de hadas son más reales de lo que crees- El ente apareció al lado de Ozpin

-¿No me equivoco?- Ozpin asintió, él sabía que ese ser no era algo para tomar a juego

**Jaune abrazaba a Emerald, ella temblaba de miedo pero al salir de la cueva ella grito nuevamente al ver que su salvador comenzaba a transformarse**

**La piel de Jaune se rompió, la sangre negra no llego a salpicar a Emerald pero ella no podía desviar la mirada**

**Los huesos y la carne comenzaron a transformarse. El antiguo caballero negro ahora parecía un murciélago humanoide, los colmillos de Jaune ahora parecían navajas afiladas en el interior de su mandíbula la cual parecía aún más aterradora que antes, un pelaje muy delgado comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Jaune y sus ojos aumentaron de tamaño y la coloración roja domino todo el ojo**

**-No te asustes-**

La mayoría si se asustó, incluso los adultos, nadie esperaba que algo como eso pasara y los faunos incluyendo a Sienna y Adam estaban por correr

-Y yo pensé que la mujer de blanco estaba fea- Yang dijo esto sin pensar y Ozpin comenzó a reír al igual que Qrow

-Buena esa Yang- Tay igual reía

-Debo admitir que en esta ocasión su humor llegó a ser divertido señorita- Glynda intentaba ocultar su sonrisa debajo de una de sus manos

Todos deberían aprovechar esta oportunidad para burlarse de su enemigo sin temor a ser reprendido o atacado

**Emerald deseaba correr, pero sus piernas no respondían**

**Jaune la levanto nuevamente y dos alas de murciélago emergieron de su espalda. Con un movimiento rápido las alas de Jaune lo impulsaron hasta lo más alto del cielo**

**Emerald nunca espero esto, ella podía ver todo a su alrededor. Era simplemente hermoso, las estrellas resplandecían y las montañas se podían ver a kilómetros de distancia**

**-Es increíble- Emerald susurro**

**-Es una buena ventaja- Jaune con su apariencia monstruosa dijo esto, pero Emerald pensaba que ahora no era tan aterrador, incluso con el pelaje tan delgado que rodeaba el cuerpo de Jaune ella finalmente comenzaba a estar tibia**

**Jaune señalo un pueblo. Emerald frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes**

**-Ese lugar está lleno de bastardos hijos de puta- Ella gruño y Jaune comenzó a reír**

**-¿Quieres conocer los fuegos artifíciales?- Ella desconocía esta palabra, pero si señalaba al pueblo y tenía la palabra fuego implícita entonces le gustaban**

Nora se emocionó, la apariencia de Jaune era aterradora, pero era alguien que cuidaba a una niña pequeña y quería enseñarle la diversión de las explosiones

-Nora, no creo que Jaune hable de los fuegos artificiales de la forma que tú crees-

-Creo que entiendo, Jaune piensa quemar todo ese pueblo para eliminar a sus enemigos- Weiss pensó en la opción más cruel

-Si- Las palabras en ente resonaron por todo el lugar

-Pero en ese lugar solo hay criminales ¿Verdad?- El ente negó con la cabeza

-Jaune no puede hacer eso, él es un héroe-

-Sí, ahora es un héroe para Emerald y muchos otros desamparados que perdieron a sus familias por culpa de los bandidos de ese lugar- la palabra bandido fue igual que un golpe para los hermanos Branwen

-Los bandidos son aliados de Cinder, creo que ustedes los conocen- El ente señalo a Qrow y Raven

-Monstruo o no aún sigo siendo la más fuerte- Raven dijo esto, pero pensaba lo contrario

**Una esfera negra se formó en la palma de la mano de Jaune y fue disparada**

**Al momento de impactar con el pueblo este estallo en flamas moradas y Jaune comenzó a reír**

**Emerald comenzó a reír igualmente y abrazo con fuerza al monstruoso Jaune**

**-Gracias, muchas gracias- Emerald no sentía otra cosa que agradecimiento**

**-Bajemos un rato- Jaune aterrizo en la espalda de un pobre bandido el cual reventó su cráneo al momento de impactar por el peso de Jaune**

**-Esto es un asco ¿Verdad?- Jaune sonrió y Emerald escupió a los restos del bandido**

**-Me agradas, pero primero tienes que aprender una cosa- Jaune comenzó a pisotear el cadáver hasta que solo quedo una plasta roja**

**-La basura debe tratarse igual que la basura- Una Raven enfurecida emergió del fuego, ella tenía quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y su ojo izquierdo se encontraba completamente inservible por la carne quemada que lo cubría**

**-Maldito, voy a enseñarte a respetarme- Ella comenzó a generar energía mágica la cual la rodeo**

-¿Tienes algo que decirme, Raven?- Qrow interrogo a su hermana la cual conocía la respuesta

-No es tu asunto desde que dejaste la tribu-

-Pero es mi asunto por lo que puedo notar- Salem dijo esto y Raven se asusto

**-La comida es comida- Jaune no espero a que Raven atacara y con una mano logro atravesar el cuerpo de Raven sin ningún tipo de resistencia**

**-Impresionante señor- Emerald felicito a Jaune**

**-Es algo común, mis garras no interactúan con el aura por eso pueden atravesarla sin problemas- Jaune extrajo el corazón aun palpitante de Raven y esta no podía gritar **

**Lo último que pudo ver la bandida y doncella fue la mirada de un monstruo y la dulce sonrisa de una niña la cual fue una adquisición de Cinder**

**La magia paso de Raven a Emerald. Jaune sonrió al ver esto**

**-¿Tienes hambre?- Emerald asintió**

**Jaune arrastro el cuerpo de Raven y lo empalo en una estaca **

**Jaune procedió a hacer esto con todos los bandidos restantes**

Nuevamente la gente perdió el contenido de su estómago, todos se sintieron asqueados, pero Raven sentía pánico, asco y desolación

-¿Por qué el poder de las doncellas fue tan inútil y el aura no actuó?-

-Eso es porque proviene de los dioses, Jaune está bajo otra jurisdicción- El ente explico

Emerald sentía que podía tener a alguien nuevo en quien confiar, ese chico Jaune parecía un idiota, pero un idiota en el cual podía confiar a diferencia de sus aliados actuales

-¿Es muy tarde para cambiar de bando?- Fue un susurro

-No- El ente le respondió mentalmente

**Jaune procedió a crear una mesita con los su magia y el junto con Emerald procedieron a comer los restos de los bandidos**

**-¿Saben bien?- Emerald asintió**

**-La comida es comida- Jaune volvió a su forma humana**

**-Buena niña- Emerald podían aun sentir la sangre en su espalda aun con la capa de su salvador el cual era un completo desconocido**

**-Soy Jaune, puedes llamarme Drácula-**

**-Soy… Soy…-**

**-Emerald- Jaune termino la oración y Emerald se sentía bien, ahora tenía un nuevo dueño, un dueño bueno y justo**

**-Vamos a hacer justicia desde hoy, primero iniciaremos con tu antigua dueña y escalaremos poco a poco, cuando terminemos todo Remnant temblara solo al escuchar mi nombre y la justicia finalmente llegara-**

**La niña asintió**

-Matar bandidos, creo que puedo entender por qué está haciendo esto y aunque no lo apruebo debo de admitir que es un movimiento muy inteligente- El general dijo esto sorprendiendo todos

-Jimi, no sé si lo recuerdes pero ¿No es contra la ley matar y torturar?- Qrow dijo esto

-Lo es, pero está eliminando la escoria-

-James, no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando- Glynda dijo con enojo y reprendió al general

-Entiende Glynda, con unas muertes se pueden evitar miles de masacres, ese joven está haciendo lo correcto-

-¿Matar gente está bien?- Qrow dijo esto con repulsión

-Solo son bandidos, nadie los extrañara- Winter refuto ganándose el odio de Raven

-Tío ¿es correcto hacer lo que Jaune está haciendo?- Ruby tenia muchas dudas en su corazón

-Si Jaune lo hace es correcto- Pyrrha dijo esto con mucha decisión

-Ese idiota mato a inocentes en el proceso- Weiss desafío a Pyrrha con la mirada

-Fueron bajas necesarias- Sienna defendió la postura de Pyrrha

-¿La guerra es la solución? ¿Por qué no me sorprende viniendo de ustedes dos?- Ghira dijo esto refiriéndose a James y Sienna

-Ellos dos podrían hacer bonita pareja ¿Qué opinas Ren?-Ren no quería estar en esto, pero podría ser una buena forma de evitar más confortamientos entre Atlas y el White Fang

-Ambos son belicistas, podrían tener compatibilidad- Blake dijo esto esperando que ambos se calmaran

La discusión seguiría por horas, pero la visión era muy entretenida

**Los años pasaron, pero Jaune no cambio. Él se encontraba en su trono rodado por cadáveres, las antorchas aun iluminaban muy poco y las ventanas mostraban una noche profunda con estrellas resplandecientes**

**El vampirismo y la inmortalidad eran una ventaja increíble, pero…**

**Imágenes Grimm y cazadores empalados llenaron la pantalla, Jaune y Emerald se entraban a un lado mientras ambos devoraban con sutileza sus alimentos**

**-La necesidad de sangre es un poco fastidiosa- Jaune sostenía la cabeza de Tyrian en una mano mientras vertía toda la sangre restante en sus labios**

**La cabeza fue arrojada a unos perros, pero estos animales no eran normales**

**Parecían cadáveres, las tripas de fuera y un aura morada rodeándolos**

-Eso remplazara a Zwei en mis pesadillas- Los que escucharon a Blake por poco ríen al pensar que ella le tenía miedo a Zwei

**-Gracias Emy, no podría tener mascotas tan entretenidas si no fuera por ti- Emerald emergió de las sombras**

**Ella ya era una mujer hermosa y con el cuerpo voluptuoso en una armadura negra que protegía todo el cuerpo y acentuaba sus curvas**

**Ella sonreía mientras dejaba el cadáver de Glynda al lado de su amo**

**-Amo, le traje un nuevo aperitivo- Ella señalo al cadáver de Glynda**

Los estudiantes pensaron que eso debía de ser imposible, nadie podía ganarle a Glynda, ella era invisible a sus ojos, pero pudo ser derrotada por una mujer

-Parece que fue una buena elección reclutarte- Cinder dijo esto, pero Emerald no quería confiar en ella

**-Ella junto a Ozpin planearon un ataque a Vale, igual que todos los otros tres reinos, pero no se preocupe, la magia de la muerte es muy entretenida cuando usted crea ejércitos- Emerald sonrió y se retiro**

**Ella entro a su habitación la cual estaba muy bien amueblada y era prácticamente la habitación de un rey**

-En Atlas tenemos mejores- Weiss dijo esto con mucha arrogancia

-Niña mimada- Emerald contraataco

-Bueno, ella siempre actúa como una niña mimada cuando estamos con más gente- Yang dijo esto con una sonrisa

-Y siempre habla con una actitud de superioridad- Ruby añadió otro clavo al ataúd

-Y recuerdo que siempre crítica todo como si fuera mejor a los demás- Nora añadió a la conversación

Adam no podía evitar sonreír mientras observaba a una Schnee sacar humo

**Emerald se desnudó, todo su cuerpo ahora tenía cientos de cicatrices, cada centímetro de su cuerpo contaba con una cicatriz**

**-Es hermoso, cada una de estas marcas en una prueba de mi lealtad- Emerald se aproximó a un látigo muy similar al que su antiguo dueño utilizaba para castigarla**

**Ella comenzó a golpearse en todo el cuerpo dejando nuevas cicatrices y abriendo otras**

-¿Esto es un fetiche de sadomasoquismo extremo?- Blake pregunto ganándose la mirada atónita de la mayoría

-Gatita ¿Esto tiene que ver con esos libros que escondes bajo tu cama?- Blake comenzó a ponerse pálida del miedo

-No necesito escuchar más- El padre de Blake dijo esto mientras intentaba ignorar la conversación

-Es igual que en el libro de Blake cuando ese ninja somete a la chica y con su Katana el…- Nora no pudo terminar pues Ren cubrió su boca

-Nora utiliza tu voz interior-

**-Emy, ¿Quieres ver a una nueva criatura?- Desde el otro lado de la puerta Jaune hablo**

**-Lo acompaño- Emerald nuevamente vestía su armadura**

**Ella junto a Jaune bajaron por el castillo, antiguamente las ventanas se encontraban abiertas, pero fueron bloqueadas para evitar la debilidad de su amo**

**-Hueles increíble- Jaune paso la lengua por la mejilla de Emerald y esta sonrió**

**-La sangre fresca siempre lo anima mi señor-**

-Ella pudo desarrollar un enamoramiento enfermizo- Ozpin lo tenía claro

-Posiblemente también le gusten las caricias de su amo-

Pyrrha nuevamente se enojó, pero intento relajarse lo más rápido posible

-¿Qué criatura podría ser?- Nora se pregunto

-Quizás el descubrió como crear a sus propios Grimm- Ruby dio una opción poco lógica y descabellada

-Ruby eso es tonto- Weiss reclamo

-Yo no estaría tan segura, recuerda que la versión pasada de Jaune podía crear armas y armaduras con magia, posiblemente este Jaune pueda hacer lo mismo pero con animales- Blake dijo esto pensando en los animales similares a perros

-Espero que no sean tan grotescos como esos perros- Velvet no era precisamente una amante de los perros

**Los cadáveres de Glynda y Tyrian se encontraban en una mesa con cientos de pergaminos alrededor**

**-Los Grimm solo son una simple molestia a comparación de mis criaturas- Jaune comenzó a generar el mismo aura negro que lo cubrió antes de ser un vampiro y coloco su mano en ambos cadáveres**

**La carne comenzó a moverse, fuego comenzó a quemar los restos y los restos comenzaron a juntarse en una amalgama de carne que lentamente comenzaba a tener forma**

**El cuerpo desnudo de una mujer madura fue remplazado por la piel y órganos de una criatura completamente nueva, esta parecía un Grimm**

**La apariencia del monstruo poseía rasgos de sus dos antiguos cuerpos**

**Cola de escorpión, pelaje rubio, un ojo verde y una cuenca vacía**

**-¿Cómo la llamaremos?-**

**-¿Tenían habilidades remarcables los cadáveres?- Jaune le pregunto a Emerald**

**-La mujer tenía telequinesis y el escorpión era habilidoso en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo-**

**-Lo llamaremos Golden Maiden- Emerald sonrió, ella era una doncella y podía hacer mil cosas, pero los monstruos de su amo eran increíblemente superiores**

Glynda sintió un hueco en el estómago. Esa cosa poseía su semblanza, tenía una forma bestial y lo que más le molestaba era que su cadáver fue utilizado como un simple material para la creación de esa cosa

-Interesante- Salem sonrió al ver que un cadáver podía tener más usos del que ella pensaba

-Esa habilidad es única de Jaune, obtuvo la magia de nigromancia mientras creaba una masacre en Menagerie- Esto último asusto a los faunos residentes de ese lugar

**-Atacaremos a Salem en poco tiempo, relájate y descansa- Emerald asintió**

**Esa mujer Salem era una molestia para su amo. Ella conocía a Salem por su amo y esa criatura era menos que un insecto para su amo, pero ella tenía una habilidad muy similar a su amo**

**-Los Grimm, humanos y faunos malvados serán exterminados. Solo la justicia de mi señor merece existir- Emerald creía en la justicia ahora, la justicia donde el malvado era ejecutado al acto y los buenos eran protegidos**

-Parece que la justicia retorcida de Arc está actuando muy rápido- Weiss se mostraba molesta

-Mucha gente comenzó a seguirlo porque su justicia era mejor que la de los reinos según ellos-

-¿Quién podría pensar que esto es lo correcto?- Sienna pregunto mientras miraba con desprecio al ente

-El tigre hablando de rayas, usted debería conocerlo bien, muchos de los miembros de fang tienen pensamientos iguales ¿Verdad Adam?- Adam no hablo

-Creo que esta podría ser la última escena, prepárense para lo siguiente- El ente dijo esto y todos asintieron

**Watts y Hazel estaban partidos por la mitad, Qrow y Winter se encontraban empalados uno al lado del otro dándose la mano**

Esto sorprendió a muchos cazadores, nadie esperaba una visión tan cruel en tan poco tiempo

-¿Ahora estás de acuerdo con esa justicia?- Blake dijo esto de manera despectiva

-Mínimo nos dimos la mano antes de morir- Qrow dijo esto, pero Winter solo asintió

-No eres tan malo si dejares de tomar, ser flojo y tu actitud cambiara un poco podría decir que es un placer trabajar a tu lado- Qrow resoplo

**-Primero fue Land of Darkness, ese nombre fue muy apropiado para el lugar donde nacían los Grimm- Emerald contaba ahora la narrativa**

**-Una invasión rápida fue suficiente, los monstruos de mi señor eran mejores que los Grimm en todo sentido- Los monstruos encabezados por Golden Maiden se encontraban destrozando a los Grimm**

**Golden Maiden poseía las habilidades telequinesias de Glynda y era para ella muy fácil aplastar a los Grimm o cortarlos con las garras y cola que poseía**

**-Salem fue la más asustada, obviamente mi amo no tendría piedad con el mal- Jaune sujetaba a Salem del cuello**

**Jaune se encontraba en su forma monstruosa mientras comenzaba a elevarse por las alturas **

**-¿Quién eres?- Salem pregunto, pero las respuesta fueron dos colmillos en su cuello**

**Ella era poderosa, pero mientras la sangre lentamente dejaba su cuerpo ella perdía fuerza y Jaune ganaba**

**-Ella era inmortal, pero no importaba, ella simplemente fue dejada para que alimentara a los monstruos, la única función real para una villana tan despreciable- La imagen de Salem siendo despellejada lleno la pantalla, todos los monstruos podían comer sin miedo a que la comida se terminara**

Salem no pensaba en ser derrotada tan fácilmente

Los cazadores jamás vieron a tantos Grimm ser destruidos

-Esas criaturas son increíblemente poderosas, los Grimm ancianos no pueden contra Golden Maiden- El profesor Port dijo esto con asombro, el conocía la debilidad de todos esos Grimm y aun no podía entender la fuerza de las criaturas de Jaune

-¿Qué son esos monstruos?- Ren pregunto

-Son Guls, criaturas creadas por vampiros para ayudarlos- El ente respondió

Cinder y su grupo no creían lo que veían, ellos fueron aplastados igual que insectos. Todo Land of Darkness fue destruido en cuestión de horas y su señora fue devorada por monstruos

-¿Deberíamos estar felices?- Ruby pregunto pues los Grimm fueron destruidos

-No lo creo, parece que trajeron a un tigre para espantar a un perro- Ozpin entendía que si algo como eso existía no se detendrían con los Grimm

-Tienes razón, ahora que los Grimm fueron reducidos solo queda una opción para Jaune- El ente dijo esto mientras devoraba algo de fruta

-¿Qué puede hacer alguien con tanto poder?- Adam pensó una respuesta y el solo tenía algo en mente

-El dominio total del mundo- El ente hablo

**-Con la reina Grimm sirviendo como alimento las cosas fueron sencillas. Mistral, Menagerie, Atlas y múltiples facciones del White Fang fueron encontrados-**

**Adam y Sienna temblaban de miedo**

**La antigua base de operaciones de fang fue completamente destrozada, el ejército de Jaune no solo era conformado por sus Guls, ahora los humanos y faunos de su antiguo ejército se unieron dando la legión más mortal de todo Remnant**

**Jaune se encontraba de pie mientras Adam y Sienna se arrastraban pues tenían heridas en piernas y brazos**

**-¿Qué te paso?- Sienna miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos al niño que crio**

**-¿No es obvio? Aprendí de la mejor- Jaune sujeto a Sienna del cuello comenzó a apretar**

**Adam aprovecho el descuido y atravesó el corazón de Jaune con su espada**

-Parece que todo se acabó- Adam dijo con una sonrisa pues el técnicamente salvo al mundo

-Buen golpe-

-No, Jaune no puede morir de esa forma- Pyrrha dijo esto con determinación

-El intentaba conquistar el mundo- Blake

-Podría ser un buen gobernante, un poco sádico pero justo. Además confió en que ese idiota es muy difícil de matar- Emerald defendió a Jaune para sorpresa de todos

**-Buen golpe- Jaune aplasto la espada y la herida desapareció**

**-¿Qué eres?- Adam estaba furioso y asustado**

**-Soy el nuevo Rey de Remnant- Emerald entro a la habitación seguida por Golden Maiden y los Belladonna**

**Jaune comenzó a golpear la cabeza de Adam y la de Sienna contra el suelo hasta que estas reventaron **

**-Muchas gracias, tengan en cuenta que esto no es un trabajo que quedara sin compensación- Jaune le entrego a Ghira el control de Mistral en compensación por su ayuda en el golpe de estado**

**-Vámonos Emerald, este lugar ya es nuestro- Blake solo pudo ver a los dos humanos alejarse solo para impresionarse por la transformación del humano rubio**

**-Creo que fue una elección correcta obedecer a ese monstruo- Kali dijo esto al ver los restos de Adam y Sienna **

**Golden Maiden los devoraba y los Belladonna la dejaron en paz, no querían problemas con su nuevo rey**

-Vean el lado positivo, los faunos tienen un reino para ellos y son tratados como iguales- El ente dijo esto con mucha alegría

-¿Enserio?- Blake pregunto con mucho interés

-Sí, desde que Jaune tomo el control de esa parte del mundo la discriminación parece un mito, todos son tratados como iguales y todos quieren lo mismo y aún más importante son felices- Esto sorprendió a todos

-¿Por qué son felices?- Glynda fue quien pregunto

-Simple, su rey y gobernante supremo los cuida, nadie pasa hambre, los huérfanos son adoptados casi al momento, la gente se cuida mutuamente y los salarios son justos para todos. Obviamente todos son felices y se entretienen con las emisiones de las peleas de cazadores y los Guls, de hecho los cazadores ya forman parte del gobierno de Jaune Dracul-

-Parece que ser sometidos por un monstruo funciono- Sienna sonrió nuevamente con tristeza, dos realidades y en las dos ese chico logro la igualdad. ¿Ella enserio es tan deficiente para esa meta o las nuevas generaciones tienen más potencial?

-Un poco de ambas- El ente le respondió

**-Fue solo una semana, los reinos comenzaron a desmoronarse por su propio peso- Las imágenes de todos los equipos de cazadores fueron rápidamente eliminadas para dar paso a sus cadáveres devorados o reanimados como monstruos**

**-Las chicas Schnee fueron más listas que su padre y hermano- Una imagen de Weiss y su madre entregando una ofrenda al monstruoso Jaune lleno de alegría a Emerald**

**-Primero asesinas a mi familia y ahora confabulas con mi esposa e hija- Jaune aplasto la garganta de Jacques con una facilidad increíble**

**Whitley fue utilizado para alimentar a los Guls **

**-Eso eliminara todos los percances en este lugar- Willow y Weiss miraban a Jaune**

**-Atlas es mío, pero ustedes lo gobernaran hasta que yo decida cambiarlo, su apellido continuara en el linaje real, pero a cambio su familia jurara lealtad eterna- Willow sin ninguna duda se arrodillo**

**-Desde el momento que nos ayudaste y eliminaste a esa escoria ya tenías mi lealtad-**

**-¿Qué le paso a mi hermana?- Weiss no se arrodillo, ella estaba furiosa pues pensaba en lo peor**

-Mala elección de palabras blanquita- Roman dijo esto pues era sencillo ver lo que le pasaría a la Schnee menor

-Tiene razón el ladrón, si la princesita de hielo no hubiera dicho nada posiblemente hubiera evitado morir-Qrow dijo esto mientras tomaba un trago a su recipiente de metal

-¡Cállate borracho!- Winter reprendió a Qrow, pero el ya estaba muy ebrio para molestarse

-Weiss deberías aprender a dejar de hablar, eres igual que yang pero tu comienzas a hablar de más y ella golpea- Blake dio una elocuente reflexión

-¡Blake!- Las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Tiene razón la joven Belladonna, ellas deberían aprender a manejar su ira- Glynda fue quien apoyo a Blake

**-Ella y un borracho intentaron matar a mi amada hija- Jaune acaricio la mejilla de Emerald**

**-Fue en defensa propia y ella intento formar relaciones bélicas con Salem la reina Grimm para derrotarme. Creo que es muy obvio lo que tenía que hacer- Willow solo bajo la cabeza y Weiss intento tomar su estoque, pero Emerald lo robo antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta**

**-No voy a dejar pasar esto- Emerald se aproximó y atravesó el pecho de Weiss con una descarga de fuego **

**-Aprendiste muy rápido- Emerald sonrió**

**-Willow, será mejor que vuelvas a ser joven- Jaune comenzó a generar nuevamente la energía negra, pero al momento de tocar a Willow esta rejuveneció**

**-Compartí un poco de mi longevidad, necesito muchos Schnee y al ver que tus hijos actuales no pudieron dar la talla dejare que tengas más y espero que esta camada sea mejor que la pasada- Willow espero a que Jaune y Emerald desaparecieran**

**Ella abrazo a Weiss y comenzó a llorar mientras gritaba**

**-Lo lamento, soy una horrible madre, perdóname Weiss, Winter, Whitley por favor perdónenme- Ella lloraba hasta que las lágrimas ya no pudieron dejar de fluir**

**-Maldito monstruo- Willow no tenía opciones solo podía obedecer al monstruo que asesino a su familia**

**-Me vengare, algún día en el futuro te destruiré- Ella miro su vientre**

**-Primero iniciaremos con un pequeño Schnee, te llamare Van Schnee y serás quien salve este mundo- Willow debería ser muy astuta, el futuro podría cambiar y ella podría derrocar al tirano, pero algo en ella fue renovado además de su cuerpo**

**Ella renovó las ganas de vivir aunque fuera por una venganza ella viviría para ver al monstruo morir**

Las Schnee nunca pensaron en escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de su madre, ella siempre fue fría, pero esto era nuevo

-Ninguna madre puede ser tan fría como el hielo- El ente les dijo esto

-¿Aun tienes el número de mamá?- Weiss le pregunto a Willow

-Podríamos visitarla cuando volvamos- Weiss asintió

-Parece que los Schnee nuevamente tendrán un gran impacto en el mundo- Ozpin dijo esto refiriéndose a la corporación y no al apellido

-Una mujer con ganas de venganza es más brutal que diez hombres furiosos- Qrow sabía de lo que hablaba pues experimento ese sentimiento en muchas ocasiones

-Hablo la voz de la experiencia-

**Lo último que se pudo ver fue a una Emerald acariciando su estómago un poco más rechoncho**

-Parece que la victoria provoco que se descuidara- Tay pensó que esa era la opción más probable

**-Crece mi pequeño Alucard, cuando finalmente crezcas podrás hacer feliz a tu padre- Emerald sonrió al mismo tiempo que miraba por la ventana del castillo**

**El cuerpo de Salem aun gritando en agonía se encontraba empalado mientras los Guls destruían sus extremidades, los enemigos de Jaune eran masacrados **

**Jaune se encontraba en el centro de una ciudad donde una mesa gigantesca se encontraba en el centro de la misma y se encontraba repleta de alimentos**

**Todos los hombres del ejército de Jaune se esforzaban para comer y no vomitar**

**Alrededor de ellos cientos de estacas tenían aun a victimas vivas gritando en agonía**

**-Es bueno ser rey- Jaune aplasto la cabeza de Ozpin contra la mesa y comenzó a comer los restos**

**Mercury y Roman intentaron escapar de Golden Maiden solo para ser acorralados por otros guls**

**La cabeza de los últimos dos detractores de Jaune se encontraban empaladas a las afueras de Vale**


	8. Capitulo 7 Un mundo mejor

**Inspiración: Los caballeros del Zodiaco El lienzo perdido capítulo 1 y 2**

-Eso fue aterrador- Ruby dijo esto al recordar la última escena. Jaune con esos aterradores colmillos y sus ojos negros le recordarían que los Grimm no son lo más peligroso en cualquier mundo

-¿Recuerdan que les dije algo sobre la posesión de un cuerpo humano?- Ozpin y Salem asintieron, ambos aun con un dolor en el estómago al recordar a él joven Jaune pactar con el ente más oscuro del universo

Salem ahora no tenía intenciones de hacer nada pues si esa cosa está en su Remnant entonces solo le quedaría esconderse y esperar al final de los tiempos

Ozpin por su parte no confiaría en esa cosa, pero su misión de castigador le causaba miedo y tristeza. El recordar su muerte de esa forma le causo más nauseas

Los villanos ahora no querían estar junto a Jaune, el solo pensar que ese niño llamo la atención del ente que les causaba tanto terror solo provocaba que ninguno de ellos quisiera seguir con su misión de destruir vale. Roman ahora pensaba dejar la vida criminal y volverse monje para tener una oportunidad de vivir, Neo seguiría a Roman a donde fuera

Emerald ahora solo tenía pensado en reunirse con el joven Arc antes que todo sucediera si es que llegara a suceder, ser emperatriz de un mundo conquistado era un futuro en el cual ella podía ser muy feliz

Cinder no tenía idea de lo que pudo pasarle en la realidad pasada y no le gustaría averiguarlo

-Veamos una donde un dios tiene a su amigo- El ente chasqueo los dedos y la pantalla se volvió completamente negra

**Un mundo mejor**

**-Desde la era mitológica, cada 243 años, se repite la guerra entre la diosa Atenea y Hades, el rey del inframundo.- La engafen de Ruby sosteniendo un bastón extraño remplazo la oscuridad**

-¿Por qué estoy hay?- El ente parecía sonreír

-Simple, eres la indicada para ser la reencarnación de la diosa Atenea, la guardiana de la justicia, esperanza y rectitud, algún día tú serás un recipiente perfecto para que esta diosa regrese al mundo- Todos sin excepción se sorprendieron

-¿Ruby una diosa?- Weiss se sorprendió

-Genial, mi hijita se convertirá en una hermosa diosa- Tai y Yang abrazaban a Ruby con cariño

-Genial, aunque ese idiota no se convierta en un monstruo nos enfrentaremos a una diosa en el futuro- Cinder comenzó a exasperarse al ver que las dos personas que más le eran desagradable tendrían un futuro prometedor

-Estoy seguro que ahora no cuestionaras mi decisión Glynda- Ella asintió. Glynda estaba fastidiada, siempre tenía que escuchar a Ozpin y al final él siempre tenía razón, era molesto especialmente cuando ella se equivocaba de manera monumental. Un ejemplo era el futuro posible del Joven Arc

**-Una nueva guerra santa está a punto de comenzar.- Dos sombras remplazaron a Ruby**

**-Cuando el mal surge en la tierra, reaparecen los guerreros de la esperanza "Los caballeros de Atenea" Ellos visten las armaduras que representan las 88 constelaciones y mantienen la paz a costa de sus vidas-**

-Caballeros, pensé que los cazadores tendríamos protagonismo ahora- Qrow dijo esto mientras tomaba un poco de alcohol

-Su misión es noble y pienso que son muy pocos, solo 88 personas no cuentan para ser una fuerza lo suficientemente poderosa para luchar con hordas de Grimm- James dijo esto al recordar lo poderosos que eran la mayoría de los Grimm y en muchas ocasiones necesitan equipos de cazadores para lidiar con uno anciano

**-Dicen que sus puños desgarran el cielo y estremecen la tierra- En ese momento una imagen de una chica rubia utilizando una armadura apareció y de un puñetazo partió las nubes del cielo y una patada fue suficiente para crear una grieta en le tierra**

La fuerza de esa mujer era increíble. Todos conocían lo fuerte que podían llegar a ser los cazadores, pero hacer eso solo con fuerza física era algo que no podían hacer incluso los más fuertes de los presentes

-Increíblemente poderosos- Nora dijo esto al recordar que un día intento dar un pisotón para hacer el sonido de un trueno y funciono, pero a costa de casi romperse las piernas, ella se sentía orgullosa de su logro y ahora al ver que fue fácilmente superada la lleno de motivación

**Siglo 18, Europa**

**Se podía ver un pueblo gigantesco rodeado por una muralla, al lado de la muralla se encontraba un pueblito más humilde, pero igualmente protegido por una muralla y al lado de este lugar se encontraba un rio de agua cristalina**

**Un chico con larga cabellera rubia, piel blanca y ojos azules se encontraba saliendo de una casita rustica, el joven tenía un cuaderno de dibujos y una mochila en la cual se podían ver múltiples materiales de pintura**

**Lo más destacable de este joven eran sus ropas la cuales eran una gabardina de obispo, una pulsera de flores y un collar de plata **

-Es el mini Jaune- Nora dijo esto al ver a su amigo y líder en forma miniatura, era lindo y parecía muy femenino

"Pensé que era una niña" Fue el pensamiento colectivo de todos los hombres en la habitación

-Es muy lindo- Winter sorprendió a todos sus conocidos al decir esto

-Cuidado con la asalta cunas- Winter se enojó y por poco intenta cortar a Qrow, pero una fuerza superior la mantenía en su lugar

-No es mi culpa decir lo evidente, ese muchacho es muy lindo a corta edad- Winter se defendió

-Sí, parece una niñita- Mercury dijo esto con un poco de fastidio

-¿celoso?- Emerald intento hacer enojar a su amigo

-Ya quisieras- Obviamente estaba enojado

**-¡Ven aquí!- Jaune miraba ahora a dos chicos lazándole rocas aun cachorrito blanco**

**-maldito perro- Uno de los chicos dijo esto al ver que el perro aguantaba el castigo**

**-No te escaparas- El más grande de los niños lanzo una piedra grande que logro lastimar al pequeño animal, el perrito chillo de dolor**

**-¡Qué bien, le di!-**

-Eso es horrible- Weiss dijo esto mientras miraba con desagrado la escena, todos o la mayoría en la habitación pensaban o decían lo mismo

-esos idiotas ¿Por qué golpear a un cachorrito?- Blake estaba enojada, ella no era muy cariñosa con los perros, pero nadie debía de molestar o dañar a nadie, especialmente cuando están indefensos

-Es cruel el mundo, acéptenlo- Roman dijo esto con una mirada fría, el conocía lo que el mundo real podía hacerle a las personas

-Puede que sea así, pero no está bien porque sea verdad- Ruby dijo esto mientras se enojaba y asustaba al ver al pobre cachorrito ser golpeado

**-¡Yo le daré en la cabeza!- Jaune tenía una mirada triste, no dudo ni un segundo en correr y proteger al perrito con su propio cuerpo**

**Una gran piedra logro golpear el rostro de Jaune, el ahora sangraba **

**-Basta, por favor-**

**-¿Qué cosa? Parece una niña con esa carita-**

-Bien echo líder, ahora golpéalos- Nora estaba motivada, quería ver a Jaune golpear a esos idiotas, eran niños, pero golpear animalitos era algo horrible

-No creo que pueda ganar, él no tiene aura por lo visto y más aún, es muy delicado- Cinder dijo esto y después miro a Pyrrha la cual ahora apretaba los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos

-Los niños realmente pueden ser crueles- Ozpin dijo esto mientras miraba la pantalla, los recuerdos de vidas eran todo lo que podía sentir y todas sentían lastima por esos niños

**-Yo conozco a este niño. Vive en el orfanato que está cerca del pueblo. Viene a la iglesia a tomar clases de pintura. Es un rarito- El perrito comenzaba a lamer las mejillas de Jaune y este sonreía**

**-oye, tu ¡Devuélveme a este perro!- El niño le arrebato el perrito**

**-¡Se lo merece por comerse nuestro almuerzo! ¡Le vamos a der una lección!-**

**-Por favor no sean tan crueles con el-**

-Por favor, escuchen razones, es solo un perrito-Ruby dijo esto sintiendo lastima por el animal

-Roja, las calles pueden ser duras y muchas personas matarían por un poco de pan, deberías aprender que en este mundo muchas personas pueden hacer lo peor para vivir- Roman dijo esto con un poco de tristeza

-Palabras muy inteligentes, para un simple ladrón maquillado- Qrow insulto a Roman, pero este no le tomo importancia. Ruby por otra parte comenzó a pensar en lo que dijo Roman

-Algún día podre cambiar eso- Ruby dijo en voz baja

-Lo lograras, eres fuerte- El ente dijo esto de forma amable

**-¿sabes cuánto nos costó comprar nuestra comida?-**

**-Entonces, tomen esta pintura roja a cambio del perrito, por favor- Los chicos parecían confundidos. De la mochila Jaune logro extraer un frasco con un líquido rojo**

**-Si la venden compraran algo de pan. A cambio del cachorro esto fue un buen trato- El niño arrojo el cachorrito y Jaune lo atrapo**

**-Vamos a comprar algo de comer- Los dos niños se alejaron**

**-Todo saldrá bien- Jaune dijo esto mientras el cachorro lo comenzaba a lamer**

-Un buen plan para terminar las cosas de manera pacífica- Ozpin pudo darle crédito al joven Arc

-Tienes razón, compenso el daño y pudo salvar al perrito, es bueno ver que compensa su falta de fuerza con raciocinio- Glynda dijo esto sorprendiendo a la mayoría

-¿Qué? Es obvio- Ella se defendió, pero muchos recordaron que Jaune era uno de sus estudiantes preferidos por su actitud tan servicial

-Es bueno que el animal este a salvo- Ghira dijo esto al ver como el cachorrito comenzaba a dar lametazos al rostro de Jaune

-Creo que es un buen muchacho, me recuerda un poco a alguien- Qrow dijo esto y todos voltearon a ver a Tai

-Somos un poco similares, físicamente-

-Ambos se ríen con los chistes malos de Yang, ambos creen que son graciosos y ambos creen que son geniales- Los amigos de Jaune podían ver las similitudes entre Jaune y Tai

-Aún le falta mi estilo- Tai se peinó hacia atrás, solo para que su cabello volviera a alborotarse, pero en esta ocasión termino con un peinado similar al de Jaune. Yang comenzó a reír, Tai no entendía nada

**-¡Nada de bien!- Un puñetazo en el rostro mando a volar a uno de los niños**

**Una niña de larga cabellera rubia, ella tenía ropas viejas y utilizaba unos guanteletes de metal oxidado para golpear a los niños que molestaban a su mejor amigo**

**Jaune miraba con asombro como la chica golpeo al niño de manera tan fuerte**

**-¡Yang!- El frasco aterrizo en la cabeza de Jaune, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones**

-Excelente golpe hermana- Ruby sonrió al ver que Yang salvo el día

-Debemos admitir que ahora llegaste justo a tiempo- Weiss felicito a Yang a su manera

-Vamos, ahora acábalos, yo pequeña- Yang se apoyaba a si misma

-No tienen oportunidad esos niños contra mi niña- Tai dijo esto con orgullo

-Ya veremos- Raven aun desconfiaba de las habilidades de Yang

**-¡Tonto! ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Cuántos días trabajaras para comprar nuevamente esa pintura? Quieres pintar de nuevo…- Yang no término de hablar pues los niños la atacaron nuevamente, pero en esta ocasión la más grande tenía una rama de árbol**

**Yang con una destreza extrema rompió la rama de un puñetazo y con otro lanzo nuevamente al chico lejos de ella. Ella se limpió las manos después de que sus dos adversarios se encontraran en el suelo**

-Buen movimiento yo pequeña- Yang estaba alegre de ver a su otra versión golpear a los idiotas

-A Jaune no parece gustarle- Pyrrha aun observaba a Jaune y este estaba notablemente molesto con yang, pero el perrito no paraba de saltar de alegría

**-¡Yang, eres una chica muy cruel! Ellos no tienen comida ni dinero. Además…-**

**-¿Además?-**

-Vamos, ellos se lo merecían- Yang observaba como su otra yo comenzaba a hacer sonidos de enojo igual que ella

-Qué recuerdos, ¿Aun recuerdas su primer pelea?- Tai le pregunto a Qrow

-Sí, la suspendieron dos días por romperle los dientes un niño-

-En mi defensa ellos me molestaron- Yang intento defenderse

**-Odio que resuelvas las cosas con la violencia- El perrito lamia la mejilla de Jaune con mucha alegría al ver a su amo tan enérgico**

**-Está bien perdón- Yang tenía una mirada de derrota**

**-Discúlpate con ellos- Yang era regañada por Jaune el cual era más pequeño que ella **

**-Lo lamento ¿Ya estas feliz?- Jaune sonrió y asintió**

-Jaune parece más pacífico y dulce, es como si el no conociera la maldad- Glynda notaba esto, esos ojos no tenían nada de malicia, no conocían los conceptos de crueldad y en su opinión los hacían hermosos

-Es algo que Jaune aún tiene, pero él lo remplazo con furia. El no entiende como las personas se lastiman por cualquier cosa, no entiende el odio que las personas se tienen entre ellas, no entiende la maldad del mundo y por lo mismo adopto el sueño de su familia para intentar comprenderlo, para evitar que vuelva a pasar- El ente dijo esto mientras miraba al niño jugar con el perrito

-Un humano que no conoce el odio, pero las otras realidades lo mostraban como algo diferente- Salem solo miraba con odio al muchacho, hasta ahora solo pudo notar que era un idiota altamente peligroso

-Si, en todas no buscaba ni gloria, dinero o codicia, todas las realidades mostraban a alguien que quería mejorar el mundo y proteger a los inocentes- Esto molesto a algunas personas, pues tenía razón, ese idiota siempre buscaba el bien aún acosta de su propio bien o de la moralidad

**-Nos la pagaras-**

**-Bien aquí los espero- Yang estaba en pose de pelea. Los niños se asustaron, pero Jaune sujeto el hombro de Yang y la miraba con un poquito de enojo**

**-Vámonos…- Ambos se fueron **

**-¿Quién es esa chica?-**

**-Es otra huérfana-**

**-¿Cómo dos personas tan diferentes pueden ser amigos?- Los niños veían a Yang y Jaune sonreír mientras caminaban**

-Esta realidad me está gustando, todo es calmado, tienen sus problemas, pero hasta ahora no hay indicios de Grimm aparte de la muralla-

-De hecho los Grimm son importante para la vida fuera de las murallas, ellos se encargan de cuidar de viajeros cuando los cazadores están ocupado- Esto sorprendió a todos sin excepción

-¿Por qué los Grimm nos ayudarían?- La pregunta fue de Raven la cual parecía impactada

-Simple, los espectros de Hades son más peligrosos, la diosa Atenea logro sanar la maldición de Salem y Ozpin, ambos juraron lealtad eterna pues ella era una diosa que se preocupaba por todos y los espectros eran peores que los Grimm- La respuesta genero más preguntas

-¿Qué son esos espectros?-

-Deben de ser monstruos a los que los caballeros se enfrentan con sus armas y fuerza- Nora se imaginaba utilizando una armadura completa y un martillo gigantesco

-Los caballeros no utilizan armas, la diosa Atenea odia las armas y por lo mismo les exige a los caballeros no portar armas ofensivas, solamente utilizan escudos o cadenas, y Los espectros son seres del inframundo, ellos son seres inmortales al servicio del dios Hades, ellos utilizan el cuerpo de algunos humanos para reencarnas y poder volver al mundo a darle a su señor el mejor regalo de nacimiento. La muerte de miles de humanos y faunos- La respuesta nuevamente sorprendió a todos

-Ese hades debe ser fuerte para que los dioses gemelos no lograran derrotarlo- Salem ahora tenía una idea de un posible colega

-Es más poderoso que ambos, es un ser multiversal que fue detenido únicamente porque separaron su cuerpo del alma y lo resguardaron en el inframundo donde no pueda mover su cuerpo. En términos simples el dios Hades es una fuerza conceptual, mientras exista el concepto de muerte el vivirá-

**El perrito de antes miraba con una sonrisa y mucha atención a su nuevo amo, el adorable perrito no paraba de mover la acolita mientras Jaune pintaba en un gigantesco lienzo**

**La pintura era hermosa, un ángel femenino con sus alas blancas protegiendo a lo que parecían ser humanos, las nubes dibujadas y cada detalle de la pintura eran simplemente hermosas, sin hablar del tamaño tan grande era un logro para cualquier artista**

-Impresionante- Weiss dijo esto con intriga, no pensaba que Jaune tuviera habilidades artísticas

-Deberías ver su cuaderno de dibujo, el también escribe poemas y cuentos cuando piensa que nadie lo estaba vigilando- Nora ahora sostenía un cuaderno en el cual se podían ver dibujos algunos miembros de los equipos de Beacon y Grimm

-Impresionante- Glynda dijo esto al ver su dibujo

-Le falta un poco de estilo, pero debo admitir que es un dibujo genial- Yang sostenía su dibujo

-¡Yo no tengo esta expresión!- Weiss levantaba un dibujo en el cual ella tenía una horrible mirada de indiferencia, lo graciosos era ver que ella tenía esa misma mirada

La mayoría estaban fascinados con los dibujos y Blake miraba el suyo mientras leía poesía, era de novato, pero era agradable de leer

**Alguien entro al lugar donde Jaune pintaba**

**-Eres tú de quien he escuchado hablar- Jaune volteo y encontró a otro hombre rubio, este era más grande que Jaune obviamente y utilizaba unas ropas muy similares a su túnica**

**-Parece como si esa pintura estuviera a punto de cobrar vida-**

**-¿Quién eres?- Jaune le pregunto al hombre**

**-Te presentare- Un anciano camino hasta Jaune**

**-Maestro-**

**-él es el sacerdote que vive en la capilla al lado del bosque. Él está interesado en tus pinturas y vino hasta aquí para verlas-**

-Cualquiera pagaría por ver algo como eso- Winter era una conocedora del mundo del arte y al ver esos dibujos podría deducir un valor aproximado

-Pero es un novato, su técnica es buena, pero le falta pulirse en el contraste de colores- Para sorpresa de algunos Roman dijo esto

-¿Qué? Podre ser un genio criminal, pero también soy un conocedor de las bellas artes-

**¿La catedral del bosque? Nunca lo había visto. A pesar de que siempre voy a visitarla**

**-Eres tú el que siempre visita mi catedral, ¿Verdad?- El hombre dijo esto con una sonrisa comprensiva**

-Parece que lo vigilan- Ren no confiaba en ese sujeto, algo en él era extraño

-No tienes idea de lo vigilado que esta Jaune- El ente le respondió a Ren

**-Si-**

**-Y ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Acaso te gusta la pintura que está en el sótano de nuestra catedral?-**

**-Sí, aunque sé que no puedo entrar a verla. Siempre me niegan la entrada. Al momento de ver esa pintura mística, cualquier pecador se arrepentiría de inmediato y lloraría profundamente desde el fondo de su corazón. Admirar esa pintura es uno de mis sueños-**

**El hombre miraba son una sonrisa cruel a Jaune y en su frente apareció un pentagrama**

-Ese no es un humano- El ente dijo esto con odio

-¿Es un demonio?- Todos recordaron al ser malvado de la visión de Drácula

-No, es un dios, uno de esos malditos dioses gemelos- Esto ahora lleno de dudas nuevamente a los presentas

-¿Él es uno de nuestros dioses?- El ente negó

-Son gemelos, son Tanatos y Onerios, ambos dioses subyugados por hades, ambos tienen podres y actitudes diferentes a pesar de ser gemelos. Uno de ellos es el dios de la muerte y el otro es el dios de los sueño, ambos podrían hacer una pelea contra sus dioses y la victoria sería difícil de deducir- Salem y Ozpin se observaron por un segundo y voltearon a ver la pantalla

**-¿Crese que un pecador lloraría?-**

**-¿Qué? Esa luz…- Jaune parecía ser el único que podía ver el pentagrama que aparecía en la frente del hombre**

**-¿Por qué los ojos de este hermoso ángel aún no están pintados?- La cámara ahora mostraba los ojos del ángel**

**-eso es porque aún no encuentro el tono adecuado de rojo. Quiero un color rojo profundo parecido al ocaso. He intentado con muchos tonos, pero ninguno es el correcto-**

-El rojo es un buen color- Ruby dijo esto secundada por Nora

-Pero no todos los rojos son iguales, necesitas el adecuado para dar una sensación al observador- Winter le explico con calma a Ruby

-Ese ángel se parece a alguien- Neptune no sentía que conocía a esa persona

-Se parece a Glynda cuando era más joven- Port dijo esto

-Los años no pasaron sin que ella….- Con telequinesis ambos maestros eran elevados

-Una palabra incorrecta y no responderé- Ambos maestros asintieron antes de volver al suelo

El ente miraba esto con felicidad, dejaba que algunas personas hicieran cosas para que él se divirtiera

**-Eso es porque los colores humanos son muy limitados El color que percibe el ojo humano es una simple ilusión causada por la luz. Quiero decir que son falsos, ninguno de ellos es real.-**

**-¿Hay colores falsos y verdaderos?- Las palabras de Jaune parecían provocar que el pentagrama en la frente del hombre comenzara a brillar en violeta**

**-Los colores fasos son incapaces de sensibilizar a las personas. Si es en verdad que buscas un color verdadero, ve a la montaña que esta al norte en ese lugar crece una flor que nació del ala de un ángel, dicen que esa flor tiene el verdadero rojo- La escena hora mostraba a Jaune y su perrito caminar por una montaña**

-Lo temerario lo mantiene aún de niño- Qrow miraba como ese niño arriesgaba la vida en una montaña desconocida por una simple pintura

-A estado buscando eso por mucho tiempo, muchas personas son igual o más temerarias en cuanto a sus deseos- Ozpin dijo esto mientras miraba a Jaune y al pequeño perrito

-Es obvio que es una trampa, los dioses jamás juegan limpio- Salem escucho esto del ente y solo asentía

-¿Qué quieren con Jaune? ¿Es por sus circuitos y eso del prana?- Ren pregunto pues esa era una posible opción

-Solo observa

**El perrito se emocionó y comenzó a correr más rápido**

**-¡Kora! Cuidado vas a perderte- Jaune la seguía de cerca, pero sus cuadros para pintar y la mochila llena de material le impedía correr**

-Mala elección de equipo de exploración, si ese muchacho viera mis videos en internet podrían haberse preparado mejor- Port dijo esto mientras cepillaba su bigote

-No necesariamente, solo es una misión de exploración de ida y vuelta, básicamente solo es ver si existe esa planta y regresar, no es que pueda defenderse en primer lugar- Raven dijo esto, era obvio que ese muchacho era comida fácil para Grimm o bandidos

-Eso no es muy amable de tu parte- El ente menciono esto al ver a Raven

-Te acostumbras después de un tiempo, pero siempre es molesta- Qrow se ganó la risa del ente y este le entregaba más alcohol de calidad superior

**Jaune siguió a Kora y al llegar Jaune se congelo **

**Esa era la visión más hermosa que pudo ver con sus ojos mortales, Jaune miraba cada estructura antigua, el suelo lleno de vida y flores de colores, un pequeño lago donde los peces nadaban sin preocupaciones, todo incluso el cielo eran hermoso en se lugar**

**-Es un hermoso lugar. Se parece al paraíso que narra la mitología griega. El sitio que descansa al borde del rio lethe. Donde solo los dioses pueden entrar, los campos elíseos- Jaune sonreía mientras buscaba la flor roja, él sonreía mientras veía la hermosa vida que en ese lugar prosperaba**

-Contemplen seres de Remnant, esta es una visión que solo sus dioses podrán ver al final de su existencia. Les presento el paraíso de héroes y dioses. Al final de la vida esta podría ser una de tus recompensas por ser una persona de bien- Todos estaban atónitos, Salem y Ozpin jamás vieron tanta belleza y paz

Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban simplemente extasiados de la vista

-¡Velvet, fotografía!- Coco reacciono y Velvet procedió a tomar todas las fotos que podía

-A su amigo parece no importarle mucho, creo que es por la costumbre o porque es el dueño del lugar- La mirada de intriga volvió a los rostros de las personas

**-¿Este será el verdadero color rojo? Pero esto es diferente del que yo quiero- Jaune coloco su caballete en el suelo y se preparó para pintar**

-¡Vamos, estas en un lugar sagrado y solo puedes decir esos de esas bellísimas flores!- Mercury dijo esto y todos lo miraban

-Yo también puedo apreciar la belleza de la vida- Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Pero tienes razón, ese lugar están hermoso que es estúpido solamente buscar y criticar las flores del lugar-

-Es algo simple, necesita el color perfecto-

**-Kora, ya que estamos en este lugar aprovechare la ocasión para pintar este lugar tan hermosa, el sacerdote dijo que los colores son ilusiones, yo le demostrare lo contrario porque a mí me gustan todos los colores. Incluso el rojo tiene miles de tonalidades, rojo vivo, rojo suave, rojo brillante- Con cada tonalidad que Jaune mencionaba cambiaba la imagen a un animal que poseía ese tono de rojo**

-Tiene razón, puede que sean ilusiones, pero eso no deja de hacerlos hermosos- El ente se colocó al lado de Ruby y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza

-Los colores humanos brillan más en la oscuridad- El ente desapareció y Ruby estaba un poco feliz, el ser no era malvado, era solo un bromista con malos gustos, igual que su hermana

**\- ¿No te parece fabuloso que un color pueda transformarse solo con la luz?- Los animales comenzaron a rodear a Jaune, todos estaban en calma, los pajaritos se acomodaban el hombro de Jaune mientras este sonreía con una calma increíble, incluso los depredadores dejaron de pensar en comer a sus víctimas solo para ver al joven rubio pintar**

-Ahora sí parece un ángel, esa aura tan pura no puede ser de un humano- Pyrrha dijo esto al ver a la hermosa representación de un ángel, algo en ella volvió a la primera visión, ella recordó ese momento y miraba con odio a todas las mujeres que le hicieron daño a Jaune en las visiones pasadas

-Mi doncel, yo lo protegeré- Dijo esto de manera tan sutil que nadie lo escucho bien, pero ella sabía que tenía que hacer

**-Todos los seres en este mundo, y todos sus colores me gustan mucho. Pero, de entre todos mi color favorito es…- Todos los animales se asustaron, los depredadores escaparon junto con los herbívoros**

**-¿Qué sucede amigos?- El único que no se alejo fue Kora la cual comenzó a gruñir en contra de alguien**

-Deben ser los espectros, quizás este sea el motivo por el cual Yang se uniría a los caballeros. La muerte de un ser querido- Salem dijo esto con una sonrisa triste, ella observo a ese niño, el no merecía morir, ella sintió piedad, sintió que volvía a ser humana por un segundo solo al ver a esa visión tan angelical

**-Tu podrías poseer todos los colores del mundo, si quisieras, ¿Sabías que al mezclar todos los colores que produce la luz obtendrás una inmensa oscuridad?- Una mujer de hermosa figura, ropas negras escotadas y una hermosa cabellera ahora le hablaba a Jaune**

**Jaune estaba inquieto pues a pesar de ser hermosa ella parecía amenazante**

**-Mi nombre es pandora.- Kora ladro y Pandora logro matar al perrito únicamente con una mirada. Jaune corrió hasta el perrito y comenzó a llorar mientras lo acariciaba**

Todos se impactaron, esa mujer mato al perro con solo la mirada

-Esa mujer lo asesino- Nora estaba asustada y triste al ver al Perrito

-No es posible, debe tener una semblanza igual a la de la maestra- Weiss estaba triste y enojada, esa mujer daño a un ser indefenso

-no, mi semblanza no puede matar de esa forma, esa mujer debe tener una semblanza completamente diferente-

-Podría ser una diosa, ella podría ser la reencarnación de Hades y por eso buscaba a Jaune, para matarlo y dar inicio a la guerra santa- Blake pensaba con lógica, pero a ella le dolía ver a Ruby tan triste y a Jaune tan débil y desprotegido

Neptune y Sun estaban furiosos, esa mujer por más hermosa que fuera, era una maldita, dañar a un animal indefenso era lo más bajo que alguien podría hacer

Los adultos pensaban lo mismo, incluso Raven pensaba que era excesivo y demasiado cruel

Por su parte los villanos estaban felices, ahora verían algo interesante, pero no todos sentían esto, algunos desviaron la mirada pues no querían ver que algo malo le pasara a una persona tan buena

**-¿Por qué?- Pandora lo miraba con una sonrisa. Ella se aproximó a Jaune y se arrodillo para estar a su altura, ella levanto el rostro de Jaune con una amabilidad que no parecía encajar con sus acciones**

-Por amor de los dioses solo fue un perro callejero- Adam dijo esto ganándose la mirada de enojo de muchos de los presentes, incluso algunos de sus "Camaradas" lo miraban con desprecio

-No esperaba que una bestia entendiera una emoción tan compleja- Winter dijo esto ganándose el odio más profundo de Adam, pero este no se movía

-Debe estar sufriendo- Kali miraba con compasión al muchacho mientras lloraba por la pérdida de su pequeño amigo

**-¿No puedes odiar? – Ella se acercó a Jaune y lo beso en los labios**

**Sangre comenzó a manchar las manos de pandora. Jaune no paraba de sangrar por sus labios**

-Es una técnica de veneno, por eso pudo matar al animal- Weiss pensaba rápidamente en por qué pasaban esas cosas y era obvia una cosa, Jaune estaba a punto de morir

-Una muerte indolora- Ozpin estaba pensando un poco, es una muerte muy tranquila a comparación de los Grimm

-Algo no está bien, siento algo extraño, algo en mi está feliz- Pyrrha dijo esto asustando a todos sus amigos

-Yo igual siento lo mismo- Nora dijo esto mientras sonreía, pero no era una sonrisa malvada, era una sonrisa de esperanza. Ren sentía una emoción diferente, aun con su supresión podía sentir esa aura mortal que emanaban tres mujeres de la audiencia

Cinder por su parte también sentía felicidad, pero no sabía si era por algo externo o por ver a Jaune morir

**-Te estuve buscando tanto, mi señor- Las nubes se oscurecieron de golpe, Jaune se levantó del suelo y comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás**

**-¿Qué dijiste?- El collar de plata de Jaune cambio, ahora parecía un pentagrama**

**-Nuestro dios necesita un cuerpo humano para resurgir en este mundo. Tú tienes el cuerpo con el alma más pura en toda la tierra- Jaune dejo caer el cuerpo de Kora y en el pentagrama ahora se veían las palabras YOURS EVER**

**Jaune estaba en shock, no se movía ni un centímetro. Pandora levanto su vestido en forma de saludo mientras se inclinaba**

**-Te he estado esperando, mi amado señor Hades- Los rayos del cielo comenzaron a caer**

-Ahora entiendo, su corazón no solo llamo la atención de tu hermano, otros dioses también fueron tentados por esa alma- Salem le dijo esto al ente

-Sí, esa alma es tan valiosa que muchos dioses arriesgarían su existencia por obtenerla-

-Pero el cuerpo de Jaune aún es de él o lo será hasta que recuerde quien es el- Salem y Ozpin ahora miraban con temor al pensar que podría ocurrir otro Drácula, pero Ruby al escuchar esto quería que Jaune prevaleciera sobre Hades igual que prevaleció sobre Gilgamesh

**A la distancia se podía ver a Yang acostada en un árbol mientras observaba los rayos caer en la montaña donde Jaune estaba recolectando flores para sus pinturas**

**La escena ahora mostraba a un hombre caminando en un sendero lleno de árboles, el hombre tenía una túnica blanca, sombrero de paja y una gigantesca cesta de mimbre en la espalda**

**El hombre fue atacado por dos descargas de energía morada las cuales provocaron una explosión**

**Tres hombres con armaduras oscuras se encontraban sonriendo al ver lo que hicieron**

**-Esto fue demasiado fácil-**

-Esos son espectros- El ente señalo a los seres que ahora estaban frente a ellos

-¿Dispararon aura?- Era un concepto del pasado, pero se dejó al ver lo poco útil que era en combates

-No, es una energía diferente- El ente respondía las preguntas

-Son increíblemente fuertes para utilizar eso de forma tan destructiva- Salem dijo esto mientras pensaba en una forma de hacerlos aliados

-No funcionara, solo responden por hades y solo a hades. Tú no tienes nada que ellos quieran y nunca podrías romper la lealtad de la mayoría de ellos- Salem veía ahora a esos seres malvados con más resentimiento al enterarse de que no podría utilizarlos

**-¿Ustedes son espectros del infierno?- El hombre de antes se encontraba detrás de los espectros. Levanto su sombrero para mostrar una piel morena, ojos azules, cabello dorado y una barba de igual color**

**-Tengo algunas preguntas para ustedes-**

**-Deja de hablar, terminaremos conto vida- Los tres comenzaron a correr para atacar a Taiyang**

**Este lanzo la cesta que tenía en su espalda al cielo**

**De la cesta de mimbre salió una caja dorada de gran tamaño y esta misma revelo una especie de armadura en forma de balanza**

**El hombre rompió sus ropas para mostrar su cuerpo musculoso y un tatuaje de un tigre en su espalda**

**La armadura comenzó a ensamblarse por su cuenta, la armadura era desigual en casi todos los lados, con excepción del centro en donde se encontraba un circulo, la espalda del hombre ahora tenía dos armas enfundadas y sus hombrearas tenían dos escudos dorados**

**La armadura cubría casi por completo su cuerpo**

**-Maldición, esa armadura es… -Uno de los espectros dijo esto con miedo, Taiyang se colocó en posición de combate**

**-Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha- El hombre se cubrió de energía verde y cientos de dragones del mismo color salieron disparados de sus manos atacando a los espectros**

**Los espectros tenían sus armaduras dañadas y miraban a Tai con odio**

**-Maldición, Taiyang de libra, uno de los caballeros más fuertes de Atenea-**

-¿Papá?- Ruby y Yang dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Impresionante, no solo eres un caballero, eres uno de los 12 soldados más poderosos de Atenea-

Ruby y Yang estaban sonriendo mientras miraban a su padre con esa genial armadura dorada

-El dorado no es para todos, pero a usted le queda bien- Coco dijo esto y Tai se sonrojaba, pero intentaba mantener su postura de padre "Genial"

-Tai, estas más rojo que un tomate- Qrow molestaba a su amigo y no podía dejar de sonreír

-Ahora sabemos de alguien que podría despertar un poder superior al que conocemos- Ozpin dijo esto mientras miraba a Taiyang

**-Vine para derrotar a Hades, si ustedes están aquí solo significa una cosa. Hades ya está aquí ¿Dónde está tu rey?-**

**-no te lo diré, menos ahora que finalmente encontró un cuerpo, ustedes los caballeros no lo encontraran hasta que llegue el momento— Después el espectro dejo de respirar**

**-Tiene razón, el cosmos que sentía hasta hace unos días está desapareciendo, es como si hades volviera a ser humano-**

-Inteligente, camuflarse a plena vista- Salem miraba con intriga la forma de actuar de ese dios

-¿Por qué no domina el mundo si ya tiene el poder?- Cinder esta ocasión pregunto

-Simple, aun no despierta hades por completo, necesita tiempo para que el señor de los inframundos vulva a tener el poder de antes

**La escena cambio nuevamente, ahora mostraba la aldea y una casita en la cual Jaune se encontraba durmiendo, dos personas estaban con Jaune, una era Yang y la otra era una niña de pelo castaño**

**Pero afuera todo comenzaba a inundarse**

**-Finalmente despiertas, si nos asustaste-**

**-¿Dónde?-**

**-Estamos en casa, te encontré desmayado en la falda de la montaña-**

-¿Quién lo movió hasta ese lugar?- Winter no entendía que querían para dejar a su amo tan desprotegido

-Simplemente pudo ser pandora, ella debe pensar en cómo cuidar a su amo hasta que logre volver a la vida por completo- Una posibilidad muy interesantes por parte de Sienna

**-¿Dijiste en la falda?- Jaune comenzó a recordar todo**

**-Yang dijo que presintió que estabas en peligro-**

-Eso significa que ustedes dos también tienen una conexión, posiblemente sea algo para detectar si están en peligro o puede ser porque se tienen una estima tan grande que pueden sentirlo- El ente pensaba en motivos para esa habilidad

-O puede ser porque ambos terminaran peleando a muerte- El ente recordó algo que pasaba entre los destinados a matarse, siempre sienten cuando el otro está en peligro

**-Ella te encontró, para ser honesta yo estaba asustada-**

**-¿Pudiste sentir esa presencia?- Yang sonrió**

**-quizás sea algo que herede, pero si puedo sentir algo dentro de mi cuerpo, es como si existiera un universo dentro de mí, mientras más lo siento más fuerte se siente en mí, es un poder gigantesco que nace desde mi- Yang se mostraba muy emocionada y un universo comenzó a formarse alrededor de ella, pero esto solo era una representación de lo que ella sentía**

-Interesante, un pequeño universo- Salem dijo mientras miraba a Yang

-Se llama cosmos, es algo que está presente dentro de todos los seres vivos, teóricamente es una fuerza que puede equiparar al big bang- El ente dijo esto dejando a todos confundidos

-Es un evento de creación universal, en su mundo están muy atrasados en muchos ámbitos, pido disculpas- El ente dijo esto mientras miraba el universo que existía en Yang

-Es hermoso- Ruby dijo esto al ver algo que jamás pudo imaginar en Remnant

-No todos en Remnant podrían ver algo como eso, disfrútenlo-

**Jaune comenzó a tambalearse y el collar de antes termino en el suelo**

**-¿Qué es eso?- Yang estaba pro levantarlo**

**-¡No lo toques!- Jaune grito, la expresión en su rostro era de miedo y odio**

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama- Yang parecía enojarse por la forma de gritar de Jaune

Muchos nunca lo escucharon enojarse y esto fue algo que nadie esperaba

-Parece que finalmente Hades está tomando fuerza- El ente dijo esto mientras miraba la pantalla

Hades era un ser peligroso, muy peligroso y lo bueno era que su realidad estaba alejada por muchos mundos

**-Esto, no es nada- Jaune presiono el collar en su pecho. Yang miraba con asombro a Jaune**

**-Yo también puedo sentir esa sensación. Dime ¿Puedes sentir lo que hay dentro de mí?- Los ojos de Jaune se volvieron más opacos por un segundo y un relámpago golpeo a las afueras de su orfanato**

-Control climático, eso es muy difícil de derrotar-

-Técnicamente solo un dios podría tocarlo, derrotarlo queda muchos escalones por arriba de eso, sus dioses pedirían piedad si se enfrentaran a alguien como Hades- Ahora lo entendían y el saber que algo tan poderoso existía los aterraba

**-Yang, Jaune, es horrible- Dos niños entraron a la habitación**

**-es horrible, el rio se desbordo y viene hacia acá- La ciudad cerró sus puertas**

**-¿Las personas de la ciudad cerraron las puertas para salvarse a sí mismas?- Yang pregunto esto mientras golpeaba la pared**

**-¿En que demonios piensan esos idiotas?-**

-Los ricos siempre hacen lo mismo, cualquier realidad es una muestra del poco valor que los poderosos le tienen a los menos afortunados- Roman dijo esto, pero muchos sintieron algo similar

-La gente no debería hacer eso, deberían ayudarse entre ellos-

-Ruby, en el mundo encontraras gente muy malvada, ten en mente que siempre conocerás a alguien muy peligroso o gente que te ponga en riesgo por su beneficio o para salvarse. Cuando logres ser cazadora lo entenderás, eres hábil, pero el mundo te destruirá si no eres fuerte- Tai le explico esto a su hija menor, él debía decirle unas verdades del mundo antes de que ella las descubriera por su cuenta

**-Yang voy a hablar con ellos-**

**-No seas idiota, no pudo permitirte dejar este lugar mientras estas enfermo-**

**-Estoy bien, solo pediré que abran las puertas. Solo les pediré que abran la puerta para que podamos entrar, puedo asegurarte que nadie en esta ciudad tiene mal corazón-**

-Jaune está prevaleciendo ante Hades, si las cosas están a favor de tu amigo el obtendrá el poder de hades pero seguirá siendo el mismo-

-Jaune por favor no caigas- Blake dijo esto al recordar al rey, pero tres personas deseaban que Jaune se volviera hades. Ellas no sabían por qué, pero Jaune era alguien muy lindo, pero deseaban ver a alguien muy querido por ellas, pero no saben quien era

**-Otra vez con esas tonterías-**

**-No te preocupes por nada pequeñita- Jaune intentaba calmar a una de las niñas que lloraba. Yang estaba furiosa y miraba con desprecio en otra dirección, ella se alejó por la puerta**

**-Yang- Ella ahora miraba con odio no a Jaune, sino a la situación en la que se encontraban**

**-solo iré a caminar- Ella estaba enojada**

**-¿Caminar? ¿Qué planeas hacer?-**

**-Solo quiero ir al rio-**

**-Tú sola no puedes-**

-Él no es nadie para decirme que es peligroso, él se ha metido en problemas más peligrosos-

-Y solo ha salido airoso por ingenio o suerte- El ente le contesto a Yang

-Mi yo pequeña debe pensar en algo, Jaune no es el único que puede hacer planes peligroso y efectivos- Yang no tenía nada en la cabeza, pero estaba segura que algo apareciera… con el tiempo

**-¡Le prometimos a Ruby! Seriamos ella, tu y yo- En ese momento un recuerdo apareció en la mente de ambos mientras Yang levantaba la mano para mostrar una pulsera de flores**

**Una pequeña Ruby sonreía mientras les entregaba las pulseras**

**-Le prometí que los protegería- Yang sonrió antes de salir por la puerta**

**-¿Qué estará pensando Yang?- Una niña pregunto con miedo**

**-¿Qué pasara con nosotros?-**

**-Estaremos bien, Yang es impulsivo, pero es sincera y es gentil, nunca rompe sus promesas, confió en ella, ella puede hacerlo todo-**

Yang se sonrojo al escuchar como ese pequeño Jaune la alababa, ella se sentía muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras

Su padre miraba con ojos de furia al muchacho

-No le daré a ninguna de mis hijas- Tai estaba convencido de esto y cruzo los brazos

-Más para la mía- Kali dijo esto sonrojando a Blake

**Al llegar Yang encontró un derrumbe el cual provocaba que el rio se desbordara**

**Ella no dudo ni un segundo en golpear las rocas**

**-Malditas rocas- Ella golpe con tanta fuerza que la fragmento y el agua comenzaba a filtrarse por la abertura, pero en el proceso el agua la empujo**

-Un golpe muy fuerte para una niña tan pequeña- Todos se sorprendieron al ver la fuerza de la pequeña yang

-Debe ser por la erosión de la roca por el agua- Cinder intento quitarle merito a la proeza de Yang, pero esta no estaba haciendo caso y solo miraba a su otra yo golpear la roca

**-Tengo que salvarlos, les prometí que los protegería- Ella comenzó a golpear la roca haciendo que esta comenzara a tener aberturas, cada golpe le provocaba daño en las manos, se pudo escuchar sus huesos romperse**

Muchos pusieron rostro de disgusto, especialmente Qrow y Tai pues ellos no querían ver a su niña lastimarse de esa forma

-Vamos Yang, puedes hacerlo- Todos los amigos de Yang la apoyaban mientras miraban como la pequeña niña no se detenía

-Tiene una fuerte voluntad, eso puedo reconocerlo- Salem miraba a la niña y podía ver una determinación increíble en sus ojos

**-No me importa- Ella continuo golpeando las rocas**

**Taiyang ahora se mostraba impaciente y comenzó a correr hacia el rio**

**-Puedo sentir un pequeños cosmos, es diferente al de los espectros- Al llegar encontró a Yang golpeando las rocas**

**-¿Está intentando romper las rocas para que vuelva el rio a su cauce?, eso es estúpido ella morirá- En ese momento escucho el sonido de huesos crujir**

**Ella comenzó a escuchar las voces de Jaune y los niños**

**Ella comenzó a cubrirse de energía azul**

**-Yo puedo, ellos me necesitan y no puedo fallarles… Los salvare- Ella recordó el rostro amable de Jaune**

**-¡Voy a salvarte!- Ella concentro todo el cosmos en su mano, el agua alrededor se dispersaba y de un puñetazo abrumadoramente potente destrozo por completo la pared de piedra**

Raven miraba a su hija con mucha sorpresa

Tai, Ruby y Qrow sonreían mientras miraban como la explosiva chica despertó un poder superior

Salem ahora tenía que cuidarse de dos rubios, primero el niño Arc y después estaba la hija de Raven

-¿Mi semblanza puede hacer eso?- Yang ahora quería volver a Remnant para practicar y hacer eso, si esa niña podía significaba que ella también podría

-No, eso es cosmos- Yang aún estaba feliz al ver como su poder logro salvar a sus amigos y a Jaune especialmente

-Ahora morirás ahogada- Cinder dijo con una sonrías, ese poder no la salvaría ahora

**-Esa niña lo logro, por un segundo ella alcanzo el infinito con su cosmos, ella es increíblemente valiente- El agua estaba por aplastar a Yang, pero Taiyang se aproximó a una velocidad supersónica logrando salvar a la pequeña niña**

**-Señor, dígame que ellos están a salvo- Tai sonrió**

**-Todo está bien lo lograste, los salvaste- Yang sonrió antes de desmayarse**

**-¿Quién eres?-**

-¿Por qué no me reconoce mi papá?- El ente pensó por unos segundos

-Una regla de caballeros es dejar a sus descendientes para evitar que estos se vean afectados por la guerra, en muchas ocasiones mueren simplemente por estar en el lugar equivocado-

-Es triste, pero las mujeres lo tienen peor, ellas tienen que olvidar su feminidad si quieren ser caballeros-

-Bueno, Yang ya está a mitad del camino- Neptune dijo esto y muchos comenzaron a reír

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Neptune al ver la mirada furiosa de Yang simplemente dejo de hablar

-Hablando enserio, las mujeres son obligadas a usar máscaras y si alguien las mira tienen dos opciones. Si alguien la mira tendrá que matarlo o jurarle amor eterno- El ente dijo esto mientras miraba a las hembras de la audiencia

-Eso es romántico- Winter dijo eso de forma sarcástica

**El cielo volvió a la normalidad**

**-¿Quisieras utilizar esa fuerza y valentía para ayudar a los demás? Es para proteger la paz y la justicia. ¿Quisieras unirte a los caballeros de Atenea?- Yang se sorprendió, pero la escena cambio al orfanato. Taiyang esperaba afuera del mismo mientras Yang se encontraba recostada en una silla **

**Jaune la dibujaba en un lienzo mientras ella parecía impaciente**

**-Por favor no te muevas, quédate quieto esta podría ser la última vez que nos veremos- Jaune estaba obviamente triste**

**-No te preocupes volveré y seré miembro de los caballeros de Atenea- Jaune dejo el pincel y mostraba el cuadro**

**-Ya acabe, quería encontrar el rojo para tus ojos, pero no encuentro ese color-**

-Maldición solo utiliza cualquier rojo, ese niño es muy exigente con los colores- Adam dijo esto mientras parecía enojado

-Los colores son muy importantes para el arte, si no sabes de que hablan mejor quédate callado- Coco, la diseñadora odiaba que la gente criticara las cosas estéticas, ella era muy buena en eso y por lo mismo odiaba que los ignorante hablaran sobre ese tema

**-¿Quieres que me enoje para que tengas una referencia?- Ella comenzaba a enojarse para que Jaune pudiera encontrar el color adecuado**

**-No es eso, se cuál es el tono de tus ojos, es un agradable carmesí igual que el fuego en la chimenea que calienta un hogar dulce o las flores que crecen con amor y ternura. No tengo el dinero para ese tono y no creo poder encontrarlo por un tiempo. Cuando tengas tu armadura y regreses continuaremos con la pintura, juro que seré el mejor pintor del mundo- El apretó la mano donde estaba su pulsera. Jaune comenzó a llorar mientras Yang lo acariciaba}**

-Espero que cumplas tu promesa- Yang dijo esto en voz baja, pero algunos faunos la escucharon y una niña de capucha roja comenzó a sonreír de manera arrogante

Yang al ver a su hermanita se sonrojo

-No me mires con ojos de Grimm aplastado- Ruby seguía observando a su hermana poniéndola nerviosa

**Tai miraba a Jaune con asombro**

**-Perdón, me recordaste a alguien-**

**-Por favor no olvides la promesa- Yang dijo antes de irse**

**-¿Yang seremos amigos para toda la vida?-**

-Podría considerarlo- La sonrisa de Yang no desaparecía a Blake y a Pyrrha no les gustaba esa sonrisa y a Emerald solo le parecía molesta

**El escenario cambio después de que Jaune se despidiera de Yang. Ahora mostraba una iglesia en el bosque donde dos personas hablaban, se trataba de Pandora y el sacerdote de antes**

**-Pasaron 243 años desde la última vez. El día del renacimiento está por llegar**

**-solo tenemos que esperar a que reviva por completo- Pandora estaba feliz**

**-Cuando eso suceda, toda la vida en la tierra se extinguirá y el planeta será de nuestro seño. El dios del inframundo reinara sombre la misma vida- El sacerdote dijo esto mientras sonreía y su frente mostraba un pentagrama**

-Hades de verdad es el enemigo más peligroso al que podríamos enfrentar junto con Gilgamesh- Salem dijo esto recordando al rubio que utilizaba armadura dorada

-No, Gilgamesh es un semidiós, Hades es un dios y no está haciendo esto por malicia- El ente dijo esto pero nadie le creía

-Lo está haciendo por decepción.-

-¿De qué se decepciono?-

-Humanos y faunos- Una respuesta simple y cortante

-Él ha estado en todos los eventos de muerte, el siempre ve la muerte de todos los seres vivos y comenzó a pensar en que el humano no merecía el descanso eterno. Construyo el infierno para que los humanos malvados pasaran la eternidad sufriendo, pero comenzó a ver que ese lugar siempre estaba lleno, mientras que el paraíso estaba casi vacío. Hades observo a los humanos y encontró dolor, podredumbre, codicia, rabia, maldad y miles de pecados. El dios del inframundo no cree en los humanos. El plan es muy diferente al de cualquier dictador, pero siempre tiene en cuanta una cosa. Salvar a las almas antes de que el pecado y la maldad las alcancen- La habitación quedo en silencio

-No debió en confiar en los humanos en primer lugar- Adam dijo esto

-Mira quien habla. Tienes dolor, rencor, podredumbre, discriminación, odio y maldad en tu interior, tú no eres mejor que el hombre que dejo la cicatriz en tu rostro, podríamos decir que si Salem es la escoria de los humanos tú y los tuyos son la escoria de los faunos- El ente dijo esto y obligo a Adam sentir lo que sus víctimas sintieron.

Los que pudieron ver a Adam pudieron ver por un segundo que el soltó una lagrima debajo de la mascara

-¿Qué le hiciste?- Sienna pregunto

-Solo le di una probada de su propio chocolate-

**Ahora la escena cambio a un campo de entrenamiento donde las peleas se llevaban a cabo sin armas, las mujeres tenían que utilizar mascaras **

**Todos mostraban una fuerza desmedida y una habilidad superior a la mayoría de cazadores en Remnant**

**Dos personas miraban el entrenamiento de los caballeros**

**-Los aspirantes son increíbles-**

**-Pero solo los talentosos se convertirán en caballeros- Una joven de cabellera blanca se mostraba arrogante al escuchar esto**

**Ella camino directo Yang**

**-¿Eres yang la novata?- Weiss se mostraba arrogante mientras miraba a Yang**

**-Enfréntame- Ella ataco por sorpresa a Yang**

**Una patada ascendente provoco que Yang se moviera, pero no estaba preparada por el puñetazo en el estomago **

**Yang se tumbó en el suelo por el dolor**

-No sabía que Weiss tenía tanta fuerza- Ruby sujetaba el brazo de Weiss pero no encontró los músculos para golpear a Yang con tanta fuerza

-Bien hecho hermana- Winter dijo esto con una sonrisa arrogante

-No me daré por vencida, cuando volvamos pelearemos apuño limpio- Yang estaba motivada. Weiss no lo estaba tanto

-No gracias, pero mi yo de esa realidad pudo dominar un combate a mano limpia, pero yo no lo he dominado, pero cuando lo logre aceptare tu propuesta- Weiss dijo esto con una formalidad tan increíble que aburrió a muchos de la audiencia

Qrow y Ruby dormían mientras Weiss explicaba, el resto cabeceaba con excepción de Winter y Salem

**-Veo que solo eran rumores- Weiss arrogante como siempre se alejó mientras sacudía su cabellera**

**-Maldita- Yang golpeo el suelo**

**-¿Cómo voy a tener mi armadura si no puedo con una flacucha?-**

La gente al escuchar esto comenzó a reír

-Yo no soy flacucha-

-Perdón, pero la verdad es que tienes muy poca carne en los huesos- Yang dijo esto buscando clamar a Weiss, pero ella se enojó y la gente comenzó a reír nuevamente

-No te preocupes, la carne es más rica cuando esta pegadita al hueso- Neptune dijo esto, pero Weiss lo tomo como una ofensa. Adam por su parte volvió a reaccionar y comenzó a reír.

**-Es porque no entiendes el principio de destrucción- Desde lo alto de una roca Taiyang salto y se colocó enfrente de Yang**

**-Piensa en el momento que salvaste a tus amigos, fue porque concentraste todo tu cosmos y lo llevaras al límite, de esa forma destruiste el muro. Solo enfoca tu poder- De un golpe con el dedo Taiyang destrozo la roca**

**-Espero que logres cumplir tu promesa, voy a forzarte a cumplir esa promesa con entrenamiento-**

-Así se habla, cuando regresemos practicaremos eso hasta poder utilizar ese cosmos- Tai y Yang estaban emocionados, pero el entrenamiento al que se someterían seria brutal, todos los que se interesaron por ese poder estaban dispuestos a practicar hasta dominar el poder del cosmos

**-Maldita sea le prometí esto a Jaune- Ella comenzó a pensar en Jaune y se motivó al recordar el rostro de su amigo**

**-Lo lograre- Ella pudo sentir a alguien, ella miraba hacia atrás y corrió hasta el lugar donde una persona se ocultaba**

**Al llegar ella se encontró con una niña de cabello negro y corto**

Ruby se miraba con una sonrisa alegre mientras el resto pensaba que era un poco menos activa

-El vestido lo queda bien, lo cambiaría por colores de otoño, pero el blanco tampoco está mal- Coco dijo esto y Velvet asentía mientras tomaba fotografías

-¿Cuánto por las fotos?- Tai le pregunto a Velvet y esta sonreía

-Señor, nos llevaremos muy bien- Velvet dijo eso al ver a un nuevo comprador de mercancía

**-¿ERES Ruby?-**

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-**

**-¿No me reconoces? soy Yang, tu hermana- Ruby comenzó a sonreír**

**-Nunca espere encontrarte en este lugar. Estoy tan feliz de verte- Ella abrazo a Ruby con más fuerza y ella sonreía**

**-¿De verdad eres tú? Te extrañe- Ambas miraron sus pulseras**

**-Yo jamás olvidaría a la valiente Yang y al amable Jaune. Siempre estuve pensando en ustedes-**

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Jaune se sorprenderá al verte- Ruby sonrió de manera agradable**

-Savia que aunque fueras una diosa seguirías siendo mi hermanita- Yang abrazaba a Ruby con tanta fuerza que por poco pierde la conciencia

-Veo que ser una diosa no quito el afecto por sus seres amados-

-Muchos dioses tienen afecto por los humanos, de hecho se disfrazan como humanos para ver el mundo con sus ojos- El ente sonreía o eso es lo que todos pensaban pues una línea blanca se dibujó en su "Rostro"

-Pero yo nunca lo he intentado, siempre tengo miedo de que algo me haga enojar y termine con un universo-

**-Yang ¿De verdad viniste para tener tu propia armadura?-**

**-Sí, le prometí a Jaune que tendría mi armadura ¿Qué haces aquí Ruby?-**

**-Yo…- Ruby no pudo responder pues varios tentáculos negros emergieron del suelo y comenzaron a atar a ambas muchachas**

**Yang logro empujar a Ruby lejos del ataque de los tentáculos, pero fue atrapada por uno y este comenzó a apretar el cuello de Yang provocando sangrado**

-Eso no parece un Grimm, es una máquina- El general notaba que era un metal negro

-No reconozco ese metal en mi base de datos- Penny dijo esto sorprendiendo al general

-No es un metal humano, esa es una gema del infierno, una sapuri un mineral del mismo reino de hades-

-Eso significa que es un espectro- Todos querían ver de qué se trataba, los de antes fueron derrotados, pero ahora no sabían a que se enfrentarían si esa cosa podía manipular tantos tentáculos al mismo tiempo

**Desde debajo de la tierra emergió una mano y después lentamente comenzó a emerger un hombre recubierto por una armadura negra con los tentáculos**

**-Miren que encontré aquí-**

**-antes de matar a Atenea jugare con ustedes-**

**-Maldito ¿Quién eres?-Yang intento pelear, pero los tentáculos la atraparlo y azotaron contra el suelo**

**-Soy Raimi, de la estrella terrenal shifusei, me divierte el sonido de los gritos de mujeres y niños-**

-Esos tentáculos son fuertes, además los controla con la mente o eso parece- Glynda veía al ser despreciable enfrente de ella y pensaba en una forma de derrotarlo

-Además puede cavar a gran velocidad, puede crear trampas desde el interior de la tierra y sus gusanos pueden moverse a una velocidad increíble-

-Un enemigo difícil de derrotar-

**-Idiota detente, no la lastimes-**

**-No gastes aliento, con tu poder no podrás liberarte de ese gusano, ahora me pregunto como se escucharan los gritos de esta niña-**

**-No puedo perder con este gusano, ya decidí que me convertiría en caballero para proteger a los demás, gusano, no podrás derrotarme- yang rompió los tentáculos con fuerza bruta y el gusano parecía sorprenderse**

-Nuevamente utiliza cosmos-

-Si logra golpear a ese espectro con la misma fuerza que utilizo en la roca esto terminara rápido- Salem veía la escena y pensaba que ese espectro no era tan fuerte como todos lo pensaban

**Yang volvió a envolver su puño en cosmos y el gusano apenas logro esquivar el golpe, pero al momento de impactar el golpe provoco una explosión de luz azul y el suelo comenzó a agrietarse**

**-Esta niña no tiene armadura todavía y ya puede utilizar el cosmos, no importa terminare con esto- El hombre rodeado a yang con los tentáculos **

**-[Atadura de gusano]- Una descarga eléctrica provino de los tentáculos y Yang comenzó a sacudirse de dolor. El gusano comenzó a golpear el rostro de yang**

-Parece que esa armadura también puede generar electricidad, parece que es el fin de la niña- Salem dijo esto mientras sonreía, el rostro de ese niño completamente destrozado era algo que la hacía feliz

-Esto no ha terminado, ella podrá hacerlo, ella es más fuerte de lo que todos ustedes piensan- Ruby dijo esto mientras su hermana estaba por llorar de la felicidad al escuchar a Ruby

-Ella es demasiado testaruda como para ser derrotada por un simple gusano- Blake ahora defendía a su compañera y amiga

**-¡No dejare que continúes lastimándola!- El gusano comenzó a sentir todo el poder de la pequeña Ruby**

**Al voltear miraba a la niña recubierta por energía sagrada, la luz era tan potente que sentía que sus ojos le dolían**

-Parece que ella igual está despertando como diosa- Todos se asombraron al ver el poder de Ruby la cual parecía tener un poder incalculable

-Atenea siempre fue una diosa muy poderosa, pero era pacifista, ella odiaba usar la fuerza, pero nunca se negaba a pelear por los débiles, una diosa heroica- Ruby estaba feliz de verse a sí misma como la encarnación de una diosa tan buena. Sus amigos no dudaron en secundar esto

**-Este es tu final- El gusano dijo esto lanzando todos sus tentáculos**

**-[Revolución de polvo estelar]- El gusano ahora miraba todo el universo y al voltear una gigantesca descarga de energía dorada lo desintegro con todo y armadura**

**Lie Ren utilizando la armadura de Aries apareció, el parecía más serio que el original**

**-Le ofrezco disculpas por llegar tarde Atenea-**

**-¿Ruby esa Atenea?- Ruby sonrió por un segundo, pero la escena cambiaba a un Jaune sobresaltado que dibujaba un hermoso lago**

-¡Ren eres tú!- Nora sacudía a Ren mientras este tenía una mirada neutra

-Esa habilidad fue increíblemente poderosa, no por nada eras el encargado de proteger a Ruby- El ente dijo esto con una sonrisa

Cinder y el resto de su grupo pensaba que todos los enemigos tendrían habilidades increíbles, todos con excepción de Adam y Emerald, pero ellos fueron ayudados por Jaune y eso le molestaba, que ese inútil fuera pieza clave para la evolución de habilidades. Eso era muy molesto, pero ahora solo veía al idiota de Jaune con otros ojos

-No podemos quedarnos atrás- Salem le dijo esto a Cinder

-no es necesario ustedes también se fortalecer mientras él se fortalece o pueden hacerlo un aliado y tener ese poder con ustedes- El ente le dio una solución a Salem

**Dos años después**

**Ahora parecía un torneo, todos aplaudían al ver la pelea**

**-Es una inútil.- Weiss dijo esto antes de irse, pero se detuvo al escuchar el estruendo en el cuadrilátero**

**Yang logro bloquear el puñetazo de alguien el doble de grande que ella**

**-Te venceré- De un puñetazo lanzo al hombre contra un pilar y este se destrozo**

**El pilar estaba por caer encima de ellos, pero yang lo destrozo de un puñetazo**

**-Es demasiado fuerte-Weiss dijo esto al ver como la antigua perdedora ahora podía derrotarla con un solo golpe**

-Parece que ha dominado el cosmos a un nivel superior-

-Ese fue un golpe maravilloso-

-Debo admitir que me impresionas un poco- Raven felicito a su hija a su manera

-Yang, puedes ser feliz, ella solo dice eso cuando realmente esta impresionada o muy ebria- Qrow dijo esto al conocer a su hermana

A Yang no le podía importar menos, pero al sentir los aplausos y felicitaciones de sus amigos ella se sentía feliz

**-La ganadora es yang- Ozpin apareció, utilizaba un uniforma blanco y al lado se encontraba una mujer rubia con ojos azules**

-Somos nosotros- Salem miro a Ozpin y este le devolvió la mirada, pero ahora sin odio

-Ambos juraron lealtad eterna a la diosa y ella cumplió su promesa, ella era una de las pocas deidades que protege y aprecia a los humanos y Faunos- El ente dijo esto con una sonrisa amable

Ambos no sabían que pensar sobre esa diosa, pero algo tenían claro ella era mejor que sus dioses. Ella se mantenía con sus hombres antes y en la batalla, ella ayudaba sin pedir mucho a cambio

-Ahora es debemos ver mi armadura, deseo que sea algo genial, un dragón o algo más genial- Ella deseaba una armadura genial de color amarillo

**-Te reconocemos como miembro de los caballeros, yo Salem te entrego la armadura de bronce- Desde adentro de la caja emergió una armadura en forma de Pegaso**

**La armadura se despegó y se ensamblo en Yang cubriendo solo los órganos vitales, esta armadura al ser del rango bajo solo protegía los puntos vitales del cuerpo**

**Ella pudo ver el universo a su alrededor y al tener la pequeña armadura se sentía completa**

**-Este día nació el caballero de Pegaso, ahora recibidos información de que los espectros aparecieron en Italia. Yang como nueva guerrera deberás prepararte pare pelear contra hades y pelear por la diosa Atenea- Salem dijo esto y sonrió**

**-Al fin me convertí en caballero ¿Qué fue de ti Jaune?- Yang estaba ansiosa de ver a Jaune, ella deseaba que la viera con esa poderosa armadura de bronce**

-Un caballito- Nora dijo con alegría

-Esperaba algo con garras para ser honesta- Weiss dijo esto mientras pensaba en un animal salvaje y sin control

-Por un momento pensé en un gorila- Neptune dijo esto solo para ser callado por su amigo Sun

-Lo dice como broma- Sun quería mantener vivo a su amigo de la furia de Yang

-Ahora una de las piezas esta lista para la batalla, veamos cómo está su amigo, después de dos años es increíble que Hades no lo poseyera de inmediato-

-Ese dios no debe ser tan fuerte si no ha dominado el cuerpo de Jaune en todo ese tiempo- Ren dijo esto mientras pensaba en que tenían una oportunidad

-La verdad es que Jaune se ha mantenido a flote gracias a su voluntad de acero, dos años con un dios es algo similar al infierno y su amigo lo ha logrado. Cada día desde el día de la resurrección debió ser un infierno

**La escena cambio, ahora podían ver a Jaune pintar un hermoso cuadro en la noche**

**-He estado pintando todos los días, igual que cuando lo prometí, pero sabes Yang- Al mover el cuadro de lugar Jaune miraba con tristeza **

**Todo lo que pinto estaba muerto, murió en el instante de que Jaune lo plasmo en el lienzo**

**-No tiene color, la vida escapo de los lienzos, todo lo que pinto, parece muerto- Jaune dejo caer su cuaderno de dibujo desde el cual comenzaron a salir todos los hermosos dibujos de Jaune, pero todos estaban descoloridos**

-Parece que ya no puede contener su poder- El ente dijo esto mientras todos se sorprendían

-Matar con solo el dibujo, eso es una habilidad simplemente aterradora-

-Estas solo viendo la punta del iceberg, si puede hacer eso con los dibujos imagina que puede hacer con su magia y ese poder divino que ahora tiene- El ente le respondió a Winter

**Jaune comenzó a llorar mientras se arrodillaba. Una sombra aprecio de entre los árboles muertos**

-Un ataque psicológico, alguien que ama la vida viendo morir todo, al mismo tiempo que convierte su pasión en una maldición. Hades juega bien sus cartas-

Salem miraba con desprecio esa escena pues recordaba algunas cosas

Todos los demás pensaban que ese muchacho estaba al borde de la locura, su expresión y sus ojos no tenían la vida de antes, todo lo contrario, parecían los ojos de un cadáver

**-Eres tan dulce, tu pureza te provoca dolor por tus pecados-**

**-Eres la persona de antes- Jaune estaba sorprendido de ver nuevamente a esa mujer**

**-Tienes el deseo de salvar a las personas y puedo decirte que eso es lo correcto y hermoso- Pandora abrazaba con cariño a Jaune**

**-al final la única salvación es la muerte- Jaune tenía la mirada perdida**

-en cierto punto tiene razón, la única forma de salvar a las personas de sí mismas es matándolas, ellas no dañaran a nadie y nadie los dañara-

-Una visión muy oscura si me lo preguntas- Ozpin intento hablar con el ente

-Tu más que nadie debería saber que la muerte es una opción para terminar con la maldad del mundo-

-Eso está mal, no podemos matar a las personas- Ruby dijo esto ganándose la mirada piadosa de algunos

-Tiene razón, solo debemos golpearlos y llevarlos con la ley- Nora apoyaba a Ruby

-En algunos casos es mejor terminar con las vidas para salvar a otras, su amigo y algunos de los presentes lo entienden- Ruby miraba a los adultos y la mayoría desviaba sus miradas con tristeza

**-¿Morir y salvarme?-**

**-Primero tiene que encontrar la salvación para ti solo, vamos acompáñame a la catedral del bosque. ¿Conoces la pintura del sótano que provoca que cualquier pecador se avergüence? Ese es tu sueño entonces sígueme- Pandora guio a Jaune hasta la catedral**

**-Yo concederé tu deseo- Jaune se mostraba preocupado a cada paso**

**-La catedral- Jaune miraba con asombro las puertas de la catedral pues estaban abiertas**

**-Esa puerta siempre estuvo cerrada- El sacerdote de antes ahora estaba de rodillas esperando a Jaune**

**-Lo he estado esperando señor- Jaune miraba con asombro al hombre**

**-Por aquí, por favor- El hombre señalo el interior de la catedral**

-Tengo un terrible presentimiento- Ozpin y Salem dijeron al mismo tiempo

Tres individuos en la habitación sonreían mientras miraban la escena, ellos prácticamente babeaban

-Vamos líder usted puede, vamos por favor regrese- Nora estaba emocionada, ella estaba feliz

Pyrrha no paraba de hacer ruidos extraños mientras sonreía y Cinder estaba sonriendo mientras movía las manos en señal de nerviosismo

Todos los que las rodaban sentían algo extraño, este sentimiento era igual que el de un conejo rodeado de leones

**La escena cambio nuevamente ahora mostrando a Ruby, ella pensaba y tenía una mirada de miedo **

**Alguien tropezó detrás de ella**

**-Yang ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Esta villa es difícil de entrar-**

**-Es un secreto, te lo quería contar, pero eres Atenea, no puedo ocultarte nada-**

**-Siempre fuiste igual, Yang no olvidas nada de la infancia ¿Verdad? Nosotras protegíamos a Jaune pues era muy bueno y dulce. Siempre que estábamos en problemas nos ayudabas-**

**-Por esa razón prometí que protegería a Jaune en tu lugar. Dicen que los espectros aparecieron en nuestro hogar. Me pregunto si Jaune está a salvo**

**-**La sorpresa será brutal- Muchos no querían ver a donde llevaba esto. Yang sentía un dolor en el estómago al ver lo que le pasaría a Jaune

**La escena cambio nuevamente, ahora Jaune estaba de pie frente a la iglesia. El asombro lleno su ser cuando observo la sombre que se proyectaba enfrente de él, era un hombre con un pentagrama en la frente y alas extrañas **

**-Yang, me salvare a mí mismo, veré esa pintura si lo hago yo podría…- En ese momento Jaune comenzó a correr hasta llera una pintura, la pintura era su propio ser apuñalando una montaña de hombres. Jaune miraba con indiferencia los cadáveres mientras los apuñalaba con una espada negra**

-No es posible, esa armadura y esa expresión. Simplemente no puede ser Jaune, él es torpe y bueno, él no podría-

-Mato a miles en la pasada, a mí tampoco me gusta ver esto, pero tenemos que aceptarlo Ruby- Blake dijo esto mientras desviaba la mirada, ella no deseaba ver, a ella le dolía el corazón y el estómago al ver esta visión del rubio

**-No desvié la mirada señor Jaune, observa son los que alcanzaron la salvación- La pintura se desvaneció y ahora mostraba e, orfanato donde Jaune creció**

**-Ese es mi orfanato- Jaune estaba por tocar la pintura, pero fue transportado al momento de hacer contacto directo**

**Jaune toco el pomo de la puerta y al darle vuela y entrar encontró una horrible escena. Todos los niños del orfanato están muertos a sus pies**

**Jaune grito con tanta fuerza que sus cuerdas vocales por poco logran reventar**

-Es horrible- La sangre en la pantalla era grotesca. Nadie en la audiencia disfrutaba con esto, nadie decía nada, solamente miraban o desviaban la mirada, todos encontraron esto desagradable

Raven y Cinder sintieron odio y desprecio, ellas no querían ver este sufrimiento y muertes innecesarias

**-El día de ayer tu pintaste los retratos de esos niños, los dibujaste con todo tu corazón- Pandora apareció enfrente de Jaune mientras sonreía. Jaune se desplomo en el suelo y acariciaba la carita de los niños**

**-Yo solo…. Yo solo quería pintar sus retratos- Jaune lloraba sin detenerse, el dolor en su pecho le ardía a niveles que no podía explicar**

**Jaune volvió a la realidad y miraba son manos con odio, él no podía parar de llorar**

-Él debe estar en el colapso al saber que mato a sus seres amados- Todos los de la audiencia solo podían compadecerse en distintos niveles

**-no tienes porque lamentar nada, mire la pintura nuevamente, la muerte es la salvación- Jaune levanto la mirada y ahora se observó a si mismo**

**Él era más grande, tenía una armadura negra con alas de metal igualmente negro, en su cintura portaba una espada con el filo morado. Pero lo más importante de todos los niños ahora se encontraba felices abrazándolo**

**-Ese es un dulce final, la salvación donde todos son iguales-**

**-Todos los niños se sonríen, ya no son pobres, no serán humíllanos, no tendrán hambre y no le tendrán miedo al mañana. La muerte es la salvación- Jaune miraba con una sonrisa deprimente a su otro yo**

-En la muerte ya no existe el dolor, el hambre el sufrimiento ni la malicia. Jaune quiere eso para todo el mundo, un lugar donde podamos vivir sin ser heridos- Algunos en la audiencia querían ayudarlo, algo en ellos los obligaba a obedecer a Jaune

-Eso no es salvación, solamente es homicidio- Winter dijo esto con indignación

-¡Cállate bruja de hielo!- Nora grito, todos se asustaron al ver los ojos de Nora

-Nora ¿Estas bien?- Ella no respondió

**Ambos se extendieron la mano y al tocarse se volvieron un solo ser**

**-Yo… Sé quién soy, el señor que reina sobre la muerte, soy hades- 108 guerreros con armadura se materializaron detrás de Jaune, todos listos para comenzar su servicio**

**Tres en especial parecían felices. Pyrrha de Grifo. Ella parecía muy excitada y feliz de ver nuevamente a su amado señor**

**-Le he extrañado mi señor- Ella se arrodillo frente a Jaune y el acaricio su cabeza ella se sonrojo y temblaba de felicidad**

**Nora de Garuda. Ella no paraba de saltar al ver nuevamente a su líder**

**-Queridísimo líder. Dígame que desea y de inmediato lo entregare, dígame un nombre y esa persona desaparecerá para usted- Ella salto y se arrodilló ante el más digno líder que podía soñar. Jaune comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de Nora**

**Finalmente Cinder de Wyvern estaba sentada mientras sonreía**

**-Lo he extrañado mi señor- Ella sonreía al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba**

**-Deseo que me entreguen el color más oscuro del mundo- Todos los espectros gritaron de alegría, el líder volvió a nacer**

Las tres jóvenes fueron detenidas a centímetros de atravesar el corazón y cabeza de Ruby

El ente las sostenía con lo que parecía ser esferas

-Interesante, parece que el poder de hades afecto a las chicas- El ente chasqueo los dedos y energía negra salió disparada de las chicas a la pantalla

-no se preocupes, estarán bien, solamente que estarán agotadas- Salem miraba con intriga a Cinder

Ozpin miraba con pánico a sus estudiantes y Ren miraba con tristeza a Nora

-Líder por favor, detenga el sufrimiento de los niños del mundo- Nora dijo esto entre sueños y dejo caer una lagrima

Los que la escucharon entendieron una cosa, Nora le tenía lealtad a Jaune porque el libraría a los niños del dolor y eso era algo que ella también deseaba

**La escena volvió cambiar ahora se veía a Ruby y Yang observando el cielo el cual se oscureció por completo**

**Ambas se asustaron**

**-Hades despertó, ya comenzó la guerra santa-**


	9. capitulo 8 Jaune 10: Hora de ser héroe

**Inspiración: Ben 10**

-Bueno una diosa contra un dios, espero que mis caballeros puedan contra los espectros- Ruby deseaba ver que sus caballeros lograran derrotar a todos los espectros de Jaune y salvar al mundo

-Los Salem ayudándonos para luchar en contra de dioses-

-No olvidemos que Jaune fue el recipiente perfecto porque él tiene un corazón puro ¿Necesitamos hacer algo con eso?- Pyrrha le pregunto al Ente

-No, Jaune necesitara ese corazón puro para ayudar en el futuro, de hecho ese corazón salvara la vida de muchos-

-¿Qué podemos hacer para evitar que algo pueda poseer a Jaune?- Ozpin pregunto

-Aléjenlo de lugares malditos o sagrados, esa es la opción más lógica- El ente dijo esto y todos tomaron nota

-Amiga Ruby ¿Por qué no simplemente estudiamos a Jaune en su día a día para averiguar alguna anomalía en su cuerpo?- Penny intento dar una solución la cual era plausible para los Atlacianos

-No creo que funcione, las cosas que pasaran no son físicas, son espirituales- El ente contrarresto el intento de Penny

-¿No tienes algo un poco más alegre? Las últimas dos solamente me dejaron con un mal sabor de boca.- Yang estaba de mal humor

-¿Qué les parece una que aumente el conocimiento que tienen sobre el espacio desconocidos e inexplorado?- Eso llamo la atención de todos

**Jaune 10: Hora de ser héroe**

**Un Jaune de 10 años se encontraba leyendo sus comics mientras la camioneta de su abuelo y su amiga Ruby viajaba por todo Vale en una casa rodante**

**Jaune no era precisamente el joven más masculino que existía, él tenía una apariencia muy andrógina y sus ropas no lo ayudaban a diferenciar**

**El utilizaba una camisa larga con mangas, unos pantalones cortos y zapatos de color blanco. Lo que lo hacía tan difícil de diferenciar era su rostro andrógino y su larga cabellera**

**El verano de Jaune comenzó muy bien**

**Jaune miraba su reloj de color verde**

-Pyrrha ¿Quieres una toalla?- Nora volteo por un segundo para ver a Pyrrha y esta babeaba al ver al pequeño y lindo Jaune

Las mujeres sentían el deber de proteger a ese pequeño niño

-¿Qué es ese reloj?- Ozpin dijo esto mientras intentaba recordar cualquier reloj

-Oz, vives en una torre que tiene engranajes igual que un reloj. Creo que es simple paranoia- Qrow obviamente dijo esto mientras miraba a Ozpin

-Posiblemente tengas razón-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- El ente dijo esto mientras parecía contener la risa al ver a Pyrrha babear

**Jaune se encontraba leyendo uno de sus comics, hasta que…**

**Jaune fue arrojado por los aires mientras un rayo láser golpeaba un costado de la camioneta. Afuera de la camioneta se encontraban tres discos anaranjados los cuales tenían apariencia robótica, ellos se aferraron a la camioneta con unas pinzas metálicas, los robots intentaban destruir la camioneta**

Todos sin excepción se sorprendieron

-James ¿Ese es algún nuevo diseño de armamento Atlaciano?- James negó y Penny parecía especialmente nerviosa

-General, esas máquinas tienen tecnología superior a la nuestra, sus rayos de calor son una mejora exponencial a mi propio diseño, esas máquinas poseen un 300% más de poder de fuego- Esto Sorprendió al general y a Winter

-¿Quieres decir que esas cosas tienen más potencia de fuego que tú?- Roman pregunto pues esa chica logro hacer caer a un Bullhead

-Sí, señor criminal con sombrero gracioso- Penny dijo esto y la mayoría comenzó a reír

**-Jaune- El abuelito de Jaune lo llamo**

**-Si abuelo, esto es trabajo para XLR8- Jaune rápidamente procedió a activar un botón en el reloj. El reloj mostraba ahora en una pequeña pantalla la sombra de algunas criaturas extrañas, Jaune procedió a seleccionar de entre todas las criaturas a una con sombra delgada**

**-Es hora de ser héroe- Jaune levanto la mano**

-¿Está jugando con el reloj? Eso es estúpido, están en peligro, mínimo debería tener la espada o algo- Qrow pensaba en una forma de salvar a ese Jaune pues él ahora estaba cuidando de Ruby

-Relájense, todo tendrá sentido dentro de poco- El ente dijo esto esperando la reacción de todos

**Jaune presiono el reloj nuevamente y ahora una luz verde cubrió por completo a Jaune**

**La piel de Jaune comenzó a cambiar, su estructura ósea comenzó a hacerse más delgada, sus piernas comenzaron a hacerse más delgadas, una cola procedió a crecer y su cabeza comenzaba a tener una coloraron azul mientras un casco negro se formaba alrededor de esta **

**Al terminar Jaune se transformó en una criatura azul, delgada, con un traje blanco y dos esferas negras en la planta de sus pies**

Todos se sorprendieron aún más

-Ese reloj lo transformo en un monstruo- Ruby dijo esto, pero ella miraba con asombro a esa criatura

-no es un monstruo, es un alíen, un kineceleran para ser precisos- Salem y Ozpin fueron los más sorprendidos

-¿Alienígenas?- Todos preguntaron

-Sí, ese reloj es conocido como OMNITRIX, es la pieza de tecnología más importante en la galaxia, posee el ADN de más de 10000 especies alienígenas-

-Eso es imposible, no pueden existir un aparato que tenga toda esa reserva genética- Ooblek dijo esto con asombro

-pues es real, además ese reloj fue creado por Azmuth, el ser más inteligente en 5 galaxias- Todos se sorprendieron mas

-¿Por qué Jaune tiene ese reloj?- Ahora Weiss fue quien pregunto

-Al inicio era para su abuelo, pero el creador del omnitrix vio que Jaune era alguien digno de ser llamado héroe, él no era fuerte, pero su astucia y bondad le ganaron derecho al omnitrix- Esto ya era obvio para muchas personas del publico

**-Abuelo cuida a Ruby- Jaune desapareció en un destello azul, al salir de la camioneta este corría a una súper velocidad, el logro destruir a uno de los platillos pateando su centro y mandándolo en contra del suelo**

**Los otros dos procedieron a atacar a Jaune con su láser, pero el logro esquivarlo con una su velocidad y después procedió a correr alrededor de ellos y cortarlos utilizando sus garras afiladas**

**-Eso fue rápido- Jaune regreso a la camioneta **

**-¿Qué sigue?-**

**-Jaune, ya debemos volver a casa, el verano está por terminar- Ruby dijo esto y el rostro de Jaune cambio**

**-Pero no quiero volver, yo aún quiero pelear con los alienígenas malvados- El abuelo de Jaune comenzó a reír**

**-Créeme, cuando llegues a mi edad desearas no decir esas cosas- Un brillo verde envolvió a Jaune y volvió a ser el mimo. Ahora se podía ver un letrero que decía **

**Bienvenido a Patch**

**-Dejemos a Ruby en su casa- Ruby sonreía al ver su hogar nuevamente**

-Todos los niños son iguales, piensan que este trabajo es sencillo- Qrow dijo esto con una sonrisa al recordar a sus sobrinas, todos los adultos con familia asintieron

-Todo tiene que terminar y el joven Arc deberá regresarle su reloj a Azmuth- Ozpin pensaba que posiblemente Azmuth le entrego su omnitrix a Jaune para comprobar si era digno y ahora debía descansar hasta tener una edad lo suficientemente madura

-Aun no acaba, Jaune aún tiene muchos enemigos. Los más peligrosos son Salem, GhostFreak, albedo, Vilgax y malware- El ente dijo esto y todos solo pudieron reconocer a uno de los enemigos de Jaune

-Parece que un niño te está dando más molestias que nosotros- Qrow dijo esto ganándose una mirada indiferente de Salem

-La verdad Salem está haciendo equipo con Vilgax el conquistador de mundos, ella no pudo derrotar a Jaune y Jaune humillo cruelmente a todos los que lo han enfrentado. – El ente dijo esto

**La pantalla ahora mostraba a una Salem acostada en lo que parecía una cama con liquido verde flotando a su alrededor**

**-Maldito, ese niño es más peligroso de lo que pensé, compensa su falta de experiencia con su ingenio, ese reloj y sus estrategias lo convierten en el enemigo más peligroso al que he enfrentado- Salem levanto la mano y recordó ese momento de humillación**

**Ambos estaban frente a frente. Una ciudad se encontraba infestada de Grimm, todos los cuales crearon un círculo alrededor de Jaune. Salem sonreía mientras observaba al niño que tantos problemas le causo en esta situación**

**-No podrás derrotarme, muchos lo intentaron y todos fracasaron, todos eran cazadores de verdad y tenían mucha más experiencia que tú. ¿Qué te hace diferente a un insecto?- Jaune sonrió y miraba su omnitrix**

-Esto será divertido- Los hermanos Branwen dijeron al mismo tiempo y por lo mismo ellos se miraron con extrañeza entre ellos

-Vamos, conviértete en algo increíble, acabala líder- Nora esperaba cualquier cosa, un súper alienígeno con una letra en el pecho o un ser con el cabello puntiagudo y con la habilidad de lanzar energía de las manos, cualquiera de esas opciones sonaba genial

-Cinder, graba bien la siguiente pelea, tendremos que estudiarla en caso de que el chico obtenga ese reloj- Cinder asintió pues con este conocimiento podrían crear un plan en caso de que su Jaune obtuviese el omnitrix

**-Yo no, pero el si- Jaune comenzó a pasar de alíen en alíen hasta llegar a uno con forma humana y una especie de cuerno en el centro**

**Jaune presiono el omnitrix y se transformó en una criatura humanoide alta con una gran aleta en su cabeza, que es de color negro en la parte delantera y rojo en la parte inferior. Tiene objetos parecidos a espadas sobre los hombros y espinas en la cintura. Tiene los brazos rojos con tres líneas negras y blancas en las aletas de los codos. Tiene pulseras en sus muñecas y tiene ojos amarillos en la cabeza con dos ojos adicionales en las mejillas, una a cada lado. Él tiene pies rojos con dos dedos en cada pie y tiene una especie de sandalia negra que cubre la parte media del pie y la línea de costado de su cuello.**

**-Way big- Salem esperaba cualquier cosa, pero esto era más de lo que podía soportar. Esa cosa como mínimo media más que un leviatán**

-Increíble, parece uno de esos héroes que salían en los programas de cuando era niño- Tai miraba la escena con una sonrisa y recordaba su infancia

-De hecho si, muchos humanos se inspiraron en los alíen o utilizaron a los alíen para crear historias- Todos volvieron a sorprenderse

-Si lo preguntan esa especie es llamada To'kustar-

-No paro de sorprenderme con cada visión-

**Salem no tenía tiempo de reaccionar cuando un puñetazo la enterró en el suelo, después un pisotón aumento el tamaño del cráter**

**Los Grimm intentaron ayudar a su reina, solo para ser aplastados por el pie de Way big**

**Jaune cruzo los brazos y una descarga de energía desintegro a los Grimm**

-¡Incluso tiene el ultra Rayo!- Tai estaba feliz, Qrow hacia lo posible por aguantar las ganas de gritar al igual que su amigo, en general muchos tenían que mantener su apariencia, entre ellos una mujer con lentes y fusta

-Papá- Yang y Ruby se morían de vergüenza

-¡Genial!- Sun y Neptune gritaron pues ellos compartían un sentimiento de emoción al ver esa escena y escuchar a Tai gritar

Salem por su parte estaba furiosa al ver que ese niño tenía un arma tan poderosa y aún más la utilizaba en su contra

**Jaune atrapo a Salem con una mano**

**-Reina le doy un viaje todo pagado a un lugar que jamás ha visto- Jaune se preparó para arrojar a Salem, esta miraba con terror al ver el lugar al que el gigante alienígeno apuntaba**

**La luna**

-¿La piensa arrojar hasta ese lugar?- Ruby no pensaba que ese alíen fuera tan fuerte

-Sí, de hecho ese es uno de los alienígenas más fuertes además cuenta con habilidades cósmicas y la habilidad de sobrevivir en el espacio- Información muy interesante para los maestros y adultos, especialmente para Taiyang

**Salem solo pudo gritar cuando fue arrojada igual que un juguete, pensaba que no podría ser peor pero Jaune preparo otro rayo cósmico**

**-No volverás a lastimar a nadie- Jaune dijo esto con seriedad antes de disparar una gigantesca descarga de energía cósmica. Salem pudo sentir toda su piel siendo quemada**

-Parece que volviste a perder y ahora un niño logro derrotarte- Un Qrow muy ebrio y feliz dijo esto mientras el resto de los villanos lo miraban con odio

-Ese omnitrix es realmente poderoso si contiene a un ser tan increíble- Ozpin dijo esto al ver el poder de Way big

-Sin mencionar que no es la transformación más poderosa de Jaune- El ente dijo esto todos esperaban que siguiera hablando pero volvió a señalar la pantalla

Salem no quería ver porque era obvio que fue derrotada

**Salem logro salir de la órbita terrestre, ella pensaba que ese sería el final, pero una pequeña nave naranja capturo a la reina Grimm**

**-Señor, la denominada Reina Grimm fue derrotada, pero logro obtener información sobre el usuario del omnitrix- Una voz robótica se escuchó y desde las sombras un gigantesco recipiente lleno de líquido naranja comenzó a brillar**

**-Interesante, tráiganla ante mi presencia antes de que muera- Dos robots iguales a los de antes aparecieron y trajeron a Salem**

**-Habla humana y tu sufrimiento terminara- Salem ahora miraba a su salvador y sonrió**

**-No soy humana- Las heridas de Salem lograron sanar en segundos**

**-Parece que Remnant tiene especies interesantes- **

**-Creo que podremos llegar a un acuerdo mutuo señor- Salem sonrió**

**-Criatura extraña, ambos tenemos un problema con un ser con una pieza de tecnología necesaria en mi colección, ambos obtendremos beneficios de esto- El recipiente mostraba ahora a un ser casi por completo destrozado, era verde con algunos tentáculos en su rostro**

-Ese es Vilgax, el conquistador de mundos y el peor enemigo de Jaune- Todos miraban al ser alienígena, era obvio que alguien logro casi matarlo, probablemente Jaune tuviera algo que ver

-Ese hombre es un ser malvado, dictatorial y soberano. Era necesario para que los inocentes no corrieran peligro-

-Parece que podríamos tener un nuevo aliado- Mercury dijo esto, ahora tenían a una especie de dictador intergaláctico como posible aliado

**-Parece que tendremos mucho de que discutir- Salem sonreía mientras veía como las maquinas alrededor de Vilgax se encargaban de reparar sus órganos dañados**

-Ese tipo de tecnología es increíble, si alguien pudiera curarse de esa cantidad de daño con esa máquina obviamente es superior al aura- Ironwood se sorprendía al ver toda la tecnología que ni en sus sueños imaginaba

**-Parece que tenemos a otro de nuestro lado y como es lugareña podría ayudarnos.- De las sombras apareció un Jaune, pero este tenía el cabello blanco y su sudadera era roja **

**-Albedo tu diseño un no está terminado, pero podría funcionarnos para ganar tiempo- Vilgax menciono al ahora nombrado Albedo**

**-Cuando termine mi ultimatrix el omnitrix quedara obsoleto-**

**-Galvan, eres tan presumido como tu especie, ese ultimatrix no se comparara con mi nemetrix, la tecnología esta lista, pero debemos encontrar al sujeto adecuado y el ADN perfecto- De las sombras salió ahora una especie de cangrejo morado con pinzas gigantescas, este se mostraba feliz al enseñar un omnitrix, pero este parecía más una mandíbula**

**-Podría ayudarlo con la mano de obra y el sujeto adecuado- Salem sonrió y el cangrejo chasqueo sus tenazas en señal de aprobación**

**-Aun no cantemos victoria, deje unos planos de un diseño más imperfecto del omnitrix- Albedo hablo**

**-No se preocupen, lo envié como mensaje para una niña que podría sernos de utilidad, este antitrix no se compara con mi ultimatrix, pero será como distracción para acabar con ese mocoso- Albedo sonrió**

-Ese Albedo es una versión malvada de Jaune- Ruby dijo esto pero el ente negó

-no, él es aprendiz de Azmuth, pero se alejó del después de descubrir que Jaune tenía el omnitrix, Jaune no lo entrego obviamente y albedo se quedó atascado con la forma de Jaune, pero imperfecta y sin aura-

-Parece que ese albedo no era tan inteligente como pensaba- Yang dijo esto pensando que era gracioso

-Es ingenuo, pero si es muy inteligente- El ente respondió

-Más importante que la apariencia de ese alienígena es saber que son esos ultimatrix, nemetrix y antitrix-

**Una pequeña niña se encontraba durmiendo en una cama muy sucia, ella tenía ropas rojas**

**-Cinder ¿Estas bien hija?- La niña llamada Cinder logro levantarse de su cama y comenzó a dibujar algo en una hoja de papel**

**-Si tía- Cinder estaba feliz y al final de terminar de dibujar pudo ver que eran planos**

**-¿Qué es esto?-**

-Parece que ese Albedo es más listo de lo que pensaba- Salem sonreía pues ahora su subordinada tendría uno de esos relojes

-No solo le dio los planos para un omnitrix, dio los planos para un omnitrix con mutaciones de los alíen- El ente respondió

-¿Mutaciones? ¿Eso es malo para Jaune?- Pyrrha pregunto

-Si. Las mutaciones de Cinder le dan más poder a sus alienígenas y modifican su forma de pelear, en pocas palabras si pones a uno de los alienígenas de Jaune con su contraparte este perderá- Cinder y Salem sonrieron

-Pero lo bueno es que no tienen el ADN- Ren intento calmar a Pyrrha y Nora las cuales comenzaron a ponerse nerviosas

**Del cielo descendió una pequeña esfera que le entrego a Cinder un núcleo de omnitrix, pero este estaba dividido a la mitad**

**-No sé lo que seas, pero me gustas- Cinder comenzó a trabajar para crear su propio antitrix. Ella sonreía, tenía a la persona perfecta con la cual quería probarlo**

**-Cuando regrese ese idiota voy a hacerlo llorar- Cinder sonreía mientras pensaba en el idiota afeminado de Jaune Arc**

**El antitrix era diferente, era más grande que el omnitrix de Jaune, su color era negro y café pues Cinder utilizo material como cuero y algo de material que la esfera metálica le entrego**

**El antitrix tenía más elegancia que el omnitrix pues parecía más un reloj costoso, pero sus colores y el tamaño lo hacían más impactantes y el centro del reloj tenía una luz roja que mostraba que estaba funcionando a la perfección**

-Parece que mi yo más pequeña se divertirá con Jaune- Cinder sonrió de manera siniestra mientras miraba a su otra yo replicar su sonrisa, pero con menos experiencia casi parecía una mueca de dolor

-Que carita tiene esa niña- Taiyang pensó en las pocas ocasiones donde Raven sonreía y esa sonrisa es casi igual

-¿Por qué quiere lastimar a Jaune?- Pyrrha pregunto con determinación

-Cinder lo ha molestado desde que tenía años respectivamente, ella lo conoció en el parque jugando con un perrito y desde entonces lo ha molestado en todos lados. Ella es el motivo por el cual Jaune quería hacerse más fuerte, pero ella se molestó y comenzó a hacerle la vida aún más difícil- El ente chasqueo los dedos

**La pantalla mostraba a un pequeño Jaune jugando con un perrito en el parque, detrás de él apareció una niña con coletas, ella tenía el cabello negro, ojos dorados y una sonrisa malvada**

**-Eres un buen perrito- Jaune jugaba con el cachorrito y este le devolvía las acaricias **

**La niña levanto un pequeño frasco con la imagen de un pescado. Cinder sonreía al ver al pequeño Jaune tan desprotegido**

-Conozco esa broma, pero no le funcionara- Tai conocía muy bien esa broma pesada, pero sin gatos no funcionaria

**Cinder le arrojo el contenido a Jaune. De los arboles comenzaron a salir gatos y una niña con un moño morado**

**-Lindos gatitos- Jaune se miraba notablemente asustado**

**Todos los gatos lo comenzaron a perseguir mientras este gritaba. Cinder comenzaba a reír mientras miraba a Jaune ser mordido por la niña**

**-Blake soy tu amigo- Jaune prácticamente comenzó a llorar y la pequeña Blake parecía recobrar la conciencia**

Todos reían, excepto Blake y Salem. La primera porque estaba muy avergonzada y la segunda no tenía mucho humor que mostrar

-Parece que funciono y el gato por poco le come la lengua-

-Por favor deja de hablar.- Blake se estaba muriendo de vergüenza

-Esto me recuerda cuando era pequeña- Kali dijo y Ghira apenas podía aguantar las ganas de reír

-Esto se parece a la forma en que una niña molesta a un niño porque le gusta y no sabe cómo decírselo- Glynda podía ver esto a kilómetros

-Eso fue muy desagradable- Ruby dejo de reírse pero al ver la expresión del pequeño Jaune comenzó a reír nuevamente

**La escena ahora mostraba a Ruby y Jaune, ambos caminaban a la casa de Ruby**

**-Fue divertido este verano- Jaune inicio la conversación**

**-Tienes razón, espero volver a verte, voy a ser cazadora y espero que te prepares porque ahora no dejare que me cuides como una niña pequeña- Ruby dijo mientras sonreía**

**-Yo igual seré un cazador, ya tengo el aura desbloqueada después del ataque de los gatos- Ruby reía al recordar ese día, porque ese día conoció a Jaune**

**-Bueno aquí terminamos el camino- Jaune dejo a Ruby en su casa y se fue caminando **

**Ruby entro a su hogar y se encontró a su hermana dormida junto a una montaña de libros**

**-Ahora agradezco aprobar las materias y no ir a la escuela de verano- Yang al escuchar la palabra escuela comenzó a retorcerse como si tuviese una pesadilla**

-Igual que nuestra Yang, ella siempre tiene que ir a exámenes de recuperación- Weiss dijo esto y Taiyang se mostraba más enojado

-¿Tienes algo que decirme jovencita?- Yang se comenzaba a poner nerviosa

-No te enojes, los exámenes no muestran nada- Raven defendió a su hija para sorpresa de todos

**Jaune igualmente volvió a su hogar, pero se encontró con algo muy extraño**

**-¿Por qué aun no soy víctima de bromas?- Jaune esperaba que una de sus hermanas o Cinder lo sorprendiera con una broma pesada**

**Jaune saludo a todos, ya era tarde y por lo mismo se fue a dormir, ya era hora de volver a la escuela, solo este año estaría en escuela de civiles, el año siguiente el iría a una escuela de combate y podría volver a ver a Ruby**

**Su padre y el padre de Ruby eran amigos y para evitar que Ruby se quedara en casa perdiendo el tiempo decidieron que iría de campamento con Jaune y su abuelo **

**Ahora eran mejores amigos y querían ser cazadores, aunque Jaune tuviera una ventaja injusta**

-Despeas de todo lo que paso sería muy estúpido no entrenarlo para ser cazador- Raven al ver el poder que ese reloj le daba al muchacho pensaba esto

-Parece que cumplirá uno de sus sueño- Ruby estaba feliz porque ella y Jaune parecían ser mejores amigos

**-Ahora debo entrenar, no puedo depender solo del omnitrix- Jaune se levantó de su cama y procedió a hacer práctica con una espada de manera. Jaune comenzó a pensar en una espada, él pensaba en su forma textura y filo. Jaune podía sentir energía fluyendo en todo su cuerpo **

-Parece que se está volviendo uno con el arma- Ozpin pudo ver un estado casi de trance en el cual el joven Arc se encontraba

-Me recuerda a Ruby cuando logro crear a su primera guadaña- Yang dijo esto al recordar a su hermanita hablar con la guadaña mientras veía la televisión

**Jaune comenzó a producir energía azul y la espada de madera cambio a una espada oxidada**

**Jaune obviamente se sorprendió al ver la espada que imagino volverse real**

**-¿Esta será mi semblanza?- Jaune pensó que esa podría ser una posibilidad o para ser más específico esa debía ser la única**

-Parece que utilizo magia sin darse cuenta- Todos recordaron la escena del Rey Jaune

-Ahora no solo tiene ese reloj, ahora tiene la habilidad de antes- Cinder se mostraba más molesta

-Pero no olvides que ese muchacho aún no tiene experiencia con magia y tu reloj es superior al de el- Salem le dijo esto a su subordinada

-El niño ahora puede usar magia, podría ser una semblanza o confundirse con una, pero esa habilidad si es igual que la de su versión pasada significa que posee dos armas increíblemente poderosas. Un niño con tanto poder no puede ser controlado-

**Jaune dejó la espada y esta volvió a ser de madera**

**-Mañana será un gran día- Jaune se acostó en su cama y recordó que mañana volvería a ver a Cinder, Mercury y a Emerald**

**-No quiero ir a la escuela- Jaune tendría que volver a ser un civil y no quería ser molestado, especialmente por Cinder, ella estaría furiosa por no avisarle que se iría de vacaciones**

-¿Conocemos a Arc en esta realidad?- Emerald le pregunto pues en una realidad Jaune fue su mentor y amigo

-Sí, pero ustedes lo molestan, le roban la comida, los útiles y por lo general son los principales problemas para la escuela, pero Jaune pese a todo esto las tratas con amabilidad, especialmente a Cinder- Roman sonreía

-Parece que ustedes no pueden estar por el buen camino ni en otras realidades- El trio de jóvenes miraba a Roman con indiferencia

-Son malos- Ruby dijo esto al ver como se comportaban y de hecho comenzaba a sospechar de Cinder, ella era muy similar a la persona que entro a la torre el día del baile

**La escena ahora mostraba a Jaune el cual tenía una mochila azul y un uniforme escolar promedio**

**-Otro año, desearía volver al verano- Jaune entro en la escuela y todo parecía normal, hasta que…**

**-Aun lado Arc- Mercury lo empujó a un costado donde lo espera Emerald, la cual dejo caer agua en el suelo y por la cual Jaune comenzó a resbalar hasta chocar con una pared**

**Ambos niños comenzaron a reír al ver a Jaune golpeado y mojado**

**-Es una lástima que Cinder no estuviera para ver esto- Ambos se fueron no sin antes arrojar la mochila de Jaune a un basurero**

Algunas personas comenzaron a reír, pero a otras les parecía de mal gusto

-Los niños si pueden ser crueles- Kali dijo esto al ver la forma en que Mercury y Emerald se comportan

-Por lo general lo hacen porque sus padres los tratan igual- El ente respondió y algunas personas miraban a Emerald y Mercury

**-Debería- Jaune miraba a su omnitrix**

**-No, no debo utilizar esto para estas cosas tontas- Jaune recogió su mochila y entro a las clases**

**-¿Dónde estará Cinder? Ella ya me esperaría con un golpe en las costillas y unos gritos por no decirle a donde fui- Jaune empezó el día con los dos niños más molestos, pero ahora tenía que esperar a su pesadilla desde los 5 años**

**El día paso normalmente, pero al salir encontró una nota en su mochila **

_**Te espero en el parque a la salida, si no llegas vas a arrepentirte- Atte. Cinder**_

**-Este día solo va de mal en peor, ahora Cinder me golpeara- Jaune tenía una regla, no golpear a las chicas excepto cuando tu vida este en un peligro real y para su desgracia Cinder nunca lo ataco para hacerle daño, solo para crearle traumas con gatos, niñas fauno, payasos y más cosas que con el paso del tiempo dejaron de darle miedo**

-Cinco años de sufrimiento, no me imagino tener a alguien que te haga la vida así de difícil- Raven dijo esto

-Tu no, pero yo si- Qrow respondió ganándose la risa de unas personas y el desagrado de Raven

-¿Qué quieres decir hermanito?-

-Solo digo que tener una hermana explosiva, fría y con una expresión de miedo no es la mejor manera de crecer-

-Ingrato yo te cuidaba- Raven se defendía

-Eres una pésima hermana, pero eres mi pésima hermana- Raven se calmó al escuchar esto

-No es como si pudiera cambiarte por Wiski- Nuevamente el enojo le llego a Raven

**Jaune se encontraba caminando al parque, pero no pudo ver a la chica que estaba frente a él por estar muy distraído**

**-Perdón- Jaune la ayudo a levantarse y siguió su camino, pero la chica se sorprendió al ver el poco interés que tenía el muchacho en ella**

**La niña era un poco más alta que él, ella tenía el cabello rojo y una armadura de bronce**

**-Adiós, si buscas la escuela de combate está del otro lado de la ciudad- Jaune encendió su pergamino y comenzó a decirle el lugar donde podría ser la escuela**

**-Espera un segundo ¿Sabes quién soy?- La niña parecía ansiosa por la respuesta**

**-No, ¿Debería? ¿Nos conocimos?- Jaune miraba a la niña y esta parecía expectante**

**-No, no te conozco, pero luego hablamos, soy Jaune- Jaune le dio el número de su pergamino sin pensarlo y después continuo caminando. Cinder estaría furiosa si llegaba un minuto tarde**

-La pequeña Pyrrha es tan linda- Nora al ver a la joven Pyrrha por poco se desmaya de lo preciosa que es

-Debo admitir que tiene un semblante único- Muchas mujeres dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero ninguna aceptaría que era linda la niña

-¿Ya eras famosa desde tan pequeña?- Ren le pregunto a su amiga

-Sí, pero no solía salir a la calle, por lo general entrenaba o estudiaba, era extraño que saliera para otras cosas que no fueran obligatorias-

-Muy diligente, como se esperaría de usted- Ozpin felicito a Pyrrha

**Al llegar encontró muchos lugares destrozados: Los juegos estaban quemados o cubiertos de mucosa verde o con muchas marcas de magulladuras, los arboles estaban rotos o cortados por la mitad, todo estaba destrozado cuando Jaune llego**

**-Espero que ella no este enojada como para hacerme esto a mi- Jaune se sentó un uno de los pocos asientos que se encontraban relativamente bien, solo quito el moco para sentarse**

-No parece muy asustado- Ghira notaba que el niño o era muy valiente o muy tonto y por lo visto antes era un poco de ambas

-Cinder y Emerald le hacen bromas de este calibre todo el tiempo, él ya se acostumbró a ese grado de destrucción- El ente respondió

-Bueno, a todo se acostumbra el hombre- Un refrán muy conocido por Ozpin y muy adecuado para el momento

**Desde los arbustos emergió Cinder la cual estaba feliz y Jaune sonreía de manera amable**

**Cinder se sonrojo al ver a Jaune sonreír de esa manera y ella le arrojo una piedra. El golpe fue justo en el estomago**

-Eso no le dará muchos puntos con Jaune- Neptune dijo esto Pyrrha estaba feliz, Cinder no era un peligro si maltrataba a Jaune

**-Hola Cindy- Cinder se sonrojo aún más y sonrió, pero para evitar que Jaune lo notara ella comenzó a darle patadas**

**-Idiota, ¿Por qué me dejaste sola este verano? Se suponía que debíamos ir a ver los fuegos artificiales juntos jugar todas las vacaciones- Ella estaba enojada de que Jaune se fuera, pero feliz de volver a ver a su mejor amigos **

**-Lo lamento, pero tuve que ir con mi abuelito de campamento, no creerás todo lo que pude ver y conocer. Incluso pude hacer otra amiga, es Ruby Rose, es una niña súper linda, amable y agradable, te encantara conocerla- Jaune hablaba maravillas de Ruby y mientras lo hacía recordaba los momentos con ella**

-Mi hija es una hermosa niña- Tai estaba orgulloso de ser padre de Ruby y Qrow solo asentía al escuchar como Jaune alababa las actitudes de Ruby

Ruby estaba avergonzada y feliz después de escuchar lo mucho que Jaune la apreciaba. Por otra parte Blake se sintió un poco molesta porque en una de las realidades ella era esposa de Jaune y ahora sentía celos, pero Pyrrha se contenía el doble, ya eran muchas realidades y en todas Jaune tenía a alguien más

-Esa niña está furiosa- Raven dijo esto al ver la expresión de Cinder la cual parecía calmada

Todos los hombres no entendieron, pero las mujeres sintieron esa aura en contra de Jaune

**-Parece que te divertiste en el verano- Jaune asintió felizmente**

**-Ahora me toca a mí- Cinder estaba por presionar el botón de su antitrix**

-¿Solo por celos lo va a golpear?-

-Espero que tenga una buena cantidad de alienígenas poderosos- Salem dijo esto esperando a que ese reloj tuviese algo como ese alienígena que la derroto

-No, solo posee 11 alienígenas los cuales fueron seleccionados porque los villanos notaron un mayor uso de ellos o sus habilidades eran directamente para denegar las habilidades de otros alienígenas, pero la verdad Jaune utiliza solo que es más práctico para el momento-

-Una estrategia inteligente, no debería encasillarse en una sola transformación si cuenta con más variedad y dominio en otras- Winter pensaba que Jaune actuaba con inteligencia al utilizar alienígenas variados para los combates

**Antes de que Cinder presionara el botón alguien salió de los arbustos**

**-Hola enano ¿Parece que sigues con la inútil de Cinder?- Un muchacho más grande que ellos apareció**

**-Cardín ya estás en una escuela de combate, por favor déjanos en paz- Jaune intento utilizar el dialogo para convencer a Cardín**

-Ese idiota siempre es lo mismo en todas las realidades- Velvet dijo esto con enojo

-Conejito, no tienes por qué ponerte de esa forma- Coco intentaba calmar a Velvet

-Pero es verdad, Cardín solo es un idiota, sea en la realidad que sea-

-Veamos como lo golpean, líder intrépido transfórmate en Way Big y aplástalo- Nora quería ver a Jaune utilizar nuevamente a Way big

-Nora, eso es excesivo, además Jaune no quiere utilizar su omnitrix para vengarse- Ren le dijo esto a Nora. Los adultos pensaban que era una manera muy madura de actuar, especialmente por el poder que tenía el muchacho

-Él no lo utilizara, pero yo si- Cinder ahora observaba a su otra yo buscar alguna criatura que fuera fuerte para aplastar a Cardín

-No debieron hacer enojar a Cinder- Emerald miraba como la niña y la adolescente Cinder miraban al idiota de Winchester

**-Aléjate- Jaune dijo esto con determinación**

**-¿Qué piensas hacer si me niego?- En ese momento Cinder dejo de buscar cualquier cosa y se colocó enfrente de Cardín**

**-Dijo que te fueras- Cardín sonrió y empujo a Cinder**

**-No te metas huérfana- Cinder frunció el ceño y una pequeña lagrima salía de sus ojos**

-Vamos, ya deja de hablar y mátalo- Cinder odiaba sentirse débil, lo odiaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo y ahora quería ver a Cardín morir

Todos penaban que Cardín era un idiota, no solo golpeo a Cinder, también la hizo llorar

**Jaune no aguanto más y por primera vez en su vida el ataco a Cardín**

**Jaune le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que sangre comenzaba a salir de la nariz de Cardín**

**El comenzó a lagrimear, pero Jaune no pudo ver esto y por lo mismo volvió a darle otro puñetazo**

**-Aléjate de ella, jamás vuelvas a hacerle nada o volveré a hacer esto- Cardín se fue llorando mientras miraba con odio a Jaune**

-Se lo gano- Glynda dijo esto al ver como Jaune golpeaba a Cardín

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero debió de buscar otra manera- Ozpin dijo esto al ver como Jaune resolvió el problema

-Ozpin deberías saber que algunas personas no escuchan, el muchacho pensó rápido y ese niño dejara de molestarlo, por ahora- Salem le respondió a Ozpin

-Sea como sea Jaune hizo lo correcto, golpeo a Cardín- Velvet estaba feliz de ver a Cardín recibir un puñetazo

-También protegió a la niña- Neptune dijo esto al ver que Velvet le presto más atención al golpe que a el motivo

-Eso es secundario- Muchas personas dijeron al mismo tiempo. Esto molesto a Cinder, pero sonrió al ver como Winchester fue golpeado y Arc realizo todo el trabajo por voluntad propia

**-¿No te hizo nada verdad?- Jaune comenzó a ver si Cinder estaba herida**

**-Estoy bien. Gracias- Cinder se sonrojo, pero estaba muy triste para intentar atacar a Jaune**

**-No debes agradecer, somos amigos-**

**-¿Amigos?- Cinder se notaba sorprendida**

**-Sí, aunque en algunas ocasiones me tratas mal puedo sentir que somos amigos, especialmente porque eres muy importante para mí, sin ti nunca hubiera descubierto que quiero ser cazador- Jaune sonrió y abrazo a Cinder**

**Ella recordó cuando sus padres la abrazaban cuando era pequeña. Ella abrazo a Jaune y comenzó a llorar**

**-¿Estas bien?- Ella no se despegó de Jaune y abrazaba con más fuerza**

**-No le digas a nadie que llore- Ella estaba feliz y enojada al sentir el abrazo mutuo **

-Muy lindo- Kali dijo esto al ver esa escena tan tierna

-Parece que el muchacho esquivo una bala, ahora la niña no tiene motivos para utilizar su reloj en su contra- Qrow miraba como Jaune lograba evitar una pelea innecesaria

-Parece que podrías tener problemas en tus planes- Ozpin dijo burlonamente mientras miraba a uno de los activos más importantes de Salem convertirse en pareja del más inútil de sus cazadores

Cinder miraba la escena con un poco de tristeza y furia. Ambas emociones por ver que su contraparte contaba con alguien para protegerla

**-¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Hoy cenaremos mariscos- Jaune dijo esto mientras esperaba a que Cinder respondiera**

**-Sí, solo porque tengo hambre. Es bueno que volvieras, te extrañaba- Ambos se fueron caminando, pero algo comenzaba a seguirlos**

-Parece que no mandaron solo los planos y el material para el Antitrix- Todos vieron la sombra y su forma se transformó en tres sombras más pequeñas

**-El verano fue aburrido sin ti para divertirme- Cinder dijo con alegría**

**-No creerás todo lo que viví en el verano- Jaune dijo, pero recordó que debía mantener en secreto lo de los alienígenas**

-¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto?- Nora pregunto, ella no se molestaría por conocer algún alíen amigable, especialmente un kineceleran pues ambas podrían hacer cosas increíbles

-Porque en ese mundo las alienígenas son un secreto gubernamental, existe una organización secreta la cual se dedica a solucionar los problemas relacionados con alienígenas- El ente respondió

-Es para evitar que el pánico inunde a la población. Los humanos y faunos son de mente cerrada, ustedes apenas hace un par de horas no creían en la vida alienígena. Ahora imaginen cómo reaccionarían todas las personas en general- El ente dijo esto y todos pensaban de una manera diferente

-Para que podamos entablar una buena relación debería ser de forma lenta, pero controlada- Ironwood pensó en una forma de hacer que la convivencia fuera buena entre especies

-Es gracioso viniendo del hombre de guerra atlaciano, amigo de uno de los mayores explotadores de Faunos- Sienna le dijo esto al general, pero el solo la miro con desprecio, ambos se quedaron observándose

-Ya bésense y terminen con la tención- Nora dijo esto sin pensar

Todos rieron por las acciones involuntarias de los dos adultos

**Cinder caminaba, esperaba el momento indicado para decirle a Jaune de su antitrix, las instrucciones lo nombraron de esa forma y se supone que es un aparato superior a un omnitrix, ella esperaba que Jaune sonriera después de ver lo que podía hacer ahora. Ambos irían a una escuela de combate y serian equipo**

**Ella era feliz, pero también pensaba en unas cuantas bromas pesadas, a ella le gustaba Jaune, no lo diría públicamente, pero también le gustaba marcarlo como suyo**

**Las bromas también eran una forma de decirle al resto de las chicas "Este idiota es mío"**

-Un poco exagerado- Nora dijo esto, pero recordó cuando escribió su nombre en el cabello de Ren

-Bueno, es una forma de marcar territorio-

-¿Debería hacer lo mismo?- Pyrrha ahora intentaría hacerle bromas pesadas a Jaune

-No creo que funcione en nuestro mundo- Ruby dijo esto para evitar que Pyrrha hiciera algo estúpido o peligroso

**Tres robots de color naranja emergieron desde las sombras, eran similares a los antiguos, pero estos contaban con metralletas **

**Jaune no pudo transformarse a tiempo y los robots lograron sujetarlo de los brazos para evitar que utilizar el omnitrix**

**-¡Jaune!- Cinder grito y observaba como se llevaban a su mejor amigo**

**-¡No crean que les permitiré hacerle daño!- Ella presiono su antitrix**

**Ella se recubrió por un exoesqueleto naranja, un cuerno se produjo de su frente, alas de insecto naranja igualmente comenzaron a crecer, sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo**

**Al terminar de transformarse ahora ella aumento de tamaño, sus músculos igual crecieron y su rostro cambio, ahora tenía rasgos de insecto y su mandíbula pese a un ser femenina tenia colmillos afilados**

**-Skunkmoth- Cinder perseguía a los robots mientras escupía un limo naranja el cual derretía todo lo que tocaba**

-Un lepidopteran mutado- El ente hablo mientras miraba como el limo destruía metal

-Esa cosa es horrenda- Muchas mujeres y Neptune pensaban de esa forma

-Es lo más adecuado para perseguir objetivos voladores- El ente respondió, pero todos notaban algo, esa trasformación era increíblemente rápida y poderosa, ese acido era tan corrosivo que destruía metal

Cinder tenía sentimientos mesclados, por una parte sentía asco de esa forma, pero por otro estaba feliz de tener en su repertorio a una alienígena tan poderoso

-Lo bueno es que no pueden olerla, esa especie es especialmente olorosa y ese aroma no es precisamente agradable. Por eso escogió ese nombre-

-Es increíble.- Muchos hombres pesaban lo mismo, Nora pensaba que era desagradable por lo del olor, pero ese escupitajo era algo increíble

**-¡Dejen al niño en paz!- Los robots comenzaron a contraatacar. Cinder esquivaba todos los disparos, ella logro atrapar a uno de los robots en sus manos y con una fuerza brutal logro aplastarlo sin problemas**

**-Jaune resiste- Ella se horrorizo al ver que Jaune no respondía y uno de los robots tenía en sus pinzas un pequeño recipiente por el cual salía un gas morado que Jaune respiraba directamente**

**-¡No dejare que lo lastimen!- Ella disparo en contra del robot que sujetaba a Jaune. El limo logro derretir parte de la coraza del robot y de un puñetazo lo rompió**

**Jaune comenzó a caer en picada**

**El tercer y último robot estaba por escapar**

**Cinder reacciono rápidamente y aumento su velocidad para salvar a Jaune. Cuando Jaune estaba a pocos centímetros del suelo**

**-¡Te tengo!- Cinder logro atraparlo**

-Una salvada magistral- El ente aplaudió

-Debo admitir que fue un buen uso de ese alienígena- Salem felicito a Cinder

-El nombre me gusto, es adecuado para esa criatura- Emerald le dijo a su colega

**Al llegar al suelo Cinder toco su antitrix y volvió a la normalidad**

**-¿Qué eran esos robots y porque nos atacaron?- Ella ahora miraba su antitrix y tenía una idea**

**-¿Quieren este reloj?- Ella ahora lo entendía, posiblemente alguien le mando las instrucciones para crear esa cosa y defenderse**

**-Ahora solo queda la pregunta de ¿Qué querían contigo?- Ella comenzó a pensar, pero nada le llegaba a la cabeza, todo lo que conocía de Jaune eran datos tontos o curiosos, pero algo le llego a la cabeza**

**-Eres miembro de la familia de cazadores más antiguos de Vale- Cinder ahora tenía una nueva pista, pero ahora tenía que ir a cenar**

**-Espero que esos mariscos sean deliciosos o llenare tu boca con el limo de Skunkmoth- Ella le dijo al inconsciente Jaune el cual era cargado en la espalda de Cinder**

-Una suposición valida, pero deberías haber revisado las pertenencias de Jaune- Salem le dijo esto a Cinder la cual se puso nerviosa

-Pero no se puede evitar, eres una niña en esa realidad-

**Al llegar a la casa de Jaune toda la familia lo esperaba y al ver a Cinder sus padres sonrieron**

**-Hola Cinder, ¿Qué le paso a Jaune?- La madre de Jaune le pregunto a Cinder, ella siempre fue muy amable con ella y por lo mismo sonrió**

**-Comenzó a pelear contra un niño más grande que nosotros- Las hermanas y madre de Jaune se asustaron**

**-El niño me empujo e insulto, pero Jaune comenzó a golpearlo, el termino agotado y se durmió- Cinder sonrió al recordar la escena**

**Las chicas sonreían al ver como Jaune y Cinder interactuaban entre si**

**-Pasa querida, llamare a tu tía para que no se preocupe- Cinder asintió y llevo a Jaune a su habitación**

-Bueno, una parte es verdad- Qrow pensaba que era algo obvio omitir ciertas partes

-Le está mintiendo a la madre de Jaune- Winter obviamente regañaba a Qrow

-Disculpa reina del hielo, debería decirle "Señora su hijo estuvo en peligro porque unos robots alienígenas lo secuestraron por mi culpa, por favor no se enoje"- Winter se quedó en silencio después de eso

**Después de un tiempo Jaune despertó, Cinder mintió sobre que se desmayó después de la pelea con Cardín**

**-Señor Arc ¿Su familia es muy antigua?- El padre de Jaune sonreía**

**-Sí, de hecho existe una vieja leyenda sobre un rey y una espada milenaria- Cinder ahora pensaba que tenía la pieza que faltaba en su rompecabezas**

**-Es una historia muy larga, pero para resumirla: "Dos jóvenes nacerán en este mundo, ambos tendrán gran poder, los dos obtendrán el poder de bestia en la mano y uno obtendrá el poder del rey de los caballeros. La espada que el porta es tan poderosa que podría partir la misma realidad y cuando el rey nazca todas las guerras terminaran y le dará muerte al enemigo final DIAGON"- Ahora todas las piezas están en su lugar**

**Ella era uno de esos jóvenes y ahora su deber era proteger a Jaune, pero algo no encajaba ¿Qué espada? ¿La debían de hacer o las instrucciones aparecerían en la mente de Jaune igual que con ella?**

**-Ahora que mencionas las espadas- Jaune comenzó a producir energía azul y al tocar su tenedor este se transformó en una cuchilla**

**-Ahora descubrí mi semblanza- Jaune estaba muy orgulloso, toda su familia igualmente se alegró por él, pero Cinder ahora lo confirmaba. Ahora tendría que protegerlo hasta que ambos estuvieran preparados**

-Parece que esa historia es sobre el rey de los caballeros, pero no es excalibur, tengo el nombre en la punta de mi inexistente lengua- El ente intentaba recordar el nombre de esa espada

-¿Esa espada de verdad puede cortar la realidad?- Eso era sorprendente, pero nadie estaba seguro, aunque después de todo ahora podían creer cualquier cosa

-Sí, y fue el mismo creador del omnitrix quien la creo- El ente respondió, pero aun no podía recordar el nombre de esa espada

**Cinder se fue y Jaune se quedó en su habitación**

**-Es extraño, juraría que ese reloj es igual al omnitrix- Jaune dijo esto y después observo su propio reloj**

**-Espero que nada malo esté ocurriendo- Jaune dijo esto porque ahora estaba en casa y podrían salir heridas sus personas amadas. Nuevamente comenzó con su entrenamiento para crear armas, pero ahora las volvería más resistentes**

**Cinder llego a su hogar, nadie la esperaba, desde la muerte de sus padres ella era cuidada por su tía, ella no era una mala tía, pero no era muy atenta con Cinder, algunas veces incluso olvidaba su nombre**

**-Volví- Obviamente nadie respondió**

**-Solo cinco minutos en casa para extrañar la casa de un amigo- Cinder dijo esto y se fue a dormir, hoy salvo a Jaune, pero no podía dejar de pensar en los robots**

-Ahora solo queda ver que pasara- Ruby estaba ansiosa, quería ver más alienígenas, ahora solo pudo ver a dos y uno era una mutación, quería ver a todos los alienígenas

**El día siguiente Jaune estaba estudiando en su salón. Todo era normal, pero lo normal para Jaune significaba una cosa**

**-Quítate tonto- Emerald fingió caer de espaldas para arrojarle un contenedor de basura a Jaune**

**-Perdón- Obviamente mentía y solo sonreía esperando la reacción de Jaune, pero él no les dio la satisfacción y siguió leyendo**

**-Deja de molestarlo- Cinder se sentó al lado de Jaune y ella igualmente comenzó a leer**

**-¿Estas bien?- Emerald se preocupó pues Cinder actuaba muy amable y eso nunca era una buena señal**

-Parece que su jefa ahora no los dejara divertirse con el niño- Roman dijo esto en tono burlón, Mercury se enojó un poco, pero Emerald no reacciono

**Una explosión sacudió toda la escuela antes de que Cinder pudiera responder**

**-Niños debajo de sus pupitres- La maestra dijo esto escondiéndose debajo de su escritorio. Cinder sujeto a Jaune y ambos se escondían debajo del escritorio de Cinder**

**-Apestas- Cinder se cubrió la nariz**

**-Lo lamento, Emerald me lanzo basura- Cinder quería reclamar, pero eso era verdad. **

-Esto no es una buena señal- Cinder obviamente pensaba que esas cosas volvieron

-Ahora veremos nuevas transformaciones, espero ver algo increíble- Sun estaba emocionado, el deseaba ver algo genial

**En ese momento entraron 5 de los robots que antes atacaron a Jaune, ellos intentaron sujetarlo, pero el muchacho logro apuñalarlos con dos espadas que logro crear a tiempo, pero las armas no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para destruir a las maquinas, solamente logro pasar el blindaje de manera muy superficial**

**-Esto es malo- Jaune dijo esto cuando uno de los robots lo sujeto de su brazo y lo arrojo por la ventana**

**Jaune aprovechó el momento para activar el omnitrix**

**-Por favor, algo que vuele- Jaune no pudo ver lo que selecciono y presiono el omnitrix**

**Jaune comenzó a aumentar de tamaño y se trasformó en un corpulento alienígena de hombros anchos cubierto en una armadura amarilla natural incrustada en la espalda, los hombros y la parte posterior de sus brazos. Él es blanco con negro en la mitad superior. Cada mano posee garras.**

**-Cannonbolt- Jaune se encerró en su recubrimiento para transformarse en una esfera amarilla, la caída solo provoco que comenzara a revotar**

-Parece suavecito por dentro- Ruby dijo esto al ver que ese alienígena era muy rellenito, parecía blandito

-Sí, los pelorota alburianos son suaves por dentro, su coraza es indestructible, ellos son una de las razas más pacíficas, nunca intentan pelear y solo ayudan a sus colegas, con famosos por ser buenos con los niños y defensores de sus amigos- Un alienígena bastante amable para todos y una especie llena de ellos era algo que muchos podían agradecer

-Pero su habilidad de hacerse pelota no es muy efectiva en combate, solo para escapes- Weiss dijo esto, ella igual quería descubrir si era suavecito por dentro, pero debía admitir que esa habilidad no era muy fuerte

-Weiss, muchas personas podrían decirte lo contrario, además piensa en una gigantesca esfera de metal indestructible viajando a una distancia de 120 km/h golpeándote directo en el cuerpo- Esa imagen era dolorosa para todos

-Lo bueno de los poderes de cannonbolt es su simpleza y la forma en que el usuario lo maneja- Weiss ahora entendía que las transformaciones tenían su forma de pelea además de la que en Remmnant es común

**Todos escaparon del salón de clases, excepto una persona la cual estaba enojada**

**-Vas a pagar por esto- Cinder estaba furiosa, ella presiono el antitrix y comenzó su transformación**

**La piel de Cinder comenzó a volverse verde, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y comenzaron a fusionarse en un ojo. Ella comenzó a crecer y las plantas comenzaron a crecer por todo su cuerpo**

**Al terminar ella era un humanoide parecido a una planta con pecho, brazos y piernas abultadas, con tres púas en cada uno de sus brazos. En su espalda posee lianas con espinas. Su ojo es rojo y el símbolo del Antitrix está en su pecho. Ella aún mantenía su apariencia femenina, pero cambio a una más curvilínea.**

**-Thornblade- Cinder lanzo sus lientas alrededor del robot y comenzó a estrujar hasta que reventó. De su espalda las lianas lograron atravesar a los robots haciéndolos inservibles**

**El último intento escapar, pero Cinder utilizo sus lianas para sujetar un pupitre y arrojarlo contra la maquina rompiéndola**

**-Problema solucionado- Ella salto por la ventana para buscar a Jaune, pero solo encontró un cráter muy grande**

-Thornblade, es genial- Ruby dijo esto al ver la versatilidad y poder de ese alienígena

-Es un florauna, son muy poderosos, pero esa versión mutada cambio sus granadas de esporas por lianas espinosas, son perfectos para confrontaciones directas-

-¿No se te ocurrió un mejor nombre?- Roman dijo esto al ver que el nombre era un poco tonto

-El nombre es el indicado, además es un nombre que encaja con las habilidades de la alienígena- Cinder dijo y ahora le gustaba esa forma, era increíblemente poderosa

**-Jaune ¿Dónde estás?- En ese momento una esfera gigantesca se aproximó a ella**

**Ella utilizo sus enredaderas para detener el movimiento de la esfera, pero la fuerza era tanta que ella no aguanto y fue arrojada contra un árbol**

**-Eres más rudo de lo que pareces- La esfera se desenvolvió y ahora mostraba a un alíen**

**-¿Dónde está el muchacho?- Cinder pregunto por Jaune. Después de lo descubierto ella sabía que querían a Jaune para obtener su espada**

**-No te lo diré- Jaune ya era buscado por muchos alienígenas, ahora no le daría el lujo a uno de saber dónde vivía**

**-Voy a sacarte la información de una forma o…- Ella volvió a presionar el antitrix que ahora se encontraba en su pecho**

**Ella comenzó a cambiar nuevamente. Ella nuevamente volvió a crecer, las plantas fueron cambiados por una piel gruesa y morada, un par de brazos extra surgieron debajo de los principales, sus ojos se dividieron en cuatro, una larga cabellera negra creció y una armadura se formó en sus hombros y puños, su pecho aumento de tamaño e igualmente fue protegido por una armadura y sus labios ahora tenían una coloración lila**

**-LadyStrong puede obligarte- Jaune se mostraba notablemente sorprendido**

-Ella ahora es puro musculo- Esos músculos sorprendieron a la mayoría, algunas personas estaban felices de ver esa transformación por el poder físico que le otorgaba a Cinder, por otra parte otros pensaban que era un problema para Jaune

-Es una tetramant, su especie es especialmente conocida por su fuerza, pero un dato curioso es que las hembras son más fuertes que los hombres y en esa sociedad si un hombre derrota a una mujer ella por obligación tiene que casarse con ese hombre- Un dato curioso del ente el cual llamo la atención de muchos

-Esa chica es increíblemente fuerte, esa piel parece resistente, incluso por el tamaño puedo decir que su fuerza es suficiente para derrotar a todos los cazadores a puño limpio si es en un uno contra uno- Penny grafico todo en su cabeza y el más cercano a ganarle era el señor Ghira el cual tenía un 10% de probabilidades

-Esa forma es mi favorita, pero quiero ver la forma original- Ruby ahora estaba emocionada, no solo vería una pelea de alienígenas, ahora podría ver la versión original de los tetramant

**-Tienes músculos, pero te recomendaría irte y dejarme terminar con el trabajo. Tengo mis dudas sobre ese omnitrix, pero puedo resolverlas después de acabar con un trabajo- Jaune obviamente hablaba de buscar a mas robots para destruirlos**

**-No dejare que te muevas de ese lugar- Cinder se colocó enfrente de Jaune y escudando la escuela**

**-Necesito respuestas- Cinder dijo de manera amenazante**

**-Búscalas en otro lado- Jaune volvió a la forma de esfera y ataco a Cinder la cual fue arrojada contra la escuela agrietando toda la superficie**

-Ese golpe fue muy poderos, si llegara a un civil o alguien con poca aura sería una muerte instantánea- Ozpin ahora veía el poder destructivo de Cannonbolt

-Eso solo enojo a Cinder- Salem dijo esto al ver como Cinder se levantaba de los escombros y ahora se mostraba furiosa

**Ella nuevamente fue atacada por una envestida, pero ella logro golpear a Jaune haciéndolo rebotar en dirección contraria, el comenzó a rodar alrededor de Cinder la cual levanto sus cuatro brazos **

**-Deja de moverte- Ella azoto sus brazos contra el suelo provocando que este se agrietara y Jaune tuviera problemas para moverse, pero el aprovecho los escombros para revotar y golpear a Cinder directo en el rostro**

**Ella sujeto uno de los árboles que se encontraba al lado de ella, lo arranco de raíz y golpeo con tanta fuerza a Cannonbolt que atravesó la escuela**

**Ella ahora recordó a lo que venía ese alíen y se asustó al pasar todo por su mente**

**Si Jaune no estaba con ese alienígena entonces él se escondió en la escuela**

**Ella se asustó al escuchar los gritos de las personas**

-Esos dos tienen un poder destructivo muy grande- Ironwood miraba a esos alienígenas pelear y solo podía pensar que en fuerza física muchos cazadores podrían perder en contra de LadyStrong

Las cazadoras y cazadores orgullosos de su fuerza física lo tomaron como un desafío

Cinder por su parte pensaba en lo irónico que era el hecho de defender a Jaune del mismo

Ella ahora veía con alegría a su nuevo alienígena

-No entiendo porque gritan, Jaune no está haciendo nada malo- Nora dijo esto indignada

-Dos monstruos de gran tamaño y poder destructivo en una escuela de civiles, los monstruos destrozaron una parte de la escuela. Creo que es lógico que griten- El ente le respondió a Nora la cual aún estaba indignada

**Todos los alumnos escaparon o quedaron aturdidos en el momento en que Jaune volvió a ser humano. Nadie pudo ver como se transformó y por lo mismo estaba feliz**

**-Ese alíen también tiene un omnitrix y puede cambiar a voluntad, yo tengo un omnitrix sin carga y estoy en una escuela donde debo mantener mi identidad secreta. Por esto es que odio el regreso a clases- Jaune comenzó a caminar con cuidado para evitar ser detectado por cualquier persona, pero la estructura del edificio ahora estaba comprometida por el impacto de Cannonbolt**

**El techo estaba por aplastar a Jaune, el logro saltar para esquivar, pero el techo comenzó a caer. Jaune comenzó a crear espadas para que mantuvieran el edificio en buen estado para que pudieran escapar los demás, pero el cansancio y el exceso de esfuerzo por parte de su cuerpo comenzó a hacerlo sentir mareado**

**-Solo un poco… mas- Jaune se desmayo **

-Oh no, ¡Jaune!- Pyrrha grito al ver que el techo estaba por aplastar a Jaune

Todos estaban expectantes de ver que sucedía

-Debieron tener cuidado al pelear, pero esto solucionara un problema para mí- Salem dijo esto al ver cómo era segura una muerte para el niño

**-¡Jaune!- Cinder logro atravesar el edificio y logro ver cómo es que Jaune utilizaba su "Semblanza" para mantener el edificio estable, ella está sorprendida y logro sujetar a Jaune con sus brazos inferiores y con los superiores levantaba el techo sin problemas**

**Ella se impulsó con sus poderosas piernas logrando destruir el techo de la escuela y salir a un lugar seguro**

**-Esa cosa ya no nos persigue- Ella miraba como Jaune ahora estaba herido, parecía que algo logro golpearlo mientras ella estaba distraída peleando con ese alienígena**

**-No te preocupes, no te lastimaran- Ella dijo esto con una sonrisa para poco después volver a su forma normal**

-Se excedió con el flujo, pero logro hacer espadas fuertes y logro salvar a los niños- Ruby estaba feliz de que Jaune lograra ayudar a la gente

-Lo que es interesante es ver conocer cómo es que Cinder pude utilizar alienígenas cuando quiera y Jaune solo pude escoger uno, además de que el parece tener tiempo de recarga en su reloj- Ren pensaba esto de forma lógica

-Posiblemente el antitrix tenga mejoras- Ironwood pensaba en eso, pero era increíble pensar en que solo con esas dos formas alienígenas lograran tanto

**Jaune despertó después de un tiempo y se encontró frente a frente con la tetramant de antes**

**-No te asustes, no soy enemiga- Ella levanto las manos para mostrar que no tenía armas, pero eso no calmo a Jaune**

**-Eso me dijeron todos los caza recompensas que Vilgax contrato para matarme- Jaune aún estaba a la defensiva**

**-¿Vilgax?- Cinder estaba confundida**

**Jaune al notar esto él se relajo**

**-¿Realmente no conoces a vilgax?- Ella negó con la cabeza**

**-Antes que nada quiero que veas algo- Ella presiono el antitrix y volvió a ser Cinder. Jaune obviamente estaba sorprendida**

**-Creo que te debo una historia- Jaune dijo mientras sonreía tontamente y Cinder cruzo los brazos con indignación**

**-Te escucho-**

**-Todo empezó después de que tú y Emerald me encerraron en el basurero después del último día de clases…- La pantalla se volvió negra no sin antes mostrar dos relojes con la luz encendida y la selección de alienígenas desplegada**


	10. capitulo 9 Soy la bestia más fuerte

**Inspiración: N/A**

-Esa estuvo genial, Ren ahora creo que pensaras otras cosas de mis teorías-

-Las alienígenas pudieron ser reales en una realidad, pero no significa que es un complot internacional para evitar que podamos ver a los Alíen y el área 52, Nora- Ren estaba fastidiado de escuchar todas las teorías conspirativas de Nora

-Te equivocas, Nora debe tener razón y yo también creo que los Alíen están atrapados en el área 52, esperando a ser rescatados por una heroína- Ruby dijo esto con mucha determinación

-Ruby pudiste ser una diosa en una dimensión, pero ahora estas diciendo incoherencias- Weiss regaño a Ruby

-Ya lo verán, todos lo podrán ver, Nora y yo sabemos la verdad- Todos los adultos miraban a las dos adolescentes con ternura, esa época donde crear teorías conspirativas ya era cosa del pasado para muchos de ellos

-Cambiando de alienígenas ¿Qué realidad les gustaría ver?- Adam levanto la mano antes que todos

-Quisiera ver una sin humanos o con humanos muy escasos- A nadie le sorprendió esto de Adam

-Adam no puedes simplemente exterminar a toda una especie- Sienna dijo esto con un poco de tristeza

-¿Me lo impedirá la mujer que crio un monstruo en una realidad y en la nuestra es la primera en decir que podemos usar la violencia? Te estas contradiciendo Sienna- Ella no pudo decir nada

-OK, para el bovino vamos a ver una realidad con pocos humanos, pero los faunos serán muy diferentes a los que conocen- El ente dijo esto chasqueando los dedos

-¿Qué será diferente?- Ozpin pregunto

-Lo descubrirás dentro de poco-

**Soy la bestia más fuerte de todas**

-Es un buen título- Ozpin lo admitió, es un título para una película

-¿Crees que sean peleas de animales?- Nora dijo esto ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de los faunos

-Nora discúlpate, los faunos son iguales a nosotros- Nora entendió lo que los faunos interpretaron y solo pudo disculparse

**En Remnant existían tres especies que gobernaban el planeta, los humanos fueron la más pobre en cuanto a población, pero lo compensaban con un intelecto y razonamiento superior a las otras dos, ellos son los encargados de darle una vida digna a todos sus congéneres y aliados, su falta de poder les provoco estar al borde de la extinción en el pasado, pero dos ramas de una especie diferente se encargaron de protegerlos y darles seguridad. Desde entonces estas ramas son cuidadas y ayudadas por los humanos**

-Wow, parece que los humanos son más difíciles de exterminar de lo que pensaba- Adam dijo esto con una sonrisa pues ahora los faunos dominaban el mundo

-Sí, no tienes idea, observa las otras realidades y podrás ver que mientras existan humanos siempre tendrás diversión y un combate digno, es bueno que su amigo pudiera viajar por las realidades- El ente dijo esto mientras parecía feliz

-¿Por qué?-

-No todos los días tengo la posibilidad de enseñar la forma de vida en otras realidades, además me gusta la compañía-

-¿Qué se refiere con ramas?- Weiss pregunto

-Descuida todo se podrá ver en poco tiempo-

**Los Grimm que nadie conocía de donde lograron nacer, pero eran una amenaza para toda la vida inteligente en Remmnant, ellos eran fuertes y progresivamente más poderosos por el paso del tiempo y experiencias ganadas**

-Algunas cosas nunca cambian- Todos los cazadores asintieron

**Finalmente estaban los faunos, ellos no solo poseían rasgos pequeños de algunos animales, todos poseían características, habilidades y pensamientos similares a los animales**

**Muchos de estos estuvieron al borde de la extinción por sus familiares más fuertes, pero las dos ramas más nobles se encargaron de protegerlos, igual que hicieron con los humanos**

**Las ramas que fueron las protectoras de los inocentes y débiles fueron los Canislupus y los Mustelidae. Ambos fuertes, pero uno más que otro por muchas razones**

**Remmnant está dividido en cuatro grandes continentes conocidos y muchos lugares aun inexplorados, para proteger a los seres pensantes los humanos y faunos crearon armas, civilizaciones y manejaron el Dust, el aura apareció con el tiempo, pero todos comenzaron a ver un problema al pasarlos años, todos estaban nerviosos por esto, especialmente los humanos **

-¿Qué podría poner nerviosos a todos?- Ruby se pregunto

-¿Una infestación de pulgas?- Yang intento ser graciosa, un golpe con un pescado por parte de Blake fue todo lo que recibió

-Te lo ganaste- Ruby le dijo a su hermana

-Es una cattastrofe- Otro golpe por otro pescado, pero ahora de mayor tamaño

-Gracias Dios-

**La tasa de natalidad de los varones de todas las especies era muy baja, todos los varones demostraban tener habilidades superiores en cuanto a fuerza física y habilidades relacionadas con su semblanza, pero nadie pensó en por qué eran tan pocos hasta que por cada hombre existían cien mujeres**

-Eso si es un problema- Ozpin con una serie de simples cálculos mentales pudo darse cuenta que las cosas se pondrían feas a futuro

-Yo no le veo el problema, parece que los chicos tendrían mucha suerte con las mujeres- Neptune dijo esto sin pensar

-Pocos hombres, pocas probabilidades de reproducirse para la siguiente generación, pocas generaciones disminuirán el poder de pelea de cualquier nación por la falta de activos, además podrían existir problemas por la poca población de hombres, pasaría lo mismo con las mujeres- Glynda dio una lección rápida a los alumnos

**La respuesta fue simple, pero esa era harina de otro costal, ahora nos remontaremos a los tiempos actuales, la situación es más calmada que en el pasado, pero aún existen más mujeres que hombres, pero no solo es ese problema, los faunos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos**

-¿Por qué?- Todos los faunos se hicieron la pregunta

**La razón fue por sus características, un depredador siempre tendría ventaja contra su presa, los más grandes atacaban a los pequeños y los humanos apenas podían evitar que una guerra entre los faunos empezara, pero todo eso se olvidó después de la gran guerra contra Grimm**

-¿Una guerra contra los Grimm? Eso lo hacemos todos los días- Qrow dijo esto con una sonrisa amarga

**Todas las naciones de Remmnant se aliaron bajo un solo estandarte, todos atacaron al nido de los Grimm haciendo que estos se dispersaran, muchos murieron pero los protectores de la paz la logran hacer un poco más duradera**

-Parece que si trabajan juntos nada los detendría- El ente le dijo esto a humanos y faunos

-Si pudiéramos hacer eso en nuestro mundo las cosas serían más sencillas- Winter dijo esto con tristeza

-No eres nadie para hablar de esa forma Schnee- Adam ataco verbalmente a Winter, ella no pudo moverse

**La paz volvió, pero no es para siempre, los Grimm volverían más fuertes, inteligentes y brutales, pero las nuevas generaciones están listas para defenderse**

**-Sean bienvenidos a Beacon futuros cazadores- Muchos faunos y algunos humanos salieron de el dirigible**

**-Estoy tan feliz que mi hermanita pudiera entrar a la escuela conmigo- Una mujer de gran tamaño y compleción abrazaba a otra mucho más pequeña. Ambas mostraban garras, colmillos y orejitas peludas en la parte superior de la cabeza. Las diferencias eran las proporciones de cada una de estas características y la forma de sus orejitas**

**La más grande tenía orejas redondas, ella contaba con la compleción más fuerte y sus músculos lo dejaban claro, pero lo que más le hacía destacar eran sus ojos lilas y la delgada capa de pelaje que cubría sus brazos y partes del cuello**

**-Yang, eres una osa, me estas aplastando- El oso es uno de los mamíferos terrestres más fuertes, existen muchas razas diferentes, pero todos comparten una fuerza de mordida poderosa, garras afiladas y un pelaje que reduce las heridas en su piel**

**-No pudo evitarlo, los osos abrazamos mucho- Yang estaba aplastando prácticamente los huesos de su medio hermana**

**La pequeña tenía colmillos un poco más grandes, orejas puntiagudas, unas garras más pequeñas, colita esponjada negra, ella tenía poco pelaje a comparación de su hermana, pero ella destacaba por su ropa de lolita gótica y sus ojos plateados**

**-Me voy Ruby, cuídate y no te pierdas- Yang se fue con un grupo de faunos dejando a la pequeña loba solita. Los lobos son una especie que no puede vivir en soledad por mucho tiempo, ellos se deprimen cuando no están en una manda**

Todos sin expresión estaban sorprendidos

-Bueno Tai siempre fue un oso protector con sus hijas- Qrow dijo esto y su amigo asintió

-Sí, tienes razón Qrow, yo soy todo un papá oso- Yang comenzó a reír, todos los demás se fastidiaron, Ghira también dio una pequeña carcajada

-¿Esto sucede cuando te conviertes en papá?- Ruby le pregunto a Blake la cual solo pudo levantar los hombros

**En ese momento Ruby pudo escuchar algo de cristal caer al suelo, ella levanto el recipiente de cristal que rodo hasta sus piernas y comenzó a olerlo**

-Recuerdo este momento, fue cuando Weiss comenzó a gritarme y por poco nos mata a las dos- Ruby dijo esto emocionada

-¿Disculpa? Fuiste tú quien provoco el accidente- Weiss dijo con enojo

**-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Una chica de su misma estatura se acercó, ella tenía orejas blancas con manchas negras, su falda tenía una abertura por la cual salía una cola blanca con la punta negra, ella parecía tener más pelaje recubriendo casi todo su cuerpo con excepción del rostro y las manos, pero era más delgado que el de Yang**

**Las garras de la chica también eran más afiladas y sus colmillos se notaban al hablar, Ruby pudo sentir como la sangre le hervía al momento de tener el aroma de la chica**

**-¿Qué quieres?- Ruby una orgullosa loba odiaba a los felinos, esto le sorprendía a todos pues incluso su mascota Zwei tenía algunos amigos felinos, pero Ruby no los soportaba por cualquier razón**

**-¿Sabes quién soy?- La chica blanca comenzó a sacudir el frasco**

**-Soy Weiss Schnee, heredera de la compañía Schnee- El Dust comenzó a filtrarse por una abertura en el envase y Ruby comenzó a sentir cosquillas en la nariz**

Ruby y Weiss no esperaban esto

-Creo que se pelearan como perros y gatos- Ahora una pequeña risa de unos cuantos llego a los oídos de Yang, ella lo sintió como una ovación de pie

**Un estornudo provoco una explosión**

-Lo ves fuiste tú- Ruby se sentía feliz al ver que Weiss provoco el accidente

-Weiss, tu deber es ser cuidadosa en cualquier situación, aun con compañeros…. Difíciles de tratar- Winter regaño a Weiss

-Sí, hermana-

**-Voy a acabar contigo pulgosa- Weiss enseñaba sus garras que crecieron**

**-Te espero gata- Ruby se colocó a cuatro patas y comenzó a gruñir y enseñar los dientes**

**Una tercera persona apareció, la chica tenía unas garras delgadas, su cuerpo estaba recubierto en algunas partes por pelaje muy corto, casi no se notaba y sus colmillos no eran tan afilados como los de Weiss**

**-¿De quién es esto?- Ella levanto un frasco de dust con el sello Schnee-**

**-Es mío- Weiss lo arrebato**

**-No tengo tiempo que perder con animales domésticos- Weiss se fue enojada, la nueva chica la miraba con más odio**

**-Espero que los humanos no tengan temporada para piel de leopardo de las nieves- Weiss miro a la chica nueva**

**-Lo bueno es que las panteras ahora son simples mascotas, por eso no deben preocuparse- Weiss tomo el insulto y lo devolvió**

**-Ricachona presumida- La chica de ropas negras se fue dejando a una confusa Ruby sola**

**Ella se dejó caer en el suelo**

**-Bienvenida a Beacon-**

-Eso fue interesante- Ozpin dijo esto al ver como se comportaban las contrapartes de sus estudiantes

-Yo no actuó de esa forma tan agresiva ¿Verdad?- Ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada, eso fue un golpe a su orgullo y Adam no pudo contener su alegre carcajada ganándose una mirada de furia de parte de Weiss

-¿Por qué Weiss insulto a Blake?- Yang le pregunto al ente

-Muchas especies son más cuidadas por los humanos, los humanos le tomaron cariño a ciertas especies y son las que tienen predilección para las ventas y suministros. Los que no son tan favorecidos los insultan diciéndoles animales domésticos o mascotas en términos más simples-

-Incluso cuando insultas utilizas palabras muy extrañas- Yang dijo esto con un poco de incomodidad

-Cállate, no es mi culpa que tu vocablo sea más limitado-

-A eso me refiero- Yang aclaro su punto y Weiss inflo las mejillas en forma de protesta

**Una gran sombra parecía oscurecer el sol, Ruby abrió los ojos y encontró una mano con garras apuntándole al cuello**

**-¿Quieres ayuda?- La voz parecía muy enojada y ella sujeto la mano del desconocido**

**Ella no esperaba ser levantada igual que una muñeca de trapo, ella esperaba que un elefante o cualquier otra especie grande la lograra levantar**

**Pero al ver a la persona que la levanto se sorprendió aún más, ella no conocía a esta especie, pero debía ser increíblemente fuerte**

**El chico era rubio, ojos azules, colmillos afilados y grandes, garras negras aún más afiladas que cualquier otras que pudiera recordar. Lo que más destacaba del niño era su pelaje que recubría sus brazos y la parte superior de los hombros y cuello. El chico tenía un cuerpo tonificado y muy robusto, parecía que todo su cuerpo era musculo. Ella no lo pudo pensar en el momento, pero ahora que veía al chico ella solo pudo pensar**

**-Demasiado alto- Ruby no esperaba ver a algo más grande que su papá, el adolescente rondaba los 3.3 metros, parecía muy amenazante y sus ropas no lo ayudaban**

**Su sudadera parecía harapos por todos los cortes y remendadas con placas de metal**

**Sus pantalones igualmente tenían placas de metal y muchas de ellas tenían aberturas causadas por ataques del pasado, en la parte trasera tenía una abertura para que una colita no muy larga pudiera estar libre sin molestias**

**En la cintura del chico se encontraba una espada enfundada. El adolescente miraba a la pequeña chica de manera despectiva**

**-Por favor, no me comas- Ruby dijo esto sin pensarlo**

-Jaune parece un poco…- Pyrrha no encontraba palabras

-Parece un criminal- Nora le dio una palabra

-¿Qué animal podría ser?- Ren se pregunto

-Un oso, creo que podría ser un oso por ese tamaño y su pelaje -

-Pero dijo esa Ruby que mi papá era el oso más grande que conocía- Ruby le recordó a Ren

-Quizás otra especie de oso- Ren tomo esto como algo que podía ser cierto

-¿Qué animal crees que seamos?- Nora le pregunto con mucha ilusión a Ren

-No lo sé-

-Obviamente tú serás un perezoso- Ren no sabía cómo tomarse esto

**-No voy a comerte, eres muy pequeña incluso para un bocadillo- Ruby se petrifico y se dejó caer y se colocó en posición de sumisión levantando las manos y piernas al aire**

Todos comenzaron a reírse al ver a la joven Ruby ponerse en una posición tan graciosa

-Roja, pareces un perrito asustado- Roman reía más fuerte

-Weiss, diles que no se rían de mi- Intento encontrar apoyo en su mejor amiga, pero ella igualmente reía a carcajadas

**El chico levanto a la ahora inmóvil Ruby, después de un rato ella logro recomponerse del susto y ahora caminaban juntos**

**-Hola, soy Ruby Rose- Ella extendió la mano esperando que el chico la aceptara**

**-Jaune Arc- El chico sonrió y asusto a Ruby al sentir la fuerza del agarre y ver los colmillos**

**-¿Eres un oso?- Ella pregunto**

**-No, soy un hibrido - Ruby entendió, el mestizaje era mal visto por los puristas, pero ella también era una hibridación. Lobo por parte de madre y osa por parte de padre**

-La hibridación en ese lugar parece ser similar a la nuestra- Ghira conocía que la hibridación de faunos en su mundo era relativamente sencilla

-En su mundo es sencilla, pero en este es más compleja, es obtener los rasgos de ambos padres y heredar solo esos a los hijos, el rasgo más fuerte es el que logra reproducirse mientras que las características débiles son dejadas atrás- El ente dijo esto a todos

Salem se interesó en ese tipo de selección pues era muy obvio que podría crear ejércitos de faunos más poderosos con el tiempo y las especies correctas

-Evolución selectiva- El ente asintió

**-¿Qué hibrido eres? Perdón si soy molesta pero tengo curiosidad-**

**-Soy mitad GuloGulo y mitad Ratel- Ruby se quedó quieta en ese mismo lugar**

-¿Que son esas cosas? En Remnant no recuerdo el nombre de ninguna de esas especies-

-Creo que podrían recordarlas con otros nombres, pero son los animales más fuertes a comparación del resto, son los reyes de los mamíferos- El ente respondió

**-El mamífero más fuerte y el mamífero más resistente de todos- Ambas especies estaban emparentadas y ambas tenían en común algo. Ambos son considerados patrimonio nacional de vale y Remnant, ambos son los animales más fuertes y resistentes en sus áreas, ambos son increíblemente violentos y lo más importante, ellos debían de ser muy pequeño.**

-Parece que la línea de sangre no es tan diferente a la de nuestro mundo- Ozpin dijo esto recordando a muchos Arc del pasado

-Los Arc siempre fueron muy aguerridos guerreros, pero muy torpes en muchas cosas- Todos los amigos de Jaune asintieron

Pero al saber que su amigo era el más fuerte de los mamíferos los lleno de dudas y la más importante era ¿Este Jaune será malvado?

**Ruby recordó que su padre le dijo que si el GuloGulo media la mitad que ella significaba que sus fuerzas eran muy similares a las de un oso adulto curtido en muchas peleas**

**Pero al ver que Jaune era mucho, mucho más grande que el promedio de su especie eso la lleno de miedo**

**Los de su familia son los mamíferos más fuertes puesto que tienen fuerzas desmedidas y violencia que no son visibles por el tamaño diminuto de las especies, pero estos pequeños mamíferos son capaces de matar cosas mucho más grades que ellos, incluso los leones, osos y tigres no quieren meterse con ellos porque son más fuertes que los tres juntos**

-Eso le da un nuevo sentido a pequeño pero peligroso- Todas las chicas pequeñas se enojaron por el intento del mal chiste de Yang

-Más importante, me sorprende que con dicha descripción el joven Arc no atacara a Ruby- Port observo esto, el conocía mucho de los Grimm lo más importante era su sentido para la emboscada y el ataque al más débil, pero el joven Arc no mostraba ninguna de estas características

**-¿Cómo es que eres tan grande?- Jaune sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes asustando más a Ruby, ella deseaba no decir eso, si los gulogulo se enfadan matan a muchos, ellos son los soldados especiales de vale por algo**

**-Simplemente comía muchos huesos y entrenaba en el frio con mi papá- Jaune parecía orgulloso de que Ruby reconociera su tamaño**

-¿Puedo hacerme más grande con frio y huesos?- Ruby tenía una mirada esperanzadora, El ente negó con la cabeza

-El problema es que los mamíferos son más grandes entre más frio sea el clima y el cuerpo de Jaune en ese mundo es súper adaptativo por su genética y semblanza. Para Jaune fue sencillo llegar a esas medidas pues su padre y el prácticamente Vivian en una cueva en la nieve- El ente respondió

-Eso es un poco exagerado para entrenar- Winter dijo esto, ningún entrenamiento en la milicia la coloco en esas condiciones

-Para Jaune eso fue sencillo, el adora el frio extremo y el calor extremo, esto es un rasgo heredado por sus padres, pero las temperaturas templadas son incomodas

**Los de su especie tienen un complejo por el tamaño, ellos creen que los animales más grandes los menosprecian por su tamaño y por eso los dejan de lado, cuando en realidad los animales grandes no quieren incurrir en su furia que es legendaria en el mundo **

-Yo lo comprendo- Ruby entendía ese sentimiento, ella era pequeña y parecía que todos la menos preciaban por eso. Neo se reía de eso pues gracias a su pequeño tamaño era sencillo planear una manera eficaz de matar a sus enemigos

**-¿Qué tienes?- Jaune desenfundo su espada la cual estaba muy dañada, pero aun servía para cortar y el filo estaba repleto de manchas negras y muescas de desgaste**

**Ruby se asustó nuevamente al sentir el olor. Sangre**

**-Es una reliquia familiar, mi abuelo la utilizo en la guerra y ahora es mía- Jaune acaricio el filo con cariño**

-Eso es tétrico- Mercury dijo esto, el conocía a muchos locos, pero siempre era extraño ver sus aficiones perturbadas y ese Jaune parecía tener una especial por las armas

-De hecho el cariño es porque es de un ser querido, los faunos GuloGulo son muy cariñosos con sus hijos, los abuelos son especialmente cariñosos y protegen al cachorro cuando es muy pequeño y por lo mismo obtienen una relación especial con el arma de ese ser amado, además esa espada tiene tanta historia como la misma familia-

**Ruby conocía las historias, los Mustelidae y eran los asesinos y guerreros más temidos del mundo, cuando son mayores y logran matar a otro ser peligroso sus abuelos o padres les regalan sus armas**

**-Es genial, muy genial, no todos aprecian los clásicos- Ruby tenía que ganarse la simpatía del gigantesco monstruo**

**-Gracias, ¿Qué tienes tú?- Ella rápidamente logro colocar su arma en forma de guadaña**

**-Genial ¿Qué es?- Jaune estaba intrigado y su mirada parecía interesada en el arma**

**Ruby aprovecho el momento **

**-Es una rifle de alto impacto modificado para combates- Jaune levanto su mano, Ruby se quedó quieta al ver la rapidez de la mano de Jaune aproximarse a su cabeza**

-¿Se enojó por tener una mejor arma?- Ruby se pregunto

-Parece que ahora veremos como la roja terminara desmembrada- Roman tenia palomitas mientras observaba la escena con una sonrisa

El resto de los villanos igualmente esperaban que la chica de ojos plateados muriera, era especialmente dulce después de ver que ella podría ser una amenaza muy peligrosa a futuro

Los amigos y familiares de Ruby querían golpear a Jaune, parecía que atacaría a Ruby en cualquier momento

**Ella cerró los ojos**

**-Buena chica, debiste esforzarte mucho- Jaune le daba palmaditas en la cabeza. Ella estaba atónita, nunca espero esto**

-El solo reconocía el esfuerzo de Ruby, Jaune ahora mismo la puede ver como una hermanita pequeña que merece un poco de aprecio- Yang entendía ese sentimiento

-Aun no me agrada ese chico- Tai dijo esto con enojo al ver a Jaune

-Tai, no puedes proteger a Ruby di todos los chicos que cruzan su camino- Qrow sabía que Tai era un padre muy sobre protector

-No hay problema, yo cuidare de Ruby por ti- Yang levanto el pulgar

-Esa es mi chica- Ruby estaba avergonzada mientras sus dos familiares sonreían y planeaban en una forma de vigilar a Ruby y Jaune

**-¿A dónde vamos?- Jaune le pregunto**

**-Yo te estaba siguiente a ti-Ambos llegaron al auditorio**

**-Me voy, cuídate y busca una manada- Jaune se separarlo de Ruby **

**-Debe estar incomodo por tanta gente- Los gulogulo o mejor conocidos como Glotones son unos animales altamente solitarios, nunca son buenos en grupos grandes y tienden a pelear cuando las cantidades de individuos que los rodea aumentan**

**-Hola Rubs- Yang llego con Ruby**

**-¿Por qué me dejaste sola? Estuve a punto de pelear con una gata, otra llego y pensé que me atacarían juntas y para terminar de hacerme sentir mal un Glotón llego, ¡Por poco me desmayo del miedo!- Yang al escuchar lo primero no le sorprendió, Ruby odiaba los gatos, pero cuando escucho lo del glotón ella se asusto**

-Parece que en esta realidad le costara hacerse amiga de Weiss y Blake- Ren dijo esto pues era obvio al ver la actitud de Ruby con Weiss

-Más importante, creo que Yang quiere proteger a Ruby de Jaune- Ozpin dio su opinión, pues al ver el rostro asustado de Yang el entendía que los osos y los GuloGulo eran enemigos

**-¿No te hizo nada? ¿No le dijiste comadreja? ¿Intentaste defenderte?- Ruby negó con la cabeza**

**-Bien, recuerda que un Glotón es más fuerte que yo, especialmente si es de mi edad, si vuelves a verlo no le niegues nada y aparenta ser débil, los glotones no quieren compañeros débiles- Yang conocía algunos rumores sobre los Glotones, especialmente porque una mujer de esta especie la humillo en su antigua escuela**

-¿Como que me humillo?- Yang pregunto pues ella pensaba que era invencible

-Intentaste acercarte a su novio, ella lo tomo como una amenaza y el mundo al tener más mujeres ellas son más violentas, muchas mujeres que tú conoces son más fuertes que las de Remnant y pelearían con uñas y dientes para mantener a su hombre con ellas- El ente respondió

-Eso suena genial- Sun dijo esto sin pensar, la mayoría de hombres solteros pensó lo mismo pero no dijeron nada

-Genial si tienes una pareja fuerte y cariñosa, Raven es especialmente celosa incluso con Sumer la cual forma parte del matrimonio polígamo- El ente dijo esto mientras miraba a todos

-¿Mi mamá aún está viva?- El ente asintió, Ruby sonrío con tristeza al igual que todo el equipo STRQ

-Ella te enseño todo lo que sabes, ella te protege y quiere, pero Raven es celosa, ella no deja que nadie se acerque a Tai si no es de máxima prioridad, incluso peleo a puño limpio contra otra fauno cuando pensó que miraba a Tai-

-Eso es exagerado- Kali dijo esto al pensar en la escena

-Imagina que vives en un mundo donde pueden quitarte a tu esposo a la fuerza y no solo eso, imagina que pueden atacarte para conseguirlo y tú al ser de una especie felina solo puedes aceptar esto o ser la más fuerte y quedarte con tu esposo. ¿Pelearías por el o dejarías que se lo llevaran?- El ente pregunto

-Pelearía por el- Kali estaba motivada lo cual causo una sonrisa en Ghira y Blake

-Ese problema se solucionó fácil con Tai, el convenció a Raven de compartir con Sumer- Tai estaba feliz y se sentía como un campeón

-Pero Raven lo amenazo con castrarlo si ese "amor" salía de Sumer o ella- Tai se cubrió la entrepierna

**Por lo que pudo recordar de los rumores los glotones solo buscan parejas fuertes, no soportan ser llamados comadrejas y más importante, si intentas defenderte solo causaras que te maten, si dejas que te golpeen ellos se aburren y se alejan, pero cuando te defiendes ellos matan**

**-¡Tu!- Weiss le grito a Ruby**

**-¡Terminemos lo que empezamos!- Ruby ya tenía su guadaña lista**

**-Lee esto y no vuelvas a hablarme- Weiss le entrego un panfleto para el manejo responsable del Dust**

**-Chicas, creo que iniciaron con la pata izquierda- Yang por poco se comienza a reír de su juego de palabras, las otras dos parecían molestas**

**-¿Familia?- Weiss pregunto**

**-Si-**

Todos entendían que Ruby y Weiss no eran muy fanáticas del humor de Yang en cualquier realidad, pero ella y Tai reían a carcajadas por los chistes tan "Buenos" que escuchaban

**-Bueno podríamos ir a comprar útiles y materiales para la escuela mientras hablamos de chicos lindos- Weiss dijo esto de manera sarcástica**

**-¿Enserio?- Ruby parecía desconfiada**

**-Claro, incluso podríamos comer un poco de filete- Ruby comenzó a babear, ella doraba la carne. Weiss señalo a un chico rubio alejado de todos**

**-Podríamos hablar de chicos lindos, altos, rubios y… mortales- Ella dejo de hablar al sentir que llamo a la persona equivocada. Ella no quería voltear pues sintió el aroma de algo muy peligroso. Sus padres y hermana le hablaron sobre los Mustelidae, especialmente del GuloGulo y el ratel**

**Los Mustelidae ayudaron a los Schnee pues eran leopardos de las nieves, pero la diferencia de poder era clara, Weiss tenía un símbolo en su espada, el símbolo de un clan de Mustelidae, ellos fueron los que salvaron a su compañía y a su familia de la extinción. **

**Desde entonces los leopardos de las nieves utilizan ese símbolo para darles las gracias a sus salvadores y algún día poder ellos ser sus guardianes**

-Una historia familiar, Weiss debe sentirse feliz de encontrarse con Jaune- Ruby dijo esto esperando a que Jaune pudiera hacerse amigo de ellas dos, pero parecía que este Jaune no quería amigos

-Quizás no sean amigos, posiblemente pueda utilizar ese orgullo familiar para manipular a la blanca- Roman dio un punto de vista

-Nosotras no seremos manipuladas-

-¿Incluso por tu propio apellido?- Roman ataco al orgullo de Weiss y Winter quería golpearlo

**Weiss miraba la funda del adolescente y se congelo del miedo nuevamente, el mismo símbolo en su espada era el que el muchacho tenía en la funda**

**-Me señalaste ¿Quieres decirme algo?- Los Glotones son muy violentos, ellos esperan hasta el más mínimo motivo para pelear**

-¿Creen que le arranque los colmillos?- Mercury le pregunto a sus compañeras las cuales pensaban que ese Jaune podría romperle los dientes a puñetazos

-No creo que la ataque, su familia tiene una deuda con él, es muy probable que solo la quiera asustar- Cinder dio su opinión

-Jaune no golpeara a Weiss, podrá parecer un criminal, pero aún es Jaune- Ruby defendió a Jaune

**-No señor, solo estaba jugando con mis amigas- Weiss se forzó a reír y abrazo a Ruby y Yang**

**-Ya veo, Hola nuevamente Ruby- Ruby saludo con miedo al pensar que Jaune llego para pelear con Weiss. A Ruby no le gustaban los gatos, pero le desagradaba más la idea de que por su culpa alguien muriera**

-Patético, pero efectivo si quieres que baje la guardia- Winter parecía regañar a Weiss

-Para mí esa fue una genial estrategia- Ruby animaba a Weiss al igual que su equipo

**En ese momento entro un humano y una leona, el humano era el director Ozpin, el hombre que busco a los Arc hasta su hogar y al lado estaba Glynda Goodwintch**

**Ozpin era exactamente igual al Ozpin del mundo original, pero Glynda parecía más agresiva y viva**

**Ella tenía garras al igual que la mayoría de depredadores, ella era un poco más musculosa, pero no perdía su feminidad y sus manos tenían un pelaje delgado **

-Glynda es toda una leona dormida- Tai intento hacer reír a todos, pero solo gano las risas de Yang y una mirada furiosa de Glynda

-Taiyang, no vuelvas a repetir esas palabras jamás- Glynda tenía una mirada que daba miedo

**Ella miraba a Jaune y él le devolvía la mirada, nadie parecía notarlo con excepción de Ruby la cual miraba la forma en que Jaune parecía enojarse al ver que la mujer no desviaba la mirada**

**-Ok, si eso es todo pueden retirarse y descansar hasta mañana-**

**Jaune estaba solo mientras todos los demás estudiantes lograban salir del auditorio, el no desvió la mirada de Glynda y ella igualmente mantenía su mirada**

**Ozpin logro darse cuenta y se alejó dejando al estudiante con la maestra**

**-Jaune- Glynda camino hasta él y sonrío enseñando los colmillos, Jaune no se quedó atrás e igualmente enseño los colmillos, pero los de él eran más afilados que los de Glynda**

-Esto no terminara bien- Ozpin miraba esta escena y recordó que la especie de Jaune era agresiva y Glynda era una leona, esto terminaría con una pelea entre ambos

-Ganara Glynda, ella es más experimentada y su semblanza es muy útil contra enemigos físicos- Port dio su punto de vista

-Glynda está muy cerca, El joven Arc solo necesitaría una mordida en el cuello para terminar con nuestra colega, es obvio que el Joven Arc tiene la ventaja por la punta de sus dientes y la fuerza física-

-Dejen de hablar de cómo me matare con uno de mis estudiantes- Glynda se enojó con Peter y con Bart

-No pasara nada, posiblemente ya se conozcan y se quieran- Tai dijo esto mientras miraba con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-

**-Hola madrina- Jaune dijo esto mientras sonreía**

**Glynda acaricio la cabeza de Jaune.**

-Pasa lo mismo con muchos animales, a Zwei le pasaba lo mismo cuando era cachorro- Las hermanas Yang y Ruby recordaron esa escena, parecía que Zwei atacaría a otro Corgi, pero al final terminaron jugando

**Los leones le tienen miedo a los Mustelidae, pero los padres de Jaune son amigos íntimos de Glynda, ella fue la que ayudo a encontrar al joven, pero a ella le preocupa que actué igual que su padre cuando él tenía la edad de Jaune**

-Parece que Glynda ahora fue quien busco a Jaune- Ruby dijo esto e imagino la versión pequeña de Jaune, esa versión con orejitas, dientes afilados, garras y cola esponjosa no era algo precisamente lindo

-Créeme pienso lo mismo que tu- Weiss le dijo esto a Ruby sorprendiéndola

**-Descansada e intenta no sonreír, tus dientes podrían asustar a los herbívoros- Jaune asintió pero comenzó a sentirse triste**

**Desde muy pequeño él era apartado de todos los demás niños, inclusos sus hermanas lo querían lejos de ellas pues ellas no heredaron características para el combate, todas eran lindas e inofensivas, pero Jaune era la hibridación perfecta para el guerrero más letal de todos**

**Los glotones son fuertes para su tamaño pequeño y Jaune al ser más grande su fuerza igualmente era superior, muchas ocasiones pasaron donde tenía miedo de lastimar a otros niños por jugar muy brusco o tenía miedo de que sus instintos lo dominaran y terminara lastimando a alguien o peor**

**Sus colmillos y garras no ayudaron, sus colmillos eran visibles cada vez que habla y sus garras no son retractiles, por lo mismo siempre tiene problemas con la ropa o cosas frágiles porque las rompe o corta por accidente**

-Debió de sentirse muy solo, incluso su familia lo alejo de el- Ruby no podía imaginar una situación donde Yang no estuviera para protegerla y guiarla

-Heredo todo para pelear, pero al final no tenía nadie a quien defender- Ren dijo esto de forma muy poética

-Aunque debes admitir que tenían un punto para alejarse de él, era una especie agresiva- Winter dio su punto de vista

-No me sorprende viniendo de ti- Qrow ahora ataco a Winter

-Es un desperdicio, ellos son guerreros y los alejan en lugar de entrenarlos y ganarse su confianza y lealtad- Raven pensaba que esto era un desperdicio y esas personas idiotas

**Jaune llego a Beacon por dos razones, la primera era encontrar compañeros para poder crecer como individuo y la segunda y más importante era volverse un héroe igual que su padre, su abuelo y toda su familia desde casi el inicio de la línea de sangre principal**

-Parece que el mismo quiere hacerse un nombre- Raven podría admirar eso

-Lo entiendo muy bien- Weiss y Winter dijeron esto

**Jaune llego al lugar donde todos intentaban dormir, obviamente todos dejaron de hacer cualquier cosa solo para mirar al Glotón llegar hasta una esquina donde Ruby y Yang hablaban**

**-¿Puedo dormir aquí?- Jaune pregunto y ninguna negó nada **

**Jaune se durmió con la ropa puesta. Después de unas horas durmió sin problemas, pero Ruby**

-Fue divertido verlo con ese pijama de conejito- Yang recordó y comenzó a reír, los demás solo lo imaginaron y sonrieron

-No creo que exista una de ese tamaño- Ruby dijo esto

-Podría pedirlo por encargo- Coco dio una posible solución

**Jaune atrapo a Ruby en un abrazo cálido, ella no se movía por miedo a ser cortada por una de las garras de Jaune o ser mordida y perder una extremidad**

**-Calientito- Jaune dijo esto mientras restregaba su cabeza en las orejitas de Ruby y ella se durmió después de sentir que Jaune desprendía una temperatura agradable y a pesar de tener músculos fuertes el aún era suavecito en su pelaje**

-Eso fue lindo y aterrador de cierta forma- Ruby lo admitió, Jaune parecía cuidarla igual que yang lo hacía con ella

-Aun no me agrada ese chico- Tai dijo esto, él era un padre sobre protector pero ¿Quién no con una hija como Ruby?

-Papá, Jaune es un buen amigo- Tai no cambio ni un poco su forma de pensar de Jaune

**La mañana llego y Jaune se aseguró de no hacerle daño a Ruby y dejarla dormir tranquila**

**-Creo que juzgue mal a tu raza- Yang estaba sentada a un lado de Jaune**

**-¿Qué pensabas de lo glotones?- Pregunto con fastidio, pero la verdad solo quería dormir más**

**-Pensé que todos eran cosas peligrosas, siempre peleando, comiendo y matando cuando están enojados- Yang no mentía**

**-Bueno tienes un punto me gusta mucho pelear, comer es agradable, pero no me gusta matar si no es necesario- Jaune fue a desayunar**

-No dejaría que nadie se acercara así a mi hermanita, pero Jaune es bastante confiable, él no es precisamente la persona más amenazante de todas- Yang dijo esto

-El nuestro no, pero ese Jaune no me parece muy confiable- Weiss dijo esto con desconfianza

-Podrá parecer malvado, pero míralo, ese chico es igual de delicado que nuestro Jaune- Pyrrha dijo esto con un poco de alegría

-¿Dijiste delicado?- Nora pregunto con una sonrisa

**Todos le daban el paso y él sonreía, sus dientes afilados aterraban a los herbívoros, incluso otros depredadores no querían meterse con un Glotón tan grande**

**Jaune por su parte estaba feliz, en Beacon todos eran muy corteses, darle paso para desayunar y entregarle un poco de carne era algo agradable, pero sentía que algo le faltaba al desayuno**

**Todos los depredadores que sentían la mirada de Jaune hicieron lo más lógico, le entregaron parte o todo su desayuno, los glotones son famosos por matar a los animales que no les dan sus presas, incluso los leones y osos dejan la comida si no es completamente necesaria**

-Eso podría ser una clase de acoso escolar- Glynda pensó que Jaune era el acosador sin saberlo

-El técnicamente no está haciendo nada, solamente camina y sonríe. Aunque su sonrisa si da miedo- Raven aceptaba que esa sonrisa era muy intimidante

**En ese momento Jaune detecto el aroma dulce y delicioso que todo Glotón adora. Jaune comió toda la carne a una velocidad tan alta que los depredadores a su alrededor dejaron de comer por si el Glotón buscaba algo más para acompañar su desayuno**

**Jaune dejó la bandeja solo con los huesos**

**-Porque dejo huesos tan sabrosos- Ruby quería tocar los huesos que Jaune dejo pero Yang la detuvo**

-¿Enserio comeré huesos?- Ruby dijo esto con un poquito de asco

-Los huesos son muy altos en calcio, eso ayudaría a crecer- El ente dijo esto y Ruby pidió unos huesos para iniciar su nueva dieta. El ente sonrió para sí mismo mientras veía a la joven rose roer unos huesos

**-No, los glotones comen incluso los huesos, pero Jaune se fue por un aroma- Yang igual sentía el aroma, pero no quería competir con Jaune si eso significaba darle una razón para que el hasta ahora inofensivo depredador alfa la atacara**

**-El aroma más delicioso de todos- Yang reafirmo lo que dijo**

**-Rin, Rin, mira esto- Dos chicas se encontraban desayunando, la primera era una mujer delgada, era pequeña, pero no tanto como Ruby o Weiss, ella tenía ropa orientales y sus manos tenían un pelaje negro y blanco, su pelaje era esponjoso y sus orejitas negras en la cabeza daban una serenidad increíble y lo más destacable eran sus garras y colmillos que en lugar de despedazar carne ahora le eran útiles para destruir el bambú**

**Lie Rin, la panda, ella era una chica muy conocida por pertenecer a una especie muy querida por los humanos, ella es muy similar a los demás osos, pero es más tranquila y nunca se enoja, ella es la voz de la razón para su amiga**

-Ren, eres tú, estas lindísima- Nora gritaba y abrazaba a Ren, este no estaba muy contento pues pensaba que sería un chico, pero al verse como panda femenina no le causaba mucha alegría

-Debo admitir que Ren está hermoso- Sun dijo esto ganándose la mirada atónita de todos

-No homo- La técnica infalible para salvaguardar tu heterosexualidad

-El joven Lie es una hermosa mujer en ese mundo- Ren comenzaba a sentir pena cada vez que alguien alababa a su otra yo por su belleza. No esperaba que Ozpin le dijera hermoso

-Aún tengo una duda ¿Por qué esta en ese lugar? Los pandas técnicamente no están listos para pelear, ellos no son feroces como los osos normales- Raven dijo esto

-Lo descubrirás- Fue todo lo que dijo el ente

**La otra chica era una mujer grande, era igual un oso, pero ella pertenecía a una clase diferente**

**Ella tenía garras más afiladas, colmillos más grandes y más musculo, todo en la adolescente era grande por decir lo mínimo, el pelaje que tenía era muy grueso especial para evitar las picaduras de abejas y ataques de animales, sus orejitas y su hiperactividad la hacían linda, pero su fuerza y la poca paciencia que tenía eran algo que asustaba a los demás**

**Nora era una Osa de cara corta**

**Ella era de la especie ursina más grande, incluso Yang era más pequeña que ella, pero ahora era feliz por tener sus dos cosas favoritas en todo el mundo. Tenía una gigantesca montaña de panqueques y un tarro de miel, ella lo robo de la cocina y nadie podía impedirle nada, ella era la más grande y fuerte sin contar a Rin o la otra osa Yang**

-Eso sí que es una chica grande. Rin mide lo mismo que Ren que son 1.75, Nora debe medir 2.5 metros para que sea de ese tamaño- Ruby dijo esto pensando en lo pequeña que era a comparación

-Sin olvidar que sus garras y colmillos son muy grandes. Además parece que le gusta robar comida, lo cual no es muy diferente a la Nora promedio- Ren dijo esto recordando toda la comida que desaparecía

-Oye eso solo lo hago cuando es de máxima prioridad-

-¿Eso es todos los días a las 6? Señorita Valquiria por favor no continúe con sus robos, si quiere comida solo tómela- El director dijo esto recordando que desde que Nora entro a Beacon los suministros desaparecían de manera misteriosa

**Pero en ese momento ella dejo de comer al momento de sentir el olor de algún incauto**

**Ella estaba lista para asustarlo con un rugido**

**Nora le rugió a la persona que estaba a sus espaldas, pero el ser frente a ella no se asustó. Ella no esperaba que alguien fuera más grande que ella, pero lo que la dejo sin palabras fue el rugido aún más poderoso que provino del hombre frente a ella**

**El rugido era aterrador y ella se escondió detrás de la mesa**

Todos comenzaron a reírse por la actitud cobarde de Nora

-Todos dejen de reír, no es graciosos- Todos comenzaron a reír mas fuerte

-Ahora me entiendes- Nora abrazo a Ruby la cual dijo esto, Ruby por poco pierde el aire de los pulmones

**Rin por su parte estaba preparada para entrar a la acción en caso de que Nora peleara, pero no esperaba ver al asesino de oso frente a ella**

**Los glotones espantan a los osos, incluso algunas noticias dicen que los osos son su comida en casos de necesidad extrema**

**-Miel- Jaune extendió una tasita **

**-¡Es mía y no la dejare ir sin pelear!- Nora no pudo ver la tasita y se lanzó en contra de Jaune propinándole un puñetazo directo en el estomago**

-Eso es otra yo, comienza a golpearlo hasta que te respete y acepte que eres su superior-

-Nora no creo que la solución sea la violencia en esta situación- Ren dijo esto con la esperanza de que Nora recapacitara

-El intenta robar mi miel- Nora quería defender a la otra Nora

-Vamos Jaune golpéala hasta que deje de hablar- Mercury se comenzaba a fastidiar de la escandalosa Nora y deseaba que algo la lograra mantener en silencio

-Eso es extraño, con la fuerza de ese golpe el chico debería estar de rodillas- Tai y Qrow sabían que algo estaba mal, pero no podían descubrir que

**Ella pensó que tenía a Jaune contra las cuerdas, pero en ese momento recordó una cosa**

**Los Glotones son muy peligroso enojados, son los mamíferos más resistentes en las peleas, si los atacas ellos devolverán con aun más ferocidad y lo más importante**

**-Ahora es mi turno- Ellos son muchísimo más fuertes de lo que aparentan**

**Jaune tenía sus garras listas, Rin pudo ver la forma en que apenas rozaron esas garras la mesa y esta fue cortada sin problemas**

**Jaune levanto la mano. Nora pudo ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos mientras las garras de Jaune se aproximaban a su cuello**

-¡Vamos, córtale el cuello!- Adam fue quien grito para sorpresa de todos

-¿Qué? Levante la mano el que ya este fastidiado de la voz gritona de esa Nora- Todos los villanos levantaron la mano, muchos de ellos no estaban fastidiados, pero la querían ver morir

-Ustedes son malos-

-Ya lo sé roja- Roman le respondió a Ruby

**-¡La miel!- Rin le entrego el Tarro completo. Jaune vertió un poco en su tasita **

-Salvado por el dulce- La mayoría de los espectadores comenzaron a abuchear

-Todos hoy en día se creen críticos-

-Y tú te crees comediante- Adam dijo esto ganándose la risa de unas cuantas personas, eso fue un golpe directo al orgullo de Yang

**-Luego podemos seguir jugando, los ositos me divierten cuando quieren jugar a medir fuerzas- Jaune pensaba que Nora quería jugar, para el ese golpe fue lo mismo que una caricia**

**Nora por su parte ahora tenía miedo, ahora un glotón tiene un lugar donde encontrar alimento lo que significa que siempre que tenga hambre la buscara y si no le da comida entonces "Jugara" con ella**

**Jaune volvió a su asiento y comenzó a remojar los huesos que dejo en la miel para después comerlos**

**-¿Me das un poquito?- Ruby le pregunto y Jaune le entrego un hueso con miel. **

**-¿Quieres un poquito?- Jaune le pregunto a Yang la cual miraba la miel con mucho deseo**

**-Si- Jaune dejo que comiera un poco, pero el termino con el contenido de su tasita después de compartir**

-Obtuvo la miel sin pelear y la compartió con Yang la cual es una osa que ama la miel- Ruby sonrió al ver como Jaune era muy similar al suyo, pero más grande y aterrador, pero igual de compartido

-Me sorprende que aún no lo atacaran los demás alumnos, son más y podrían ganarle por superioridad numérica- Sienna pensó que era algo obvio pero nadie lo pensó antes

-Los ratel se acostumbraron a pelear en desventaja numérica, eso solo lo hubiera hecho enojar y ahora si tendríamos cadáveres- El ente le respondió

-Sin mencionar que no quiere causarle problemas a su amada madrina- Glynda sonrió, finalmente alguien piensa en darle menos trabajo

**-Pensé que solo comías carne- Ruby dijo esto**

**-Soy Ratel, pero también nos dicen Tejones de la miel porque nos parecemos un poquito a los tejones, y compartimos un gusto por el dulce sabor de la miel-**

**Jaune fue por su espada solo para encontrarse con la leopardo de las nieves y una chica pelirroja, Jaune intento ignóralas, pero estaban enfrente del casillero donde tenía su espada**

**-Muévanse- Jaune prácticamente ordeno, pero la verdad él lo dijo por miedo, él no quería espantarlas **

-Creo que no escogió las palabras indicadas- Tai pensó que no eran las palabras indicadas pues era demasiado amenazante

-Tai, solo dijo lo que quería, yo no le veo lo amenazante- Raven le respondió a Tai

-Eres una bandida, obviamente no sabrías distinguir lo amenazante de lo no amenazante- Winter parecía burlarse de Raven

-¿Sabes que es mi hermana verdad?-

-Eso me da más razón en mi argumento- Winter le respondió a Qrow

**Weiss se colocó en postura de defensa y la pelirroja miraba a Jaune con intriga**

**-¿Una humana?- Jaune comenzó a caminar alrededor de la chica roja**

**-¿No sabes quién es ella?- Jaune negó mientras sujetaba la mano de la chica y miraba las uñas para ver si tenía garras**

-Jaune parece muy curioso de Pyrrha- Pyrrha sonreía al ver como Jaune la miraba con mucha felicidad y emoción

-Creo que alguien está feliz- Yang sonrió y la mayoría de mujeres entendía el sentimiento de Pyrrha al ver a Jaune tan apegado a ella

**-Es Pyrrha Nikos, campeona del torneo Vytal por cuatro años consecutivos- Jaune tenía sus manos en la boca de Pyrrha y buscaba colmillo**

**-Felicidades, no tienes ninguna carie-**

-Parece más interesado en el cuerpo de Pyrrha que en la explicación de Weiss- Pyrrha y Weiss estaban rojas, una de furia y otra de emoción

**-¿Nunca viste a una humana?- **

**-Solo pude ver al director, jamás pude ver a un humano-**

**-Ya veo ¿Eres una zarigüeya?- Pyrrha pregunto con inocencia, pero Weiss se asustó, esas palabras eran un insulto para los Tejones y Glotones**

**-¿Podrías repetirlo?- Jaune ahora tenía una mirada amenazante en toda regla, sus garras estaban listas para apuñalar el cuello de Pyrrha y sus colmillos ahora no se escondían**

-Bueno creo que eso enojo a Jaune- Nora al ver la actitud un poco violenta de Jaune ahora pensaba que Pyrrha seria golpeada hasta el cansancio

-Creo que no iniciaste con buen pie tu relación con Jaune- Ruby dijo esto, parecía una burla, pero su actitud y carácter no parecían ser los de una burla

**Pyrrha pudo darse cuenta del error cuando Jaune parecía estar listo para pelar con ella**

**-Lo siento, pero tampoco he visto jamás a un Glotón- Jaune se relajo**

**-¿De verdad?- Jaune ahora tenía una mirada de alegría y su colita aunque pequeña se movía de forma rápida**

**Lindo, Pyrrha pensó estas palabras mientras veía como el adolescente aún más grande que ella esperaba que dijera cualquier cosa**

-Muy lindo, parece que algunas tienen suerte- Pyrrha estaba celosa de la otra Pyrrha

-Espero que esa Pyrrha tenga todas sus vacunas- Yang fue golpeada por una roca desde el otro lado de la habitación, Adam con una magistral puntería la logro golpear en la nariz

-¡Gracias!- Weiss le grito a Adam y este sonrió

Los que observaron esta escena se quedaron impactados por la forma en que estos dos se hablaron

**-Eres bonita- Jaune dijo esto sin pensarlo, los GuloGulo no son precisamente muy sensatos, son tan feroces y valientes que dicen muchas cosas que los meten en peleas y ellos piensan que es solo un juego**

**-**¿Por qué soy la Pyrrha con poca suerte con Jaune?- Pyrrha se veía decaída al ver que el otro Jaune alababa el aspecto de Pyrrha y tenía mucho contacto físico con ella

-Glynda, nos urge tener un psicólogo en Beacon-

-¿Tenemos el presupuesto?- Glynda le pregunto a Ozpin y el señalo a Pyrrha comenzando a hablar en voz baja, ella parecía comenzar a enloquecer

-Creo que ningún precio es suficientemente alto por ahora, especialmente si queremos evitar algunas bajas no previstas- Glynda asintió al ver nuevamente a Pyrrha la cual comenzaba a morder una de sus manos tan fuerte que comenzó a sangrar

**Jaune se encontraba en las plataformas mientras miraba a todos los demás estudiantes de nuevo ingreso**

**Jaune no presto atención y comenzó a contar las nubes del cielo**

**Después fue arrojado hacia el bosque, todo lo que podía recordar era que necesitaba un compañero y unas reliquias**

-¿Es idiota?- Glynda parecía mas enojada que antes, ese Jaune era muy inconsciente

-La verdad no creo que necesite saberlo y puede que sea más interesante- Ozpin dijo esto mientras tomaba una tasa de te

-Claro ¿Por qué no les atamos piedras en los pies para la próxima iniciación?-

-Me gusta tu idea Glynda- Ahora ella pensaba que su jefe era igual de descuidado y los alumnos pensaron que estaba loco

**El no busco ninguna forma de aterrizar, simplemente dejo que la gravedad hiciera el trabajo **

**El impacto hubiera matado a cualquiera, pero el simplemente salió de un cráter**

-Es muy resistente- Todos se sorprendieron al ver como Jaune se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo, parecía que no tenía ninguna herida

-Los ratel y GuloGulo son increíblemente resistentes, incluso si los golpearas con todas tus fuerzas ellos no se dejarían y continuarían peleando aun con sus huesos rotos- Eso dejo en claro algo, los GuloGulo eran muy tontos o muy fuertes

**-Veamos a donde esta Ruby- Jaune comenzó a olfatear y seguía el aroma de Ruby, pero se encontró de frente con la humana Pyrrha**

**-Hola- **

**Después de matar a un grupo de Grimm y volver con las reliquias y su nuevo equipo Jaune esperaba a ver quién era el líder **

**-El equipo JNPR estará dirigido por Jaune Arc- Nadie aplaudió, solamente Pyrrha y Ruby la cual parecía ya no temerle a Jaune**

-Parece que por fin se acostumbró a Jaune, es igual a Zwei cuando llego- Blake parecía enojada al recordar eso

-Yo aún no me acostumbro, ese perro siempre me está molestando- Blake estaba furiosa y sus padres tenían una risita nerviosa

-Por favor Blake, es solo un perrito, él siempre quiere jugar contigo- Yang dijo esto y ella parecía enojarse más

-El muerde todos mis libros y me ataca antes de dormir-

-En primer lugar si pudieras acomodar tus libros en su lugar Zwei no los mordería pues parece que los dejas en el suelo para que los muerda y en segundo lugar, Zwei solo intenta ser amigable, el intenta darte las buenas noches al lamer tu rostro- Blake ahora estaba roja de la furia

-¡Eso a mí no me hace feliz!- Todos sus amigos y familiares comenzaron a reír, incluso Adam el cual comenzó a hacer notas mentales "No comprar perros"

**-Vámonos- Jaune y su equipo llegaron a la habitación**

**-¿Cual quiere, jefe?- Nora quería ganarse la simpatía de Jaune**

**-Ustedes escojan las camas, yo tomare la que quede- Jaune salió de la habitación**

**-Cuando terminen de cambiarse entrare- Jaune era un glotón, pero conocía que las hembras por lo general se cambiaban en lugares separados a los machos**

**-¿Por qué no hay muchos chicos?- Jaune siempre se preguntó eso, pero su madre no le respondía y su padre decía que así siempre fueron las cosas, sus hermanas tampoco le respondían y siempre buscaba respuestas, solo para encontrar imágenes donde un macho y hembra parecían pelear desnudos**

-Es igual de despistado que el nuestro- Esto parecía matar un poco las esperanzas de Pyrrha

**Jaune no tenía mucho sentido común por lo que para él era difícil entender muchas cosas, pero sabía que tenía que alejarse cuando una hembra decía que se alejara y no quería pelear, no por ahora**

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Weiss salió de su habitación y miraba a Jaune **

**-Estoy fuera porque ellas se cambian-**

**-Muy caballeroso de su parte, perdón si fui brusca en el pasado, soy Weiss Schnee miembro de la familia Schnee.- Ella se aseguró de remarcar bien su linaje y beso la mano de Jaune de forma cortes**

El rostro de Weiss se tornó rojo, Pyrrha estaba por saltar al cuello de Weiss pero era detenida por Nora, Ren y una fuerza que la obligaba a estar quieta

-Es un mundo paralelo, es normal intentar marcar el territorio y Weiss intenta marcar a Jaune como su pareja- El ente dijo esto

-¿Enserio un beso? Eso es un poco tonto- Nora dijo esto pero al decir beso, Pyrrha comenzaba a ponerse más violenta

-Weiss deja su olor para evitar que otros felinos vean a Jaune como pareja, pero eso pude ser contraproducente pues muchos al ver que ya tiene pareja entonces su deseo es arrebatarlo-

-Eso es desagradable- Kali dijo esto mientras miraba con desagrado la pantalla

-ni lo mencione señora B, usted ha peleado con más faunos felinos en una semana que muchos cazadores en toda su vida- Esto sorprendió a todos y puso una sonrisa orgullosa en Kali

\- cariño, yo siempre estaré para ti- Ghira sonrió al ver a su esposa tan motivada. Tai abrió los brazos esperando a que Raven lo abrazara, después de todo pensó que estas visiones la ablandarían un poco

-Ni en tus sueños Tai- Qrow puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amigo

-No debería sorprenderte, Raven es un pájaro de malagüero- Tai sonrió al escuchar el chiste de Qrow

**Jaune recordó que en uno de los libros decía que las mujeres al hacer esto muestran que eres parte de su manada, esa fue la explicación de su padre, pero el libro decía que era para hacerle notar su gusto por ella**

**-Eres bonita, pequeñita- Jaune levanto a Weiss y la abrazo, pero se aseguró de no cortarla con sus garras**

-Yo no soy tan pequeña, él es muy grande- Yang parecía contener la risa

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Solo estoy diciendo que Jaune es demasiado grande para mi pequeño cuerpo.- Ahora más gente intentaba contener la risa

-Weiss no creo que debas seguía hablando de esa forma- Blake estaba ahora intentando contener la risa

-Solo digo lo obvio, Jaune es demasiado grande, mi cuerpo no puede competir con ese gigantesco tamaño- Ahora todos reían, incluso Winter no pudo evitar reírse al ver que su hermana no entendía el doble sentido de sus palabras

**-Bueno creo que será mejor dejar esto por ahora hasta luego- Jaune le dio un lengüetazo a Weiss en la mejilla**

**Ella se sonrojo y se fue**

**Eso era extraño, pero sus hermanas le dijeron que solo podía hacer eso con la familia y sus parejas, pero ahora técnicamente los equipos JNPR y RWBY eran su familia**

-¿Por qué no lo golpea? Acaba de besarme sin mí son sentimiento-

-Eso es porque crees que ya te está escogiendo como pareja-

-¿Eso es bueno?- Weiss pregunto, Pyrrha ahora tenía un waffle en la boca para evitar que gritara improperios

-Sí, muchas hembras matarían por ser escogidas por un macho, especialmente por uno de los fuertes Ratel y GuloGulo, él es muy cotizado por su fuerza y porque son muy caballerosos- Weiss se sorprendió, pero si tenía que ser pareja de ese Jaune entonces como mínimo la casta de Jaune debería de ser la mejor y tener esas características

-Pero ahora debes cuidarte las espaladas, muchas hembras ahora buscaran partirte las piernas para ganar tu lugar como pareja- Pyrrha sonrió y pensaba en que simplemente le daría una paliza a Weiss enfrente de Jaune

-No creo que eso funcione en tu mundo, pero en ese posiblemente si-

**Jaune entro a la habitación, todas ya tenían su ropa para dormir y Jaune se dejó caer en la cama más alejada de la puerta pues era la única sin un ocupante**

**-Jefe ¿Quiere algo?- **

**-No, pero gracias por preguntar – Jaune incluso sus garras en la madera de su cama y se cubrió con las cobijas**

-No creo que esa cama aguante más de dos noches, Jaune parece muy incómodo- Ruby dijo esto al ver como Jaune intentaba dormir, pero parecía inútil todas las posturas

-La verdad es que la cama es muy pequeña, el intenta aferrarse para no caerse mientras duerme-

-Podría dormir en el suelo, eso solucionaría el problema- Weiss dio una solución simple

-Podríamos combinar nuestras dos camas para que estuviera más cómodo- Pyrrha dijo esto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a muchos no les sorprendió

Kali tenía una sonrisa al ver que esa chica estaba muy decidida

**Nora y Rin tenían miedo al ver que la madera fue atravesada sin ningún problema**

**-Es increíble que tengamos un hombre como compañero y aún más que sea un Glotón- Pyrrha estaba feliz pues escuchaba historias de su madre sobre los Glotones, ellos son los héroes de vale pero eran conocidos por todo el mundo**

**-Yo tengo miedo- Nora no quería estar en la misma habitación que Jaune, él era un monstruo y tenía miedo de que Jaune le hiciera algo**

**-No creo que sea malo, él nos dio la libertad de escoger nuestras camas y cambiarnos, además parece confiar en nosotras- Rin dijo esto y Nora pudo calmarse, quizás no era un glotón malo**

-O puede esperar a que todos bajen la guardia, aprender sus debilidades y finalmente acabar con todos- Cinder pensó en una estrategia

-No creo que quiera hacer eso, ese muchacho se unió para hacer aliados, posiblemente tenga el peso de no solo una familia de cazadores, ahora tiene el peso de una especie. Obviamente no quiere decepcionarlos y menos ensuciar a su linaje- Salem podía ver la forma de controlar a ese Jaune precisamente

-Jaune es un buen amigo, el nunca intentaría hacernos nada malo- Ruby recordó que incluso el Jaune Vampiro cuidaba de Ren

-Tienes razón- Ren sonrió al pensar lo mismo que Ruby

**La semana fue pasando con normalidad, todos ya se conocían, pero Rin y Nora aun le temían a Jaune**

**Nora tenía hambre y Rin se quedaba sin bambú**

-Maldición, de nuevo no- Nora estaba impacientándose

-Relájate, solamente es un contratiempo, posiblemente solo esperan a que sea la hora de comer-

-No, la verdad Nora termino con los suministros del equipo JNPR y Pyrrha no quiere compartir porque la última vez que lo hizo ella perdió toda la comida por una semana-

-¿Enserio, Pyrrha no me compartirá de su comida?- Nora miraba a Pyrrha con tristeza

-Ten en cuenta que comiste todo lo de una semana en 15 minutos, ambas pasaron por hambre por tu culpa- Nora ahora se arrepentía

-Perdón- Nora se disculpó en nombre de la otra Nora con su Pyrrha

**Ambas estaban tiradas en sus camas mientras pensaban en cómo llenar su estómago y desde la puerta Jaune entro sosteniendo un Tarro de miel y un poco de bambú**

**-Tomen- Jaune le dio el bambú a Rin y ella lo comía con lentitud disfrutando de la planta, estaba exquisito, ella quería llorar por la calidad del bambú. Ella introducía el bambú a sus labios y chupaba de forma que el sonido producido era extrañamente excitante, ella tenía un sonrojo mientras chupaba su dulce alimento**

**La miel estaba fresca, recién extraída del panal, Nora india su mano en el tarro y comía todo el dulce néctar, ella abrió la boca para mostrar toda la miel en su lengua, ella tenía un sonrojo y se mostraban muy felices**

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se fue la luz? ¿Qué es ese sonido?- Yang tapaba los ojos de Ruby para evitar que viera esa escena, pero el sonido incomodo no podía bloquearse

Las mujeres veían la escena tenían pensamientos diferentes, a unas les gustaba mucho pues era gracioso, erótico y muy interesante

Otras pensaban que era algo vulgar y falto de romance

Todos los hombres en la sala se sonrojaron o sonreían mientras miraban la escena, todos menos uno

-Dejen de verme con esa mirada, todos ustedes dejen de verme de esa forma- Todos miraban a Ren el cual se veía muy avergonzado

-Ren ¿Crees que podrías ponerte esta peluca?- Sun le entrego una peluca a Ren y este se horrorizo

-Vamos Ren, sería algo divertido- Rápidamente todos comenzaron a hacerle burla a Ren para que finalmente le pusieran una peluca

Todos sus amigos comenzaron a tomarle fotografías

-Espero que las eliminen cuando volvamos, especialmente tú- Ren señalo a Neptune el cual tenía una sonrisa mientras miraba las fotos de Ren

**-Gracias ¿Cómo sabias que teníamos hambre?- Jaune se quedó quieto**

**-La verdad es que las veía muy decaídas y pensé que en Beacon no tienen comida para pandas y su miel es escasa, pensé que como soy su hermano mayor tenía que cuidarlas-**

**-¿Hermano?-**

**-Sí, soy el líder por lo que soy el hermano mayor- Jaune dijo esto con mucha ilusión, el siempre deseo ser un hermano mayor, pero sus padres pensaron que era más que suficiente con 17 crías, pero Jaune era el más joven de todas sin menciona que fue el único hombre**

-Wow, pensé que con 8 era muy difícil, pero 17 es extremo- Qrow no podía imaginarse a el mismo cuidando a 17 Rubys o Yangs

-Yo estaría muy feliz- Tai se imaginaba abrazando a 17 Rubys o escuchando chistes de 17 Yangs

-Sería bueno cuando fueran más mayores, pero cuando son pequeños son un poco…-

-Muy molestos, aún recuerdo cuantas veces mis sobrinas me despertaron a la mitad de la noche porque tenían miedo- Qrow recordaba todas las ocasiones donde estaba con una resaca y le causa un dolor de cabeza increíble

**Pyrrha estaba feliz porque su compañero era un gigante muy lindo, Jaune se distraía con facilidad con las luces de colores, era muy fuerte pero nunca golpeaba a alguien más débil que él y siempre estaba al pendiente de los demás, pero también parecía muy triste pues todos le tenían miedo.**

**Ella era una humana y espartana por lo que no dejaría que el Gulogulo que era su líder se sintiera solitario y por lo mismo ella lo ayudaba y lentamente pensaba que se ganaba la simpatía de uno de los pocos machos de GuloGulo que existían**

**Jaune era feliz, dejaba que Pyrrha y Nora jugaran con su cabello, pero Rin era su compañera favorita, en ella veía a su madre antes de que sus colmillos y garras crecieran, esto fue algo muy dulce para él y le gustaba recostarse en las piernas de Rin, ella al inicio le tenía miedo, pero con el tiempo observo que Jaune la quería mucho y tenía confianza en ella**

-Es tierno, pero triste- Ruby pensó en la infancia de ese Jaune, apartado de su familia por su fuerza

-Su familia y especialmente su madre son idiotitas, ¿Quién dejaría a un niño con esas características?- Para sorpresa de todos Raven fue quien dijo esto

-No creo que seas la indicada para hablar sobre maternidad, señorita abandonad ora-

-Yang tu no entenderías- Raven empezó a discutir con Yang

-Lo entendería si me explicaras, no solo me dejaras a mi suerte- El ente chasqueo los dedos y los ánimos de ambas fue reduciéndose

-Gracias, hubiera sido difícil separarlas si comenzaran a pelear- Tai dijo esto mientras agradecía al ente

-Creo que ese Jaune enserio quiere una madre, por eso es tan cariñoso con Rin- Blake pensó en esto pues al ver el comportamiento de Jaune era obvio que esta era la situación

-Tienes razón, Ren siempre fue igual a una tierna madre o un hermano mayor amoroso- Nora dijo esto con una sonrisa

Ren se sentía alagado y feliz, pero todo termino cuando los demás hombres lo miraban

-Dejen de pensar en esa yo, degenerados- Ren comenzaba a perder la paciencia nuevamente, pero logro relajarse al ver a su versación femenina ser feliz al lado de su amigo

**Todos en Beacon pensaban que los mitos sobre la violencia de los Glotones eran solo una mentira hasta que un día**

**-Cáterin suéltame- Una coneja estaba siendo molestada por una chica más grande que ella, no solo era la chica grande también estaban otras tres que evitaban que la coneja escapara**

**-Vamos Velvet, esto es divertido- La chica grande era pelirroja y tenía unos colmillos a los lados de los labios. Ella era un Fauno Jabalí, ellos eran muy conocidos por ser agresivos y atacara otras especies**

-Incluso como hembra fauno ese idiota es molesto- Coco dijo esto al ver la forma en que Cardín se comportaba

-Es un simio, debería ser uno- Weiss dijo esto de forma despectiva

-Creo que eso es un insulto, los simios son más inteligentes que Cardín- Blake siguió con el comentario

Todos los que las escuchaban reían o sonreían por sus comentarios

-Creo que deberíamos aumentar los castigos, este comportamiento no puede permitirse- Ozpin dijo esto y todos los maestros asintieron

-si fuera mi alumno lo podría a correr hasta que le sangraran las piernas- Taiyang dijo esto con enojo, a él le molestaban el acoso de cualquier forma

**Jaune comía solo mientras el resto de los equipo llegaban, pero al ver eso no pudo contenerse**

**El jabalí apretó las orejas de conejo hasta que comenzaron a ponerse moradas**

**-Por favor suelta-**

**-¿Si no tienes colmillos para que viniste a una escuela de cazadores?- La discriminación entre herbívoros y carnívoros era muy habitual, especialmente con las razas más pequeñas**

**-Deja al conejo- Jaune estaba enojado y el sostenía la mano de Cáterin**

-Líder, deje de hablar y comienza a golpear a ese cerdo- Nora quería ver sangre, deseaba ver a Cardín mujer ser golpeada por Jaune

-No creo que Jaune la golpee, la asustara solamente- Weiss igualmente quería ver a Cardín con esos colmillos rotos, pero Jaune no la atacaría sin motivos.

Velvet en lo más hondo de su corazón quería ver a Jaune golpear a Cardín hasta que perdiera la conciencia

Coco notaba a su amiga más callada y expectante, pero parecía una niña pequeña antes de que sus caricaturas del fin de semana comenzaran

**-¿Qué piensas hacerme? Una zarigüeya que finge ser un Glotón es patético- Jaune nunca pensó que algún día quisiera romperle la nariz a una mujer, pero ahora**

-Esa chica no es muy lista- Roman dijo esto y todos asintieron

Nadie en su sano juicio intentaría pelear contra algo tan grande y peligroso, pero ahora

-¡Vamos ya golpéala!- Velvet no pudo contenerse, todos a su alrededor se sorprendieron por ese grito

-¡Si líder, golpea al cerdo y protege a la coneja!- Nora siguió, pero rápidamente guardo silencio al ver a Pyrrha, ella tenía una mirada asesina en contra de Velvet y ella

Nora se sentó y espero a que Pyrrha dejara de observarla

**El apretó la mano de Cáterin hasta que soltó las orejas de Velvet y después procedió a levantarla por el cuello**

**Jaune ya no se contenía, comenzó a azotar la cabeza de Cáterin contra la pared hasta que comenzó a fragmentarse**

**El equipo de Cáterin lo ataco por la espalda, pero esto lo enojo aún más**

**Con sus garras corto un poco de la mejilla de Sky, las garras de Jaune se incrustaron en su piel y procedió a cortar y golpear a la chica Sky la cual parecía ser una comadreja, la pequeña comadreja por poco es asesinada, pero Jaune dejo de golpearla cuando ella dejo de luchar**

**Las últimas dos miembros del equipo escaparon como cobardes**

-Parece que escaparon como gato asustado- Tai intento ser gracioso, pero solo gano la mirada desaprobatoria de algunos faunos

-Ahora entiendo de donde sacaste el humor-

-Fue asombroso, esas garras atravesaron el aura y pudo hacerle un gran daño a todos, puede ser que esa garras tengan algo especial- Oobleck ahora miraba esas garras con detenimiento

-sí, los Glotones evolucionaron para utilizar sus garras para matarse entre ellos, técnicamente es la única cosa de la naturaleza que puede ignorar el aura- Dato curioso sobre esa especie en ese mundo

**Jaune levanto al conejo de manera nupcial y la acomodo en el lugar donde él se sentaba para comer, después se fue por un tiempo solo para volver con vegetales para la coneja y carne para el**

-Parece que Jaune finalmente se relajó- Todos notaron que algo extraño pasaba con el pelaje de Jaune pues se erizaba cuando peleaba lo cual no ocurría con los demás

-También intenta hacerla comer con seguridad, pero no creo que funcione después de ver el espectáculo- Blake dijo esto al ver la forma en que Jaune logro derrotar a los idiotas

-Yo comería con gusto, esa Velvet debe pensar igual- Velvet dijo con mucha confianza

**Velvet quería escapar, pero después de ver que el glotón la quería, eso la lleno de dos emociones, la primera era obviamente miedo y la última era más fuerte se trataba de…**

**-¿Quieres miel?- Jaune le entrego un tarrito de miel a Velvet**

**Velvet estaba muy enamorada, los conejos eran una especie que se reproducía a velocidad increíble, los faunos de esta clase eran muy propensos a morir, pero cuando encontraban a un compañero adecuado ellos lo sentían y ahora**

**-Si por favor- Ella sujeto el tarrito y Jaune le sonrió. Ella encontró a su compañero, pero existía un problema**

**Ella deseaba escapar, pero algo la detenía Jaune la cuidaba, el parecía mirar a todos lados esperando a que Cáterin o cualquiera intentara acercarse a Velvet**

-Eso es tierno y triste a partes iguales ¿Por qué los conejos mueren?- Ruby pregunto

-Simple, ellos al igual que otras especies no tienen cuerpos fuertes o garras afiladas, ellos podrían ser asesinados en una plaza pública y nadie diría nada pues ellos son los que fácilmente son remplazables. Las hembras siempre están rodeadas de sus hijos, pero el padre por lo general muere y eso desencadena una depresión que mata a la madre y sigue con los más pequeños, al final no queda rastro de la familia de conejos, pero a nadie le importa porque muchas otras especies pueden ocupar su lugar- La sonrisa de algunas personas desapareció

-Eso es horrible, utilizar a las personas como simples herramientas- Sienna dijo esto con indignación

-Al final solo son números en una gráfica ¿Me equivoco general?- Ironwood nunca pensó en esto, Atlas era culpable de esto en muchos aspectos pero al escuchar sobre esto era algo simplemente inaceptable

**-No te preocupes yo te protegeré, promesa de Garrita- Jaune levanto una garra afilada y Velvet se asustó, pero comprendió rápidamente el significado**

**-¿Dónde está tu equipo?- Jaune le pregunto a Velvet y ella comenzó a pensar**

**-Fox posiblemente este jugando con su pergamino, Yatsuhashi estará consiguiendo miel y Coco estará arreglando sus plumas, ella es muy cuidadosa con sus plumas, ella es un cisne, es muy bonita y siempre viste con ropa muy hermosa- Velvet dijo esto con mucha alegría, ella adoraba estar con un equipo tan agradable**

**-Suenan agradables, ¿Son fuertes?- Velvet pensaba lo más obvio, Jaune debe de estar aburrido por no tener con quien pelear, hasta donde ella entiende los Glotones son fuertes y disfrutan de una pelea incluso si ellos tienen todo para perder**

**A ellos no les importa e incluso pueden darle la vuelta a la situación por su ferocidad**

**-Yantsuhashi es un oso pardo, él es muy tranquilo y por lo general no quiere pelear con nadie, es fuerte pero no creo que esté dispuesto a pelear- Jaune sonrió de manera amable aun con esos dientes**

**-Coco y Fox nunca pelearían sin motivo, especialmente cuando no tienen nada que ganar o perder, si quieres retarlos a pelear está bien, pero primero diles que eres un Glotón, Fox posiblemente decida alejarse y Coco va a desafiarte abiertamente, a ella solo le gustan los hombres fuertes-**

-Debería tener una ropa con colores más claros, un poco de pastel para las plumas si son de un blanco especifico. El bolso obviamente se queda, pero con algunos nuevos decorativos y algo me falta- Coco más centrada en su vestimenta no prestaba atención a la forma en que Velvet miraba a su otra yo ser mimada por Jaune

-¿Dónde estamos nosotros? A esta hora ya estaríamos comiendo con el líder-

-Le tenemos miedo, no creo que comamos juntos- Ren le contesto a Nora, pero ella solo se deprimió

-No es por eso- El ente chasqueo los dedos y cambio de escena

**Los demás miembros de su equipo y el equipo RWBY se encontraban solucionando problemas del pasado de Blake, la que ahora se confirmaba como ex miembro de Crash fang**

**Los muelles de vale**

-¿Tienen algo que decirme?- Los padres y figuras de autoridad del equipo RWBY dijeron con tono de interrogatorio

-Lo podemos explicar- Ellas dijeron al mismo tiempo, pero una tenía más miedo que las otras por sentir la mirada fría de su hermana

**-¿Por qué nos metimos en este problema? Y más importante ¿Por qué no trajimos al gulogulo?- Yang grito mientras se escondía detrás de un edificio, múltiples miembros de Crash fang estaban disparando en su contra**

**-Él los hubiera asesinado- Blake dijo esto mientras intentaba esquivar a dos miembros que parecían igualmente felinos, ella logro esquivar múltiples cortes de los miembros de la organización de terroristas más violenta de todas**

**Ruby se lanzó en contra de un grupo, ella tenía una fuerza increíble en manada, Yang obedecía las órdenes de Ruby mientras ella peleaba con los miembros de Crash.**

**-El jefe se enojara por no invitarlo- Nora dijo esto mientras sometía a un hombre tan grande como ella. Nora simplemente lo golpeo con su martillo con tanta fuerza que el pobre salió volando al océano**

**-Nora, no es momento para eso- Ren era muy ágil a pesar de ser un oso panda ella era muy diestra en el manejo de las artes marciales, ella fácilmente logro destruir las armas de sus atacantes que parecían lobos**

**Las cuchillas que Rin utilizaba eran fácilmente manejables y el añadido de la potencia de fuego era algo que añadió debido a que tenía planes en caso de que Jaune un día dejara de actuar tan pacifico**

-Ahora somos más que antes podremos con Roman y salvar el Dust- Ruby veía el lado positivo a esto

-No estaría tan de acuerdo, son más que antes y no solo eso, parecen más dispuestos a matar- Blake miraba como su contraparte apenas podía seguirle el ritmo a sus enemigos

**-Más importante aún ¿Por qué Blake no nos avisó que esto se pondría tan feo?- Ruby dijo esto mientras rompía las armas de algunos miembros de Crash, ella utilizo su mordida para esto y fue sencillo para ella destrozarlo, después de todo los lobos tienen una fuerza de mordida de 180kg**

-Muy poderosa mordida, con eso podría romper un hueso humano con facilidad- Port dijo esto recordando su experiencia con los Grimm y sus múltiples combates con ellos

-Yo estoy preocupado ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que peleaste con terroristas?- Tai obviamente estaba preocupado

-Lo mismo va para ti Weiss- Ella solo bajo la cabeza igual que niño siendo regañado por hacer travesuras

**-Perdón, el plan era hablar con ellos, pensé que escucharían- Blake utilizaba a sus clones para escapar de las balas**

**-Esto es extraño, ellos jamás antes robaron Dust y menos de faunos más grandes- Weiss pensaba en una posible respuesta, pero nada le llegaba a la cabeza**

**Crash siempre buscaba la igualdad entre las razas, pero de un día para otros todos comenzaron a atacarse, parece que el discurso de odio en contra de los domesticados era lo principal**

**Muchas razas no tan agraciadas para los humanos eran rápidamente desplazados por los más agraciados, todos se odiaban puesto que ellos no tenían lugar donde habitar y los trabajos que les encargaban a ellos eran más peligrosos y menos lucrativos, muchos perdieron a sus familias debido a la poca seguridad que tenían en sus pueblos**

-Es curioso si lo piensan, no importa que existan faunos, siempre estará una especie de Fang para romper la paz del día a día- El ente menciono esto como si no fuera nada

Sienna y Ghira sentían arrepentimiento, la idea de Fang era igualdad, pero ellos no la lograron completar, ellos solo les dieron estandarte a monstruos que utilizaban su posición como faunos para hacer los peores actos

**-Neo necesito que elimines a esos mocosos- Un hombre en un bullhead le dijo esto a una chica con orejitas blancas**

**El hombre era un humano con traje blanco y bombín negro, él estaba rodeado por tres chicas las cuales aparentaban ser leonas por su pelaje y garras, ellas lo protegían de cualquier peligro y ahora se encontraban vigilando en caso de tener que atacar a alguien**

**Roman era un humano muy popular por sus contactos en el bajo mundo y el ser un macho humano le dieron más importancia que una hembra fauno, él tenía a su propio harem para que lo protegiera y este lo obedecía sin pensarlo**

-Parece que me mantengo como líder, especialmente tengo más mano de obra para mis trabajos-

-Sí, son algo así como tus mujeres, ellas se casaron contigo porque te querían y tú las quieres, ellas junto a ti son las mentes maestras y los ladrones más famosos de Vale y el mundo- Roman estaba orgulloso de que su nombre fuera famoso

-Pero ¿Qué pudieron verle a ese hombre?- Winter pregunto

-Con ellas es diferente y no todas tienen gustos similares- El ente respondió

**Por otra parte Neo era su hija adoptiva, ella fue encontrada por Roman y pudo ver que en ella existía potencial, las leonas la cuidaron como su propia hija y le enseñaron más cosas que nunca pensó que pudiera aprender por su cuenta, pero ahora tenía que proteger a su manada**

**Ella era una zorrito de los desiertos, una de las especies más pequeñas y agiles de todas, sus ropas blancas eran una referencia a las de su padre adoptivo, su cabello tricolor era uno de sus rasgos que más le gustaban, sus garras eran muy cortas a comparación de otros depredadores, pero sus orejas de animal eran más grandes**

**Ella fue entrenada para matar desde muy pequeña, ella adoraba a su familia y tenía que proteger a su padres pues el mundo podría llegar a exterminarlo si se descuidaban**

**Los machos de cualquier especie eran muy preciados, en el mercado negro podrían alcanzar cifras increíblemente altas, ella conocía a muchas hembras que estarían dispuestas a pagar esa cantidad por la posibilidad de la reproducción y por lo mismo debía de proteger a Roman aun a costase su vida**

**Ella asintió y se lanzó del bullhead**

**Aterrizando en medio de Ruby y Yang**

-Sus piernas son más fuertes, la habilidad es superior y esas orejitas son lindísimas, el tamaño disminuyo pero le da un plus de lindura- Nora dijo esto como si fueran estadísticas

-Debo admitir que estas preciosa- Roman dijo esto dándole un helado a su colega

Ella lo tomo con aires de superioridad, ella era feliz mientras veía a su otra yo. Era obvio que en cualquier realidad ella tendría ventaja contra esas niñas tontas

**-Ella es mía- Yang dijo esto y se preparó para utilizar sus guanteletes, pero ella no pudo alcanzar a golpear nada, con excepción de su hermana**

**Neo logro esquivar el golpe utilizando una ilusión, después golpeo el brazo de Yang para que cambiara de dirección y golpeara a Ruby en el estomago**

**Ruby sintió el golpe, fue increíblemente doloroso, pero ella logro aguantar el dolor**

**Yang estaba furiosa, inicio con otro puñetazo, pero Neo lo esquivo sin problemas y procedió a patear el rostro de Yang**

**Una cuchilla golpeo el rostro de Yang, por suerte su aura y piel eran muy duras por lo que no logro hacer un corte profundo**

**Yang se enojó y al tener tan cerca a la chica intento morderla, la chica logro cubrirse con su paraguas que utilizaba como arma. Yang estaba segura que podía golpear a Neo ahora, pero ella logro desenvainar una espada oculta en el paraguas y nuevamente ataco a Yang, pero en esta ocasión logro cortar un poco de la pierna de Yang, ella soltó el paraguas por el dolor**

-Recuerdo cuando hizo lo mismo en esa ocasión- Yang recordó su pelea con neo, ella limpio el suelo con Yang hasta que perdió la conciencia

-No solo eso, también es más rápida, y parece que domina mejor su semblanza-

-Fue fácil con sus madres haciéndole esforzarse- El ente respondió

Neo se divertía al ver que esa versión hacia parecer al equipo de cazadoras como simples civiles

**Neo estaba por apuñalar el ojo de Yang, esto aseguraría una muerte pues al ver la piel tan dura de la osa no quería arriesgarse a que sobreviviera.**

**Yang utilizo uno de sus guanteletes para lanzar una bengala la cual fue esquivada por Neo, pero alguien ya la esperaba a sus espaldas**

**Blake estaba detrás de neo y preparo su espada para dar un corte en la espalda de Neo, pero ella nuevamente lo esquivo con sus ilusiones, para seguir con un corte al cuello de Blake la cual escapo con su sombra**

-Eso no es justo-Roman dijo esto con una mueca de molestia

-Tú no puedes decir que es justo- Ruby estaba feliz de ver a Roman tan enojado. Winter y El general sonreían al ver como la mente criminal de Vale parecía un niño haciendo berrinche

**La pelea de Neo y Blake se podía definir como una lucha por ver quién era más astuta para utilizar su semblanza y velocidad**

**Ambas chocaron sus espadas, pero Blake sonrió. Ella logro atrapar la pierna de Neo en el listón que su arma utilizaba de forma similar a una cuerda**

**-Ahora te tenemos- Yang logro golpear a la inmóvil Neo, ella sintió que alguno de sus órganos reventó adentro**

**-Ahora la tenemos- Neo logro levantarse, Yang espero hasta que ella estuviera lista para pelear**

**Neo estaba Mareada, ella era fuerte, pero muy frágil, todo dependía de que esquivara y golpeara, pero ahora**

**-Terminemos con esto- Neo pudo ver como la zarpa de Yang estaba por impactar en su cuerpo, ella pudo ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos**

**El aura de Neo se terminó después del primer golpe el cual fue demoledor, ahora si esas garras la lograban golpear todo terminaría**

-Hasta a mí me dolió- Mercury pensó que era un comentario ingenios, pero solo recibió una mirada asesina de Neo

-Vamos niña, puedes hacerlo- Roman dijo esto en vos baja, pero Neo estaba feliz de ser apoyada

**Pero alguien detuvo la zarpa**

**-No toques a mi cachorra- Una de las leonas logro posicionarse enfrente de Yang y ahora sujetaba la zarpa**

**La mujer era igual de grande que Yang, pero ahora la fuerza no era la ventaja, yang pudo sentir como sus dedos prácticamente eran aplastados por la mano de la mujer.**

**-Neo, aléjate y cuida de Roman, yo me encargo de esto- Neo asintió **

-Vete a llorar con mami- Yang intento insultar a Neo

-Mínimo su mami no la abandono- Yang se sintió mal y Taiyang se detenía para golpear a Roman en el rostro

**Kiara era la madre adoptiva de Neo más débil, pero ella podría con todos los estudiantes, sola o eso pensaba Neo**

**-Muévete vieja- Eso enojo a Kiara y ella rugió. El sonido del rugido dejo inmóvil a Yang la cual pensaba que cometió un error. La leona logro golpear a Yang tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que el aura se rompió después del segundo golpe**

**Ambas mujeres se encontraban de pie, pero Yang solo podía recibir los puñetazos y Zarpas de la leona. Yang intentaba encontrar un punto para contraatacar y utilizar su semblanza para acabar con la leona de un golpe, pero todo se volvió oscuro después del golpe numero 30**

**Yang se derrumbó, el golpe fue tan fuerte que dejo inconsciente a la osa**

-Es igual de resistente que Hazel- Salem dijo esto recordando a uno de sus colaboradores

-No solo es más resistente, también es más fuerte y ágil- El ente dijo esto y Salem sonreía, mínimo se entretendría viendo a sus problemas ser masacrados

**-Yang- Ruby logro recomponerse y lanzarse en contra de la leona la cual esperaba a la loba. Ella levanto un pedazo de concreto sin dificultad y Ruby pensaba esquivarlo**

**Ella logro posicionarse detrás de la leona para atacarla, pero se encontró con una sonrisa arrogante**

**La leona utilizo el pedazo de concreto como distracción y señuelo. Ella ya esperaba a la loba. La leona logro atrapar el brazo de Ruby en una poderosa mordida y procesión a ejercer más fuerza en el brazo mientras golpeaba el estómago de Ruby **

**Ruby sintió que los huesos de su brazo se estaban rompiendo, todo su pecho estaba adolorido y sentía la sangre gotear por las heridas**

-No, vamos Ruby peluda tu puedes- Ruby apoyaba a la otra Ruby, pero al ver el rostro de su contraparte y el dolor que sentía solo pudo sentirse triste por su otra yo

-No te preocupes aún faltan 5- Weiss tenía la esperanza que su superioridad numérica los ayudara

**La leona se detuvo cuando Nora y Rin la atacaron**

**Nora la atrapo en un abrazo, ella intentaba aplastar a la leona mientras incrustaba sus garras en la piel. Rin utilizaba el arma de fuego a quemarropa en el estómago de la mujer **

**-Son molestas- La mujer dejo caer a una dolorida Ruby, ella logro alejarse y esconderse junto con Yang**

**Kiara ahora abrazaba a Nora y el abrazo de la mujer si provocaba heridas, Nora estaba siendo aplastada, sus órganos y huesos se estaban comprimiendo, Rin por su parte intento separar a la mujer de Nora**

-Ese si fue un abrazo de oso- A nadie le dio gracia. Nora se miraba impotente al verse aplastada con tanta facilidad

Ren estaba asustado, el deseaba ayudar a esa Nora, pero su contraparte no podía hacer nada, esa leona era demasiado fuerte

**Las cuchillas se clavaron en la espalda de la mujer, pero era muy poco profundo**

**-¿Saben que león soy?- La mujer dejo a Nora pues ella ya no se movía, aun respiraba, pero sus brazos parecían rotos**

**-Soy una leona negra- Ahora Rin lo entendía, las leonas negras son una especie al borde de la extinción, son más fuertes que los leones normales y tienden a ser más agresivos, ellos son considerados los depredadores alfa de toda su región, ellos no contaban con casi ningún enemigo natural**

**Ren intento intimidarla con un rugido, pero los pandas no cuentan con un rugido amenazante, en su lugar ellos producen algo similar a un MEEH**

Algunas personas se reían, pero Ren no tenía vergüenza, él tenía miedo de no poder proteger a Nora

-No te preocupes, ten esperanza, algo pasara- Nora dijo con mucha convicción, a Ren le gustaría tener esa convicción para el

**La leona comenzó a reír, Rin intento atacarla con sus cuchillas, pero la leona atrapo la cuchilla entre sus garras**

**-Los pandas son la deshonra de los depredadores, son solo patéticos protegidos por humanos que adoran su inutilidad, aun con la capacidad de pelear son protegidos, ustedes no son diferentes a gatos domésticos. Voy a hacerle un favor a la evolución y terminare contigo de una vez- La mujer levanto una roca del suelo, la roca era tan grande como la cabeza de Rin**

**Rin nuevamente rugió, esto fue para llenarse de valor nuevamente, su semblanza funcionaba, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, estaba por morir**

**La roca exploto gracias a una bala de dust de fuego, Pyrrha se encontraba disparándole a la Leona la cual al ver a Pyrrha sonrió**

-Es turno de la campeona- Yang animaba a Pyrrha la cual estaba ansiosa de ver el nivel de su otra versión

Era obvio que ella quería liberar estrés, esto no era lo que tenía en mente, pero mientras pudiera ver a alguien similar a ella aplastar a las personas ella no se negaría

**La leona sujeto a Rin del cuello y la coloco como un escudo **

**Weiss y Blake lograron mantenerse ocultas y ayudar a sus amigos a escapar**

**Weiss aprovechó la abertura que la mujer dejaba en sus espaldas, ella junto con Blake se lanzó a pelear, pero algo las detuvo**

**La mujer ahora miraba a las dos chicas y arrojo a Rin en contra de ellas**

-El plan fue bueno, pero debieron pensar en el riesgo que les traería-

-Su amiga estaba en problemas, ellas no podrían dejarla morir- Tai le respondió a Winter

-Claro que sí, es solo darse la vuelta y no mirar atrás- Raven dijo esto

-No dirías lo mismo si fuera Sumer- Qrow dijo esto y Raven solo agacho la cabeza, ella sabía que su hermano tenía razón

**Rin choco con las otras dos dejándolas en el suelo y Rin estaba encima de ellas**

**Rin intento levantarse, pero la leona ahora pisaba encima de ella y ella a su vez creaba una presión encima de sus amigas**

**Rin comenzó a ser pisoteada, ella podía sentir como su espalda comenzaba a ceder por la fuerza**

**La leona dejo de pisar a Rin para pasar con Blake y Weiss.**

**Weiss intento levantarse, pero recibió un golpe con una roca en la cabeza**

**Weiss perdió la conciencia y la roca se fragmento al momento de impactar. Blake intento escapar, pero la leona la atrapo de la pierna. Ella estaba a la orilla del muelle y encontró una cadena **

**Blake luchaba por escapar, pero las cadenas comenzaron sujetar su cuerpo. Blake rápidamente percibió lo que estaba por pasar.**

-Esa mujer es una sádica-

-A mí me gusta- Roman dijo esto al ver a la mujer, ahora entendía que su otra versión tenía buenos gustos

**-Las cadenas son muy pesadas y tú no eres precisamente rápida en el agua- La leona sonrió y estaba por lanzar a Blake al agua, pero las cadenas parecían cobrar vida y atacaron a Kiara**

**Pyrrha se encontraba utilizando su semblanza, ella logro esconder a Rin y Weiss y ahora estaba sola contra este monstruo**

**Blake al estar libre nuevamente intento apuñalar el cuello de la mujer, pero esta logro atrapar la cuchilla y arrojar a Blake al agua, ella se encontraba muy lejos para que pudiera nadar de regreso**

**Blake luchaba por mantenerse a flote**

-Ella no puede nadar, jamás aprendió- Blake miraba a su otro yo ahogarse, ella tenía miedo de ver como lentamente su ser se hundía en el agua, Pero ella sintió algo extraño, ella se relajó, No conocía el porqué, pero sabía que algo la salvaría

**-Ahora terminare con esto, será sencillo después de todo solo eres humana- Pyrrha no contaba con las habilidades de algún animal, ella no tenía resistencia y colmillos afilados, pero una humana no necesita eso**

**Kiara ataco a Pyrrha, pero ella esquivo el ataque y preparo una trampa, lanzo la munición de Dust ígneo y lo hizo explotar con su última bala, esto lastimo a la leona, pero también la enojo**

**Ella nuevamente se lanzó, pero ahora Pyrrha no logro esquivarlo, la leona la logro atrapar en el suelo y estaba por morder su cuello, pero Pyrrha logro detener la mordía con su antebrazo el cual estaba cubierto por una armadura**

**Pyrrha logro transformar su arma en una lanza y apuñalo el ojo de la leona. Ella se alejó de Pyrrha y grito de dolor**

-Excelente despliego Pyrrha- Glynda felicito a Pyrrha, todos estaban sorprendidos al ver como Pyrrha lograba dominar a ese rival, pero sabía que tenía el as de perder, ella no era tan fuerte y la resistencia de esa mujer era muy superior al de ella

Además no era un torneo, su rival quería asesinarla

**Pyrrha pensó que tendría ahora la ventaja, pero la leona la atrapo del cuello y azoto a Pyrrha contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que lo fragmento, el proceso siguió por unos cuantos azotes, Pyrrha estaba perdiendo la conciencia**

**-Es hora de terminar- La leona estaba por morder el cuello de Pyrrha, pero el sonido de agua goteando llamo su atención**

**Ella dejo a Pyrrha por un momento **

-Salvada por la campana- Pyrrha estaba aliviada, Blake estaba a salvo y juntas podrían hacer un plan

-No tiene sentido, a la gatita le costaba nadar- Roman pensaba que algo o alguien la ayudo, si él tenía a Kiara en ese mundo significaba que ellos podrían tener aliados nuevos

**Kiara esperaba a Blake que de alguna manera logro nadar hasta la orilla, pero al ver que no se trataba de ella la lleno de curiosidad que rápidamente se convirtió en miedo **

**Blake se encontraba en el suelo, ella temblaba de frio y tosía agua**

**Un hombre rubio la logro sacar del agua, le dio rcp y la coloco con cuidado en un lugar seguro**

**-**Jaune esta…- todos notaron que en los ojos del muchacho existía un odio abismal

-Lleno de odio- Ahora todos esperaban una pelea de iguales

**-Un oso, esto se pondré divertido…- Ella se sorprendió al ver que el chico logro acercarse a ella con una gran velocidad, pero el puñetazo que el joven logro darle fue tan fuerte que ella sintió que todo el aire salía de sus pulmones**

**Ella rugió y el hombre igual rugió**

**Ambos se miraban con odio**

**El león negro solo tenía un enemigo natural, el Ratel. El pequeño mamífero era una amenaza seria, él era muy peligroso y fuerte a pesar de su tamaño, pero este Ratel era gigante**

-Ahora es ella quien está frente a su peor enemigo- Ren sonreía al recordar la humillación que ella les causo

-No creo que gane su amigo, Kiara aún está en buenas condiciones- Roman y Neo defendían a la mujer, pero algo en ellos se llenó de miedo

**-Voy a hacerte pagar por golpear a mis amigas- Antes de que Kiara lograra decir cualquier cosa **

**-Jaune- Pyrrha logro levantarse del suelo. Jaune la coloco detrás de ella**

**-Es muy fuerte, ten cuidado- Pyrrha dijo esto mientras Jaune asentía**

**Kiara y Jaune se miraban a los ojos.**

**Ambos se embistieron con todas sus fuerzas, ella pensó que podría dominarlo con fuerza bruta, pero Jaune la supero él ahora estaba encima de ella y atravesó la piel de la leona con sus garras. Jaune comenzó a dar zarpas y cortar la carne de la leona, ella nunca pensó que esto pasara y solo pudo patear a Jaune para que se alejara, Jaune no sintió dolor, el procedió a golpear a la mujer con sus puños descubiertos**

**Ella sintió como toda la fuerza del Ratel ahora la estaba dominado. Pero no se dejaría ganar, ella lo logro sacar de balance gracias a un golpe en el rostro**

**Jaune logro caer de espaldas y la mujer levanto una piedra. Ella golpeo la cabeza de Jaune con la piedra. Comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, intento clavar sus garras y colmillos, pero solo lograba hacer pequeños rasguños**

-Solo lo está haciendo enojar- Con cada golpe Jaune parecía mas bestial, su pelaje se erizaba y sus colmillos parecían ganar filo

Pero algo extraño pasaba, sus nudillos parecían estar por explotar

**Jaune logro levantarse y desenvaino su espada, el ataco a Kiara directo en la pierna, la fuerza de Jaune mas el filo de la espada lograron atravesar la piel y el hueso de Kiara, ella grito**

**Jaune la levanto y comenzó a correr con ella, ella no entendía nada hasta que pudo ver que Jaune corría hasta una pared**

**Jaune procedió a azotar a Kiara con tanta fuerza que atravesaron la pared. Kiara intentó escapar pues sentía que su espalda ardía, Jaune la arrastro de regreso a los muelles comenzó a azotarla contra el suelo y apuñalo sus extremidades con su espada **

-Se está excediendo- Winter dijo esto al ver como el joven aplastaba a la antigua enemiga

-Está haciendo lo correcto, para evitar que sus amigos se lastimen deberá matar al rival más peligroso- Raven dijo esto mientras miraba con una sonrisa al muchacho

**-Ahora es tu final- Jaune levanto su espada y estaba por cortar la cabeza de Kiara**

**-Lo siento, no regresare a casa, Perdón Neo- Ella acepto el final, no podría ganar contra un Ratel tan fuerte, Ella moriría**

**Una explosión logro sacar a Jaune de balance y arrojarlo lejos de Kiara**

**Neo logro regresar por ella y con sus ilusiones escaparon, Neo logro sentir una mirada y al voltear encontró al Ratel apuntándoles con su espada, ella reacciono rápido y logro esquivar la espada que fue arrojada, pero su mejilla fue cortada**

**El Ratel rugió en señal de victoria**

-Bueno lo dejaremos en empate- Roman y Neo asintieron

-Le dio una paliza a la leona, eso fue una victoria para Jaune en toda regla- Todos con excepcione Roman y Neo pensaban esto

**Jaune rápidamente fue a buscar a todas sus compañeras**

**-¿Están bien?- Jaune comenzó a inspeccionar a todas sus amigas con cuidado de no lastimarlas con sus garras**

**-Sí, gracias por ayudarnos jefe-Nora dijo esto mientras miraba sus brazos, ambos estaban rotos**

**-Déjame ayudarte- Jaune comenzó a generar aura blanca y los brazos de Nora rápidamente sanaron**

**-¿Esa es tu semblanza?- Jaune asintió, esta era una semblanza hereditaria igual que la de Weiss, esta era un aura de amplificación, ayudaba a mejorar los tratamientos médicos y era muy versátil en las peleas**

-Esa semblanza es muy útil, podrías hacer que un solo hombre durara el tripe de tiempo si perfeccionaras la técnica- El ente dijo esto

-Esa es una semblanza para un doctor, no para un guerrero- Raven dijo lo que pensaba

-No, si amplificamos la zona muscular eso se traduciría como un puñetazo potenciado, eso también va para todas las áreas, además de que gracias a esa semblanza podrías anular las heridas más mortales y pelear con la muerte de manera más directa- Todos al escuchar esto tenían algo que hacer

-Deberíamos volver y hacer que cure nuestras heridas, eso podría hacer que su semblanza despierte-

-Nora, no vamos a hacer cosas peligrosas solo para que Jaune pruebe su semblanza- Ren dijo esto con miedo de pensar en lo que Nora podría hacer

-No es mala idea, si lo hacemos en un lugar controlado podría ser de utilidad- Ozpin dijo esto ganándose la mirada atónita de todos y la alegría de Nora

**-Blake ¿Ya estas mejor?- Blake asintió**

**-No sabía que podías nadar- Jaune sonrió**

**-Por parte de mi padre soy muy versátil, puedo nadar, correr, escalar y cavar, los Glotones tienen mucha movilidad- Jaune dijo con orgullo**

**-Y fuerza, no pudo creer que pudiste con la leona- Yang intento levantarse pero estaba muy adolorida**

**-Luego hablamos, ahora debemos regresar y decirle al director- **

**Las semanas pasaron y todo parecía en calma para Jaune el cual entrenaba regularmente, pero el resto de los equipos**

**-Vamos Ruby, solo faltan 100 mas- Ruby estaba intentando hacerse más fuerte con ejercicios más pesados. Ella ahora levantaba pesas de 25Kg, Ella se motivaba gritándose a sí misma**

-después de la derrota era obvio que se motivarían-

-De hecho creo que Ruby está exagerando- Weiss miraba a la otra Ruby tan roja como un tomate mientras levantaba una pesa

-Yo creo que es bueno para su salud, no solo pueden depender de sus armas- Tai dijo con determinación

**El resto de chicas hacían cosas similares**

**Todas comenzaron a entrenar, pero Rin era la más afectada de todas**

**Predador inútil era una forma de llamar a los pandas, ella odiaba eso porque no era verdad, ella era fuerte, pero al recordar a la leona le causaba un hueco en el estómago, ella dejo la habitación donde entrenaban**

**-¿A dónde vas panda? Aún quedan 300 repeticiones de mordisco- Nora entrenaba a todas, ella estaba muy motivada porque ahora debía volverse más fuerte**

**-Voy a cocinar- Nora dejo que se fuera, a Nora no le gustaba la comida de Rin, era insípida en el mejor de los casos**

**-Parece que todo lo que hago sale mal- Rin dijo esto con una sonrisa, pero lagrimas bajaron de sus mejillas**

**-Odio esto, soy débil para pelear, no puedo correr rápido y no tengo nada para defender a los demás, solo soy una decoración para el equipo- Rin sintió una garra en su mejilla**

-Debe estar deprimida, no solo perdió, ella debe sentirse mal por ser más una carga que ayuda-

-No solo es eso, ella siempre detesto que la llamaran depredador de segunda o protegida por lastima. Su especie está en peligro de extinción y por lo mismo muchos los cuidan, ellos no son los más útiles y siempre son rezagados, ellos no sufren por nada y siempre los cuidan diciendo que son inútiles hasta para morir- Ahora la gente entendía el porqué de la actitud de Rin

**-Las chicas bonitas no deben de llorar- Jaune logro eliminar las lágrimas de Rin con sus palabras y una garrita para limpiarla sus lagrimas**

-Buena entrada, ahora debemos ver cómo es que el joven la intenta seducir- Qrow veía que ese muchacho comenzaba a sacarle provecho a su mundo

Ren se sentía incómodo al ver a su otro yo ser seducido por Jaune

-No está haciendo esto para seducir a Rin, lo está haciendo para hacerla sentir feliz-

**-No lo entiendes, tu nunca lo entenderías- Rin odiaba admitirlo, pero Jaune era algo que ella nunca lograría ser, él tenía el ADN perfecto para ser un héroe, él tenía todo y ella no tenía nada**

**-Puedo intentarlo si me dejas- Jaune no se movía y esperaba a que Rin dijera algo**

**-Jaune, soy muy débil, aunque pueda matar Grimm no puedo contra otras especial, especialmente depredadores, todos parecen superarme, incluso Nora parece darse cuenta de que yo la estoy retrasando- Rin pensaba que Nora era mucho mejor y solo se retenía para evitar que ella se sintiera sola e inútil**

**-Rin ¿Por qué quieres ser cazadora?- Una pregunta inesperada de Jaune **

**-Para ayudar a los demás, para proteger a las personas y evitar que mi pasado vuelva a repetirse- Jaune asintió**

**-¿Por qué preguntas?- Rin ahora pregunto, pero apenas logró esquivar una zarpa de Jaune**

**-Rin ahora entiendo tu problema, tu no peleas como un Panda- Jaune dijo esto de manera motivada**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?- Rin intentaba entender las palabras de Jaune**

-El líder parece feliz- Nora dijo esto

-No me gusta a donde va esto-

-Espero que no hagan nada indecente-

-No lo creo, Jaune y yo somos amigos, él no lo haría conmigo… ¿O sí?- Ren pensaba que su otra yo estaba en peligro ella seria aplastada por el gigantesco tamaño de Jaune

-Esto se pondrá igual que los libros de Blake- Yang tenía las manos listas para taparle los ojos a Ruby

**-Sígueme- Jaune se colocó en cuatro patas y comenzó a correr, Rin imito su postura y corría a una velocidad similar, pero después de un tiempo de correr por toda la escuela ella se cansó y se dejó caer en el suelo**

**Jaune la levanto y la coloco en su espalda, ella se mantenía quieta mientras Jaune se adentraba en el bosque**

**-Desde hoy aquí es donde entrenaremos tu propio estilo- Jaune dijo con determinación**

-Por un segundo me preocupe, ya la sentía dentro- Ren dijo esto sin pensar, todos comenzaron a reír

**-Jaune, no creo que esto ayude, solo voy a hacer pesas o algo por el estilo- A Rin no le gustaba a donde estaba llegando esto**

**-Nada de eso, tu problema no es físico, tu problema está aquí- Jaune señalo la cabeza de Rin**

**-Ahora atácame, no te contengas, yo te enseñare como pelean los Glotones y Ratel- Rin obedeció, ella atacaba a Jaune con todo lo que tenía, garras, colmillos, patadas y puñetazos, todo fue en contra de Jaune y el recibió todo sin expresar dolor**

**-Los Glotones y Ratel dejamos que nos lastimen todo el cuerpo desde que somos pequeños, por eso logramos tener huesos, piel y espíritu fuerte, nuestro orgullo es nuestra fortaleza física, porque si estamos recibiendo el daño significa que estamos protegiendo a los que están detrás de nosotros, esa es mi esencia, por eso no esquivo cuando ustedes están alrededor, porque de esa forma mi cuerpo estará siempre en medio para protegerlas- Jaune estaba orgulloso por su cuerpo fuerte**

**-Ahora Rin ¿Qué es lo que deseas como Panda?- Jaune señalo a Rin y se preparó para golpearla**

**Rin se colocó en posición de defensa con las manos preparadas para recibir el impacto, Ella logro aguantar el golpe**

**Ella estaba sorprendida**

-Ya está tomando el ritmo, vamos Rin- Nora se ponía feliz de ver a la pandita entrenar

Todos los hombres pensaban que se veía hermosa, algunos sintieron miradas asesinas y otros ocultaron su "Problema" lo mejor que pudieron

**-¡Ruge!- Rin estaba motivada, ella actuó fuera de su personalidad tranquila, ella rugió, pero nuevamente era ese adorable sonido en lugar del aterrador rugido de todos sus amigos**

**Ella pensó que Jaune se reiría, pero él sonrió**

**-Más fuerte- Rin comenzó a lanzar golpes en contra de Jaune mientras "Rugía"**

**Jaune y ella procedieron a hacer cosas como escalar arboles utilizando sus garras y los músculos de sus brazos, cavaron hoyos para hacer madrigueras, Rin parecía especialmente frustrada con este ejercicio pues sus manos terminaron adoloridas, pero al terminar Jaune y ella descansaron adentro de su nuevo escondite secreto**

**Jaune le enseño a nadar y a hacer cosas como trampas improvisadas, Rin le enseñaba sobre las platas pues Jaune solo las comía porque se veían apetitosas y desconocía si eran venenosas**

**Rin se divirtió todo el día, ella entreno con Jaune y a diferencia del entrenamiento extremo de Nora este era más amigable y fácil de seguir**

**Rin acabo toda sudorosa y feliz, Jaune tenía cientos de cortes en todo el cuerpo, pero sonreía al ver a su compañera más tranquila**

**El la levanto sin problemas y ella inocentemente se abrazó al cuerpo de Jaune, él no se enojó, era agradable pues era suavecita y no pesaba nada **

**Jaune la dejo descansar en su propia cama**

**-**El montaje fue tierno, ver como dos amigos forma una relación- Ruby dijo esto, pero Pyrrha ahora miraba a Ren con malos ojos

-Reny, ¿Tengo que preocuparme de algo?- Ren negaba con la cabeza

-Espero que tu cabello siga largo y no tenga que encontrar una situación "Húmeda" entre tú y Jaune- La amenaza estaba hecha y Ren no tenía precisamente una buena disposición con actividades que lo involucran a él a Jaune y poca ropa

**La rutina de Rin era terminar la escuela para entrenar con Jaune, ella ahora era más fuerte que el mes pasado, ella mantenía en secreto sus entrenamientos con Jaune pues quería sorprender a todas en el Torneo Vytal, pero ella aun no lograba esquivar su último y más grande problema**

**-Ahora este es tu final, mi peor enemigo- Rin tenía un delantal y se preparaba para superar al enemigo que siempre la dejo opacada y maltrecha**

**La cocina, ella amaba cocinar, después de pelear o estudiar esta era su cosa favorita en todo el mundo, ella deseaba preparar comida que todos disfrutaran, pero parecía imposible para ella, ella jamás logro cocinar nada que supiera medianamente bien, ella seguía al pie de la letra todas las recetas, ella sazonaba con toda la pasión que su corazón bicolor podía soportar, pero al final nada, todo era igual**

**Ella intento cada platillo en cada libro de cocina, lo que ella logro construir con Jaune en semanas estaba siendo destruido en cuestión de horas**

-Vamos, Rin puedes hacerlo- Ren apoyaba a Rin

-Sé que podrías, mientras no prepares tus licuados nadie saldrá herido- Nora dijo esto recordando las ocasiones en que ingirió un licuado preparado por Ren

**Pero después de mil intentos logro lo imposible para ella, logro crear un pastel delicioso, exquisito, todo en ese pastel era su orgullo materializado y endulzado**

**Ella necesitaba que alguien probara esto, quien sea, no importaba quien**

**Rin rápidamente salió de la cocina, pero su felicidad no duro mucho pues Cáterin golpeo la bandeja donde Rin tenía el pastel, todo el cremoso postre se encontraba ahora regado por el piso**

**Ella no se disculpó, Cáterin miraba a Rin con desprecio y Rin devolvió la mirada con aun más furia**

**Alguien las miraba desde lejos y no quería seguir viendo esto**

**-Es una lástima- Jaune corrió hasta Rin. Ella y Cáterin se sorprendieron al ver a Jaune levantar un poco del pastel y comerlo**

**-Realmente eres asqueroso- Cáterin se alejó después de ver esto**

**-Jaune no deberías forzarte a comer solo por hacerme feliz-**

**-Nadie me fuerza, soy carroñero, puedo comer del suelo, incluso podría comerme un cadáver descompuesto, pero cambiando de tema el pastel si estaba delis oso, Ahora creo que superaste a tu enemigo ¿Verdad?- Rin sonrió, Jaune asintió y se fue**

-Ese es un hombre, solo un hombre de verdad arriesgaría su estómago por una mujer- Port dijo esto remarcando la palabra hombre

Algunas personas en la audiencia sintieron recordando cuando sus parejas no cocinaban bien del todo, algunas idas al hospital fueron los recuerdos que construyeron con el tiempo

**Pero Rin ahora odiaba a Cáterin la odiaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, ella comenzó a seguir a Cáterin por los pasillos de Beacon, ella observaba desde las sombras y pudo notar algo que la enfureció aún mas**

**Jaune no solo era blanco del acoso de Cáterin, también era atacado, ella dejo trampas peligrosas por los lugares donde Jaune pasaba el tiempo, incluso dejaba trampas en los lugares donde todo el equipo RWBY pasaba el tiempo, Jaune siempre llegaba antes y activaba las trampas para que ellas no sufrieran daño**

**Rin observo como la trampa para osos aplasto la pierna derecha de Jaune, el logro zafarse de la trampa y curar su herida**

**Rin observaba como Cáterin ponía trampas o incluso atacaba por sorpresa a Jaune solo para decir después que solo estaba jugando**

**Jaune no decía nada, era obvio para Rin que él quería proteger a su equipo pues el recibía todo el daño para evitar que ellas tropezar en una de las trampas**

-Cargar con todo ese dolor solo para evitar que tus amigos sean lastimados es algo noble-

-Tiene la ventaja de no sentir dolor- Weiss intento encontrar una forma de hacer ver que no era tan malo

-No, si siente dolor, pero no le importa si es por protegerlas-

**Rin dejo que esto pasara, pero por dentro ella quería matar a Cáterin**

**Un día después de clases ella se dedicó a cocinar, ese pastel fue excelente, pero después del delicioso postre nada tenía sabor nuevamente**

**Rin cocinaba una pasta a la boloñesa cuando Cáterin entro a la cocina y se llevó todo lo que Rin utilizaba. Rin miraba a Cáterin con odio y esta lo tomo como un desafío, ella procedió a comer un poco de la pasta de Rin**

**-Esto es lo más asqueroso que he probado- Cáterin escupió la pasta, Rin utilizaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar atacar a Cáterin **

-Creo que debería dejar de hablar-

**-Para ser sincera deberías dejar la cocina, esto solo le gustaría a ese estúpido tejón o a la estúpida de la cara corta.- Rin cambio su mirada a enojo puro**

-Ya está al límite- Nora se escondió detrás de Ren al ver la forma en que Rin estaba hirviendo en rabia

**Nadie podía insultar a sus dos mejores amigos**

**-¿Te enojaste? ¿Fue por decirle estúpida a la inútil de tu amiga o fue porque el bastado del tejón es lo suficientemente patético para juntarse con ustedes?- Rin estaba al limite**

-Esto será igual que las películas de terror-

-Me recuerda a una película mistraliana, espero que no termine igual- Pyrrha dijo esto recordando las pocas películas que de verdad daban miedo

**-Dicen que ellos son solitarios, pero veo que son tan patéticos que solo se juntan con predadores inútiles- Eso fue todo**

-Vamos solo un poco de sangre- Velvet tenía lista la cámara para gravar la masacre

**Rin ataco a Cáterin, ella sujeto la cabeza de cáterin y comenzó a azotarla contra la estufa donde estaba cocinando, procedió a tomar un cuchillo y logro cortar uno de los colmillos del Jabalí**

**Cáterin intento escapar, pero Rin la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas directo en la espalda**

**Cáterin dejo de intentar correr y Rin la sujeto nuevamente de la cabeza y ahora la azotaba contra el suelo. Cáterin golpeo a Rin en el estómago y escapo, pero su rostro estaba ensangrentado, ella no noto que su sangre se rego en toda la pasta**

-Fue un poquito intensa-

-Mínimo no dañaron el mobiliario- Ozpin dijo esto con un poco de indiferencia

-No puedes hablar enserio-

-James, tú debes entender que un lugar lleno de adolescentes con habilidades extraordinarias es el caldo de cultivo para un cumulo de impuestos y mobiliario costoso dañado

Glynda pensaba igual, pero no diría nada

**Rin estaba más tranquila**

**Alguien entro en la cocina**

**-Hola Rin ¿Puedes darme de comer?- Jaune pregunto, ella no sabía qué hacer, toda la pasta estaba llena de sangre, pero desde una perspectiva parecía salsa**

**-Voy a probar esto, huele exquisito- Jaune comenzó a comer antes de que Rin siquiera hablase, pero Jaune comía hasta llenarse, la pasta en sus propias palabras era exquisita**

**Rin estaba feliz, Jaune no podía decir dos palabras sin alabar a Rin en una de ellas, ella se sonrojo y solo podía asentir con felicidad. Después de un tiempo de ser alabada y abrazada por el Ratel este se fue para entrenar solo**

**Rin recordó algo muy importante, los Glotones y Ratel son carnívoros, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las especies de la actualidad ellos aun comen a otros Faunos, Jaune por eso debió de considerar la sangre de Cáterin especialmente deliciosa**

**Ella probó un poco de la sangre y el sabor era asqueroso, pero a Jaune le gustaba**

**Una sonrisa tétrica apareció en el rostro de Rin, ella guardo toda la sangre en un recipiente, no era mucha, pero funcionaria para que Jaune siguiera alabando la comida de Rin**

-Ahora si es una película de terror, el panda matara a todos para darle de comer a su monstruos rubio, todos pereceremos para saciar las enfermas pasiones de esos locos- Neptune dijo esto recordando otra película

Sun lo abofeteo

Algunos del público pensaron lo mismo, pero no pensaban que Rin tuviera la necesidad o eso les gustaba pensar

**En un lugar a las afueras de Vale**

**-Kira estas bien, todo termino- Roman acariciaba la cabeza de Kira la cual estaba vendada**

**-No nos dijeron que enfrentaríamos a esos monstruos- Las otras dos leonas y Neo asintieron**

**-Roman me estas dejando muy decepcionada- Una mujer apareció desde las sombras de un callejón**

-Ahora no pareces tan malo- Qrow dijo esto al ver como Trataba a Kiara

**Sus ojos dorados brillaban en la oscuridad, sus manos parecían esqueléticas y recubiertas por metal negro, su sonrisa burlona podía verse desde la oscuridad, pero lo que más molestaba y asustaba a Roman era el símbolo del reloj de arena en el cuello de la mujer**

**Cinder Fall, el fauno de araña, pero no cualquier araña, una viuda negra**

**Ella era una de las arañas más venenosas del mundo, cuenta con una toxina mortal, agilidad desmedida, la habilidad de lanzar telarañas y una fuerza superior a la mayoría de faunos**

-una especie que remarca mis habilidades-

-Además de ser una de las especies más venenosas hay mortales-

**Detrás de ella se encontraban otras dos personas, una parecía muy similar a Cinder en el aspecto de su exoesqueleto, pero su cuerpo parecía tener más placas metálicas, pero en esta ocasión eran verdes**

**Emerald la avispa esmeralda, uno de los insectos más crueles con una actitud brutal, ella combinaba su semblanza con su inherente habilidad para causar daños y envenenar hasta la muerte a sus enemigos, Emerald le agradaba trabajar y creía que no existían animales más fuertes que ella y su equipo**

Emerald se miraba y pensaba en lo genial que era ese exoesqueleto y lo mucho que sería de utilidad ese veneno

-Debo admitir que el color le queda bien- Coco con su infalible sentido de la moda y el color dijo esto

**Finalmente estaba un chico de cabello gris. El chico tenía escamas que recubrían todo su cuerpo, una cola muy larga y colmillos afilados. El chico era muy fornido y su mandíbula parecía que podía dislocarse para lograr mayor poder de mordida**

**Mercury el cocodrilo de agua salada, la especie más despiadada de los cocodrilos y reptiles en general, son legendarios por gustarles el sufrimiento de sus víctimas antes de matarlos**

-No es el hombre más guapo del mundo, pero al menos esta reconocible- Yang dijo esto mientras miraba como la mandíbula de Mercury parecía tambalearse mientras hablaba

Mercury estaba emocionado de ver a su otro yo en acción

**-No me dijiste que enfrentaríamos equipos de Cazadores y a un Ratel- Esto sorprendió un poco a Emerald y Mercury**

**-Eso no será un problema, tú encárgate de robar el Dust, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos problemas y más importante- Ella observo que Neo tenía una foto que las cámaras de seguridad lograron tomarle al Ratel**

**Cinder tomo la foto**

**-Nos encargaremos que los cazadores dejen de molestar….- Ella beso la foto de Jaune**

-no creo que puedan contra el líder monstruoso- Nora dijo esto y muchos la apoyaron

**-Para siempre- Lo que parecía ser labial era en realidad veneno, el veneno comenzó a disolver la fotografía dejando solo residuos morados mojados**

-Quizás puedan- Nora cambio su opinión después de ver la potencia del veneno


	11. Aviso

**Aviso**

**Hola, esto no es un capitulo obviamente, pero es un aviso sobre mi historia Un héroe de otro mundo. **

**Debido a que lo he pensado la voy a reescribir desde 0 y voy a hacer algunos cambios, esto por la forma en que me siento al escribirla**

**Votaciones**

**En cuanto a la historia El libro del tiempo quiero hacer otra votación. Las opciones son**

**Pyrrha Yandere (Amiga de la infancia que se obsesiona por el Rubio idiota)**

**Pokemon (Los cazadores y villanos son entrenadores)**

**Kengan Ashura (Concepto de peleas clandestinas de empresarios multimillonarios en el torneo)**

**Votación 2**

**Les gustaría un fic sobre el capítulo 9 de El libro del tiempo (Soy la bestia más fuerte de todas)**

**Si **

**No**


End file.
